Rise of the Shinigami village
by CJShikage
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha plots his revenge against the leaf village for the betrayal of his brother, When he goes to exact it he gets more than he asked for with the return of an old friend. Sasuke finds more than revenge in his new life. This doesn't contain lemon
1. Chapter 1

The Rise of the Shinigami Village

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work. THIS WILL NOT BE A LEMON!

**Bolded words = Shikage's voice/ demon voice  
**_italic = thoughts  
("conversation between Sasuke and his sword") _

(Author's note: this story is told all from Sasuke Uchiha's perspective. Timeline wise with the Bleach part it is after the Full bringing ark. As for Naruto part it is about 2-3 weeks after Sasuke kills Itachi.)

Chapter one: The Warrior

A battlefield with corpses everywhere and alone stands a single warrior sword in one hand and body surrounded by fire and lightning he has a brown belt wrapped around his waist and ten black dragon tails and dragon wings that come out of his coat. You don't know who he is but you can feel the power that he radiates it is so intense that you can barely breathe. You have seen this man before but you can't put your finger on it. He turns and you are frozen in fear and he starts to walk towards you. You hold your breath in order to avoid detection he looks in all directions. You have just seen this man, no not a man this monster slay an army of shinobi single handily, dried blood covers his blade. When you finally get a good look at him you see an eye patch over his right eye but the rest of his face is in shadow. His sword looks as though it was forged with nothing less than pure gold. You see him walk past where you are hiding the power he radiates is nothing less than terrifying. You think that he hasn't seen you and think to yourself _"Thank god he didn't find me."_ he starts to move off and you see him walk towards a woman and child and you think_ "Oh my god he is going to kill them. Wait haven't I seen that woman before."_ but just as this thought forms in your head and you are about to try and stop him, he speaks and it is with a voice filled with nothing but kindness.

"You are unharmed I assume." he says the woman nods and the child just stares at this man and his brutality.

Then you hear the woman's voice and it sounds sweet and full of love for this man "We are thank you for your concern."

The warrior says "We should return we need to get back before another team tries and ambushes us."

The woman nods and the boy walks up to the warrior, and in an act that shocks you almost out of your skin, the man picks the boy up and places him on his shoulder and the boy speaks. "Dad where are we going, do we have to go back to the village now?" the boy's father only nods.

"Well are you two coming or not?" says the woman in an exasperated tone.

The warrior laughs as he says "Of course we are honey."

"Yea mom we are on our way" says the boy. You see them run off and then you sigh in relief they did not see you and you finally get out of your hiding spot and then you see a shadow on the ground ahead of you and you know it isn't yours and you feel that power you felt early. The warrior has returned, and you see him draw his blade and you feel a pain in a small section on the back of your head and everything goes black.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter two: Reunion and Revelations

You awaken to find yourself in a chamber strapped to a wall and blindfolded and you hear a voice that you don't recognize say "wake up" you feel the pains from a blow to the face you hear that voice again "WAKE UP!"

You let loose a moan and a second voice say "Renji don't hit him so hard you could accidentally knock off his blind fold and you would know what happen then."

You hear the man named Renji say "Sorry Rukia I just wanted to make sure our Shikage didn't kill him you know how strong he can be."

The now proclaimed Rukia says "it ok but just try to be more careful from now on."

You hear an unfamiliar deep voice say **"Well Uchiha enjoying your stay here at the Hotel Del Shinigami." **

All you do is spit blindly into the room and say "No, and who are you coward show yourself"

You feel another blow this time to the stomach and hear Renji say "Watch your tone towards our shikage after all that he has done for you this is how your repay him."

You hear the shikage say **"Enough Renji he has only know respect for two people in his life one of which is deceased not including myself but he doesn't know my identity yet."**

You say again "Who are you and what do you want from me."

"**I have brought you here to ask you to join our village."**

"Why should I do that?"

"**Because I can return something to you that you have lost." **

"Something I have lost?"

"**Yes, you can come in here now."**

The door opens and you hear an all too familiar voice "Hello little brother."

"I ...Itachi, I...is that you?" your voice full of happiness and sorrow."

"Yes little brother it's me." You hear the same tone of voice in Itachi's voice as in your own.

"I am so sorry for what I did I just want you to know that I am so…" you feel something run into you and by the tears you feel fall on your face that it is Itachi.

He says to you "You don't need to apologize I did what I did for you and I am so happy to see you again if only for a single day at least for now."

At these words you look where you think Itachi's head is and ask "Why can't you say here any longer than a day?"

"**Because unless brought back the dead can only be in our world for a day."**

"Then why even bother showing him to me! Unless you think that I will talk just because my brother is back! Well, let me tell you right now that won't happen I won't let you stop me from destroying the leaf village!"

At these words you hear a chuckle and you know by the laugh it is the shikage **"You misunderstand my intentions I have no desire to stop you from destroying the leaf it is actually the other way around I want to help you.**"

"What?"

"**Itachi remove his blindfold now he will not harm us."**

"Yes lord Shikage." you feel the blindfold being removed and you see that you are in a dimly light room and before you stands your brother and behind him you see the warrior you saw early in the corner you see a man in black with tattoos and a girl next to him looks of compassion in each other's eyes A man with a mask and a woman also with a mask you know that they are ANBU. You turn back to the warrior he is just the same as he was last time only this time he wears a hat with the symbol of the shinigami on it and he wears a robe on much like the one the Hokage wears back in the leaf. You see the face of an old friend and you say "CJ is that you?"

"**The one and only, as you can see now I am the Shikage. I have a plan to bring back your brother then with your help if you are so willing to destroy the leaf village. Oh that reminds me."** he bites his thumb and performs some hand signs and you see them as the hand signs for a summoning jutsu.

In a puff of smoke a dragon with three tails appear **"You summon me master?"** it asked

"**Yes I have a task for you I want you to travel to Konoha and bring me the following people Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga, Neji Hyuuga, Hashi Hyuuga,**** Hanabi Hyuuga****, Tsunade the slug princess, Shikamaru Nara, Shikaku Nara, Inoichi Yamanaka, Shino Abarame, Choji Akimichi, Choza Akimichi, Tenten, Rock Lee, Might Gai, Kiba Inuzuka, Hana Inuzuka, ****Shizune****,****Iruka Umino, and** **Konohamaru Sarutobi and the rest of the Konohamaru squad and the graves of the other Hokage's with a transportation jutsu and bring them to the entrance of the hidden shinigami village and bring the graves to the anbu for special treatment understand."**

"**I understand my lord." **

"**If you need assistance I will summon another demon to help."** With a poof of smoke the dragon vanishes to perform his task. **"On second thought I will send a more powerful demon to help him."** with a second summon jutsu he brings a second demon dragon with 6 tails and gives him the same task and told him to find a 3 tail demon dragon and tell him that he was to help him with the transportation.

"**Ok now that that is out of the way Sasuke and Itachi follow me."**

"Yes lord shikage." Itachi says

"Um CJ could you let me down from here first?"

"**Oops sorry about that Sasuke."** he lets you down and you follow him to the tower where the shikage conducts his/her business.

"**Ok first things first we need to find someone who has cheated death in order to make the swap for Itachi. Do either of you know who that might be?"**

"I would suggest Orochimaru but of course he is within my susano'o blade" said Itachi

"What about Madara Uchiha?" you suggest

"**Ah of course Madara would work do you know where he is Sasuke?" **

"He is in the akatsuki's eastern hideout."

"**Excellent let us go pay Madara a visit shall we?" **

"Let's go."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Three: Revenge, gifts, and Old friends

(At the akatsuki's east hideout 3 hours later) **"Hey Madara guess who!"** shouted CJ as he blasted down the rock blocking the door

"Oh not good." said Madara

"You have cheated death long enough Madara." said Itachi"

"Itachi how is this possible, oh you aren't back are you, no I can see your halo you are still dead which means you are here for me to switch for Itachi."

"BINGO YOU WIN THE PRIZE MY SWORD THROUGH YOUR HEART!" you shout as you slam your blade through his heart

"Sasuke… how… could you after I told you the truth after I gave you a way to destroy the leaf?"

"Well the shikage has given me a better way join his village, be safe from the ninja hunting me get my brother back get rid of you and rebuild my clan."

"**That's right and now GREAT SHINIGAMI COME FORTH AND EXCEPT YOUR SACRIFICE IN EXCANGE FOR ITACHI UCHIHA!" **the shinigami came before Madara Uchiha and the shinigami drew his blade and sliced Madara's soul from his body and then use Madara's soul to reconstruct Itachi's body and gave it to Itachi who bowed his head to the shinigami for a new chance at life.

The shinigami then beckoned to CJ and whispered something in his ear CJ's eyes went wide and he looked at the shinigami in shock **"You would do that for them lord shinigami?" **the shinigami nodded his head once **"Itachi, Sasuke come here would you the shinigami has chosen you for his blessing so you will only die of a great age and nothing else or any one in your family for the rest of time." **

You and Itachi did as you were told and the shinigami blessed you and your families to live the rest of their natural lives without fear of an incurable decease or anything that would end them before their time of old age. "Thank you lord shinigami." Itachi said as he bowed to the shinigami

"Yes thank you lord shinigami." You say as you do the same with that the shinigami took his leave.

Just then a three tailed dragon demon appeared along with the six tail one you saw earlier then the six tailed one says **"Master the transportation is done all the people you requested have arrived safely to the hidden shinigami village."**

"**Excellent you service is appreciated." **the dragons bowed and took their leave in a puff of smoke.

On the way back to the shinigami village "So lord shikage."

"**Please Sasuke just call me CJ when we are alone like this only be formal with fellow members of the village or fellow members of the council around." **

"Ok CJ why did you bring those people to the hidden shinigami village?"

"**I brought them because when we destroy the leaf I don't want them getting hurt when we unleash our fury on the leaf." **

"Wait did you say fellow council members around?" piped in Itachi

"**So caught on have you yes I did as of right now you and your brother are now the official representative of the Uchiha clan in the hidden shinigami village."**

"WHAT?" you and Itachi shouted together.

"**HA, HA, HA, HA, HA OH MAN YOU SHOULD SEE THE LOOKS ON YOUR FACES!" **laughed CJ** "In all seriousness yes you and your brother are now the Uchiha representatives until you pass the title on. Also Sasuke you and I need to talk when we get back about who wish to marry." **

"WHAT!" at this last statement you face fault and nearly hit your head if not for Itachi's quick actions.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" shouted Itachi

"**Worth it, totally worth it!" **and with that you black out.When you regained conciseness he looked at Itachi and then at CJ and said dumbly

"So it wasn't all just some crazy dream you really are back Itachi and that means I just blacked out."

"Yea, you did and yes I am back." said Itachi.

A few days later back at the Hidden shinigami village (you had decided to take your time as you were in no rush to get back now that Itachi's stay was not bound to a single day) the people of the village cheered at the return of the Uchiha prodigies and their shikage completely unharmed. Out of the crowd one Naruto Uzumaki came with a look of both outrage and shock at the sight of Itachi and Sasuke. "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?" shouted Naruto.

"Why did you bring us all here what is going on?" asked Hinata (who was Naruto's fiancée)

"**I brought all of you here so that way when the hidden shinigami village takes over Konoha you will not be caught in the cross fire." **CJ replied

"Why would you destroy leaf village? Asked Tsunade

"**Because they have had it too good for too long and they will pay for what the third Hokage and the council did to Itachi and Sasuke and mainly Naruto. Don't worry Naruto I have already transported Ichiraku's here you don't need to worry." **Naruto look a little less stressed after this last statement. **"Sasuke come with me." **

"Yes lord shikage." you say


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Four: The Engagement

At the shikage tower you ask the question that has been on your mind ever since you were asked to accompany your old friend. "What do you want with me CJ?"

Instead of answering your question CJ says **"Lilly could you come here for a minute?" **

You hear a sweet voice coming from the other side of the door on the far left "Yes lord shikage" a moment later the door opens to reveal the most beautiful girl you have ever seen and you get the feeling that you met her somewhere before. She looks around your age her hair is blond she has a sword at her waist and just like her father for some strange reason she has an eye patch over her left eye. She looks around and she sees you and she instantly blushes and looks toward the shikage "You summon me father?"

Switching to the voice you heard him use back on the battlefield. "Yes I did I know ever since you were in the academy back in the leaf you have been in love with this young man."

Instantly she blushes even deeper and you start to blush as well _"she is in love with me and she is rather hot I have to admit. Wait a second I have seen her before, oh I remember now she was that girl back in the academy that joined us half way through. I wondered why she didn't get a squad. I remember falling in love with her and I was absolutely heartbroken that she had to leave. I wonder why in never got the courage up to ask her out, oh I remember every time I tried to ask her I was swarmed by angry fan girls that tried to get my attention. Fucking fan girls."_

CJ's next words interrupt your thoughts "How would you like to marry him?"

At this both you and Lilly turn redder than and one does when they eat a very spicy food and you both say at the same time "WHAT!"

With a smirk on his face he says "You heard me do you want to marry Sasuke and help him restore his clan to his former glory? Of course I wouldn't want to force anything upon you without your consent Sasuke."

You and Lilly look at one another for a moment and then back CJ and at then she says "Yes."

Then you say "I will take her if she will have me and if you agree lord shikage."

"Of course I agree but I warn you if you hurt my daughter in any way I will destroy you in the most painful way possible."

The color drains from your face and you gulp then say "No I will ever hurt her I promise lord shikage."

"Please call me CJ as I am now you're soon to be father in law unless we are in a council meeting." Your new father in law beckons over to you and produces a pair of pure golden rings with diamonds in the center and says "You both should make the announcement about 12:00 pm tomorrow I will call the village to a meeting in the Stadium for the announcement for now spend the rest of today as you wish if you want to wear the rings go right ahead."

You and Lilly exchange one more look and then embrace and kiss then you break apart embarrassed and you both look at the shikage who has a look of pure happiness on his face, you then leave holding hands.

You meet up with Itachi later with a look on your face of joy Itachi notices this and asks you "What did the shikage want from you and what is with the look on your face I haven't seen that look in years."

"I'm getting married!" you say with joy in your voice

"WHAT! Why didn't you tell me early?" Itachi says with a look of shock on his face.

"I just got engaged a few minutes ago." you say

"Who is the lucky girl?" Itachi asks

"A girl I met back in the academy named Lilly."

"Oh I remember her. Well we have to go and celebrate" Itachi says excitedly

"Yea." you respond a few minutes later you and Itachi arrive at a bar you saw earlier on the walk to CJ's office.

You go into the bar and grab a table and when the waiter comes by Itachi says "Two cups and some sake please."

"Right away Mr. Uchiha."

The waiter says and just before he leaves you hear a voice you recognize "Make that three please."

"Lilly." you say get up offer the seat next to you to your new fiancée.

Itachi looks at Lilly and says "so you are Sasuke's fiancée" as he gets up and shakes her hand

Lilly says "And you must Sasuke's older brother Itachi."

"Wait haven't I seen you somewhere before?"

"Yes I was in the academy with Sasuke and his group and I joined half way through but then had to leave before the exams."

"Oh that makes sense I am happy for the both of you." the waiter returns with the drinks and cups and before he leaves

"**Could you get us two cups as well." **says a voice you recognize all too well.

The waiter looks a little shocked and bows and says "Of course lord shikage."

You, Itachi, and Lilly stand up looking shocked and bow to CJ and the woman on his right who you know is his wife Itachi asks "What brings you here CJ-sensei?" Itachi then turns to the woman "Lady Amy how are you it has been a while since you and I have last seen each other?"

The woman responds with the same sweet voice you heard earlier "Fine Itachi it is good to see you again how are things with you and Yukari?"

"Good." then he turns to CJ "You still never answered my question."

"**Amy and I are here to celebrate the engagement of our daughter." **

"Your daughter got engaged who is the luck man that ask for your daughter's hand?" Itachi asks

"**He is standing right behind you Itachi." **

"WHAT? Sasuke is marring your daughter!" Itachi asks in amazement

"**Yep, and by the way feel free to order as many drinks as you want it's on me." **

Then you hear another familiar voice say "Oh can we take you up on that offer?" it was Naruto and his fiancée Hinata

"**Sure why not." **Hours later everyone is very drunk including yourself and Lilly and you hear CJ say **"Naruto, Hinata I think you two should go home look at yourselves Naruto can barely stand on his feet." **

With a laugh Hinata says "Yea I think we should."

Naruto replies "fine I swear chan Hinata."

"I will take him home have a nice rest of your evening."

"**I think you should head home too Itachi, Sasuke, Lilly." **

You say "I can drunker be as I want." and then you black out.

(A/n: I know that chapter was kind of cheesy but come on Sasuke has been alone most of his life and I just thought I would give him someone to live in happiness with so please bare with me)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter five: The Meeting

The next thing you know you are in a bed in what looks like your old house with Lilly next to you she is awake but still lying down and an alarm clock next to you with a note on it _**"Dear Sasuke and/or Lilly don't worry about the time I have postponed the announcement of your engagement to after our council meeting, if it 2:30 pm right now I am sorry but the meeting is in half an hour if not then it will be at three and you should have some pretzels that are in the pantry that will help with your hangovers Itachi is in the next room if he is up get him some pretzels too if not make sure his us up at or before 2:30 and get ready for your council meeting robes have been provided to you by myself with the Uchiha family crest on them for the meeting. P.S. This is to Lilly only your mother and I had a talk last night and she is so very happy for you and wish you the best of luck with your marriage. P.S.S Sasuke this is an exact replica of the Uchiha manor where you grew up in so you should know where everything is."**_ You show Lilly the note on the alarm clock and she reads it over in her head and then goes to get the pretzels and hands you a bowl instantly you start to feel better and check in on Itachi and to your surprise you find a woman you don't recognize with Itachi you see an alarm clock just like the one you found in your room with a note on it but addressed to him and someone named Yukari who was most likely the girl next to Itachi who you see reading the note he notices you and says

"Oh morning Sasuke could you get me some pretzels please?"

"Sure hang on." you get Itachi the pretzels you see Itachi's eyes clear and you know that his hang over is gone.

Later you and Itachi arrive at the council you see the shikage surround by ANBU that were present during your integration and the one who has a large sword on his back in a mask that looks like nothing you have ever seen you can tell by his robes that hint that he is the captain of the ANBU. When you look around there are a few people you recognize but 13 people you don't and old man who seems to radiate power a small woman with braided hair and rings, a man with purple eyes long way blond hair and a perpetually bored expression in a black length jacket and a white frilled shirt and a high collar, a woman with the mom sort of attitude, a man with straight cut blond hair, a man that had the air of your father before he died like he was better than anyone and they should bow at his feet, a man with a mask over his face with two slits for his eyes, a man with a flowery robe and a hat that the akatsuki use to wear, a man who is both tall and muscular with short silver hair and the number 69 on his chest, a short kid who looks about elementary school level and to his left a very tall muscular and scared man who quite honestly scared the crap out of you, and then a man with pale white skin like Orochimaru and weird gold cones on his head and finally a man who looked tired but otherwise alert. The only thing these people have in common is they all are wearing a white Haiti **"Ok our first order of business is to discuss the destruction of the Leaf village." **

"Well a few years back Konoha survived an attack from the combined forces of the sound and the sand villages so they are very strong." said Hashi Hyuuga.

"**That is true Sasuke what do you think we should do?" **

"Well we should enter the Chunin Exams then when we are in the final match then strike but to divert suspicion from our plan we need to put in a half time show and make a fight in it."

"**An excellent idea however we are already entered and the team decisions made but who should that match be between?" **

"How about Ichigo vs. the Shikage?" suggests Shino

The man in the corner who is obviously Ichigo says "That wouldn't be advisable no offence lord shikage but we will be need for the battle."

"**Good point, how about The Kazekage vs. Byakuya? What do you think Byakuya?" **

"Why not." Says that snobbish guy in the corner, his hair is very weird looking and has some weird silver hair tie sort of thing that he has covering some of his hair

CJ beckons over one of his ANBU and says **"Send a message to the Kazekage asking him if he would like to face Byakuya in the half time match of the Chunin exams then send a message to the Hokage and ask him if that would be alright for us to do." **

The ANBU bows and leaves with a "Yes lord shikage."

"**Ok now that that is out of the way we need to organize the teams, I want Rukia, Renji and Kiba under command of Neji. Sasuke, Lilly, and ****Yumichika** **are under command of Soi Fon. Naruto, Hinata and ****Ikkaku**** under command of Byakuya. Itachi,** **Yukari, and Nanao**** under command of ****Shunsui Kyouraku. I am putting Hanabi Hyuuga, Yachiru Kusajishi, and my son Ryu under command of Captain Jusshiro Ukitake because he is great with kids. The rest of the people who I haven't mentioned will stay and defend the homeland or until I have called for them in time for the invasion."**

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME!" yells the man who has tall spiked hair with bells on them "With all due respect Lord Shikage I absolutely refuse to just sit here on my ass while you have all the fun!"

"**You will come with us Kenpachi-sensei as my second in command. Oh by the way sensei do you honestly think I would keep you out of a large scale battle like this you would have my hide."** CJ then beckons forth another ANBU member and says **"Have everyone gather in the stadium for an announcement." **the ANBU bows and does as he is bidden.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter six: The Proposal

After the meeting you and everyone in the hidden village go to the stadium and you and Emily are standing in the center of the stadium with a slightly raised stage and a podium at edge. CJ gets up from his seat and the crowed falls silent at once. He clears his throat and says **"I have gathered all you here for a couple of announcements one is the fact new teams are to be assembled for the Chunin exams which is when we will be invading Konoha and burning it to the ground." **At these words the crowd cheers and the promise of a future without Konoha **"I have the list of new teams I have created they are as follows. Rukia, Renji and Kiba under command of Neji. Sasuke Uchiha, Lilly Kenpachi, and ****Yumichika** **are under command of Soi Fon. Naruto, Hinata and ****Ikkaku**** under command of Byakuya. Itachi,** **Yukari, and Nanao**** under command of ****Shunsui Kyouraku. I am putting Hanabi Hyuuga, Yachiru Kusajishi, and my son Ryu under command of Captain Jusshiro Ukitake. Those who I haven't called will stay and defend the home land as other countries may try to take advantage of my absence and invade or until I call for you to help in the invasion. If you would get into your respective teams now we will be departing at 8'oclock this evening. The other thing that I would like to announce is the engagement of my daughter. Sasuke, Lilly could you come here please." **

You and Lilly walk slowly up to the podium you feel everyone's eyes on you and when you reach the shikage he nods to you with a smile. You turn to Lilly and her to you then you give her the ring on one knee asking (formally) "Will you marry me?"

She replies "Yes. Yes I will" much to the surprise of the entire crowed and yells of shock and in many girls' case a screams of fury. You put the ring on her hand and she puts one on yours you get up and you continue to hold her hand then just as you did in the office of CJ's office the day before you kiss her this time you don't break away in embarrassment. Just like before it was like nothing you have ever experienced it was bliss then you break away after a minute of this.

When you break apart CJ says to both of you in that kind voice but no one else hears this "Be safe you two and Sasuke no funny business until marriage that is my only condition."

You say "Of course Lord Shikage" you bow and then run up and to the shock the whole village hug the shikage who is your new father in law and he just hugs you back. The whole crowed (with the obvious exception of many of the girls in the crowd) cheer.

Then he says to CJ at large with his usual voice **"Alright now that we have made those two things clear all teams report to your new captain."**


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter seven: Team Formations

The teams start to report to their teams many of your friends run up to you with looks of happiness on their faces and say to you and Lilly "congratulations"

You and Lilly say "Thanks."

Then Naruto and Hinata holding hands walk up to you grinning ear to ear Naruto and you look at one another for one moment then he says to you "Well looks like you finally opened your heart to someone."

You blush a little and say in retaliation "Looks like you finally caught on that Hinata likes you."

He says "Actually she told me herself when Pein attacked the village."

This shocks you a little and you ask Hinata "Really?"

She responds "Yes I did." with a slight blush on her face.

Naruto reaches over and kisses Hinata and says afterward "It was still sweet the way you came out and said it."

"About a week after the village was rebuilt Naruto came to my father and asked for my hand and to my complete surprise father agreed." She says with a deeper blush

Just then a man in a robe like the one CJ is wearing underneath his shikage outfit with feathers on his right eye two red the other two yellow and a man slightly taller bald and with an aura of fierceness. The man with the feathers over his eye walks up to you and extends his hand "Yumichika Ayasegawa 5th seat of squad 11." he says

"Sasuke Uchiha survivor of the Uchiha clan massacre." say as you grasp his hand with a grin on your face. Then out of nowhere the shorter woman you saw earlier appeared next to Yumichika. She has an air of toughness around her and seems strict Yumichika bows and says

"Captain Soi Fon." you and Lilly bow as well when you see Yumichika raise his head you do as well. You walk forward extending you hand and say

"Sasuke Uchiha a pleasure to meet you Captain Soi Fon."

She shakes it and says "To you as well." you get the feeling she is only being polite because of your relation with the shikage. Lilly walks forward next and introduces herself to Soi Fon again you get the air of forced politeness.

To ease the tension you say "Captain Soi Fon you needn't worry about insulting me or Lilly for fear of the Shikage's vengeance."

A look of shock appears on Soi Fon's face as if she didn't expect for you to act like this. When her face clears she says "Alright Yumichika, Sasuke, Lilly training fields 2 in 10 minutes I will need to assess you skill levels I already have a pretty good idea what Yumichika can do but I am unsure about you two."

All three of you respond "Yes Captain!"

Ten minutes later you Lilly and Yumichika are on the training fields you see Captain Soi Fon with three bells in her hand. You have a pretty good idea what is coming next as a memory comes of you Naruto and Sakura doing the same thing with Kakashi. Then Soi Fon's words bring you out of your thoughts "Alright we about 3 hours until we depart with the shikage to the leaf for the Chunin exams if you can't take these bells from me by the time that clock behind you hits 6:00 then you aren't worthy of fighting in the exams or in the destruction of the leaf village. READY SET G…" all of the sudden she stops talking and gets on one knee and says "Lord Shikage" you and the others follow your captain's example.

"**At ease, Sasuke I have something for you" **as he reaches into his robes and brings out a glass vial like the one you remember Itachi holding in your fight but unlike his the one's in CJ's hand weren't empty, two sharingan eyes are in the vial.

"Lord Shikage what is this about?" you ask

To which he responds **"these are an exact duplicate of your brother's eyes take them they are yours I gave given the copy of yours to him already I don't want either of you going blind in the exams or any other time."**

You take the eyes and then remember what Itachi said back during your fight _"the mangekyou sharingan has a negative side effect that will cause the user to go blind eventually however, if you were to get your siblings eyes you will be able to unlock the eternal mangekyou sharingan and keep them forever."_ You take the eyes and then they start to fade away and you feel that it has worked.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Eight: Captain Soi Fon's Test

When you are finished with the sharingan transformation the shikage departs and Captain Soi Fon begins where she left off "READY SET… GO!" You activate your new sharingan and rush your captain and start to reach for the bells you see a smirk appear on Soi Fon's face.

You think to yourself _"She obviously doesn't know about the sharigan's ability." _but to your surprise she dodges your first attack very easily but on the second you surprise her with a round house kick which sends her back a few feet. Then you start to make the hand signs for fire ball jutsu "Fire style: fire ball jutsu." you shout as a roaring fireball shoots from your mouth at Soi Fon.

Son Fon shouts "Shit!" but still manages to dodge the fire ball.

Then you say "Mangekyou sharingan." and you trap her in a genjutsu.

Soi Fon says "cr… crap I can't move"

Then you shout "NOW!"

Yumichika says "bloom for me, Fuji Kujaku (Wisteria Peacock)" and his sword transforms into four scythe blades and he charges Soi Fon and stabs her but then something weird happens on moment she is there the next she isn't and you look around and see her unharmed next to you with a smile on her face.

"H…How did you do that? You ask in amazement to which she replies.

"Shiho Black ops step technique 3: molting cicada Lady Yoruichi taught this to me and I find it quite useful"

"_Damn it I will never be able to get my hand on those bells at this rate." _"Guess I have no choice I really didn't want to use this but you leave no other option AMATERASU!" as a black fire shoots from your eye

You see Soi Fon's eyes widen and she cries "SHIT! Bakudo number 81 Danku!" and to your amazement amaterasu is blocked by what seems to be an invisible wall. Then you hear her say in a calm voice "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi (hornet)" you see out of the corner of your eye Yumichika's eyes widen in fear or what you think is fear.

"Crap don't let that hit you in the same place twice it'll kill you" he says

"WHAT!" you say

"He is right that is the power of my Suzumebachi" says Soi Fon.

You then draw your chidori blade from your waist then you see Lilly do the same with her blade and she says "Shine on, Seigyokuryu (sapphire dragon)." and she grows wings a tail of what looks like pure sapphire you then charge your blade with lightning and then you charge Soi Fon and slash down with it with a confident smile she goes to block it then, as you knew it would, it goes right through her blade and cuts her arm. That whipped the smile off her face and it turned to a look of shock and she jumps back before you can attack again. She then charges you and use flash step to get around your defenses and stabs you in the back. From what you can tell the wound isn't deep and in retaliation you swing behind you aiming for Soi Fon remembering that your sword can't be block she jumps out of the way then charges back in you hear Lilly scream and then a wall of sapphire appears around you and catches Soi Fon's blade inside the wall.

You use the chance to get away and then you say "Thanks Lilly you just saved my life."

"No problem." she replies

"Lilly, Yumichika watch my back." You say you then form a triangle with your bodies and you say "Amaterasu" with Soi Fon's arm trapped you think there is no way she can dodge it this time.

Then Soi Fon says "Hado number 33 Sōkatsui" and fires a blast from her trapped arm and it breaks the sapphire wall and she dodges it again. You nod to Lilly and Yumichika and you surround Soi Fon and she says "Clever surrounding and enemy you out number, however it isn't good enough." and she flash steps again.

You see Lilly's eyes widen and she says in desperation "Bakudo number 61 Rikujōkōrō." and you see six flashes of light behind you and you turn to see Soi Fon trapped you then use the genjutsu that stopped her earlier as well. She looks shocked again and this time unable to move instead of using amaterasu you, Lilly, and Yumichika grab one bell from her waist officially ending the exercise.

When you let Soi Fon go you are all breathing heavily even she was out of breath. "Very good." she says "Lilly I had no idea you could use kido so well you managed a level 60 without incantation you also know your swords name apparently you and I need to sit down and chat about your abilities, for now you are dismissed you all pass congratulations."

"YES!" you shout and run over and hug Lilly and hoist her into the air spinning in circles laughing when you put her down you kiss again.

You hear Yumichika sigh and say "If I have to see that every time we complete a mission I think I am going to be sick."

You and Lilly break apart and you say "well I won't hold that against you because you've obviously never been in love before."

Lilly asks you "Want to go watch my brother with his test against his captain?"

"Sure why not it sounds like fun" you laugh.

When you and Lilly arrive at the training grounds where Hanabi, Yachiru and Ryu, your brother in law, are training against Captain Ukitake you see he hasn't even drawn his sword against them. Hanabi has her byakugan activated and trying to hit Ukitake with gentle fist with little success she would occasionally get a hit in but not enough to get at the bells at his waist. Yachiru is just running circles around Ukitake snatching at the bells but it doesn't look like she is really trying. You then see Ryu with his swords drawn and (to your surprise) sharingan activated but his is two commas like yours did at his age. You turn to Lilly and ask "Since when could he use the sharingan he isn't of Uchiha descent is he?"

"No neither of us are yet we both have the sharingan but then again both mother and father have it so it guess that is no surprise we have it." She says.

"I guess that makes sense" you reply.

Just then you hear Ryu say "Fire style: fire ball jutsu" and just like when you used it a fire ball shoots from mouth.

You see Ukitake's eyes widen with surprise and you hear him shout "All waves become my shield, Lighting, Strike now become my blade Sogyo no Kotowari." then the fire ball touches the blade the symbols at the bottom of the sword start to blaze and then faster than when it went in the same fire ball shoots back at Ryu.

You and Lilly watch in horror but you have the feeling that Ryu was ready for that because he says "Nice try but no dice." as the fire ball hits him and in a cloud of smoke he disappears only to be right behind his captain "CHIDORI!" he yells and to your absolute amazement his hand blazes with lightning and he charges Ukitake who does the expected thing and dodges but with a smile you know all too well what you see now as a clone disappears in a poof. You hear from above you "TAKE THIS KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAA!" and just as CJ showed you long ago a blast of energy shoots right at Ukitake who still recovering from the diversion of the chidori gets hit full force by the blast. When the dust clears you see Ukitake on the ground injured but alive when Ryu lands he grabs one of the bells with a triumphant smile on his face he dashes off before Ukitake can get up. Then you see Hanabi rush in byakugan still active just in case but before she can get a bell Ukitake gets up but unlike other times she manages to hit him with the Hyuuga's infamous taijutsu 8 trigrams 64 palms. Once again Ukitake collapses and then Hanabi grabs her prize. Then when Ukitake gets up again he fails to notice Yachiru right behind him with her sword drawn looking serous but still in that playful mood.

She rushes him but then he disappears in smoke and a log in his place. She looks shocked but still determined she then says "I see you." then uses flash step and grabs the bell and says "Got it yay, yay, yay!"

Ukitake then gets down from the tree and says "Congratulations I didn't think you would all be so good."

You see Ryu smile and say "Well we learned from the best" then you see something you don't expect Hanabi look at Ryu and blushing and pointing her fingers together just like Hinata did when she was around Naruto back in the good old days. You look at Lilly with that knowing smile and see she has the same look her face.

You then walk with Lilly towards Captain Ukitake bow to him respectfully and then say to Ryu "Hey bro."

Ryu looks at you and then at Lilly and asks "What is this about?

"We just wanted to see how you and your team were doing." Ryu looks at you suspiciously but decides to let it go and then you and Lilly decide to take your leave and prepare for the long journey to the leaf.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Nine: Journey to the Leaf

What feels like only 10 minutes later you hear a knock on your door you had your stuff gathered long ago. You answer the door and you see Yumichika and Soi Fon with packs on their backs and Yumichika says "Let's go its 7:30 and you know the shikage doesn't forgive lateness."

You say "alright, Hey Lilly it's time to go!"

She yells back "Coming! Just getting the rest of my stuff together." A few minutes later Lilly appears sword at her waist and she smiles and you lock the door and then leave.

10 minutes later you and your team arrive at the gate to hidden shinigami village and you see a man in mask you know it is CJ by the fact you see Ichigo and his fiancée Orihime standing by him with masks on. When you get within ear shot you see that most people have mask in their hands but have not yet put them on yet. You see Naruto not wearing his usual clothes but a sleeveless red cloak that swirls at the bottom in black and a metal claw on his right hand. He has gone through a massive growth spurt he is now about 6 feet tall his muscles have been expanded to beyond human. His mask is that of a fox skull (no surprises there) then CJ speaks and you turn to listen **"alright now that everyone is here we can get ready to go but first masks on I want no one to recognize us when we arrive in the hidden leaf. Also I will be disguising my voice so the people of Konoha don't recognize me the same shall go for those of you they know."**

You put on your mask which looks like a hawk Lilly looks like an eagle after your mask is on you walk over to Naruto and ask "what is with the cloths it is nothing like you?"

He looks at you with the eyes of the nine tails and he says "Kurama-sama gave them to me"

"Who?"

"You know him as Kyuubi (nine-tails) but that is not his name. Lord Shikage convinced him to take me under his wing."

He said with a smile you look surprised and ask "why would he do that?"

"I don't know why but for some reason Kurama-sama was very willing to do it."

"Really?"

"Yea I was surprised too, any way we should get going."

"Yea." You and the rest of your teams head out; CJ is in a carriage along with his wife and the driver is someone you don't recognize at all.

What seems like forever later you and the rest of the representatives of the hidden shinigami village arrive at the hidden leaf. The driver gets off the carriage and opens the door the ANBU around the carriage tense preparing for any surprise attacks that anyone might plan. The shikage steps out and you and the others bow before your leader. The Hokage, Danzo, is waiting there with his group of ANBU and he says "Welcome Shikage I hope your journey was pleasant." You hear a growl escape CJ's throat and with extreme demonic influence (Imagine the most evil voice you have ever heard)

"**It was pleasant though it took longer than I would have liked especially because your ANBU kept following us and asking questions that they didn't need to know the answers to."**

"Oh I understand I will ensure you are left well enough alone if that is your wish."

"**That would be most appreciated Hokage-sama." **

"If you would follow me you will be taken to the village's hotel and about your request I see no reason why that wouldn't be allowed in at the middle of the exams and have you heard from the Kazekage?"

"**I have he said he would be very willing to face Byakuya in single combat at the half time show during the exams. Ah speak of the devil Lord Kazekage, how are you?"**

You see Gaara of the Desert walk by and to your surprise you see the uniform of the Kazekage on him. "Fine and yourself Lord Shikage."

"**Excellent thank you for asking, and I was wondering if I could talk to you privately later on today?" **

The Kazekage looks a little shocked at this question but gets over it "Sure may I ask what this is about."

"**I will inform you of the details of the discussion when the times comes."**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Ten: The Alliance

Later when the Hokage escorts you and the rest of your group to the hotel in the hidden leaf where all the kages and their teams are staying. The Kazekage has accompanied you and when you and the group reach your floor CJ beckons his ANBU forward and whispers something in to them you can't hear they nod; only Ichigo and Orihime accompany the two kages into the room at the farthest end of the hall. The rest stand guard outside in the hall way and only watch hands on their swords. He then beckons you and Itachi forward and you also accompany him into the room.

When you, Itachi, Gaara, Amy, and CJ sit down, CJ turns to the Kazekage and says in his normal voice but after a sound proof barrier placed around the room. He then says **"greetings Lord Kazekage I have brought you hear for two reasons one to reveal exactly sits in the room with you but please, keep it a secret. Everyone introductions but I will go first as I am the shikage. So Gaara how have you been? How as the hidden sand been doing since I last visited?"**

He removes his mask and Gaara gasps and ask "CJ is that you?"

"**The one and only. Would you go next darling?" **

"No need, where ever you go CJ your wife Amy is sure to follow"

"**Ok captain you may remove your mask now." **Ichigo removes his mask next and Gaara looks at only in confusion **"Allow me to introduce Ichigo Kurosaki captain of the ANBU forces of the hidden shinigami village and his fiancée Orihime Inoue co-captain of the ANBU force." **He says all of this while Orihime removes her mask as well. **"You next old friend."** as he points at Itachi and he removes his mask which is in the shape a weasel

Gaara gasps again and shouts "ITACHI WHAT ON EARTH ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"**He is one of my representatives of the Uchiha clan in the council of the hidden shinigami village. Ok last but not least go ahead." **

He looks encouragingly at you with a smile and you remove your mask and Gaara looks shocked not only because you are wanted internationally but you and Itachi are in the same room and you aren't at each-other's throats. CJ seems to understand Gaara's confusion and he explains

"**Itachi and Sasuke have made up because Madara told Sasuke the truth of why Itachi did what he did." **

Gaara looks dumb founded by this information but then turns back to the shikage and says "I don't understand why you have revealed yourselves to me care to explain."

"**I had them do this to show that I trust you Gaara of the desert. Now for my reasoning for bring you here."**

"That would be what exactly?"

"**I would like to forge an alliance between our two villages and ask you for your help in our invasion of the leaf." **

"Why would I do that my village and I are allied with the leaf?"

"**Because when we destroy the leaf for its arrogance toward Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto we will need all the help we can get. Also because Danzo and the leaf plan to capture all remaining Jinchurriki place the Hyuuga's cage bird seal on them and invade the other countries and become the most powerful village and rule over all of the great ninja nations. If I didn't know better I would say he had the backing of the akatsuki." **

"Ah I understand so you want my support to help destroy the leaf but why not just resist when the time comes?"

"**Because many more innocent lives would be lost if I did."**

"Ok I understand your intentions and I will help you and we now have an alliance between our two villages and don't worry I will not tell anyone of your identities"

"**My many thanks lord Kazekage" **the two kages exit the room and you and the rest follow masks on when you see a large meeting room and realize what is going on and stay back CJ notices this and ask **"why are you stopping this is might be a Kage meeting but you are on my council and therefore welcome at my personal invitation."** You bow to CJ and accompany him into the room you see the Hokage, Kazekage, Mizukage (a man with glasses and a sheathed sword just like CJ), CJ, Raikage (a man with a weird smile and his eyes closed and you wonder how he can even see you also see a sword strapped to his waist just like the Mizukage and CJ only this one is much smaller) and the Tsuchikage (a small man in his chair he barely is visible and behind him stand a man in an anbu mask of the hidden stone village with swords at his waist you get a sense of power radiating from him and the swords) all sitting down in a circle you stand against the wall with Ichigo, Itachi and Orihime wand just listen.

Then the Mizukage ask "Why have you called us here Shikage?"

"**To discuss my new alliance with the hidden sand village and create other alliances if any of you are willing." **This time his voice is once again demonic.

"WHAT!" the other kages ask (with exception of the Kazekage)

"**You heard me I will not repeat myself." **

"When did you and Kazekage setup and alliance?" ask the Tsuchikage.

"**About 3 minutes ago. Now if any of you are so willing I will also setup an alliance with your villages as well." **

"Well as shocking as this is I will agree to an alliance with you" says the Tsuchikage. The shikage agrees and just like that the shikage has Konoha's worst enemy who still held a grudge against them for beating them in the war. Though Danzo tries not to show it you can tell he is nervous at this new alliance as the hidden shinigami and hidden leaf are currently at neutral.

Danzo next suggests himself for an alliance you think to yourself _"Crap if he says no then Danzo might suspect something but if he says yes then our whole plan goes up in smoke."_

Then you are dragged out of your thoughts by the shikage saying **"I am sorry Danzo but I don't agree with your methods nor do I like the fact that you and most of the council, from what I have heard, ignored your late Yondaime Hokage's wishes as regards to one Naruto Uzumaki who was supposed to be treated as a hero for containing the Kyuubi and saving the village from its wrath. From what I understand you of all people wanted him to be used as a weapon against the other villages. Also you and many other council members actually organized attacks against the boy when he was younger." **You see Danzo look a little concerned and you guess what is going through his head he doesn't realize how CJ knows this nor how much he knows.

Then the Mizukage speaks up "Would you consider an alliance with the hidden mist?"

"**Possibly but given your village's rather violent history with the whole Zabuza thing I think it would be in my village's best interest to watch the actions of the mist of over the next several months before I give you a definite answer." **

Just then the door opens and a man in robes that are similar to the akatsuki but you think to yourself _"This can't be the most akatsuki was wiped out and the rest went into hiding."_ The man looks around and says "Greetings kages I am sorry I am late I am the akaskage head of the akatsuki until a few years ago when Madara Uchiha trapped me in a genjutsu that I couldn't break and since then the akatsuki have been after the tailed beast but I assure you that is not my intentions. So what did I miss?" the other kages looked shocked and don't know what is wrong with this guy and then CJ stands up and unleashes his massive spirit energy and though you are used to much worse you still sweat a little however the akaskage falls to his knees and looks like he can't breath after about a minute of this the shikage lessens the force and the man gets back up.

In a voice that quivers with is unmistakably anger CJ says to the man **"What do you want because if you mean any of we harm I will personally kill you."**

"I assure you I mean you no harm or ill will but I can understand your suspicion."

"**For now I sense you speak the truth but should you show any sign of any hostile intensions I will personally rip you limb from limb. Sit we will continue discussions from where we left off." **

"So you were saying Lord Shikage" continues Danzo

"**Yes about our possible alliance lord Mizukage like I said I will need to keep an eye on the hidden mist then I will get back to you on that." **

"I understand your suspicion of the hidden mist so I leave the offer on the table until I hear otherwise from you." At this point Danzo looks like he might faint both from fright and shock from the power the shikage demonstrated just a moment before.

After the Kage meeting you, Ichigo, Orihime, Itachi, and CJ return to your floor when the door shuts the shikage take in a few deep breaths performs a few hand signs and gets incased in a rock you don't recognize but the others, (Itachi not included) and from the outside you see the shikage remove his eye patch and releases a scream of fury but for some strange reason the power you are expecting to feel never comes and you soon get why, the rock he is incased in blocks his power when he chooses to unleash it in a violent manner. When he is done the rock falls away and his eye patch is back on and he says **"I am sorry you had to see that and second I can't believe those idiots would even allow the akaskage to even step foot in the hidden leaf or any village for that matter." **

Just then Kenpachi Zaraki walks in and bows to CJ and says "What is wrong lord shikage I felt your rage a few minutes what happened?"

"**The akaskage showed up and I was teaching him who exactly was boss around here. From here on out Kenpachi I want you by my side at all times it isn't exactly wise to not accompany me if you are my second in command am I wrong."** He then turns to Ichigo and Orihime and says "**Gather some of the other anbu and tell them to be here and ready for departure." **

"What for lord shikage" asks Ichigo

"**I want the anbu to keep an eye on the akaskage 24/7 I want to know his every action" **Ichigo and Orihime bow and depart to follow the order. Then he turns to another pair of anbu and says **"Bring me the teams under command of Captain Neji, Captain Soi Fon and Captain Kyouraku members and captains." **

The anbu bow and say "At once lord shikage" a few seconds later the people he called for arrive.

Neji bows and ask "You summoned us lord shikage?"

"**Yes I want you and the others to go to the training fields and…" **just then he stops as if something is wrong he then puts his hand up to his ear and says **"Yes I am listening. I understand I will be there shortly have them wait for my arrival. Itachi, Sasuke come with me the rest of you go to the training field I will meet you there with Itachi and Sasuke later." **The others bow and depart and then you accompany the shikage and the man who is named Kenpachi to the floor of the hotel out and into a section of the forest of death where 10 or 15 anbu have assembled they bow to their shikage.

Ichigo and Orihime step forward and bow. "Should Orihime and I accompany the anbu on the mission?" Ichigo asks.

"**No I want you and Orihime to say here and help me supervise the organization of our teams and get them ready for the invasion. Oh that reminds me we must go and send word to our allies and have them arrive here within the next month or so. Ichigo and Orihime would you kindly please take care of that for me. Then when you are done with that the afternoon is yours to do with as you wish." **

Ichigo and Orihime bow and depart with a "St once lord shikage and we appreciate that we get some time off"

"**I guess I have over worked you two a bit for that I apologize."**

"No apology is necessary lord shikage." Ichigo says

Then CJ then turns to his ANBU teams and says to them **"I want you all to keep an eye on the akaskage and report to me his every movement I need to assess the level of threat he poses to me and the village. Report back to me at hour intervals I want 5 of you watching him at all times. Do I make myself clear?"** the ANBU bow and depart with speaker headsets to perform their task. He then turns to you and Itachi and he says **"Alright now that is done with let's go and meet your teammates at the training fields.**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Eleven: The Shikage's test

Five minutes later you Itachi and CJ go to the training fields and there Soi Fon, Lilly, Yumichika, Yukari, Nanao, captain Kyouraku, Neji, Kiba, Renji and Rukia are waiting for you. You and Itachi fall into line and then CJ says **"You are most likely wondering why I asked you to come here the reason is I want to see how well you work together for myself but I am making it a sort of mission I have three scrolls here each contain flags I want you to spread out and place the flags in a location from which the flag is clearly visible and when you are done I will make line set and that serves as the boundary line between the neighboring teams area. Then every time one of you capture a flag it will return to the scroll of the team of which it came from. When a team captures a flag and after it returns the flag will no longer be able to summoned the game ends when two of the have run out of flags and when you do run out of flags I ask that you return here and wait for the game to finish."**

Nanao steps forward and asks "Why aren't Captain Ukitake's or Captain Kuchiki's teams joining us?"

"**Because those teams are going under their own special training." **Nanao looks confused but decides to drop it

"**Now go to find a good spot for you flags and toss a smoke bomb up in the air when you are done"**

You say "Follow me I got a good spot and it is very easy to defend" You, Lilly, Yumichika, and Soi Fon and go over to an open field where the ground is slightly broken and you use a summoning and plant the flag it has the symbol of a hornet on it.

Soi Fon turns to you and ask "Why here?"

"Because this is where my old sensei used his head hunter jutsu on me and I just thought I would for old times' sake." You then use another summoning jutsu and a bunch of objects for traps pop up and then you and the others get to work setting up the traps around the flag and then you get an idea and activate your Mangekyou Sharingan and then you use amaterasu to surround the flag in a foot in every direction. You then grab a smoke bomb and toss yours up into the air again the cloud is in the shape of a hornet. Just then another smoke bomb cloud appears in the shape the Hyuuga clan symbol and after 2 seconds another cloud in the shape of a flower of bones and you get that his must be Captain Kyouraku's symbol you then see a barrier appear around the outside of the clearing on the opposite side of where you enter and you get that this is the boundary line. You then look at your team mates and captain who nods and you charge off sword ablaze with lightning.

You hear Soi Fon say "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi"

Then Lilly "Shine on, Seigyokuryu"

Then Yumichika "Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku." The four of you then run off in the same direction towards where the smoke bomb thrown by Neji had appeared and if not for your sharingan you would have not been able to detect the traps placed around the flag which are designed to scramble your chakra and nerve systems.

When you get near the flag you look around and see not chakra hidden traps but realize that this was too easy and shout to your team mates "GET BACK THIS IS A FOUR CORNER TRAP!" but before you can it all explodes.

When the smoke clears Neji and his team stand before you and he laughs and says "Did you honestly think it would be that easy?"

You look up at him and laugh "No I didn't but if you were truly smart you would have had your byakugan activated then you would have seen what really happened."

Neji looks shocked and then asks "What do you mean?"

You laugh and reveal your eyes already in their mangekyou sharingan state. Neji turns around to see that the flag is gone and your genjutsu breaks and Neji and the others are on the ground and you hold their flag.

You laugh and say "You're too slow Neji no wonder Naruto kick your ass."

"Damn you Sasuke!" Neji shouts "But you should know the difference between shadow clones and the original epically because of your sharingan." As he and his team disappear in a "poof" you looked shocked and realize what this means head back of to your territory before Neji and the others can catch up to you and your team.

As you head off you see an explosion ahead of you near your barrier and you hear a voice shout "GOD DAMMIT RENJI THINK BEFORE YOU ACT!" you know that voice it is Rukia

"WHAT ARE YOU YELLING AT ME FOR YOU PUSHED ME?" retorts Renji

"WELL AT LEAST I DIDN'T SET OFF A TRAP!" Rukia shouts

You hear Kiba shout at both of them "WILL YOU TO CALM DOWN IT IS THANKS TO YOU I CAN'T SMELL ANYTHING IN THIS CLOUD! I LOST SASUKE AND HIS TEAM SCENT!"

"SHUT UP ALL OF YOU!" you hear Neji shout "Byakugan" and after a few seconds he shouts "BEHIND US!" you realize it is you they are talking about and faster than the eye can see you and your team jump over the barrier dividing your two territories and are home free.

After the exercise everyone is tired it was ultimately a tie between your team and Neji's team. Then CJ says **"You all did extremely well I would expect nothing less from any of you."**

Neji bows and says "Thank you lord shikage."

"**All of you go enjoy the rest of your time here but remember the exams start soon so don't overdo it. Oh that reminds me Lilly, Sasuke would you meet me in the room back the hotel I need to speak with both of you privately"**

You and Lilly look at each other then back at the shikage and bow with a "of course lord shikage"

When you get back the hotel room CJ turns to you and in his voice he uses when with those of his family asks "When do the two of you wish to be married?"

Shocked you and Lilly look at one another and then you ask "When would the nearest opportunity be?"

"That would be 1 week after the Chunin exams and after we get back at 4:30 pm that is when I have found time in my schedule."

"Then we will be married then." You reply

Then at the door comes a knock and one of the ANBU says "Naruto Uzumaki and Hinata Hyuuga here to see you sir."

"**Send them in"** he replies in his normal voice this lets you know that your audience with the shikage is over. Then Naruto and Hinata walk in holding hands and looking rather worried. You decide to stay just in case you are needed later

Naruto says "We are sorry to bother you lord shikage but we need to talk to you."

"**It is not issue Naruto come sit what do you need to ask me?"**

"I was wondering when Hinata and I will be able to get married?"

"**Well this is awkward Sasuke and Lilly just asked me the same question." **

"Well when would the nearest opportunity be?"

"**Let's see here"** as he shifts through his monthly planner** "Ah here we are. The nearest opportunity would be 2 weeks from when we return at 4:00 PM"**

"That will work"

"If that is the case Naruto, then we need to start making preparations as soon as possible" Hinata says looking at her fiancée

"**I would advise you not to go to shops that might recognize either of you by voice though your appearances are completely different."**

"Of course lord shikage" Naruto and Hinata bow and depart

Then another knock at the door and the same voice from before "Ichigo Kurosaki and Orihime Inoue here to see you sir."

"**Send them in"** then Ichigo and Orihime enter and bow

"The messages have been sent. Also we would like to ask you something lord shikage if we many." Ichigo says

"**Let me guess you want to know when you and Orihime can get married am I right."** Ichigo looks shocked at this statement and asks

"How did you know?"

"**Because you are not the first to ask me but I hope the last. To answer your question 3 weeks after we get back from the hidden leaf at 3:30 pm."**

Ichigo and his fiancée look at one another and then back at CJ and say "of course that works for us we need to start planning so with your permission can we get started on that?"

"**I already told you that you have the rest of the day off didn't I so you can go ahead and do what you want."**

"Thank you lord shikage."

"**No problem old friend." **then when Ichigo and Orihime departed you turn to CJ and ask

"Does the village have the money to pay for three weddings one of which is your own daughter's?

"**Don't worry about the village's finances Sasuke with the missions our village takes not to mention the trade agreement from the land of water will keep us in fine shape."**


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twelve: The Chunin exams (part 1) the written exam

The days go by and soon the Chunin exams have started and once again you are in the rooms you took your written exams in last time. The examiner already had been informed that your groups were not to be forced to remove your mask as the shikage had already taken care of that. When the written exam began you used the sharingan to get the answers again. You then looked over at Naruto to see how he was doing because you knew that his inability to answer the questions last time might put your identities at risk but for some reason he didn't even seemed stressed like last time and when you look over using your sharingan you see he has the answers finished and you don't get it but think _"oh I get it Kurama is helping him out."_

Then you hear the Ibiki say "ok pencils down times up. Now before we ask the final question all who want to leave may do so note that you will not be penalized for it and you can take the exams next time but if you get this one wrong then you will never become Chunin and will stay gennin forever." about half leave but you and the others don't you over heard Danzo talking to Ibiki earlier and he was told not to pull any tricks this year and pass those who stay. You had already informed your teams this and they didn't seamed fazed at all by Ibiki's intense glare as you knew CJ's wrath would be much worse. When everyone that was getting up left Ibiki said "congratulations you all pass a ninja must be willing to take risks in missions or how else could they succeed."

Just then a flying projectile smashes through the window and when the dust and glass clear it reveals Anko and you know it is time for the second part of the test and she says "Wow a lot of people stayed this year Ibiki you are getting soft"

Ibiki looks at her annoyed and says "Shut up Anko."

Anko just turns to the rest of you and says "Alright forest of death 10 minutes meet with your teams no excuses."


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirteen: The Chunin exams (part 2) The Forest of Death

When you and your team arrive at the forest of death you turn to Lilly and say with a strange demonic influence it isn't as heavy as the Shikage's but it makes your voice unrecognizable to anyone else "When we enter the forest of death we will need to stay on our toes who knows what will be in there this time and by the way what scroll did we get?"

"We got the heaven scroll." Lilly responds

"Ah I see so we need the earth scroll this time."

Just then Yumichika turns to you and ask "What do you mean?" for some reason his voice isn't demonic like yours and Lilly's but then understanding blooms the leaf hasn't heard Yumichika's voice so he doesn't need a change.

"Well basically there are two scrolls one of heaven and one of earth the objective is to get the other scroll and get to the tower within the four day time limit."

"Ah I see so basically kick the crap out of any other teams we find and take their scroll?"

"Yep."

"Alright my kind of exam." then Anko speaks and you and Yumichika shut up

"Alright listen up you have four days to get the opposite scroll of what you are holding and then get to the tower in the center if you don't you are disqualified and can't continue to partake in the Chunin exams this part will start on my mark. READY…SET…GO!" then like that the teams are off.

A few minutes later you are in the forest and out of nowhere a fire ball roars past you and you look to see a man in a spiral mask with one eye showing and you know who it is.

"MADARA! But I thought we killed you?"

"You thought that and yes I was dead for a while but then I learned that I could get out through a hole in the underworld and I got out along with the other members of the akatsuki." when he says those last few words the other members of the akatsuki step out from behind him you see Pein, Konan, Zetsu, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Kisame, Jugo, Suigetsu, and Karin all with him and then you see the akaskage behind them.

"I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!" you say as you activate your sharingan and you draw your sword as you see Lilly and Yumichika do the same

"SHINE ON, SEIGYOKURYU!" Lilly shouts next to you

Then Pein speaks "ALMIGHTY PU…!" but before he can finish you grab his mouth and you hear Lilly shout

"BAKUDO NUMBER ONE, SAI!" Pein's arms lock behind him and you see Yumichika rush at Hidan and the latter draws his scythe and he charges Yumichika and you warn him

"Don't let him cut you even once if you do your done for!"

Yumichika says "Thanks for the heads up but he doesn't stand a chance."

At this Hidan laughs "You think you can take me on I can't die I have been blessed by Lord Jashin.

"Yea I still don't give a shit who you are or what religion you are from I will still mop the floor with you. Now bloom for me Fuji Kujaku." at his words his sword splits again into its shikai form. When you turn to Madara you use your new sharingan and he looks at you and laughs.

"You think that just because you have also achieved the eternal mangekyou sharingan you still stand a chance I learn from my mistakes and you won't be able to run me through this time."

"You think I have to you are sorely mistaken."

"Ha kid you don't know the half of my power." for some reason you feel like you hear a voice calling out to you.

_("Sasuke, Sasuke!")_ It sounds ancient but powerful, all of the sudden you are on top of one of a series of tall towers at the Uchiha Clan building where you and Itachi fought.

_("what the..?") _You ask

_("Sasuke can you hear me?")_ That voice calls again

_("Yea why do you ask?")_

_("Because in the past you haven't but now the fear that blocked your ears is gone")_

_("What do you mean and where are you who are you show yourself so I may speak with you face to face")_

_("you ask who I am I will tell you. You ask me where I am I will show you")_ Just then the sky above you clouds up and lightning covers the sky and in a bolt of lightning a cloaked figure appears on the tower ahead of you and you see his cloak is made of rain cloud or at least what looks like and his eyes are that of your jutsu Kirin. His face looks like that of Aji-Suki-Taka-Hi-Kone (the Japanese god of thunder)

_("What is your name and what exactly are you?")_

_("I am the spirit of the sword you hold in your hand, and as for what my name is you may call me Kirin.")_

_("Kirin? You mean like my jutsu?")_

_("Exactly")_

_("I shall call your name with pride then now can I go back to my battle I am facing a long lost bastard.")_

_("I know and of course you can but you needn't ask. This is your mind after all")_ as he says this, his voice becomes distant and you awaken to be aware of your surroundings and you see Madara looking at you as if he had just pronounced you to a death sentence.

"Well Sasuke what do you say you now that you know that the power you face before is nothing compared to what you face now?"

"Nothing you two faced bastard I know that I am far stronger than you now,"

"Is that so? Well care to show me that power you claim to have?" he says sarcastically

"Yea it will be my pleasure. Strike, Kirin (thunder clap)!"

"Wait what the?" Madara ask shocked when you shout your swords name your body becomes covered by rain clouds in the form of the cloak that your spirit wore, and you sword transformed you hilt looks like a dragon is eating the blade at the guard while blade is covered by an outer layer of lightning that coats it and it looks like a European broad sword.

"Behold my sword, now bow before you master Madara I am the far superior Uchiha I should let you know that I can hear your sword it calls to you Madara but you can't hear it."

"You are nothing to me Sasuke; your brother was nothing to me as well so why should I bow to an opponent that is weaker than me?"

"Sasuke-kun why not just leave the Shikage's village and comeback with me." this time it is Karin that speaks

"Because I have found love here with the shikage and I am not about to just abandon my fiancée to run off with some whore."

"WHORE! I AM NOT A WHORE IF ANYTHING THE WOMEN YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH IS THE WHORE!" Quick as a flash you are right beside Karin and say in her ear even you are amazed by your new speed

"Do not talk about Lilly like that Karin if you ever do again I will personally ensure that you are ripped apart limb by limb."

"Why should I? Watch I will call this "Lilly" a whore all I want. WHORE, WHORE, WHORE, WHORE!"

"THAT IS IT I WILL NOT STAND TO HAVE YOU INSULT MY TEAMMATE AND FIANCEE NOW DIE!" you shout as you throw Karin in the air and charge at her and plunge Kirin right through her left and right lungs and then you grab Karin's throat and use your new mangekyou sharingan to send her into the Tsukuyomi (Moon Reader) where you have her strapped to the wall "Seventy two hours of torture begins now." You notice that you voice is back to normal and you guess without anyone from Konoha around the Shikage's jutsu doesn't take effect.

"You can't harm me Sasuke I know this is only a genjutsu." Karin remarks

"Genjutsu this is no genjutsu the pain you feel here is as real as any felt in reality" the scene changes and you disappear but still aware of your prisoner in your heinous world. It reveals you in a tuxedo next to Naruto who is also in a tux and on your left is Lilly in a wedding dress with CJ in his mask as not to reveal his identity.

"**Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of my daughter and Sasuke Uchiha in holy matrimony, you know what folks I am just going to skip to the I do's if that s ok with everyone else. Anyway do you Sasuke Uchiha take Lilly Kenpachi to be your lawfully wedded wife to help and to hold in sickness and in health till death do you part?**

"I do."

"**And do you Lilly Kenpachi take Sasuke Uchiha to be your lawfully wedded husband to help and hold in sickness and in health to hold till death do you part?**

"I do."

"**Then by the power invested in me I now declare you husband and wife you may kiss the bride." **With than your illusion self takes Lilly in your arms and kiss her and they stay like that for a while

"STOP IT STOP IT GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY SASUKE-KUN!" Karin shouts struggling against the bonds that hold her in place. The scene replays the kiss over and over again and your illusion selves show the love that the real you and Lilly exhibit in life.

"71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." You say and your voice echoes around Karin and she just screaming and screaming for to stop eventually you indulge her and end her pain. When you and her return to the real world she looks very pale you jump down from the tree.

Suigetsu runs over "WHAT HAPPENED KARIN!" He asks concerned

"I… I… fine scratch it but is a" she replies stupidly

"SASUKE WHAT DID YOU DO TO KARIN!" Suigetsu roars

"That is not your concern Suigetsu."

"Isn't it obvious Suigetsu Sasuke used Tsukuyomi on Karin to send her into a nightmare world of Sasuke's creation." said Kisame

"That is right and now that no one can save her she will die her and now both from the strength of my Tsukuyomi and blood loss at the hand of my Kirin she doesn't have long and I suggest if you don't want to end up the same then you should just hand over your scroll and leave!"

"You don't scare us Uchiha look now even you teammate has trouble with Hidan" says the Akaskage to your horror you look and see that he is right and Yumichika looks banged and bruised but not bleeding while Hidan stands and laughs he is cut in several places but he still stands.

"I have had enough of you shinigami you can't threaten me now prepare to die."

"I didn't want to do this but it seems you leave me no choice just Hidan and you akatsuki scum don't tell anyone or I will kill you all understand. That goes for you too Sasuke and Lilly."

"Ha listen shinigami you are brave but you are beaten and broken you can't stop us and you know it."

To your surprise Yumichika just laughs and says "Split and cut loose Ruri'iro Kujaku (Azure Peacock)" and before your eyes his sword transforms and like the feathers of a peacock his blade reaches out and grabs a hold of Hidan and enthralls him and with your sharingan you see that Hidan's chakra and very essence start flowing from him into Yumichika's sword and you see buds on his blade and the flow seams to go to them and you see they are growing

"Buds what on earth are you doing kid?" Hidan asks Yumichika

"My sword hates the color wisteria and adores the color Azure so when I call it Fuji Kujaku which literally translates to wisteria peacock it refuses to fully awaken. This is the true power of my zanpakuto Ruri'iro Kujaku it drains the life from my opponent and when those rose buds bloom your life ends."

"No it won't I told you kid I am immortal thanks to lord Jashin."

"Doesn't matter it drains everything from you so your precious 'lord Jashin' won't protect you" just then Hidan starts to feel (so you think) panic because you see he is losing the last of his chakra and essence and then the buds bloomed and the last of Hidan's life drained away and he was dead just like that. "Who is next?" Yumichika asked "How about you fish face?"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" shouted Kisame

"Oh I am sorry I shouldn't have called you that it will insult the fish." Yumichika replies

"Yumichika let me handle fish face you take down Sasori but watch out for his attacks they are all coated in poison. Sasuke take Deidara you took him out before you can do it again." Lilly says.

"Thanks for the heads up but shouldn't you take Sasori your Seigyokuryu will protect you especially with you sapphire skin."

"Good point ok I take Sasori you take fish face here."

"I AM STILL HERE!" Kisame yelled

"Yea what do I care?"

"DEIDARA YOU ARE MINE!" you shout

"You can't fool me twice kid I learn from my mistakes."

"Yea so what I can still kick your ass."

"Be careful Deidara he now has the mangekyou sharingan if you get hit with Amaterasu your dead." Madara warns

"Thanks for the heads up Madara but I think I will be fine."

"Rather confident aren't we?"

"Why shouldn't I be I know all your moves but you know none of my new ones."

"That is where you are wrong I have new moves of my own and unlike last time Tobi isn't here to help you."

"Well you still can't take all of us on at once." You then rush in and before Deidara can even react you run him through and he is dead. You see Kisame is dead as well with his head lopped off however Lilly seems to be having trouble with Sasori if not for her flash step she would already be dead

"LILLY!" you shout when you rush in to help her but then a jab from Sasori's tail sends you jumping back

"Stay out of the way kid." Sasori growls

"No way, I'll never leave her."

"It's ok Sasuke I'm fine." Lilly speaks

"But if you get hit even once you're dead."

"I know but I still have a few tricks up my sleeves. Like this one for example BANKAI!" at the last word her sword shines and glows and explodes outward and when the dust from the explosion clears Lilly is covered in sapphire in the form of a European dragon "Idaina Kogayuku Seigyokuryu (great shining sapphire dragon)."

"What is this" Sasori asks

"This is my Bankai my swords final release form and now you attacks can't harm me Idaina kogayuku Seigyokuryu takes my spirit energy and converts it into a hard sapphire armor and the more spiritual pressure I out put the harder the defense and the stronger the offense." With that she reaches for the eye patch and removes it and instantly you feel the over whelming sense of power resonating from Lilly it isn't as large as her father's but it is still stunning. She then rushes in at Sasori who prepares for her attack but his heriako is over whelmed and destroyed by the power of her strikes

"Well it looks like we have another strong opponent I am forced to use myself against."

"So you're a puppet within a puppet."

"Yes I am but know you don't stand a chance." when he says that a scroll on his back glows red and a jet of fire shoots from his hands

"Bakudo number 81 Danku." when she says this a wall just like the one that stopped your amaterasu appeared in front of Lilly and the fire is stopped by it "It is useless my kidou skills far surpass that of the kidou corps so in other words your attacks will not stand a chance of even making connection with me let alone pierce my sapphire armor."

"Sasori retreat for now they out class us" says Madara he then turns to you and you team "Here take the scroll you win for now but this is not the end we will remake the ten tail." (A/N: the akatsuki aren't participating in the exam they just stole a scroll from a team they found)

You turn to the akaskage and say "Wait I thought you said you had nothing to do with the Bijuu hunt."

"Yea I lied." he responds

"But the shikage said he sensed you spoke the truth."

"That was all a genjutsu placed on me by Madara that allowed me to still my chakra when it spoke to him so he wouldn't detect the lie."

"Come my lord we have much to do." said Madara bowing to his Kage and with that they depart.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Fourteen: The Chunin exams (part 3) The Preliminaries

**"HE DID WHAT!" **roared CJ after you informed him of your encounter with the akatsuki

"It is the truth lord shikage." You say

**"Ichigo come here." **

"Yes my lord" Ichigo responds

**"Get me the anbu I told to watch the Akaskage."**

"At once"

**"I can't believe this that I the shikage was fooled by a simple genjutsu"**

"Shall I go report to my team lord shikage?" you ask

**"Yes go I must consider this new development." **you depart and go to your team then the proctor for the next part of the exams speaks

"Alright we are going to split you up and face you off in matches of one on one. Your names will inputted at random and you will fight in that order." The computer at that moment starts spinning and two names pop up and to your shock it is you vs. Renji. "Renji Abarai vs. Sasuke Kenpachi." you had to personally thank CJ for putting you name falsely. When you and Renji jump down and he turns to you and says

"Ready or not Sasuke here I come."

"Sucks to be you 'cause I am more than ready."

"BEGIN!" and with that you charge at Renji sword drawn as he charges you with his sword drawn, you clash using what you now know is flash step one minute you were in one place the next another. You were able to see Renji's movements thanks to your sharingan but he was fast.

You and Renji clash one more time and you see that Renji is out of breath and he says "you're pretty good but you should really know when you fight someone of my strength that they know their sword's name now Roar Zabimaru (snake tail)." With that his sword glowed red and transformed into some weird looking sword and stretched and shot at you from where Renji stood. _"Crap."_ you thought to yourself.

"Strike, Kirin." and your sword once again takes its shikai form and again you charge Renji and this time you know what expect for his blade from Soi Fon's and Yumichika's reports so when he strikes you are more than ready for it you jump Renji's first strike and then rushed him and sliced at his chest but diverted you blade at the last second to make it look as if Renji had dodged it.

Renji looked shock at your skill with your zanpakuto "When did you learn your swords name?" he asked

"In the forest of death against the akaskage and his followers."

"WHAT?" shouted the other kages with the exception of the shikage

"Yea the akaskage and the akatsuki attacked us."

"Then what happened?" asks Renji

"I kill Deidara and Yumichika killed Hidan and Kisame and Lilly came close to killing Sasori but they retreated before she could."

"Ok then in that case, proctor I forfeit I am not going to take on someone who killed an S-ranked criminal without so much as a scratch."

"Ok winner by forfeit Sasuke Kenpachi" said the proctor

"My deepest apologies lord shikage." Renji said bowing to him in a manner of respect of the swordsmen

**"No need for an apology Renji you are a skilled fighter and a humble warrior knows to yield to a stronger opponent you have my utmost respect."**

"Thank you lord shikage."

"Ok next match." the computer pulls up two names Uzumaki Kenpachi and to your surprise Sai "Sai vs. Uzumaki Kenpachi." with that Naruto and Sai jump down.

Then Sai speaks "well Kenpachi-san how do you think you will fair against me?"

In a voice so heavy with demonic influence you see people pass out from fear **"just fine I have heard  
stories about your abilities and I find them boring."**

"Begin." the proctor says Naruto charges Sai at such speeds that to your sharingan it looks blurred

Sai calmly says "Ninja art: super beast scroll." and a huge beast charges at Naruto who knocks it aside without any effort

**"As I thought barely worth the effort. Demonic art: demonic shockwave jutsu."** when he performs that jutsu his chakra turns blood red and blasts out in front of him and blast Sai off his feet Naruto charges in and knocks Sai in the air and when he reaches as high as he can without hitting the celling Naruto jumps up and with both hands in a combined fist (and you see his right hand is covered in a glove you think based on the flow of charka you sharigan detects) slams Sai to the ground with such force that it cracks the entire floor and parts of the wall and it is evident that Sai is out cold. Naruto says in a bored voice **"Oops guess I shouldn't have hit him so hard."**

"Winner Uzumaki Kenpachi." the proctor says Naruto jumps up back into the stands and walks over to Hinata and hugs her and then turns to the shikage and bows respectfully. "Next match." again the computer generates two new names Ryu Kenpachi and Sakura Haruno "Ryu Kenpachi vs. Sakura Haruno." you can tell that Ryu looks excited to show his father just how much he has learned.

"Can I be paired up against someone else?" Sakura asks the proctor

"Why scared?" Ryu asks in a mocking voice

"No you little punk because I don't want to hurt you."

"Really is that so but what makes you think you can?" you can tell he is egging her on

"You little brat, proctor forget what I said I am taking this kid out."

"Bring it on billboard brow." you considered this a low blow as Ino called her that all the time

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" sakura shouted

"You heard me billboard brow."

"I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!" and with that she rushed at Ryu who saw the anger in her eyes and you know she is aiming to kill. With one punch she shattered the ground where Ryu had been a moment before but to her surprise Ryu is behind her laughing his ass off.

"Honestly if that is the best you got might as well surrender now."

"DIE! Earth style: Earth and Stone Dragon Jutsu!"

"Clever billboard brow but still not enough to beat me CHIDORI! (One Thousand Birds)" when he calls forth the jutsu he cuts right through the earth dragon and rams it into Sakura's outstretched arm at the shoulder blade and making it go numb.

"Only two people know that technique Kakashi Sensei and Sasuke-kun and you are obviously not Kakashi and you're too short to be my Sasuke-kun that must mean you are his son and if that is true then who is your mother."

"Were you even paying attention to the computer when it said my name which is Ryu Kenpachi?"

"Yes but the person who fought that Renji Abarai person was named Sasuke Kenpachi."

"Here are the flaws in your thinking; one my father is none other than the shikage. Two why would this Sasuke person change his last name and three my father wouldn't let him into our village unless he was absolutely sure that he was not a threat to the village or its people. Besides I am 15 that means this Sasuke person would have had to have a kid when he was 3 years old from what I read about him in the bingo book.

"Of course. So you're not descended from Sasuke-kun?"

"No I am not he isn't even a part of our village."

"Ok good."

"What is good about me not being Sasuke Uchiha's son?"

"That means I still have a chance to become his wife."

"Yea good luck with that."

"I will marry my Sasuke-kun and I will show him that he still has a home in the leaf."

"I feel I should just end this and put you out of your misery and so I will wind style: great whirlwind jutsu." As he said this a great wind billows from his hand and blasts sakura off her feet and twirls around her and in what looks like Naruto's rasensuriken (from what you heard about it) starts to explode outward and your sharingan detects attacks slicing at her skin and everywhere it can. When the attack ends sakura falls to the ground completely covered in her own blood but the wounds aren't life threatening she is clearly out cold as well.

"Well that puts an end to her."

"Winner Ryu Kenpachi." said the proctor

**"Well done Ryu well done." **said CJ

"Thank you father." Ryu said bowing. After several matches the finalists were You, Lilly, Ryu, Naruto, Hinata, Hanabi, Kankuro, Temari, Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yammy Riyalgo, Coyote Starrk, Baraggan Lisenbarn, Tia Harribel, Ulquiorra Cifer, Nnoitra Jiruga, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Zommari Leroux, Szayel Aprorro Grantz, and Aaroniero Arruruerie. At first it looked as Itachi and Yukari would have been in the finals too but just as Yukari was about to fight, she suddenly had a pain in her stomach and was rushed to the hospital and Itachi forfeited to join her.

"Ok in one month's time the finals shall begin." said the proctor


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Fifteen: Unexpected News

As the days passed you and Lilly enjoyed some personal time together but abided by your promise to the shikage. 3 days before the finals you and Lilly are relaxing in your suit and you turn to Lilly and ask "You know something Lilly?"

"What?" she responds

"I noticed something weird about those ninja from the hidden mist."

"What did you notice?"

"It is like they are inhuman."

"Well what gave you that impression?"

"Their spiritual pressure that I felt didn't seem right."

"What was that felt wrong about it."

"It felt almost evil."

"Evil how?"

"Demonic but I am sure that can't be right."

"Now that you mention it I did feel a weird power from them. Should we talk to dad about it?

"I think we should." you and Lilly go over to CJ's suit and when you go up to the door and explain the reason for your visit the ANBU outside knock on the door and inside you hear

"**What is it?"**

"Lilly and Sasuke here to see you sir." one of the anbu say

"**Send them in." **You walk into the suit and find CJ sitting at the desk and you also see mountains of paperwork then you say

"Sorry to disturb you lord shikage."

"**Not at all Sasuke don't worry I was actually just to take a break from all this god damn paperwork. So what is it you wanted to see me about? Make this long I really need a fucking break."**

"I wanted to talk to you about the ninja from the hidden mist."

"**What about them?"**

"It is just something felt weird about the spiritual pressure I was felling from them when they fought."

**So I am not the only one who felt it."**

"You felt it too lord shikage?"

"**Yes I did, a demonic essence to their fighters is the feeling that you experienced?"**

"Yes that is exactly what I felt I thought it was just my imagination but when I asked Lilly about it she said she felt it too."

"**This is interesting I will have to send some ANBU on that."**

"Did you ever find out how the Akaskage got away from your anbu?"

"**Yea apparently the little bastard locked them into a genjutsu during the first few minutes of observation."**

"Oh well Lilly and I will let you get back to work."

"**I appreciate you telling me this Sasuke." **with that you and Lilly departed.

You were going to go back to your suit when Itachi's opened and he poked his head out asked you "Sasuke, Lilly could you come in here for a minute? I need to talk to you."

"Sure Itachi what is it?" you ask as you enter the room and you see Yukari on the bed sweating and it looks like in a lot of pain you then turn to Itachi and he turns to you and says with an air of trying to get something of his chest

"Yukari is pregnant and in her 4th month."

"HOLY SHIT! Say what! You shout "But she doesn't look pregnant."

"Well the shikage used a powerful genjutsu to make it look like she isn't however the genjutsu seems to have speed up the baby's development so to her body she is in the 8th month."

"But then why did you let her enter the Chunin exams if you knew she was pregnant."

"I had no idea that the baby's development had speed up until just before the match started."

"Did you tell the shikage?"

"He knows. Instead of a leaf doctor the shikage and his wife were put in charge of Yukari because he told the hospital that his wife was a doctor and specialized in how child births are affect by chakra usage and so they decided to let her handle it."

"So she isn't a doctor?"

"No she is and she does specialize in how child births are affect by chakra usage."

"So when do you think the baby will come?"

"Any time between 2 weeks from now to a month"

"So are you going to be able to watch my fights in the exams?"

"We will see Sasuke if it is possible I will try to watch but as you know the chances aren't good."

"If you can make it I would appreciate it but if you can't I will understand."

"Thank you Sasuke."

"So what are you going to name him/her?"

"Well if it is a boy we will name him Arashi."

"Storm?"

"Yea and if it is a girl we will name her Amane."

"Sound of heaven?"

"We want our children's name to be unique."

"Congratulations bro I hope the baby turns out healthy."

"Thanks Sasuke and as for the baby's health he/she is fine but just really early but yet fully developed growth wise."

"That is a relief."

"Oh and Sasuke Yukari and I talked we want you to be god-father to the child."

"ME GOD-FATHER!"

"Yes Yukari and I thought of no one better then you."

"I am honored."

"Good luck in a few days."

"Yea good luck." said a voice and you all turn to face Yukari she sounds weak but her voice is sweet

"Yukari you're awake." Itachi says with relief in his voice

"Just a little I just woke up and I am glad you told Sasuke."

"Rest now my love your pregnancy has sped up and to your body you are in the 8th month not the 4th." with that Yukari closes her eyes and goes back to sleep and not wanting to disturb her you and Lilly take your leave


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Sixteen: The Chunin Exams Fight, Sasuke vs. Ulquiorra

3 days later you and your team along with all the other fighters are in the fighter boxes and just then a man in a hat and using a cane in a weird looking outfit walked forth and you knew this man to be Kisuke Urahara and he said with a very light attitude "greetings ladies and gentlemen my name is Kisuke Urahara and I will be your proctor for this part of the exam. Will the fighters please step forward now." You and the other walk forward with many cheers from the crowd. "Alright folks this part will be fought tournament style meaning if you win your match you will move on and face the winner of the next match. The first fighters are Sasuke Kenpachi and Ulquiorra Cifer everyone else return to the fighter box."

"Ready to die?" asked a bored Ulquiorra

"You wish you mist trash/" you say

"Please, you won't be even able to touch me because my strength is on a much higher level than your own/"

"Gee, I wonder where I have heard that before." you say sarcastically

"You are very ignorant if you think you have power that can match mine."

"You are going down."

"FIGHT!" Kisuke says

"Die Sasuke." he points his finger and a green light starts to gather around his finger

"What on earth is that?"

"Cero (hollow flash)."

"Oh crap." just then the blast of light fires at you at blinding speeds but thinking fast you remember when Lilly blocked something like this with a spell then "Bakudo number 81 Danku." and just like when your amaterasu was stopped the light looked like it hit a wall and was stopped

"What the hell! When did you learn to do that?"

"It just came to me."

"You are still no threat to me."

"Why don't you get over here and prove that."

"You asked for it."

"I hope you can be more entertaining than Deidara." then Ulquiorra does something weird and disappears fortunately your sharigan can track his movements and you block his strike.

"Not bad not bad at all I am surprised you were able to track my sonido (Arrancar's flash step)."

"My eyes can see everything even before you do it." You say quietly so that only Ulquiorra can hear you as not to revel you identity.

"What eyes can see what mine can't?"

"The sharigan."

"What is the sharigan?"

"It is an ocular jutsu that comes from the Uchiha line."

"It doesn't matter what powers you have for mine are still greater."

"Prove it."

_("Sasuke")_ you hear Kirin speak but unlike last time you just hear his voice so you can still focus on your fight

_("What is it Kirin?") _You respond asyou block Ulquiorra's strike and then counter with you own

_("Be careful he is not as he seems.")_

_("What do you mean?")_

_("He is an arrancar.")_

_("What the heck is an arrancar?")_

_("An arrancar is a hollow or corrupted soul whose mask has broken.")_

_("So what does that mean?")_

_("It means that he has the power to call his swords name as well as fire ceros.")_

_("So what should I do?")_

_("Call my name I will help.")_

"STRIKE KIRIN!"

_("Good now keep pressing him don't let him call his swords name if he does he will awaken his dormant hollow powers and become much stronger than he is now.")_

_("Got it. Thanks for the advice Kirin.")_

_("No problem Sasuke now do me a favor and kick his ass.")_

_("With gusto.")_

"Your strength is impressive but you are still no match for me."

"We will see about that arrancar."

"So you know my secret and I thought that Azien-sama's genjutsu would keep our identities secret."

"The sharigan can see through genjutsu."

"Is that so?"

"Yea."

"You are going to die now I can't have you alerting the shikage it is essential to Azien-sama's plan."

"Good luck with that cause you will need It." with that you make hand signs for the fire ball jutsu

"What are you doing?"

"You will see. Fire style: Fire Ball jutsu."

"Crap I forgot you are a shinobi."

"That will be your fatal mistake."

"Cero."

"Crud not again." when his cero collides with your fire ball jutsu the resulting explosion blows both of you backwards

"As it stands we are at even power."

"It would seem so but this isn't the extent of my power."

"Is that so?"

"Yea, BANKAI!" and just like when Lilly said that word your sword transforms and you now have the wings of an eagle but they are coated with lightning and your sword's power flows around you and you feel your strength grow and pretty soon your muscles are too big for your shirt and it rips and tears leaving you wearing a ripped muscle shirt your legs have grown too. Your mask has also transformed it now looks like Kirin's face but it is the jutsu not your sword. Your arms end in the talons of an eagle and you feel like you can fly. Out of the corner of your eye you see Lilly get a nose bleed and blush scarlet. (Sorry folks just had to add that in there) "Idaina shinta Kirin (great striking thunder clap)."

"What… is that?"

"You don't remember it, you should. This is Bankai."

"Well if you are going full out than so will I."

"Don't tell me you have been holding back."

"I have."

"Then show me."

"With pleasure Enclose, Murciélago (Black-Winged Great Demon) when Ulquiorra releases his sword he is enclosed in a dark green energy

"SHIT! I was so busy powering up I forgot about his resurrection form" when the energy clears Ulquiorra looks almost the same but where his mask stopped before it now extended to both sides of his head and he now has wings

"That is right this is my resurreccion form."

"You still won't stop me."

"I don't care what you think you will fall by my hand."

"BULLSHIT! I am going to take you down arrancar."

"Cero oscuras (dark Hollow flash)."

"What the!" quickly making hand signs for the summoning jutsu you summon a wall with a demon looking face "Summoning jutsu: rushoman."

"Clever very clever using a summoning jutsu to block my cero oscuras."

"What the heck is a cero oscuras?"

"Cero oscuras is an upgraded version of the cero far stronger than the previous it is mostly used in an Arrancar's resurrection form. I see you sharingan recognized its high level and you had to use more complex jutsu to stop it."

"So what if it did that is none of your concern." quickly charging Ulquiorra your sword cleaving his left arm off then you turn around lop off his left leg and wing

"You think these wounds will stop me? You are a fool." Then something very strange happens is limbs regenerate as if they hadn't been cut off at all

"How did you do that?"

"My greatest abilities are not that of offence it is my regeneration. Most Arrancars have given up that ability in exchange for sheer power. The only things that I am not able to regenerate are my brain and internal organs. Now I will show you a true source of despair before you die." once again he transforms and now he looks a lot like Satan from what pictures you have seen of him "Segunda Etapa (Sword's Release: Second Level)."

"What is that form you have taken?"

"If you don't know I shall tell you this is the form of true despair." he then cups his hands together and a light green rod tipped at both ends like a double headed spear. "Lanza Del Reranpāgo (lance of lightning and thunder) Stay where you are I don't want this going off near me however you are fortunate that my own power is low from the regeneration I have had to use this attack wouldn't be as strong as normal."

"What do you mean?"

"It means that if I were at my full strength this attack would most likely destroy the leaf village and a small portion of the land of fire." When he said this he threw the lance at you and you think to yourself

"_Crap I don't know what to do to I use susano'o (He with the ability to help by all means) or do I use amaterasu. If I use susano'o my cover will be blown however amaterasu won't stop it. Guess I don't have a choice."_

"Susano'o" and your new susano'o arises and it grabs the lance and loads it into the crossbow on his arm and it then starts fires it back at him but because of the power of the object and your inexperience in using susano'o it ends up going straight up instead and explodes high above the arena and even at this distance you can feel the power it emanates.

"Clever using the susano'o to block my attack."

"YOU ARE INSANE YOU WOULD HAVE BLOWN US ALL UP WITH THAT ATTACK!"

"Acceptable losses."

"I am ending this now amaterasu" and with that Ulquiorra starts to burn up in the black fire that will never go out

"What on earth is this?"

"My amaterasu. It burns up my target until it is completely consumed and I aimed for your chest so that way there will be no escape for you Ulquiorra."

"Curse you Uchiha scum!"

"I don't care what you say at least I am not the one who will be burning up." and with that Ulquiorra burns up and is gone.

Kisuke says "Winner Sasuke Uchiha." he uses your real last name as the cat was out of the bag when you used Susano'o. Just then 15 leaf anbu appear in front of you with swords at your throat and one says

"Sasuke Uchiha you are hereby under arrest for treason to the leaf, the attempted kidnaping of the Hachibi Jinchurriki and attempted murder of a leaf shinobi." Just then you feel the weight of a massive spiritual pressure and you can tell it is CJ's.

"**ENOUGH!" **(Imagine a voice of unbelievable terror amplified 1000 fold)you hear CJ roar

"But lord shikage he is an internationally wanted criminal." Danzo says

"**He is a shinobi of my village and therefore is under my authority and my protection therefore you have no right to arrest him."**

"Fine, ANBU release him. However lord shikage I must insist that he be ban from the rest of the Chunin exams."

"**This is unacceptable and you know that. He is a member of the hidden shinigami village and therefore has every right to partake in the rest of the exams." **

"Fine. ANBU stand down." with those last words the anbu that were assigned to arrest you stand down and you walk back over to the fighter's box

"What was that about?" Lilly asks

"Until I came to the hidden shinigami I was wanted by the entire world."

"Why?"

"It isn't important that is all in the past now."

"Alight Sasuke."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Seventeen: The Chunin Exams Fight, Yumichika vs. Szayel Aprorro

"Alright next match Yumichika Ayasegawa vs. Szayel Aprorro Grantz." said Kisuke

"Looks like someone took a nose dive of the ugly tree." said Yumichika

"And you are one to talk." said Szayel Aprorro his voice sounded more feminine than Yumichika's

"Just shut up and die you ugly worm."

"Funny I was just about to say the same to you."

You turn to Lilly and say "I am going to go speak with the shikage." you notice your voice is no longer demonic and you guess that now that you are no longer trying to hide who you are the demonic voice jutsu deactivated. "Care to join me?"

"Sure." as you and Lilly walk up to the Shikage's booth you hear Yumichika say

"Bloom for me Fuji Kujaku."

"Sounds like Yumichika is having a hard time." you say to Lilly

"It would appear so." she replies. When you and Lilly reach the booth of the kages you both bow and you walk over to CJ and whisper in his ear

"Lord Shikage the opponents that we fight are Arrancars."

"**I am aware of this Sasuke but thank you for letting me know." **he whispers back

"You know?"

"**Yea I know." **

"Buy why then didn't you stop the fights?"

"**To test your abilities and to remove a thorn from my side." **

"A thorn from your side?"

"**I would have to eliminate the Arrancars later on during the invasion so why not just let the problem take care of itself." **

"Clever lord shikage."

"**Thank you Sasuke. Now if I were you I would observe your opponents in case you have to fight more of them." **

"Of course" you and Lilly then depart from the kage's booth and go down to the fighter box and watch the match

"You … arrancar trash!" Yumichika shouts at Szayel

"I don't care what you call me your weak. But I will do you the honor of seeing my zanpakuto before you die."

"You are still going down even by some miracle you win Sasuke will mop the floor with you in his fight with you. You might be able beat me but Sasuke is far superior in strength and has reached powers that you can only dream of."

"I doubt that. Sip Fornicaras (Lewd Concubine)." when he says that he eats his sword and then gets really fat then he blows up and when the smoke clears he has tentacles

"What the hell is that?" Yumichika ask

"My resurreccion from now for the puppet show to begin."

"WHA-!" then something weird happens and the tentacles enclose around and when Yumichika emerges there is a doll in Szayel's hand that looks like Yumichika

"Behold the power of my Fornicaras." and then he flicks the doll and you look over at Yumichika and it looks like he got hit in the head

"What the hell?"

"The doll works like this, whatever happens to this doll happens to you" he then starts to pull it apart and you watch in horror as is separates but to your shock Yumichika looks unharmed

"Behold."He then takes one labeled stomach and crushes it

"BLUGH!" Yumichika says as he coughs up some weird liquid "I … I surrender." and then he collapse to the ground

"Winner by default Szayel Aprorro Grantz." says Kisuke

"**Unohana!" **CJ shouts** "Medical emergency get down here now!" **almost instantly the women in the captains uniform of the 13 court guard squads that you recognized from the council meeting appears next to Yumichika and rushes off with him and looks like she is using kidou to keep him stable

You turn to Szayel Aprorro and say "That was a dirty trick you will pay for that."

"Not likely Sasuke Uchiha nothing you can do can stop me or my powers."

"We will see about that." you retort


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Eighteen: The Chunin Exams Fight, Kankuro vs. Stark

"Next match Kankuro no sabuku vs. Coyote Stark." Kisuke says

"Alight finally." shouts Kankuro and walks out and from the opposite side a man and little girl walk out

"I am sorry Mr. Stark the girl will have to stay behind."

"I don't think so she is fights with me." Stark says

"It's ok Mr. Urahara I have puppets it is perfectly fair." Kankuro says

"Alright if you are sure. Begin." with that Kankuro summons a puppet that you recognize its name is crow

"Ready to die Stark?" Kankuro asks

"Not really but if you think you can beat me by all means go right ahead and try."

"GO Crow." and then crow opens his palm and it shoots a purple pellet at stark which you know is poisoned. However just like Ulquiorra did he disappears and reappears behind Kankuro

"If that is the best you can do I am afraid you aren't much of a challenge."

"Go ant." and a second puppet chases after stark but a blue light starts to gather around Stark's throat

"Cero." something seems strange because Stark hasn't even drawn his sword

"Wow what the-? GO Salamander." and with that a gigantic salamander puppet appears in front of Kankuro and it blocks the cero.

"What is that all you've got?"

"No not at all." then Kankuro does something strange the other three puppets vanish and he summons a fourth puppet which you recognize far too well for you comfort, it is Sasori. Kankuro then has Sasori draw his blade and Sasori charges and you think it will cut Stark but at the last second he finally draws his blade and blocks it.

You think to yourself _"Here we go any second now he will release his zanpakuto and we will see his true power."_

"You aren't that bad but you are still no match for me."

"So you think."

"No. I know so."

"Bring it on and show me what you can do!"

"You will regret asking me that. Lilynette get over here" the little girl walks over to stark and looks and him weird

"You are really going to waste this on a weakling like him." she says

"No, I am just showing him a power which he can't imagine before I kill him."

"That makes sense." the girl replies

"Hello still here."

"Your point." stark replies bored

"I hate it when people talk about me like I'm not there."

"Whatever behold my power. Kick about Los Lobos (wolf pack)." all of the sudden the girl starts to glow blue and then smoke explodes out and dust cloud forms.

"Of course your resurreccion form." when the smoke clears stark has a coat and an eye patch but not like Lilly's or the Shikage's his is see through and he has a hand an old fashioned hand gun and the girl is gone.

"Correct now you will die."

"You wish. Hey where did that little girl go?"

"Not important don't try anything you won't be able to block or dodge this."

"I don't think so."

"Why do weaklings always throw their lives away?"

"I am not weak." then with that Sasori performs a summoning jutsu and you see the third Kazekage and the puppet opens his mouth in Sasori's voice says

"Iron sand: cluster attack." just like that an iron looking sand shoots from the second puppet's mouth forms into spikes and attacks stark

"What the heck?"

"I will show you my power." this time it is Kankuro who speaks

"Whatever."

"STOP MOCKING ME!"

"Alight kid I have had about enough of you." he then holds his gun up and pulls the trigger and a cero shoots out and Kankuro

"Iron sand: iron wall!" again Sasori makes the command and a wall of sand slams into existence.

"Not bad kid but try blocking this Cero Metralleta." (Hollow flash machine gun) at this what looks like a million cero's start firing at Kankuro

"WHAT IN HELL!" Kankuro shouts and the ceros collide with Kankuro and with your sharigan you can tell that at least 16-20 of them hit their mark the rest miss. Then the smoke clears after the explosion Kankuro is out like a light.

"Well that was fast" says Kisuke "Winner, Stark."

"Well that was pathetic." as Stark walks off there is another light and the small girl is by his side again


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Nineteen: The Chunin Exams Fight, Temari vs. Baraggan

"Next match Temari no sabuku vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn." says Kisuke

"Ready to die little girl?" Baraggan says he looks like a well-built man but he can only open one eye so you think Temari will have the advantage

"Whatever just know this when you see all three moons you will know it's all over." Temari replies

"What are you talking about?"

"You will see. Wind Style: Wind Scythe Jutsu." and then you see a small tornado encircle Baraggan and start cutting him up. Then when it ends Baraggan lands on his feet and looks as if nothing has happened

"Really that is it?"

"What the no one has ever blocked that.

"It isn't that I blocked it. It's the fact it didn't hurt."

"WHY YOU! I WILL TEACH YOU THE POWER OF WIND!" she shouts and then opens the fan up with one section "First moon. SUMMONING JUTSU!" and then a weasel appears and so do scythes and then starts to slice at Baraggan who really starts to look hurt by the strikes. You see he is starting to bleed quite a bit.

"ARGH!" he shouts

"How do you like that?" Temari responds smugly

"Why you insolent little brat how dare you wound me!"

"I told you that you aren't a match for me" and then Baraggan then draws a double headed axe and charges Temari who blocks it with her fan and then kicks Baraggan in the head and sends him flying

"You little brat I will kill you for you insolence."

"What makes you think you can?" Temari says with an air of confidence

"THAT IS IT YOU WILL DIE FOR THAT!" he then charges Temari axe held high and what looks like the same tactic as before

"That won't work on me." As she gets ready to block your sharigan tells you he will be using Sonido and then he does and slashes Temari's back.

"Take that you ant."

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" Temari roars then she unfolds her fan a second time "Second moon."

"You think that will do you any good."

"YEA NOW DIE! Wind style: great whirlwind jutsu." then just like Ryu's attack she blast a huge gust of wind at Baraggan and it starts to explode outward.

You think to yourself _"when did she learn that? Maybe Ryu taught it to her or vice versa."_

"How do you like that?" Temari smirked

"I found it annoying."

"Impossible how did you survive that attack." if you thought Baraggan was bleeding before it is nothing compared to now

"I will now show you the power of which you mock. Rot Arrogante." (great skull emperor) then Baraggan takes his axe and holds it out in front of him with its axe-head pointing downwards. The slit-eye pendant between the axe-blades then generates red spiritual energy, and begins to release numerous jet-black/purple flames that literally burn away his flesh, reducing his entire body to little more than a skeleton, complete with his head becoming a skull and his hands and arms reduced to bone. However, he retains both of his armbands. The fire clears and afterwards, his body becomes draped in a purple cloak, with a pitch-black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, which gives him a macabre appearance strongly reminiscent of a lich. Several lengths of golden chain, originally worn like a belt around his waist, now dangle out of either of his armbands.

"WHAT ON EARTH DID YOU DO TO YOURSELF!"

"Behold my resurreccion form."

"Tough shit because it still won't stop me!" and she unfolds her fan one more time "Third moon."

"Respira." (Breath of death) then a dark purple cloud starts to flow from his mouth and shoots toward Temari

"WHAT THE HELL! Wind scythe jutsu." and she shoots wind into the oncoming cloud and it blows it away and back toward Baraggan who promptly absorbs it but some you notice hits one of the trees which starts to decay and die

"Did you think that my own attack would work against me just because everything that my Respira causes everything it touches to rot doesn't mean it will make me rot girl."

"Darn you know what I surrender I know if I take one touch of that stuff I am dead."

"Ok winner by default Baraggan Louisenbairn." Said Kisuke

"UNEXCEPTABLE I WILL KILL HER!" he then charges Temari but before he gets more than a few steps the ANBU agent you saw earlier appears out of fucking nowhere blades drawn and at Baraggan's throat and he speaks his tone is calm but the murderous intent behind it is obvious

"If there one thing I can't stand is someone who attacks an opponent who clearly doesn't want to fight."

"How dare you defy the god of Hueco Mundo? I should kill you for your-" faster than even your eye can track Baraggan's arms have been removed and he then jumps back and starts charge his cero then the Tsuchikage speaks

"Enough Braedon."

"HOW MANY TIMES TO I HAVE TO TELL YOU ITS BRADY GET IT RIGHT OLD FART!" at this the Tsuchikage's eyes narrow and you see Brady's eyes widen in fear "Fine I will back off for now but don't think this is over." These last words were to Baraggan

"I will not forget this insolence Anbu." After bowing respectfully toward the Tsuchikage Brady returns to his place behind his Kage.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty: The Chunin Exams Fight, Hinata vs. Grimmjow

"Ok, next fight Hinata Retsu vs. Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez" says Kisuke

"Well looks like I got an easy fight to win."

"Don't underestimate me."

"Whatever. Just know this you're going to be dead before you know it."

"We shall see."

"Sounds likes someone thinks they can take me down."

"I don't think I know'"

"FIGHT'" Kisuke says

"You are going down."

"You wish." just then Grimmjow charges Hinata with a series of blows which she easily blocks and counter attacks striking Grimmjow not with the Hyuuga gentle fist but with what looks like western style jujitsu and by the looks of it beating the crap out of him. After a brief exchange of blows while breathing hard Grimmjow says

"Your… good."

"I told you that you can't beat me." Hinata sounds fine but she is really roughed up but for what it seems she has somehow acquired Naruto's stamina and then your sharigan notices something on her neck which looks like the skull of a demon fox and you understand through the demonic ritual Naruto branded Hinata as his mate an so the symbol protects her from outside interference and also binds her to him meaning that if anyone tries to rape her they would burn from the inside out as soon as they made an unwanted contact in any sexual form with Hinata. It also grants her his ungodly stamina in battle and other events. (Hintity, hint, hint)

"We shall see about that!" just then charges Hinata blade drawn and you notice she has a blade of her own but hasn't drawn it, and then she draws out a scroll

"Summoning jutsu: demon's bane blade" she then draws a blade look as if it was forged in the depths of hell I has the skull of some demon ram and the blade glows of fire and she slashes at Grimmjow who has no choice but to dodge as if the blade like it is deadly for it to even touch him

"When did you learn to summon that cursed weapon?" Grimmjow sounds absolutely terrified

"Kenpachi-kun taught it to me."

"Put that away I won't use my sword either just put it away."

"Fine." she puts the demon's bane blade away but Grimmjow keeps his drawn

"Don't worry I am not going to slice you up just show you my true power."

"Alright but I still don't trust you."

"Grind Pantera." (panther king) he puts his hand upon the blade which glows blue and then explodes outward and when the smoke clears Grimmjow's appearance changes drastically to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He loses his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changes to become a form-fitting white segmented armor, similar to his original Adjuchas-Hollow form. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calve

"Well that is the way you're going to play I have no choice Byakugan."

"Well little Hyuuga I hope you are ready to die."

"I don't think so arrancar I can now see everything you can try and do."

"Someone is over confident take this Grand ray cero." just then he holds his hand out and a blue light just like starks starts to generate and fires at Hinata who starts spinning her hands in a circle around her and you think she is about to use rotation to defend but then she says

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms guard." and a sphere of blue light surrounds Hinata and the cero is deflected and shot back at Grimmjow who dodges and it blows up the ground where he was standing

"Little Hyuuga girl has moves."

"Don't think I am weak. Now you are going down." they then start to go at one another this time in attack and defense Hinata uses her clan's infamous gentle fist style. She strikes at Grimmjow and for all he is worth he can't stop Hinata's strikes eventually in desperation his claws start to glow

"This is my most powerful attack. Desgarrón. (Panther king's claws)" he then claws at the air and gigantic blue claw marks shoot at Hinata

"Eight trigrams sixty-four palms guard" repeating her defense move and your sharigan sees that Grimmjow will charge as soon as the moves ends but instead of that the claws shot at Hinata deflect and pins Grimmjow's hands and feet the ground

"Dammit." Hinata then walks slowly up to Grimmjow and charges her hands with chakra and it takes the shape of lion's heads and she then her gentle fist stance and a circle appears around her and Grimmjow

"Eight trigrams 64 palms."

"No your crazy you wouldn't."

"Two palms." she then strikes at Grimmjow

"ACK!"

"Four palms. Eight palms. Sixteen palms. Thirty-two palms." She then steps back

"Please no."Grimmjow pleads. Hinata turns the shikage and asks him

"Well lord shikage what should I do". He stands up holds his hand out in a fist and thumb and points it down which to Grimmjow is a death sentence

"**Finish him!" **CJ says

"As you wish." she then charges Grimmjow at full speed and strikes his stomach "Sixty-four palms."

"ACK!"then Grimmjow starts to cough up blood and lots of it then his back and everything there in explodes out in a shower of blood and as one collective voice the crowd shouts

"HOLY SHIT!

"Um Hinata Hyuuga wins. Fatality?" says Kisuke

"**Alright Hinata-chan." **Naruto shouts from the fighter's box

"Thanks Kenpachi-kun." Hinata then walks back to the fighters box hugs Naruto and the bows to her shikage.

"All righty then could we get someone to help out with the cleaning of the stadium please." Kisuke says

"Nice fight Hinata." you say to her

"Thanks Sasuke."

"I don't want to have to fight you in the tournament that is for damn sure."

"It's alright Sasuke but just know that I don't think you will." just then Naruto speaks and Hinata looks back at him

"**You were fantastic Hinata-chan I have never since my fight with Pein seen someone fight that hard all for the sake of protecting those precious to you." **

"Thanks Kenpachi-kun."

"**Hinata I just want to say I am so proud to call you my fiancée." **just then you hear and all too familiar voice shout

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"Oh god dammit." you curse under your breath and sakura walks in to the fighters box and tackles you

"I AM SOO GLAD TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" she shouts

"GET OFF ME SAKURA!" you shout in a commanding voice that shocks her off you

"SO THAT IS THE GREETING I GET AFTER 6 YEARS OF HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOUR ABSANCE!" just then Lilly steps between the both of you and you can tell you should stop shouting now or she will get pissed. She then says in an eerily calm voice that still retains command

"Both of you calm down."

"Sorry Lilly-chan." you say sheepishly you felt like adding the chan in there to piss off sakura and state you weren't available

"LILLY-CHAN!" sakura shouts "LISTEN HERE SISTER SAUSKE IS MINE AND DON'T YOU FORGET THAT!"

"Sakura if I were you I would stop shouting and listen to what I have to say or I swear by my father's tittle I will rip you limb from limb." Lilly says a calm deadly voice

"Fine." she says calmly but you can tell it is only a surface calm

"Sakura listen to me hear the truth Sasuke and I are engaged now if you would in a calm voice explain what the matter is."

"Sasuke-kun should be marring me not you I see no reason why you won his heart and not me."

"The reason you never won my heart Sakura is the fact you are weak and wouldn't leave me alone for more than 5 seconds at a time." you say

"**Kind of cutting deep there Sasuke." **Naruto says

"Like you know any better." you retort

"Um miss sakura could you please leave this is a reserved area." said one of the guards. Sakura started swearing at the guards and she was forcibly removed still swearing her mouth off.


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-one: The Chunin Exams Fight, Ryu vs. Harribel

"Alright without further ado we shall continue with the exams. Next match will be Ryu Kenpachi vs. Tia Harribel" Kisuke says

"I hope you are ready to die kid." Harribel says in a bored voice

"You wish." Ryu responds

"Your weak I know you won't beat me."

"We will see about that."

"You're going down." Harribel then draws her sword and you see there is a huge chunk missing from the center but you don't think much of it. Ryu then draws his blades

"Let's dance." Ryu then charges Harribel and starts slashing at every surface he can reach. You have to admit that for a kid he is fast even your sharigan can barely keep up with him. Harribel can barely stop each strike it doesn't help her that Ryu has two swords

"You not bad kid but you are still going down."

"You wish bitch."

"You are very ignorant of my power"

"So are you in fact I am not even fighting at 1/100th of my power to prove it to you I have not even release my zanpakuto even though you are the Tres espada."

"How ignorant look I will cut you a deal kid if you release your zanpakuto against me I will release mine."

"Deal. Now Maul, shishi nakkuru (Lion knuckle)." his zanpakuto then glows with a gold light and his swords morph into the Nemean Cestuses (from god of war 3)

"Destroy, Tiburon( imperial shark empress)." She is then completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water that closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone which Harribel then cuts herself out of. In this form, all of her clothes are gone, as well as her Espada tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions that cover her nipples, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel now wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones that appear to surround a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves as well. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard that completely covers her hand. The sword also possesses what appear to be gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, making her hair become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face.

"Not bad arrancar but I am still stronger." he then cracks his knuckles and charges Harribel he speed is now on a whole new level now he is almost faster than Naruto, his left hand shoots at Harribel and grabs her ribbons and yanks her towards him "COME HERE!" he shouts "AHHHHHH!" and with his right hand he punches Harribel with (what looks like) all his might while letting go with his left Harribel goes flying and smashes right into the wall which very nearly collapses and threatens to bring down the entire left half of the stadium. Harribel gets up and she is bruised and battered and she asks in shock

"Where… Where did this strength come from?"

"My shishi nakkuru grants me immense strength to rival that of the gods. Oh and by the way that was a light punch. Now do you see why I don't like to release my zanpakuto it ends a fight far too quickly for my tastes. You see like my father and his sensei Kenpachi Zaraki I like to draw fights out, I do it for the sport of seeing and testing what my opponent is made of, oh and if not for your strong hierro (steel skin) you would be dead right now."

"So brat I see that you are far stronger than you let on."

"Much stronger now die arrancar."

"Don't underestimate me Cascade (water torrent)." A huge ball of water gathers above the tip of the blade and then rains down upon Ryu and you see Ryu look shocked and he was blasted off his feet and when he got back up he was bruised battered and bleeding heavily but mostly unfazed. "What on earth are you." Harribel asks fear evident in her voice

"I am but a man but the likes of which you have never seen. You're not bad but if that is the best you have got might as well give up now because otherwise you're dead. I also want to show you a move that an old friend of dad's showed me." Then a red chakra starts to swirl around him and coat him in the body of what looks like a lion and you get that feeling of demonic presence the chakra has 2 tails and you then realize that Ryu is the new host for the Nibi cat "LARIAT!" he says while slamming into his arm into Harribel just like Killer B did when you tried to capture him

"No way." you say "That is Killer B's attack when did Ryu learn that?"

"Killer B taught to him." Lilly says beside you "He and dad go way back as there both Jinchurriki. Killer B was teaching my dad to preform high rank lightning techniques and while he learned this Killer B would teach us techniques and help us control our tailed beast as well."

"So wait you are both Jinchurriki?" you ask

"Yes Ryu is the host of two tail Nibi demon while I am the host of the Sanbi."

"But I thought they were both extracted by the Akatsuki how did you get them sealed within your body"

"When you, Itachi and father went to go kill Madara he created a shadow clone to the sealing room and with the powers of the Rinnegan and his inner demon The fallen dragon to summon the sealing vessel for the other tailed beasts and summoned up the Nibi, Sanbi, and Ichibi and locked them inside urns and had the shadow clone return to the village and preform the sealing of the beasts. The Nibi went to Ryu, the Sanbi went me, and the Ichibi went back into Gaara."

"Why would he do that now the akatsuki now has a reason to attack the hidden shinigami now they know that Naruto and the Kyuubi have defected over to our side?"

"Father was confident that we could defend ourselves in case of attack."

"But how did you master the beasts in such a short time?"

"Father has a hyperbolic time chamber that speeds up time. One day out here is a year in the chamber. Ryu mother Killer B and I were in there for 3 years and in that time he taught us complete control and he taught Ryu how to use Lariat."

"I see so you were really born 15 years ago not 18."

"No I actually am 18 because father's clone put a seal on the four of us that would stop our aging for a maximum of 3 years."

"Ok now let's watch the rest of Ryu's fight shall we?"

"Ok."

"You are weak. Now take this!" Ryu shouts, he then moves so fast that even your sharigan can't track him he then grabs Harribel by the throat and throws her up into the air jumps and makes a few hand signs that your sharigan can't recognize and then his right hand bursts into flames and he then shouts "SHOURYUKEN!" he then slams his right hand into Harribel's abdomen in an upper cut and he spins around and cups his hands together in an infamous pose that you know too well.

"ACK!" Harribel says and starts coughing up blood

"That is not all I can do, Take this KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" and just like against his captain a blast emanates from the lions' mouths and blast Harribel and she shoots to the ground but Ryu then shoots down and meets Harribel on the ground only to have her slam into his fist and from what looks like what happened she broke three ribs judging by the fact you heard the crack from even this distance. Ryu then tosses Harribel to the ground when it looks like she is down for the count she gets back up now looking royally pissed off

"YOU INSOLANT LITTLE BRAT I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR THAT!" she shouts

"I doubt it, with three broken ribs you lucky to be standing so don't think you stand a chance anymore. Bakudo number 99 KIN (restrict)." Ryu says as he brings his hands together in what looks like the tiger seal but it looks off to you and you then see what looks like straight jacket style black cloth or whatever the heck it is as you can't tell and then many blocks rain on the cloth and you see that Harribel is unable to move Ryu walks slowly up to Harribel as if to torture her with the fact she couldn't do anything to stop him.

"BASTARD I WILL KILL YOU FOR THAT! Cero." and with that Harribel's cero fired at Ryu and he look shocked at the attack when the light from the attack cleared only Ryu's bottom half remained and Lilly cried out in shock

"Ryu… No." she burst into tears and she turned to you and asks "Is this a genjutsu?" you shake your head and respond

"If it was my sharigan would have seen through it, he is dead."

"No… NO! YOU HEARTLESS MONSTER! Lilly roared at Harribel she was about to charge her but then you hear Ryu's voice coming from above

"Looks like someone forgot that I inherited father's gift of manipulating electrical patterns." you then look and he is floating in midair just like CJ showed you long ago

"Impossible how are you still alive if this was a genjutsu I would be able to tell I am a genjutsu master."

"Normal genjutsu takes your opponent's charka and manipulates it to make reality warp and true masters of genjutsu have been able to see through them all but, father's gift is that he can manipulate the patterns the brain receives from the appendages and senses I made it look to all you as if I was dead so I would have the time to prepare this." He then cups his hands together and starts to charge up some sort of energy in his palms and then he screams to the heavens "FINAL FLASH!" then a huge blast emanates from his palms and nearly disintegrates everyone and everything within a half mile radius if not for a strange barrier that seemed to block most of the blast's power and inside the barrier Harribel took that power of the blast head on and when the cloud of dust that it generated cleared Harribel was missing an arm and a leg but she is still tied up by the kidou

"You not bad kid but your still not match for my power."

"Not likely."

"You are a brat. So what are you going to do to me?

"You will see."

"I don't like the sound of that."

"You shouldn't." then he walks back up to her "At point blank range not even you will be able to survive my next attack. To think I even considered you a worthy opponent but now all I see is a weakling that obviously needs to be put down." He then holds out his hand and supports it with his other hand and says

"I fucking hate you."

"I know Hadou number 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho (Flying dragon-striking heaven-shaking thunder cannon)." blue thunder starts to gather in his hand and gigantic blast shoots and you see Harribel disintegrate and a huge crater about 50 feet wide and 100 feet deep

"Winner Ryu Kenpachi." says Kisuke

"How was that father?" Ryu asks looking his father's way

"**Very good Ryu, though I don't think you had to go that overboard I think you gave new meaning to the word overkill."**

"I guess I did go overboard a little."

"_If that is a little overboard I would hate to see him go full out." _you think to yourself

"**Well done Ryu you have improved greatly."**

"Thanks dad."


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-two: The Chunin Exams Fight, Lilly vs. Zommari

"Ok next fight Lilly Kenpachi vs. Zommari Rureaux" Kisuke says

"Well looks like I am up." Lilly says to you. She then starts to walk out of the box but then you say

"Wait."

"What is it Sasuke?" she asks

"Before you go." You then pull Lilly in tight and kiss her she looks confused at why you would do that. When you break apart she says to you

"Not that I don't enjoy kissing you Sasuke but exactly what was that for?

"For luck." you explain

"Thanks Sasuke but I will be fine I promise." she smiles at you and you smile back and then she continues to walk out of the fighters box and you see a dark man walk out from across the stadium and you know this is her opponent to you he doesn't look like much but you are thinking that if he was paired against Lilly he would have to be tough.

"**Smooth Sasuke really smooth." **Naruto says in your ear

"Shut up. I see you didn't kiss your fiancée for luck seems I have beaten you yet again Dobe."

"**That is because I knew my fiancée could win and for your information Hinata and I have been engaged for almost 6 months now."**

"You didn't get married because?"

"**I was waiting for the right opportunity and I was waiting until I got my funds under control so I could make a wedding that Hinata will remember for the rest of her immortal life."**

"Immortal life?"

"**Yea well as close to immortality as you or I could get."**

"What do you mean as close as you or I could get?

"**Well you see when Kurama gave me his powers we had do keep the power under check now that I altered my mindscape to be more accustomed to him and not make him feel caged, so the shikage Kurama and I all sat down and began to draw out plans for what we were going to use. Kurama-sama suggested a metallic claw on my right hand that his power would flow into and I could use it at will but the shikage said that wouldn't work so then I suggested a blade that his power would be transferred into kind of like the Arrancar's and the swords name is Kurama and when I call it out I take the form of the 9 tailed fox."**

"But I see a metallic claw on your right hand and I see that Kurama's chakra flows through it care to explain that."

"**Kurama wanted me to have a claw that I could use to wield both human and demonic jutsu through."**

That still doesn't explain how you and Hinata are immortal."

"**Well when we forged the sword and I took my hand upon the finished blade something awoke in me and the shikage explained that I had basically become a soul reaper. We also found Hinata unconscious in a field with a sword in her hand as well her sword's name is ****Akuma odori (demon dance)**** and then when Hinata regained consciousness lord shikage told us we had become soul reapers, and apparently shinigami are basically immortal but they can still be killed in battle but that is about it." **

"But then how did why didn't she use her sword against Grimmjow?"

"**She didn't think she had too."**

Alright now if you don't mind I am going to watch my fiancée fight."

**Alright buddy." **with that you and Naruto turn back to the fight about to start

"A child cannot beat me. I suggest you surrender no matter what you do you will die."

"We shall see about that." for some reason Lilly's voice is demonic one more and you understand that as the host of the Sanbi she can activate and deactivate her demon voice jutsu at will.

"I may have lost last time but I see you are not a captain so you will not beat me this I swear."

"Hn." Lilly snorts

"BEGIN!" shouts Kisuke

"Time to die shinigami trash."

"You wish." Lilly then flash steps behind Zommari draws her blade and slashes down at his back but then Zommari uses Sonido but for some reason there is now two of him

"Gemelos Sonido (twins sound ceremony)."

"What on earth?" Lilly looks confused and you start getting nervous about her safety

"Out of all the arrancar my sonido is the fastest and by simply adding an extra step I can create a sonido clone."

"That makes little difference I don't care if there are two or two-hundred of you I will cut you all down." With that she slashes both bodies at blinding speeds but then something strange happens and a new Zommari appears next to Lilly and he says

"Too bad Gemelos Sonido isn't limited to 2 bodies"

"I figured as much LARAIT!" and just as her brother did she slammed into Zommari and from the looks of it nearly tearing him in two. Zommari flies into the wall with a lot of force and when he gets up he looks on the verge of collapse

"So… little girl you know that move as well and you are no doubt related to that Ryu brat. It seems that I must humiliate you in order for you to understand not to underestimate your opponents." he then holds his sword horizontally out in front of him and says "Subside Burjeria (Sangha of the bewitching eyes)." Zommari then claps his hands together. He then twists his head until its perpendicular to the rest of his body and takes a bracing stance. When he says the release command, his sword bends into the shape of an edged spiral. Once in the shape, a thick white smoke emits from the corners of the spiral and covers his body transforming into a thick, white, foamy liquid that mixes with his Spirit Power. In its release, Brujería covers Zommari's entire body with fifty open eyes, and his legs (along with his lower body) are replaced by a pink pumpkin-like (or sea urchin-like) structure surrounded by cyclopean faces that somewhat resemble his own face. His neck is covered in a skull-shaped neck brace with an open eye in the front. Black markings also appear on his face, in the form of two downward triangles starting from his eyes.

"So arrancar you chose to reveal your true form, no matter it make little difference."

"You fail to recognize the power that I wield."

"So do you I think you need to be taught a lesson about knowing when to kneeling to your betters."

"Who do you think you are that you can just say you're stronger than I am?"

"I am Lilly Kenpachi daughter to the shikage fiancée to Sasuke Uchiha and Lieutenant of squad 2 under Captain Soi Fon and second in command for the stealth force."

"I will now show you the power you mock."

"Gee wonder where I have heard that before." Lilly said sarcastically Zommari then holds his right hand and you see an eye on his palm glow but before anything happens Lilly is behind Zommari when she used flash step

"Interesting you dodged but yet nothing happened I wonder why that is."

"Don't think I don't know what your power is Arrancar."

"Then why didn't you stop it why let yourself get hit."

"Because… Wait what?" She then looks down at her left leg in horror and a tattoo of a sun was there "But that is impossible I was sure I dodged."

"I warned you that you know humiliation now come here leg." he said gesturing and to your horror the leg starts moving and you can tell she is unable to control her left leg but then she does something unbelievable and slashes her leg and your sharigan see all flow of energy vanish

"LILLY!" you shout

"It's alight Sasuke I am fine."

"But Lilly your leg is bleeding."

"I will be fine."

"Alright" all of the sudden Lilly rushes in at Zommari so fast that you know he can't see it and she then slices off his right arm and then says

"Hadou number 54 Haien (abolishing flames)." she then shoots a purple looking blast that incinerates the arm and you see that the sun tattoo is gone from her leg and you also see the wound start to close up and you remember how Naruto's wounds use to close up all the time and you guess that all Jinchurriki's healing rates are accelerated because of their connection with the beast.

"You… infuriating bitch how did you know about that weakness."

"Not your business how I know. Now shine on Seigyokuryu."

"So you chose to use your zanpakuto on me I am flattered."

"Don't be I am going to show you true terror before you die."

"Really show me then this terror."

"Oh I will Seigyoku Ryuusenka! (Sapphire dragon hail flower)." And when Lilly stabs Zommari he gets covered in sapphire

"But that is my attack I though no one else knew how to do that." said a boy in white hair

"Oh don't be a stick in the mud Toshuriou-kun." said a girl about his height who was blond and rather developed

"SHUT UP RANGIK- sorry about that Misaki-chan force of habit." Toshuriou said

"It's ok Toshuriou and didn't you train Lilly for a little bit."

"Oh yea sometimes I forget things now that you are my life."

"AWWWWWWWW! That is so sweet Toshuriou, cheesy but sweet." as this conversation is going on you see that Zommari has broken out of the sapphire and you sense that his pissed be on measure

"If my Amor will not work on you then maybe it will work on your boyfriend." he then glares at you and then his left eye glows you try to jump out of the way but before you do you feel that you can't move of your own free will

"SASUKE!" Lilly shouts you then draw your sword but it feels as if you are forced and you then rush at Lilly sword charged with lightning

"LILLY RUN I CAN'T CONTROL MYSELF!" you shout your trying to slash at Lilly who only dodges your strikes so as not to hurt you

"It is useless to fight I know you will not harm him."

"BAKUDO NUMBER 61 Rikujōkōrō." Lilly shouts and binds you in light so you can't move

"Thanks Lilly now could you put me back in the fighters' box so I don't get hurt."

"Sure. Shadow clone jutsu." she then has her clone move you back into the fight box and then disperses itself

"You're clever using kido to stop your boyfriend…" Zommari starts but then he sees an ominous red chakra gather around Lilly and feels a huge killer intent

"**You… son of a bitch. It isn't bad enough you try and control me but you go after Sasuke too. I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU FOR THAT" **the chakra takes the two tail form she charges Zommari and starts to beat the crap out of him and slashing at every piece of available flesh

"WHAT THE HELL GOT INTO YOU!" Zommari shouts he then throws a punch at Lilly which she caught "Please don't break my arm."

"**No chance in hell! It would give you a merciful wound, for what you have done you will pay WITH YOUR LIFE!" **Lilly then proceeds to rip his arm out of his socket then she gouges out all of his eyes of his skull and around his body

"OH MY GOD! The crowd shouts

"YOU BITCH! Zommari shouts "You will suffer for what you have done."

"**Not likely arrancar. NOW YOU SHALL PERISH MAY YOUR FIND THE MOST SUFFERING IN THE DARKEST DEPTHS OF HELL YOU INSUFFERABLE BASTARD!"**

"Just promise me a quick demise please make me suffer no more."

"**NEVER! Now open your eyes that you conceal so you may know insufferable pain."**

"NO!"

"**I SAID OPEN THEM!" **Lilly then forces open his eyes and binds them open **"BAKUDO NUMBER 4 Hainawa."**

"YOU BITCH!"

"**MANGEKYOU SHARRIGAN!"**

"Ah."one second passes and then Zommari collapses and then the chakra around Lilly dies out

"You know now you are powerless against my strength now you shall die arrancar Seigyoku Getsuga Tenshou (sapphire heavenly lunar shock fang)." when the smoke from the blast cleared Zommari is nothing more than a pile of ash

"Um Lilly Kenpachi wins." says Kisuke

"WAIT TO GO LILLY!" you shout "Now could you let me go from the kido?"

"Thanks Sasuke and sure." Lilly responds now her voice is no longer demonic she snaps her fingers and you are free from the kido

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T LET ME IN!" said a familiar voice from the other entrance to the fighter's box then the guard who dragged Sakura out before said

"I am sorry sir but this box is reserved for fighters only we have orders not to let anyone else in."

"I DON'T CARE WHAT ORDERS YOU HAVE RECIVED FROM THE HOKAGE I HAVE HERE IN MY HAND WRITTEN PERMISSION FROM THE SHIKAGE HIMSELF SAYING I AM ALLOWED TO VIST THE FIGHTER'S BOX SO UNLESS YOU QUESTIONING THE SHIKAGE'S ORDERS I SUGGEST YOU STAND ASIDE!" shouted the voice and by this moment you realize it is Itachi and most likely Yukari beside him

"Well everything seems to be in order I am sorry for the mix up Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha."

"I thought so." he responds coolly

"Hey Itachi what are you doing here?" you ask

"I told you I would show up if I could and well here we are." he responds

"I am glad you are here."

"Same here, Sorry I couldn't be here for your fight Yukari was ordered to sleep in as much as possible but, from what I heard from the shikage you kick your opponent's ass."

"It's alright. Yea Ulquiorra didn't stand a chance."

"That's my little brother."

"Thanks bro"

"Itachi how are you? How are you Yukari?" Lilly asks

"I am good thanks" Itachi responds

"I am fine the baby pains and kicks sometimes but all and all I am fine" Yukari says

"You sound much better." you say

"Much." she replies

"Anyway why were you yelling at the guard?" you ask Itachi

"Because they wouldn't let me in I am here of my own will but I made it look like it was the Shikage's orders."

"Genjutsu?" you ask

"Genjutsu." He replies. Then Kisuke speaks and you turn to his voice


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter twenty-three: The Chunin Exams Fight, Hanabi vs. Aaroniero

"Next match Hanabi Hyuuga vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie"

"Good luck Hanabi" Ryu said

"Thanks Ryu" she blushed. She then walks out and faces her opponent a man in a mask that covers his entire face. You turn to Lilly as a thought struck you

"When did you unlock mangekyou sharingan?" you ask

"I unlocked it about 4 years ago when I was sparring with a friend of mine when my older brother came to check up on us and unfortunately" she started crying and you put your arm on her shoulder "my friend fancied him and she got distracted and my sword ran her threw" Lilly says. At this point Lilly is so sad it is hard to get another word from her about it.

"I am sorry it is never easy to unlock the mangekyou sharigan I wept too when I learned the truth about Itachi"

"Oh but it gets worse. A few years later my brother went on a recon mission an enemy dealt him a fatal blow our healers did everything they could to try and save him but it was all in vain. When he was on his death bed he asked to see me and he told me to take his eyes. All I did was stare at him in shock and I asked him why I would do such a thing and he told me that I would eventually go blind if I didn't take one of my siblings eyes and he said that Ryu's eyes wouldn't work and that I should take his so that way no one would have to die unnecessarily"

"Oh I see" you respond "now do you want to watch Hanabi's fight or do you just want to talk?"

"I am good thanks Sasuke now let's watch Hanabi fight"

"I hope you are ready to die little brat" Aaroniero says his voice sounds like both a man and a woman speak

"I look forward to fighting you" Hanabi says timidly

"FIGHT" says Kisuke. Aaroniero then charges Hanabi who dodges and strikes Aaroniero with her palm and starts to fight with her gentle fist style

"Why is she fighting with gentle fist" you ask

"Maybe because she hasn't been trained in anything else" Lilly responds

"Guess that makes sense"

"You're not bad Hyuuga brat but for all the strength you call your own I still hold more so"

"You are insignificant compared to the power I wield"

"We shall see"

"I don't think we will"

"Surge across the seas and skies Nejibana (Screw flower)" Aaroniero spins his sword and it turns into a trident

"Not bad arrancar but you made one mistake"

"And what is that?"

"You are within range of my divination circle"

"IMPOSSIBLE!"

"8 trigrams 64 palms"

"No

"2 palms, 4 palms 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 64 palms" Hanabi strikes at every point on Aaroniero's body but he seems unfazed by the strikes

"Not bad Hyuuga but it is not enough to stop me

"Impossible you shouldn't be able to move I am sure I closed all the chakra points"

"I am sure that you did but that doesn't matter to me one bit. Now I will show you what my true zanpakuto name is, Devour her Glotoneria (Eating Hollow)" when he said that his lower body turns into a huge blob-like mass resembling and incredibly bloated cartoon-style octopus with dozens of stubby tentacles and mouth-like mask pieces that is colored purple

"What have you done to yourself?" Hanabi asks terrified of what she now sees

"This is my resurreccion form in this form you now face an army of 3000 hollows"

"I will stop you"

"No you will not"

"AHHHHHHH" she charges Aaroniero and strikes him again and again but to no avail. After the strikes she is breathing hard but then gets smacked across the field by one of the tentacles. She hits the wall and you see she is out cold, then Aaroniero charges Hanabi but then Kisuke says

"ENOUGH the match goes to you"

"No I will kill her my Kage orders it"

"Hanabi" you hear Ryu whisper "no. NO!" he shouts and charges Aaroniero but Kisuke stops him

"With all due respect Ryu you can't interfere"

"HANABI, NO!" he then clenches his fist in anger you see him twitch "you… heartless monster. You killed the woman I love… now you will pay for what you have done…WITH YOUR LIFE!" Ryu's hair flares up and turns a dark gold his eyes turn a light green and a golden aura covers his body he then cups his hands by his side "KA…ME…HA…ME…" but then quicker than you eye can see CJ is by Ryu's side Ryu turns to him in anger not knowing who it is "WHO DARES TO…father"

"**I know you are angry right now and I understand your desire for revenge and I know what you are going through right now. But don't make the mistakes I made the day that I unlocked this power, it was the first day I took a life it has haunted me to this day"**

"But father he killed Hanabi"

"You know deep in your heart that she lives save this anger that you feel unleash it upon your enemy when the time comes, trust me Ryu you will have your revenge this I promise you"

"Fine I will restrain myself" he then turns to Aaroniero "Don't think this is over when you and I fight it will be your last sensation"

"We shall see kid" Aaroniero says reverting to his previous form and walking out of the arena

"What is that power that surrounds him" you ask Lilly

"He has become a super saiyan the legendary warrior pure of heart awakened by fury" she responds

"Wow that must be an impressive feet for only a 10 year old"

"It is. I can't tell you how angry I am that Ryu has surpassed me in his saiyan heritage"

"You unlocked the mangekyou sharigan while he has yet to even reach the third level of basic sharigan"

"That is true"


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-four: The Chunin Exams Fight, Ikkaku vs. Nnoitra

"Next match Ikkaku Madarame vs. Nnoitra Gilga" you see the man named Kenpachi Zaraki walkup to CJ and your sharigan allows you to tell what they are saying. CJ is telling Kenpachi to go meet the rest of the invasion force and escort them the rest of the way to the village. Naruto pulls Ikkaku over and says to him

"**Captain Kenpachi has left to escort the rest of the invasion force if you need to use **_**that **_**you can." **

"Thanks Naruto" he responds with that Ikkaku walks out and you see a man with a white uniform and a huge weapon mounted on his back

"So you're the one I am going to take down huh" says Nnoitra

"You wish Espada" ikkaku responds

"FIGHT!" says Kisuke. Ikkaku draws his blade and holds his sheath in his left hand

"Interesting you fight with both sword and sheath"

"you are so going down espada" with that he charges Nnoitra and starts slashing and striking at everything he can reach but Nnoitra is blocking with his weapon and countering and being blocked himself. This goes on for about 5-10 minutes when both jump back breathing heavily

"You're not bad soul reaper"

"You're not bad yourself espada, but I still hold back" ikkaku then slams his swords butt and sheath together and says "extend Hōzukimaru (Demon light)" a light blue cloud surrounds his blade and sheath and it transforms into a spear

"So this is your zanpakuto?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Whatever this might be fun after all"

"Yea it might" and with that there fighting begins anew with his zanpakuto in its release form ikkaku's power in his strikes has increased both fighters were having difficulty land a blow on the other but eventually Ikkaku got lucky and the spears tip rammed into Nnoitra's chest but is stopped short as if it hit a brick wall

"What is that all you've got?"

"What the hell"

"My hierro is the toughest of all the espada. So in other words your sword can't cut me"

"BULLSHIT!" ikkaku then goes and strikes again and again but Nnoitra blocks and strikes back just like before and after 10 minutes ikkaku again gets his strike in and this time it slashes a deep cut into Nnoitra's chest

"H…How did you do that" Nnoitra sounds scared and looks shocked

"I told you it was bullshit I can cut you and you know it"

"I am the strongest! YOU HERE THAT SOUL REAPER I AM THE STRONGEST!"

"Yea whatever"

"You will regret mocking me. PRAY, SANTA TERESA!( Praying Mantis)" a yellow light gathers at the top part of the blade and then explodes outward and when the smoke clears, Nnoitra gains an extra set of arms, which take on an insect-like carapace and clawed hands, with each hand holding a large scythe-like weapon as well. The scythes themselves resemble the appendages of a praying mantis, and have a small golden tassel at the end of each staff. He also gains a golden marking extending from his forehead to below his right eye, as well as a pair of horns on his head, his left horn longer than his right, resembling a crescent moon.

"So this is your resurreccion form"

"Yea so what?"

"You won't beat me just know that."

"You wish" Nnoitra then charges ikkaku and starts slashing at him as fast as he can and no matter what he does Ikkaku can't block so he ends up really wounded when the two separate Ikkaku is breathing hard will Nnoitra only laughs

"You're…you're not…bad…espada."

"Like I said you are going to die here"

"I can't believe that I am being forced to use this." He then shouts to the crowd at large "DON'T TELL ANYONE WHAT YOU'RE ABOUT TO SEE OR I WILL KILL ALL OF YOU!"

"You're acting all high and mighty for someone whose about to die"

"Shut up arrancar now you meet your end, BANKAI!" Ikkaku explodes in a tornado of wind and at the top of the cyclone are to crimson dragons that crackle with spiritual pressure then a mist appears and then you see ikkaku's sword is now a Chinese Monk's spade and a standard Guan Dao. Both have a traditional horsehair tassel at the hilt and a long cylindrical weight for a pommel. The pommels are connected by a heavy chain to the center section, which resembles an axe-like blade with a parallel handle forged into the blunt end and a dragon crest on one side of the blade. Despite all three weapons being of near-ridiculous proportions, Ikkaku wields them easily. "Ryūmon Hōzukimaru (Dragon Crest Demon light)"

"Since when could you use Bankai?"

"I have been able to use it for a while but I don't like to use it at all possible because the philosophy of squad 11 is to fight with your own strength and no one else's"

"So your pride doesn't let you use this"

"In a word yes"

"Well now you might fight me at full strength. But I must say this is impressive"

"Don't bullshit me I haven't unleashed nearly enough Reishi to impress you. Decide if it's impressive or not, when you're dead!" ikkaku says and then his Reishi spikes and he charges Nnoitra and starts slashing at him with all his might which Nnoitra finds hard to block but still manages to dodges the strikes he couldn't block. You notice that the dragon crest on ikkaku's sword it's partially glowing but not fully. Ikkaku then slashes and lops off two of Nnoitra's arms.

"**You think that lopping off my arms will stop me" **

"_Uh oh"_ you think to yourself as Nnoitra's arms grow back and he grabs the fallen weapons

"Ok you can regenerate just like Ulquiorra could"

"Yea what of it?"

"Nothing. Oh and by the way I am still holding back"

"You shouldn't I am a strong opponent"

"Yea whatever" Nnoitra charges him and slices at him and the wounds he makes aren't as deep as the others but they are basically trading wounds. You see as they trade blows the dragon crest starts to fill more and glow stronger

"Why do you still hold back you're going to die if this continues?"

"Unlike myself Hōzukimaru is so lazy even when I send him into Bankai state he takes forever to wake up so the only way to way to wake him up is either by slashing up my opponent or letting him slash me up, but when the crest glows fully red his true power is awakened" he starts to swing the center piece around and the symbol glows more and when it reaches the head spiritual energy explodes out from Ikkaku and you feel his power rising and from the looks of things Nnoitra realizes what Ikkaku is about to do put all of his power into one all-out attack Nnoitra charges his power up to do the same thing.

"This will be the final attack of your life soul reaper"

"funny I was about to say the thing" and with that they both charge each other samurai style like in those old movies and they both slash at the same time and pass one another. Then they just stand there for a few minutes then Ikkaku's left arm falls off cut cleanly away and then Nnoitra drops to the ground

"F****************************************************************UCK!" Nnoitra shouts as he realizes the cut is too deep and he seems to have run out of power. He then starts to burn up in a purple fire that symbolizes an Arrancar's death. Ikkaku starts clutching at where his left arm was you see he has already lost a lot of blood

"AGH!"

"**IKKAKU!" **Naruto shouted he started to run to him but then CJ jumps down and preforms a few hands signs

"**Demonic healing art: Anti-blood flow jutsu" **he then places his hand over the wound and the blood flow stops so ikkaku doesn't lose any more blood

"Thank you lord shikage" ikkaku whispers

"**Don't talk. We will get you to Captain Unohana she will handle the rest from there."**

"Can she heal lost limbs?"

"**Good point. ORIHIME! Get down here!" **the ANBU you saw earlier jumped down and she puts her hands up to her hair pins and says

"Soten Kisshun (Twin Sacred Return Shield) I reject" then two fairies fly out and form a half oval barrier and it clamps around the wound and you see that Ikkaku's arm starts to regenerate. When the arm has fully recovered the shikage releases the jutsu stopping the blood flow and then Ikkaku goes to the hospital ward to visit Yumichika and see how he is doing.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work. I own none of the songs used in this chapter they are all property of their respective owners I repeat I OWN NONE OF THEM.

Chapter Twenty-five: Half-time show

CJ preforms the hand signs for a summoning jutsu and a concert stage appears he then turns to the crowd at large and you see the crowd fall silent and then CJ says

"**Lady and gentleman, we got a real show for you folks. I know what you're thinking 'what is going on here' well I tell you, before we continue with the Chunin exams we are going to have a short break which will include a fight as well as a concert but to level out the air we are going to have the concert first. Well first we are going to do some planned songs then we are going to take requests. First up please put your hands together for the band Green Day and their song Holiday" **he the preforms another summoning jutsu and the band he just described appeared on the stage and their banner appeared around the back of the stage. The crowed goes wild and then the man by the microphone said

"Thanks for that warm welcome; we are really excited to be here. YOU READY TO ROCK!" this last part he shouted and the crowed (including yourself) yell to the singer responds "Alright folks here we go with our song Holiday. 1…2…3…4" the song starts out with a few notes from the guitar then the singer starts

Say, hey!

Hear the sound of the falling rain

Coming down like an Armageddon flame (Hey!)

The shame

The ones who died without a name

Hear the dogs howling out of key

To a hymn called "Faith and Misery" (Hey!)

And bleed, the company lost the war today

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

Hear the drum pounding out of time

Another protester has crossed the line (Hey!)

To find, the money's on the other side

Can I get another Amen? (Amen!)

There's a flag wrapped around a score of men (Hey!)

A gag, a plastic bag on a monument

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

On holiday

(Hey!)

(Say, hey!)

_The guitar starts playing a solo_

(3,4)

"The representative from California has the floor"

Sieg Heil to the president Gasman

Bombs away is your punishment

Pulverize the Eiffel towers

Who criticize your government

Bang, bang goes the broken glass and

Kill all the fags that don't agree

Trials by fire, setting fire

Is not a way that's meant for me

Just cause, just cause, because we're outlaws yeah!

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies

This is the dawning of the rest of our lives

This is our lives on holiday

The song ends on a long note and when it does Green Day takes a bow while the crowd cheers then CJ speaks

"**Let's hear it for Green Day" **the crowd cheers again

"Thanks folks"

"**Now for the next song comes a band that those of you who like metal will appreciate from their new album The Lost Children please help me welcome Disturbed and playing the song Run. **He then preforms the summoning jutsu and this time another band appears and their logo which looks really creepy. The song starts and the singer starts up

Run and hide again  
I want to wait this time  
Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin  
You know this story was over before it began  
This is a battle  
You're not gonna win  
Welcome to the end

I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction  
You're never gonna witness another day  
Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction  
I'm telling you, you just can't get away  
A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know  
You better run

Ask me why again, nowhere to go this time  
Revenge will be mine again  
Say goodbye, my friend  
Don't run away this time and die like a man

There is no escape from my plan  
Welcome to the end

I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction  
You're never going to witness another day  
Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction  
I'm telling you, you just can't get away  
A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know

There is no reprieve  
You don't dare to look in my eyes  
We'll turn their gaze away in time  
You better run!

I've spent a lifetime planning out your destruction  
You're never going to witness another day  
Alone in my mind, planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know how long I've waited for your destruction  
I'm telling you, you just can't get away  
A whole lifetime planning out your destruction, with no other function  
You really don't know

Welcome to the end

Run and hide again  
I want to wait this time  
Don't wonder why you can't clear this final sin  
You know the story was over before it fucking began

The song ends everyone cheers **"Now for a song that I think fits some of us in the crowd by Skillet which is called 'Monster'" **again he performs the summoning jutsu and a new band comes out then they start; the song starts out with a guitar solo then the singer takes up

The secret side of me  
I never let you see  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
So stay away from me  
The beast is ugly  
I feel the rage and I just can't hold it

It's scratchin on the walls  
In the closet, in the halls  
It comes awake and I can't control it  
Hidin under the bed  
In my body, in my head  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

My secret side I keep  
Hid under lock and key  
I keep it caged but I can't control it  
Cause if I let him out  
He'll tear me up, break me down  
Why won't somebody come and save me from this  
Make it end

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

Its hidin in the dark  
Its teeth are razor sharp  
There's no escape for me  
It wants my soul it wants my heart

No one can hear me scream  
Maybe it's just a dream  
Or maybe its inside of me  
Stop this monster

I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I (feel like a monster)  
I hate what I've become  
The nightmare's just begun  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I feel it deep within  
It's just beneath the skin  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I've gotta lose control  
It's something radical  
I must confess that I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster  
I, I feel like a monster

The song ends and the crowd goes wild **"Ok now for our next song by Avenge Sevenfold 'Beast and the Harlot' come on out boys" **again summoning the next band they set up and start the song starts off like the last with a series of strums on the guitar and this goes for about 45 seconds and then the singer starts yelling and that goes for about ten and then the song really starts

This shining city built of gold

A far cry from innocence

There's more than meets the eye 'round here

Look to the waters of the deep

A city of evil

There sat a seven-headed beast

Ten horns raised from his head

Symbolic woman sits on his throne

But hatred strips her and leaves her naked

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons

She's a cage for every unclean spirit, every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the great

_Then starts the guitar solo_

The city dressed in jewels and gold

Fine linen, myrrh and pearls

Her plagues will come all at once

As her mourners watch her burn

Destroyed in an hour

Merchants and captains of the world

Sailors navigators too

Will weep and mourn this loss

With her sins piled to the sky

The beast and the harlot

She's a dwelling place for demons

She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the great

The day has come for all us sinners

If you're not a servant, you'll be struck to the ground

Flee the burning, greedy city

Looking back on her to see there's nothin' around

I don't believe in fairy tales and no one wants to go to Hell

We've made the wrong decision and it's easy to see

Now if you wanna serve above or be a king below with us

You're welcome to the city where your future is set forever

She's a dwelling place for demons

She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the great

She's a dwelling place for demons

She's a cage for every unclean spirit every filthy bird

And makes us drink the poisoned wine to fornicating with our kings

Fallen now is Babylon the great

Once again when the song ends the crowd cheers and when it dies down CJ says** "Alright folks we will now be taking requests" **you step forward and say

"whispers in the dark Skillet"

"**alright skillet looks like you got an encore" **skillet comes back out sets up and then starts

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

_The guitar starts up_

Despite the lies that you're making

Your love is mine for the taking

My love is just waiting

To turn your tears to roses

I will be the one that's gonna hold you

I will be the one that you run to

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear my whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

You feel so lonely and ragged

You lay here broken and naked

My love is just waiting

To clothe you in crimson roses

I will be the one that's gonna find you

I will be the one that's gonna guide you

My love is a burning, consuming fire

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

I'll light the night with stars

Hear my whispers in the dark

No, you'll never be alone

When darkness comes

You know I'm never far

Hear the whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

Whispers in the dark

The song ends and everyone cheers again and skillet leaves the stage then Gaara stands up and says "how about meaning of life by Disturbed"

"**Meaning of life it is!" **CJ says then disturbed walks back out and starts up

_The guitar starts up_

Get psycho,  
I wanna get psycho,  
Get psycho,  
I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna

I wanna get psycho,  
Run you little bitch,  
I want your power flowing, juicy glowing, red hot, meaning of life.  
It's not enough to have a little taste,  
I want the whole damn thing now,  
Can you take it?

Need to get psycho,  
Wanna hear you say it,  
Say you want it, need it,  
Don't wanna wait until we finish the show.  
It's not enough, you hunger for more,  
You're one twisted little fuck,  
And now you wanna get psycho with me.

Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.  
Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.  
Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.  
Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.

And get psycho,  
I wanna get psycho,  
Get psycho,  
I wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna

I wanna get psycho,  
Scratch my itch  
Give me your power flowing, juicy glowing, red hot, meaning of life,  
It's not enough to have a little piece,  
I want the whole damn thing, now,  
Can you take it?

Need to get psycho,  
Wanna hear you scream, tell me to,  
Take you, scare you, FUCK you,  
after we finish the show,  
It's not enough, you listening whore?  
Your one twisted little fuck and now,  
You wanna get psycho with me.

Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in,  
Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in,  
Give in, Give in, Decide. Give in.

I can feel the blood, flowing through my veins,  
Spilling on my soul, and now the hunger's getting bigger,  
Come a little closer now, Pretentious whore and pull my trigger,  
Free the violence that is building in me,  
I say now end of the ride, murder suicide, Is how I've been feeln' lately.

Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,  
Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,  
Come a little closer now pretentious whore Im reelin' with a feeln' that I can't ignore,  
Need to get psycho, is not a question to me.

Get, get, get, get, get psycho,  
Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.  
Get, get, get, get, get psycho,  
Get, get, get, I wanna, I wanna, I wanna ...  
Get psycho,  
Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.  
Get, get, get, get, get psycho,  
Get, get, get, I wanna get psycho.  
Wanna, wanna, wanna, wanna ...

The song ends and the crowd cheers and then Naruto walks forward and says **"waking the demon bullet for my valentine"**

"**alright walking the demon it is." **Then a new band walks out and then a guitar solo starts up and after a few seconds the singing starts up

Oh!

2, 3, 4

[Verse 1]

Helpless,

My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,

You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,

Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,

No voice to be heard

[Chorus]

Waking The Demon,

Where'd you run to?

Walk in the shadows,

Watch the blood flow,

There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,

Your bodie's weakening, Walk to the light,

Those painful times so alone so ashamed,

I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain

[Verse 2]

Caution,

There's just no limits to the boundaries you push

I warned you but still you just f**k with my mind,

There's no escape from this rage that I feel,

Nothing is real,

[Chorus]

Waking The Demon,

Where'd you run to?

Walk in the shadows,

Watch the blood flow,

There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,

Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,

Those painful times so alone so ashamed,

I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain

[Breakdown X2]

Breathe on me

Don't wake me from this slumber.

Stay With me

Possession taking over

[Solo Lead-in]

Whoa!

Tread!

[Breakdown X2]

Breathe for me

Don't wake me from this slumber.

Stay With me

Possession taking over

[Outro]

Waking The Demon!

The song ends and once again cheers and then Itachi walks forward "One step closer Linkin Park" you smirk to yourself you remember when you were younger you would often return to find Itachi in his room listening to that band and it pissed mom and dad off to no end

"**alright Linkin Park come on out here fellas" **

I cannot take this anymore

Saying everything I've said before

All these words they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Less I hear the less you'll say

You'll find that out anyway

Just like before...

[Chorus:]

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

I'm about to break

I find the answers aren't so clear

Wish I could find a way to disappear

All these thoughts they make no sense

I find bliss in ignorance

Nothing seems to go away

Over and over again

Just like before...

[Chorus]

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up

Shut up when I'm talking to you

Shut up, shut up, shut up, shut up

I'm about to BREAK

[Chorus]

Everything you say to me

Takes me one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

I need a little room to breathe

Cause I'm one step closer to the edge

And I'm about to break

When the song ends everyone cheers and then CJ says **"Alright folks we shall start the fight between Byakuya and Gaara" **Gaara and Byakuya then walk out and face one another and Gaara says

"As the Kazekage I will let you have the first blow" to which Byakuya responds

"be careful you don't end up regretting you decision but I appreciate it all the same" Byakuya draws his sword holds it out in front of him and says "Scatter Senbonzakura (thousand cherry blossoms)" his blade starts to separate and it looks like they turned into cherry blossoms they drift in the wind and Gaara says

"that is it that is what your sword does I am not impressed"

"looks can be deceiving" Byakuya responds then one of the blossoms drifts by Gaara and it then cuts him and Gaara looks shocked that his sand didn't defend him

"How did you get your blade by my sand" Gaara asks,

Byakuya smirks and says "my blade to your eyes looks nothing like a weapon and so Shikaku didn't recognize it as a threat and therefore didn't defend you, instead of thinking you are surrounded by cherry blossoms think you are surrounded by my blade"

"I will take note of that Byakuya Kuchiki but now I recognize those petals as a threat and they won't cut me again"

"Hado number 4 Byakuri (white lightning)" a lightning bolt shot from Byakuya's finger and shot at Gaara while his sand rises to protect him it isn't fast enough and Gaara gets hit on his right arm though it looks like the blast would penetrate it didn't because of Gaara's sand armor that he uses as a secondary defense against attacks

"not bad Byakuya but now I go on the offensive" Gaara said as he held his hand out and the sand shot at Byakuya who dodged the sand but then it followed him up and what looked like in desperation said

"Hado number 58 Tenran (swelling wind) the sand gets blasted away and smashes into the ground you look over at Naruto who is watching with both fear for his friend and awe at the power of his captain when you look back Byakuya uses flash step and disappears however your sharingan tracks him and it looks like he will reappear behind Gaara and stab him in the back. You turn to Naruto and ask him

"what attack is that?"

"**Captain Byakuya's favorite move 'Senka' basically what it does is captain Byakuya moves at high speeds and stabs his opponent in the back then sheaths his blade" **he responds

"So this is the end for Gaara"

"**No Gaara is too strong for something like this to kill him" **and true to his word the sword is trapped by a shield of sand

"not bad lord Kazekage is seams that I must get serious"

"show me the strength that you hide"

"It's your funeral" Byakuya shrugs "Bankai" he then drops his sword blade pointed down and out of the corner of your eye you see Naruto's eyes widen in fear then gigantic swords rise from the ground there are what looks like thousands maybe even hundreds of thousand "Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (vibrant display 1000 cherry blossoms)" the blades glow pink just like his regular sword did when he released it before the blades separate and gaara looks shocked at the amount of blades

"Exactly how many blades now cover the sky?" gaara asks

"100 Billion"

"Hmm interesting, sand spear jutsu!" then sand condenses and then shoots at Byakuya but the sword petals form a wall of steal in front of him

"Nice try but Senbonzakura Kageyoshi can be used for both offence and defense"

"Seams I have no choice but to use this" gaara starts making hand signs and then claps his hands together "sand style: sand tsunami jutsu!" a huge amount of sand starts to fly forward and in reaction Byakuya throws his hand forward and most of the blades fly toward Gaara's wall of sand but to no avail so to avoid being crushed Byakuya takes to the air using flash step when the sand finally settles Byakuya is still in the air as he knows of Gaara's abilities and doesn't dare risk staying on the ground

"Ok seams you are better than I heard, now Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" the swords then fly and start to circle Gaara

"Sand coffin" Gaara says and holds his hand out and sand flies at Byakuya but because Gaara can't see him the sand misses

"While I stick to the sky you can't sense me out with sand so you're officially in a bad position now vanish in a split throat scene Gokei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" then the ball starts closing in on Gaara

"Ok now Gaara is dead" you say to Naruto "and don't say he can get out because he can't"

"**We shall see" **he responds coolly

"Seriously dude you think Gaara can get up from this you're crazy"

"**You are underestimating the host of Shikaku"**

"I thought the Akatsuki extracted him"

"**They did, but you heard that the shikage gave your girlfriend and her brother and their mom so it makes sense that he gave Gaara Shikaku back as well"**

"Yea I guess, wait what happens when he falls asleep Shikaku will break lose won't he?"

"**Ordinary you would be right but the shikage made a different seal and made it like mine so the only time we have to worry is when he gets really pissed off."**

"Well let's see what Gaara does shall we?" as you hear Gaara say

"Wind style: grand air bullets" and then the sphere gets blasted open as hundreds of thousands of blades get dislodged giving Gaara the opportunity to escape unfortunately the attack blasts Byakuya and causes him to bleed quite a bit it spills on the ground but it doesn't look like it is life threating

"Not bad Kazekage but now behold my next attack Senkei Senbonzakura Kageyoshi (scene of the massacre vibrant display of a thousand cherry blossoms)" all of the sudden his blood glows and turns into spiritual energy, mixing with the tiny blades of his Bankai. This unites the scattered petals into complete glowing swords, numbering in the thousands that form four rows. These rows float just above the other, and circle around Byakuya and Gaara in a continuously moving, column-like array. "behold the true form of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi It abandons defense in favor of a concentrated offense and now vanish" a sword drops and stops in midair next to Byakuya's right arm

"Seems that I must fight you sword on sword" Gaara then turns to Kankuro and says "use Sasori and make me an iron sand sword would you please Kankuro?"

"Sure Gaara" says Kankuro as he summons Sasori again and makes the 3rd Kazekage appear and makes an iron sand sword and tosses to gaara who catches it he then charges Byakuya using Shikaku to keep the sword sharp and moldable Byakuya charges and the cross blades and then separate and repeat the process of attack and leap back then Byakuya charges and slices at gaara and pins his sword against the ground and then a separate sword falls down and falls into Gaara's foot and then Byakuya points his finger right on Gaara's chest and says

"Hado number 4 Byakuri" this time it goes right through Gaara as it is at close range

"How did you pierce my sand armor"

"Kido's strength decreases with distance so a blast from far away couldn't pierce your armor but a point blank one can"

"I see. How about this lets finish this"

"Alright" he and Gaara separate then the swords start to vanish and they condense into a single blade and his spiritual energy form around him and take the form of a pure white bird which encircle him and becomes halo-like. "Shukei Hakuteiken (Endscape white emperor sword)"

"Very impressive Byakuya Kuchiki now behold sand style: iron sand tipped drill" the sand around him condense into a drill and the iron sand from the sword shifts into the tip of the drill and surrounds his right arm and you feel both Byakuya's spiritual pressure as well as the power emanating from Gaara it is stunning though not as strong at the shikage it still leaves you speechless for a moment you then turn to Naruto and you say

"I though Ikkaku and Nnoitra's power was impressive but this is insane seems like they are really going to finish it with this attack"

"**so it would seem"** he responds in an awed voice

"any suggestions?"

"**Don't blink" **

"Don't blink?"

"**if you do it will be over before you're finished"**

"we shall see just who is the stronger"

"**I guess we will" **just then Byakuya and Gaara charge one another and you take to heed Naruto's advice and don't blink and then the two collide in an explosion of light and power and when it all clears Gaara and Byakuya are stand backs turned and for a second everything is still then Byakuya collapses bleeding heavily then Gaara does the same and it is clear that they are both down for the count then Kisuke says

"Well looks like it is a draw" the crowd cheers and both Byakuya get back up and take a bow then CJ jumps back down and says

"**Alright folks now we are going to continue with the Chunin exams Kisuke take it away"**


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-six: The Chunin Exams Fight, Naruto vs. Yammy

"Alright next fight next fight Uzumaki Kenpachi vs. Yammy Riyalgo" before Naruto walks out you grab his shoulder and say

"don't mess this up I want to fight in the finals or at least in the exams"

"**oh come on Sasuke since when do I mess stuff up" **

"Do you want alphabetical or chronological" you joke

"**Ok point taken but I still won't lose"**

"I know seems they paired you up with a weak opponent as he is 10th espada and the larger the number the weaker they are so it would seem"

"**no that isn't right Kurama is telling me that this guy dwarfs the others in comparison to power"**

"how can he tell that?"

"**he has the ability to sense if an enemy is hiding his or her true strength"**

"interesting very interesting"

"good luck Kenpachi-kun" Hinata says then walks over and kisses him and he kisses her back then walks out where Yammy is waiting

"**well it looks as if I am fighting another weakling" **Naruto says tauntingly you can just tell he is trying to piss Yammy off enough to get him to show his true strength

"What did you call me you brat!" Yammy shouts angrily

"**You heard my weakling"**

"You are so dead"

"**Prove it show me that I am wrong and that you aren't weak. Tell you what since I am such a nice guy I will let you get the first strike."**

"Whatever kid your funeral I guess"

"FIGHT!" Kisuke shouts and with that Yammy throws a fist at Naruto who just stands there as if it is not threat and when it connects Naruto is blown back and smashes into the stadium wall which partially collapses on Hinata gasps next to you and says in a quiet voice that only you Itachi, Lilly and Yukari can hear

"Naruto-kun" she sounds very worried. Yammy starts laughing his ass off because he thinks that Naruto is dead or at least knocked out, but then he stops laughing as Naruto gets up and brushes himself off with a bored expression on his face

"**I am sorry did you do something I wasn't paying attention. If that was your pathetic excuse for a punch then you might as well give up now because that just tickled"**

"How…how are you still alive" Yammy now sounds scared

"**Please was that supposed to kill me? If you want to see a punch THIS is a punch" **he then charges Yammy at blinding speeds and slams his fist into Yammy's stomach full force and Yammy get thrown back through the already abandoned section of the stadium as to prevent injury from collapse and when the dust clears Yammy is missing his chest cavity and is losing a lot of blood

"You…little…brat!" Yammy huffed as he says this the wound starts closing and new skin reforming but the skin looks blackened and burned Yammy looks shocked at why it isn't fully healing

"**If you are wondering why your wounds won't fully heal it's because attacks from demonic chakra take a while to heal"**

"Demonic chakra?"

"**Yes"**

"You brat you are just asking for a beating"

"**Well if your power is as weak as your punches then this clearly a waste of my time"**

"Now I start getting serious kid I hope you are ready to die" Yammy draws his sword

"**Fine with me" **Naruto draws his sword as well and charges Yammy while Yammy charges him. Their swords clash over and over. Yammy looks like he is having a hard time while Naruto looks like he is holding his own very well then when they separate Yammy looks stressed but Naruto look calm and relaxed

"Your strong kid I will give you that but can you handle this" he opens his mouth and starts to charge his Cero. To which Naruto yawned and said

"**Boring if that is the best you can do then OH SWEET JESUS" **the cero fires and it is huge and nearly engulfs Naruto and when the blast dissipates Naruto is standing there cloths almost completely destroyed

"Ha now how do you like that punk"

"**I found it annoying now it is my turn" **he holds his hand up and his eyes glow red and then Yammy says

"Whatever you are trying to do it won't work"

"**That is what you think"**

"Look kid your brave but it's over" Yammy then charges Naruto blade drawn and he looks like his going in for the kill Naruto smirks and you see demonic chakra channeling into his right hand and when Yammy gets close Naruto says

"**Demonic art: Dome of devastation" **red chakra pours from Naruto's hand in a dome 20 feet wide and 6 feet high Yammy notices just in time to stop himself but not in enough time to protect himself from the blast. It scars the rest of Yammy's body and blows off his left arm and when the dome retracts Naruto is undamaged but Yammy looks like he got hit by a flaming truck

"You…will…pay…for…that…punk"

"**Yea right and just what are you going to do about it"**

"This, Be enraged Ira(angry beast)" when he releases his zanpakuto he explodes in spiritual power he then grows to a monstrous size about the of one of the tailed beasts. His skull ridges become more pronounces and taking on the appearances of two large purplish gray head coverings he grows six more legs and a huge tail and the number on his left changes the one starts to decay and leaving only a zero

"**So this is your resurreccion from espada"**

"Yea what of it you little ant"

"**You seem to be strong but your still not a threat to me"**

"We shall see brat"then Yammy steps to where Naruto is and you see Hinata look terrified but then the foot starts rising up slowly and Yammy looks shocked and then you see Naruto lifting the foot up with both hands and a huge demonic chakra flows through his body

"**See what did I tried to warn you didn't I, you have strength but for all your power it is nothing compared to mine" **you look at Naruto's eyes and see with shock there is an orange outline around them

"What on earth are you?"Yammy asks at this point terrified

"**I am a demon lord and you are nothing compared to me"**

"YOU BRAT JUST DIE ALREADY WILL YOU!"Yammy shouts and while this is happening you turn to Hinata who looks in recognition at the look on Naruto's face an you ask her

"What is that look on his face?"

"That is sage mode" she responds

"Sage mode?"

"Yes sage mode, it is the power he used to defeat Pein"

"I see and just how strong is sage mode?"

"I don't know" you then turn back to the fight and he see Naruto has his sword drawn once more and you see a look of rage on his face at this point he says with a sigh

"**I really didn't want to have to do this, but it seems that I have no choice in the matter"**

"Yea right kid and just what are you going to do you can't punch me anymore so what are you going to do little man?"

"**THIS! Now go wild Kurama (nine-tailed fox's true name)" **you look upon Naruto in terror as the power of his demon encircles him and he starts sprouting fox tails and unlike last time it isn't made of chakra its real red fox fur and he too starts growing to about Yammy's size and when the charka full dissipates Naruto has taken the form of the nine tailed fox. Many people in the crowd start screaming in terror some shout 'KYUUBI!'

"W-what h-have y-you d-done to yourself" Yammy trembles when Naruto responds it is the voice of the Kyuubi

"**What everyone has been terrified of my becoming for my entire life. I have become the Kyuubi in all of his power"**

"The Kyuubi?"Yammy asks confused

"**The nine tailed fox the demon lord of foxes"**

"So what you're a demon, big deal I will still mop the floor with you"

"**I don't think so" **then Naruto/Kyuubi charged Yammy and slashed and hacked at him with his claws while Yammy did his best to defend and then counter attack both managed to land a ton of blows on one another. When they separate, one of Yammy's left legs was missing but Naruto was unwounded

"How… how do you remained uninjured while I a missing a leg"

"**Simple the power of the nine-tailed fox protects and heals its user"**

"You really shouldn't piss me off kid you will still die"Yammy then opens his mouth and you know he is going to fire a cero but then Naruto holds his head up like he is going to fire a cero but you know that can't be. As Yammy fires his cero Naruto shouts

"**BIJUU DAMA!" **and a red blast fires from his mouth and you see it is pure concentrated chakra fires at Yammy and the blasts collide and at first they are evenly match but then quick as a flash the blast Naruto fired overtakes the cero because the overwhelming power from Naruto flows into the blast and it collides with Yammy who looks shocked

"!"Yammy shouts as he disintegrates Naruto then shrinks back down to his normal size and Kisuke says

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki."

"**Thank you thank you you're too kind."** he says with a bow then the Hokage stands up and says

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE UZUMAKI!" Naruto turns to him in exasperation

"what is it Danzo?

"You are here by placed under arrest and having the Hyuuga's cage bird seal on you for unleashing the Kyuubi on Konoha. ANBU restrain the Kyuubi-brat" the anbu rush Naruto and you expect to feel CJ's wrath but you see him just sit there with a look in his eyes that suggests he is going to burst out laughing and you don't understand why when you see Naruto nod once and draw his blade and the anbu start laughing and one says

"don't even think of unleashing Kyuubi kid he won't stop us we have the power to restrain him" Naruto starts laughing and he says

"do you really want to get near me?"

"what do you mean of course we do so we can arrest you?"

"alright your funeral Demonic art: dome of devastation" and just like before the dome of red chakra appears and the anbu can't get away in time and they are all disintegrated and when the chakra cleared Naruto just stood there laughing his ass off. The Hokage turns to CJ and says

"What is the meaning of this Lord Shikage first you have an internationally wanted criminal on your side then the villagers that left my village and now you have the Kyuubi on your side what on earth is going on!"

"**Simple Lord Hokage I simply showed Naruto the kindness he was neglected in this village by those who he swore on his own blood that he would protect as the Hokage and how did the villagers repay his promise? With nothing but hatred and contempt for the boy tormenting the boy day in and day out torturing him on his birthday. So when I showed him the kindness he deserved and was neglected his whole life he was ecstatic to join me provided I do one thing for him, which was take his friends and the love of his life, Hinata, with him so they would be spared my wrath to which I was willing to comply with. That is why you won't touch the boy so long as I protect him but he doesn't need protection but I will not stand for his arrest continue with your action and it will mean war" **

"War you say lord shikage and do you think you have the power to fight me and my allies in sand along with help from those who support us?"

"**No I don't think I do, I KNOW we are more than a match for you and your allies as sand no longer supports the village that betrayed the man that changed the Kazekage for the better"**

"WHAT! When did sand end its alliance with leaf I have heard nothing of the sort"

"**He left your village alliance the same day he made one with mine" **

"Lord Shikage I suggest you turn over the Kyuubi for restraint unless you want war"

"**My village and I are well prepared for war and we have the power to take you down so unless you wish to face complete annihilation I suggest you stand down" **CJ draws his sword for good measure

"Fine I will stand down but after this is all over you and I will have a very serious discussion"

"**Fine, but this is the last I want to hear from you on the subject"**

"Naruto-kun you were amazing" Hinata shouts as she runs up and embraces him

"Thank you Hinata-chan" then he and Hinata walk back to the fighter's box where you and the others are waiting and you say to yourself

"So that is the power of the Kyuubi"

"I know what you mean Sasuke and to think I tried to capture him what a fool I was I could have gotten killed if I even tried to do that" Itachi says next to you.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-eight: The Chunin Exams Fight Round 2, Sasuke vs. Szayel Aprorro

Then Kisuke says "Now to precede with round two of the Chunin exams. The first fight is Sasuke Uchiha vs. Szayel Aprorro Grantz"

"Yes!" you shout "I hope you're ready arrancar because you're as good as dead" you say pointing your finger in the manner Itachi would and you cast one of his more powerful genjutsu on him

"We shall see who dies, Uchiha." Szayel responds

"I see you're still as arrogant as always. If Ulquiorra couldn't win against me what makes you think you stand a chance"

"Let's just get this started."

"I couldn't agree more."

"THEN DIE UCHIHA!" Szayel then charges you sword drawn and you activate your sharingan and you block his strike and counter attack and you slice his left arm off. You clash back and forth with Szayel and continue for a few minutes both trading blows. Then you both jump back breathing heavily

"Not bad arrancar but you won't beat me."

"We shall see who wins this fight. Sip Fornicaras." once again Szayel takes his resurreccion from you realize what he is going to try and do moments before he does it which is to use the same technique that he used on Yumichika to defeat him.

"Strike Kirin." you shout then the tentacles swoop in at you. You manage to slice one off but when you aren't looking the other two catch you from behind

"Nice try Uchiha but now you're mine."the tentacles spit you out and there is a doll in Szayel's hand that looks like you and then Szayel tears of an arm from the doll and your left arm get remove. You clutch your arm stump then you apply a lighting style jutsu to stop the blood flow but for what it's worth the pain doesn't stop there

"You not bad but this scratch won't stop me."

"A SCRATCH YOUR FUCKING ARM IS MISSING! Fine I guess must crush your organs"he then takes the doll apart and takes your stomach and he crushes it then he takes the heart and with a smirk he says "Goodbye Sasuke Uchiha"he then crushes the bean labeled heart you then fall to the ground and with what he thinks is the is your last breath

"You're not bad arrancar but you should know when fighting a user of the sharingan that there is always a strong possibility of you being under a genjutsu." you then burst apart in a bunch of crows

"That's impossible there is no way I was under a genjutsu the entire time I have avoided all eye contact with you so you can't have placed me under one!"

"My visual prowess is so strong that I can place anyone in a genjutsu by simply pointing a finger." out of the corner of your eye you see Itachi bust out laughing at the dumbfound expression on Szayel's face

"But that is impossible when could you have…**" **he trails off as he remembers when at the beginning of the match you pointed your finger at him

"Now you die arrancar Mangekyou sharingan."

"You won't trap me in Tsykyomi Uchiha I know the secret of that genjutsu it relies on eye contact."

"You are correct but I don't intend to trap you in Tsykyomi."

"Then what do you plan to do?"Szayel asks confused

"Burn you alive."

"WHAT!"

"Amaterasu." you say as once again the black fire consumes your target

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"after a few seconds of screaming Szayel is gone in a burst of black fire

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha." Kisuke says and you walk back to the fighters box and meet up with Lilly and you say to her

"Kick Baraggan's ass and just know I will be cheering for you the whole time."

"Thanks Sasuke but he might actually be a challenge so I will need to be careful." she responds and then Kisuke says


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III and Rosario + Vampire a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Twenty-Nine: The Chunin Exams Fight round two, Brady vs. Baraggan

"Next fight Lilly Kenpachi vs. Baraggan Louisenbairn" but as Lilly starts to walk out Baraggan shouts

"NO! I REFUSE TO FIGHT THAT LITTLE BRAT GIRL! I DEMAND TO FIGHT THE ANBU CAPTAIN BRADY OF THE HIDDEN STONE VILLAGE!"

"You are in no position to make such a demand Baraggan but if the Shikage and Tsuchikage allow it then I see no reason to deny you the request. Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Shikage do you agree that this fight will be between Brady and Baraggan?"

"I see no reason to forbid it" the Tsuchikage says he then turns to CJ

"**So long as the match goes to Lilly's victory no matter the outcome"**

"WHAT! THAT IS BULL SHIT!"

"Agreed Lord Shikage" the Tsuchikage says completely ignoring Baraggan

"WHAT AM I CHOPPED LIVER!"

"We have reached an agreement we allow the fight to occur" with that the anbu jumps down once more and stands opposite Baraggan.

"Alright next match Brady vs. Baraggan. BEGIN!"

"I told you that you would pay for your insolence"

"We shall see" Brady responds calmly

"DIE ANBU SCUM!" Baraggan shouts he then charges Brady who smoothly dodges the blow after blow not even bothering to block the strikes

"Please is that all you have if it is they I suggest you surrender"

"YOU FILLTHY ANBU BASTEARD!" Baraggan shouts in fury

"I grow bored of holding back so now I will attack rather than dodge"

"That is if you can" Baraggan sneers but his sneer turns to a look of shock as when Brady charges his at speeds even your eyes can barely track he strikes and gets struck and this goes on for about 10-15 minutes when they separate.

"You aren't as bad as I thought you would be but that still doesn't change the fact this will end in your death"

"So you say anbu but I think you will find yourself withering to dust at my power Rot Arrogante" once again he takes his true form

"So if you're going to do that I suppose I should indulge you and reveal my sword. Shift, Unmei No Kusari (chains of fate)" his sword then shrinks and grows a chain at the hilt, the chain then raps around Brady's arm and binds itself there

"So this is your shikai anbu I guess it will do but such a small blade won't stop my power"

"You shouldn't be so quick to judge an opponent's strength based on his sword's length it seems to me you axe is compensating for something" when Brady says that you think to yourself

"_BURNED!"_

"Ok now you're dead"Baraggan says with the tick mark on his face

"What can't stand to hear the truth well I guess no virgin does"

"I AM GOING TO F*CKING MURDER YOU!"

"Of course you are"

"DIE YOU PEACE OF SHIT!"Baraggan shouts and strikes at Brady with the axe in his hand again and again he strikes but to no avail Brady blocks

"Enough games" Brady says in exasperation he then tosses the sword and Baraggan raises his blade to block it but at the last second the blade disappears and then reappears behind Baraggan and slices off his arm

"What just happened how did you do that"

"Simple my sword has the power to shift through dimensions and attack from any angle I so chose"

"So that is why I couldn't block it. If that is the case then take this Respira"again the purple cloud flies out of his body and towards his opponent

"Fire style: Grand Fireball jutsu" then a gigantic fire ball shoots from Brady's mouth and when it makes contact with the cloud however it just goes out "oh not good" Brady then dodges and uses an earth armor just in case the cloud touches him and that it does but Brady release the jutsu as the earth crumbles to dust

"Now do you see what I am. I am an arrancar that represents death by old age all espada represent a human ailment anger, depression, power and many others that I care not to go into. The point is that everything I touch withers to dust"

"I will keep that in mind but now I think that I will finish this once and for all"

"And what do you intend to do you can't touch me with your long range attacks."

"This." Suddenly, the ANBU captain removes his mask, revealing the face of a young man with brown hair, but as fast as he removed his mask, he swipes his hand across his face. As his hand moves across his face, a new mask appears in its place, and his spiritual pressure skyrockets. The mask looks like a standard hunter ninja mask but it is all black as if forged in onyx.

"What… what have you done to yourself?"at this point Baraggan sounds scared out of his mind

"Hollowfication" Brady's voice has changed it now sounds higher and a lot darker

"So this is the infamous Hollowfication I though only the substitute soul reaper Ichigo Kurosaki and the Vizards could do that"

"Obviously you are misinformed" with that Brady charges Baraggan at high speeds slashing at every piece of him Brady can reach. After about 10 minutes of cuts back and forth Brady holds his hand out and a ball of green and you know instinctively it's a cero

"IMPOSSIBLE NO HUMAN CAN FIRE A CERO"

"I will finish this now Baraggan I have had it with you"

"!"he shouted as the blast of light hit him and he disintegrated and was no more

"Winner Brady of the hidden stone" Kisuke says you then see the mask vanish off Brady's face. You then walk up to him and you say

"Your name is Brady right?"

"Yes" he responds "so what do you want?"

"Do you mind if I ask you something?" you respond

"Sure but make it quick"

"How did you do that mask thing?

"You mean Hollowfication"

"Yea that"

"It's very simple I am a Vizard"

"A what?"

"A masked warrior basically Vizards are soul reapers who gain hollow powers it gives us an increase in strength speed and vernally over all stat boost"

"Oh that makes sense by the way my name is Sasuke Uchiha" you say extending your hand

"Brady" he replies and grasps yours and shakes it then he jumps back to the Kage box and you return to the fighter's box


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty: The Chunin Exams Fight round two, Hinata vs. Ikkaku

"Ok next fight Hinata Hyuuga vs. Ikkaku Madarame" Kisuke says Hinata and ikkaku (still a little pale) walk out Hinata turns to ikkaku and asks

"Are you ok to fight ikkaku? I will understand if you aren't and I won't think any the less of you if you chose to surrender"

"I am fine it's just a scratch" he replies

"Ok then" Hinata still looks concerned but decides to drop it

"FIGHT!" Kisuke says then jumps out of the way

"Byakugan" Hinata then charges ikkaku who draws his sword and sheath and attacks. Hinata strikes at his body fighting with Jyuken (gentle fist) and ikkaku does his best to dodges for all his efforts he can't and gets hit in a few points after they exchange blows back and forth they jump apart ikkaku and (to your surprise) Hinata are breathing heavily

"You're…strong…Hinata" Ikkaku says

"You're…not bad…yourself" she replies

"Seems I must get serious, extend Hōzukimaru" once again his sword takes its shikai state. At this point Hinata draws her blade and she looks determined and you think to yourself

"_So now we see what Hinata can really do. But the way Naruto described her sword's name to me it doesn't bode well for Ikkaku"_

"So you have a blade too, do you know its name" ikkaku asks

"Yes I do and I will tell you, attack from darkness, Akuma odori (demon dance)" the blade then changes turning black and jagged then the hilt changes to a long hilt with a pointed guard and a pointed pommel

"Weird blade what does it do?" ikkaku asks curiously

"this" then Hinata vanishes and then you see ikkaku's shadow change as if there is more than one person and then you see the outline of Hinata in the shadows and you think she will she is just invisible but then the shadow Hinata stabs ikkaku's shadow's foot and then ikkaku's real foot starts bleeding

"What the hell" ikkaku asks in confusion

"That is the power of my Akuma odori what every I do to your shadow happens to you and also this happens if I stab you in the heart" she then materializes in front of ikkaku and he stabs him but surprisingly no blood is drawn nor does ikkaku fall over dead instead a form starts to appear in ikkaku's shadow and all of the sudden the form of ikkaku appears behind him but this one appears pure white and his eyes are black

"What…what is that thing" ikkaku asks

"You don't recognize me partner I am hurt"

"Who are you?"

"I am Hōzukimaru…" the form started but then ikkaku interrupted

"Impossible Hōzukimaru is a monkey sort of thing you can't be him"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me I am Hōzukimaru's evil half we are one in the same however don't be alarmed by my presence you are NOT a Vizard I am just and evil manifestation now your fight is between me and you"

"What is this power" ikkaku asks turning to Hinata

"That is the power of my zanpakuto it can harm shadow beings and draw out the evil in people but I find this more of a curse than blessing as the evil may very well turn on me if it's will is to protect its host"

"So what was the point of bringing him here?"

"Hello still here"

"No reason other than to show you just what kind of evil you hold in your heart"

"And you have never used this before because?"

"Drawing out the evil in Naruto would be deadly to us all"

"I thought he could control the Kyuubi"

"He can but the will of the other half of Naruto is destruction to us all and let's leave it at that"

"Ok now where were we" he says turning to Hōzukimaru

"Last time I checked I was about to place my foot somewhere between your lungs and colon"

"Good luck with that shit bag"

"You know what screw this I don't care what Hinata says I am going to kill you" then ikkaku does the weirdest thing and starts making hand signs and he stops on 'tiger'

"Fire style: flaming spear of hell jutsu" with that his Hōzukimaru's blade on fire

"when did you learn that I haven't even heard of that jutsu

"I made it up just now but I learned the basics long ago"

"Whatever you stupid…" but just then get run through with the spear he then turns to Hinata and says

"I will forgive you this one time because you don't know but I prefer fights to be one on one with no outside help from anyone or thing we fight with our own strength nothing else deal"

"Deal" she replies "but you have one mistake ikkaku" at these words ikkaku pales and says

"don't tell me I am within range"

"you are"

"CRAP!"

"Jyukenjou hakke rokujuu yonsho (gentle fist art 8 trigrams 64 strikes) two strikes, four strikes eight strikes sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes sixty-four strikes" all the while Hinata is striking at Ikkaku and he can do nothing to stop it

"not bad Hinata but now it is my turn" he holds out his hand and say "Hadou number 31 Shakkaho (red flame cannon)" a blood red fireball shots at Hinata who is too close to dodge and as it collides with her it explodes in a cloud of smoke and you think to yourself

"_Of course she knows the shadow clone jutsu she is Naruto's fiancée why wouldn't he teach her that"_

"So you know shadow clone jutsu" ikkaku says bringing you out of your thoughts "just what else did Naruto teach you?"

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that" she replies slyly

"So you want to keep it a secret I understand"

"Now I am sorry ikkaku but this will hurt a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists" she says and strikes him in the stomach and in the chest but not near his heart as to avoid permanent damage after two seconds ikkaku falls to the ground unconscious but still in no life threating condition

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga" Kisuke says Hinata bows and runs back to the fighter's box and ikkaku is taken to the rest ward

"Good job Hinata-hime" Naruto says

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she replies

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty: The Chunin Exams Fight round two, Hinata vs. Ikkaku

"Ok next fight Hinata Hyuuga vs. Ikkaku Madarame" Kisuke says Hinata and ikkaku (still a little pale) walk out Hinata turns to ikkaku and asks

"Are you ok to fight ikkaku? I will understand if you aren't and I won't think any the less of you if you chose to surrender"

"I am fine it's just a scratch" he replies

"Ok then" Hinata still looks concerned but decides to drop it

"FIGHT!" Kisuke says then jumps out of the way

"Byakugan" Hinata then charges ikkaku who draws his sword and sheath and attacks. Hinata strikes at his body fighting with Jyuken (gentle fist) and ikkaku does his best to dodges for all his efforts he can't and gets hit in a few points after they exchange blows back and forth they jump apart ikkaku and (to your surprise) Hinata are breathing heavily

"You're…strong…Hinata" Ikkaku says

"You're…not bad…yourself" she replies

"Seems I must get serious, extend Hōzukimaru" once again his sword takes its shikai state. At this point Hinata draws her blade and she looks determined and you think to yourself

"_So now we see what Hinata can really do. But the way Naruto described her sword's name to me it doesn't bode well for Ikkaku"_

"So you have a blade too, do you know its name" ikkaku asks

"Yes I do and I will tell you, attack from darkness, Akuma odori (demon dance)" the blade then changes turning black and jagged then the hilt changes to a long hilt with a pointed guard and a pointed pommel

"Weird blade what does it do?" ikkaku asks curiously

"this" then Hinata vanishes and then you see ikkaku's shadow change as if there is more than one person and then you see the outline of Hinata in the shadows and you think she will she is just invisible but then the shadow Hinata stabs ikkaku's shadow's foot and then ikkaku's real foot starts bleeding

"What the hell" ikkaku asks in confusion

"That is the power of my Akuma odori what every I do to your shadow happens to you and also this happens if I stab you in the heart" she then materializes in front of ikkaku and he stabs him but surprisingly no blood is drawn nor does ikkaku fall over dead instead a form starts to appear in ikkaku's shadow and all of the sudden the form of ikkaku appears behind him but this one appears pure white and his eyes are black

"What…what is that thing" ikkaku asks

"You don't recognize me partner I am hurt"

"Who are you?"

"I am Hōzukimaru…" the form started but then ikkaku interrupted

"Impossible Hōzukimaru is a monkey sort of thing you can't be him"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me I am Hōzukimaru's evil half we are one in the same however don't be alarmed by my presence you are NOT a Vizard I am just and evil manifestation now your fight is between me and you"

"What is this power" ikkaku asks turning to Hinata

"That is the power of my zanpakuto it can harm shadow beings and draw out the evil in people but I find this more of a curse than blessing as the evil may very well turn on me if it's will is to protect its host"

"So what was the point of bringing him here?"

"Hello still here"

"No reason other than to show you just what kind of evil you hold in your heart"

"And you have never used this before because?"

"Drawing out the evil in Naruto would be deadly to us all"

"I thought he could control the Kyuubi"

"He can but the will of the other half of Naruto is destruction to us all and let's leave it at that"

"Ok now where were we" he says turning to Hōzukimaru

"Last time I checked I was about to place my foot somewhere between your lungs and colon"

"Good luck with that shit bag"

"You know what screw this I don't care what Hinata says I am going to kill you" then ikkaku does the weirdest thing and starts making hand signs and he stops on 'tiger'

"Fire style: flaming spear of hell jutsu" with that his Hōzukimaru's blade on fire

"when did you learn that I haven't even heard of that jutsu

"I made it up just now but I learned the basics long ago"

"Whatever you stupid…" but just then get run through with the spear he then turns to Hinata and says

"I will forgive you this one time because you don't know but I prefer fights to be one on one with no outside help from anyone or thing we fight with our own strength nothing else deal"

"Deal" she replies "but you have one mistake ikkaku" at these words ikkaku pales and says

"don't tell me I am within range"

"you are"

"CRAP!"

"Jyukenjou hakke rokujuu yonsho (gentle fist art 8 trigrams 64 strikes) two strikes, four strikes eight strikes sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes sixty-four strikes" all the while Hinata is striking at Ikkaku and he can do nothing to stop it

"not bad Hinata but now it is my turn" he holds out his hand and say "Hadou number 31 Shakkaho (red flame cannon)" a blood red fireball shots at Hinata who is too close to dodge and as it collides with her it explodes in a cloud of smoke and you think to yourself

"_Of course she knows the shadow clone jutsu she is Naruto's fiancée why wouldn't he teach her that"_

"So you know shadow clone jutsu" ikkaku says bringing you out of your thoughts "just what else did Naruto teach you?"

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that" she replies slyly

"So you want to keep it a secret I understand"

"Now I am sorry ikkaku but this will hurt a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists" she says and strikes him in the stomach and in the chest but not near his heart as to avoid permanent damage after two seconds ikkaku falls to the ground unconscious but still in no life threating condition

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga" Kisuke says Hinata bows and runs back to the fighter's box and ikkaku is taken to the rest ward

"Good job Hinata-hime" Naruto says

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she replies


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty: The Chunin Exams Fight round two, Hinata vs. Ikkaku

"Ok next fight Hinata Hyuuga vs. Ikkaku Madarame" Kisuke says Hinata and ikkaku (still a little pale) walk out Hinata turns to ikkaku and asks

"Are you ok to fight ikkaku? I will understand if you aren't and I won't think any the less of you if you chose to surrender"

"I am fine it's just a scratch" he replies

"Ok then" Hinata still looks concerned but decides to drop it

"FIGHT!" Kisuke says then jumps out of the way

"Byakugan" Hinata then charges ikkaku who draws his sword and sheath and attacks. Hinata strikes at his body fighting with Jyuken (gentle fist) and ikkaku does his best to dodges for all his efforts he can't and gets hit in a few points after they exchange blows back and forth they jump apart ikkaku and (to your surprise) Hinata are breathing heavily

"You're…strong…Hinata" Ikkaku says

"You're…not bad…yourself" she replies

"Seems I must get serious, extend Hōzukimaru" once again his sword takes its shikai state. At this point Hinata draws her blade and she looks determined and you think to yourself

"_So now we see what Hinata can really do. But the way Naruto described her sword's name to me it doesn't bode well for Ikkaku"_

"So you have a blade too, do you know its name" ikkaku asks

"Yes I do and I will tell you, attack from darkness, Akuma odori (demon dance)" the blade then changes turning black and jagged then the hilt changes to a long hilt with a pointed guard and a pointed pommel

"Weird blade what does it do?" ikkaku asks curiously

"this" then Hinata vanishes and then you see ikkaku's shadow change as if there is more than one person and then you see the outline of Hinata in the shadows and you think she will she is just invisible but then the shadow Hinata stabs ikkaku's shadow's foot and then ikkaku's real foot starts bleeding

"What the hell" ikkaku asks in confusion

"That is the power of my Akuma odori what every I do to your shadow happens to you and also this happens if I stab you in the heart" she then materializes in front of ikkaku and he stabs him but surprisingly no blood is drawn nor does ikkaku fall over dead instead a form starts to appear in ikkaku's shadow and all of the sudden the form of ikkaku appears behind him but this one appears pure white and his eyes are black

"What…what is that thing" ikkaku asks

"You don't recognize me partner I am hurt"

"Who are you?"

"I am Hōzukimaru…" the form started but then ikkaku interrupted

"Impossible Hōzukimaru is a monkey sort of thing you can't be him"

"As I was saying before you interrupted me I am Hōzukimaru's evil half we are one in the same however don't be alarmed by my presence you are NOT a Vizard I am just and evil manifestation now your fight is between me and you"

"What is this power" ikkaku asks turning to Hinata

"That is the power of my zanpakuto it can harm shadow beings and draw out the evil in people but I find this more of a curse than blessing as the evil may very well turn on me if it's will is to protect its host"

"So what was the point of bringing him here?"

"Hello still here"

"No reason other than to show you just what kind of evil you hold in your heart"

"And you have never used this before because?"

"Drawing out the evil in Naruto would be deadly to us all"

"I thought he could control the Kyuubi"

"He can but the will of the other half of Naruto is destruction to us all and let's leave it at that"

"Ok now where were we" he says turning to Hōzukimaru

"Last time I checked I was about to place my foot somewhere between your lungs and colon"

"Good luck with that shit bag"

"You know what screw this I don't care what Hinata says I am going to kill you" then ikkaku does the weirdest thing and starts making hand signs and he stops on 'tiger'

"Fire style: flaming spear of hell jutsu" with that his Hōzukimaru's blade on fire

"when did you learn that I haven't even heard of that jutsu

"I made it up just now but I learned the basics long ago"

"Whatever you stupid…" but just then get run through with the spear he then turns to Hinata and says

"I will forgive you this one time because you don't know but I prefer fights to be one on one with no outside help from anyone or thing we fight with our own strength nothing else deal"

"Deal" she replies "but you have one mistake ikkaku" at these words ikkaku pales and says

"don't tell me I am within range"

"you are"

"CRAP!"

"Jyukenjou hakke rokujuu yonsho (gentle fist art 8 trigrams 64 strikes) two strikes, four strikes eight strikes sixteen strikes, thirty-two strikes sixty-four strikes" all the while Hinata is striking at Ikkaku and he can do nothing to stop it

"not bad Hinata but now it is my turn" he holds out his hand and say "Hadou number 31 Shakkaho (red flame cannon)" a blood red fireball shots at Hinata who is too close to dodge and as it collides with her it explodes in a cloud of smoke and you think to yourself

"_Of course she knows the shadow clone jutsu she is Naruto's fiancée why wouldn't he teach her that"_

"So you know shadow clone jutsu" ikkaku says bringing you out of your thoughts "just what else did Naruto teach you?"

"Oh you know a little of this a little of that" she replies slyly

"So you want to keep it a secret I understand"

"Now I am sorry ikkaku but this will hurt a lot"

"What do you mean?"

"Gentle step: Twin lion fists" she says and strikes him in the stomach and in the chest but not near his heart as to avoid permanent damage after two seconds ikkaku falls to the ground unconscious but still in no life threating condition

"Winner Hinata Hyuuga" Kisuke says Hinata bows and runs back to the fighter's box and ikkaku is taken to the rest ward

"Good job Hinata-hime" Naruto says

"Thanks Naruto-kun" she replies


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-two: The Chunin Exams Fight round two, Ryu vs. Aaroniero

"Alright next fight Ryu Kenpachi vs. Aaroniero Arruruerie" Kisuke says then you see Aaroniero walk out with a confident air around him but then you feel an incredible power behind you as you see Ryu walk out his body held high still resonating the super saiyan power he had before

"You are very confident in your power brat" Aaroniero says

"You will die here arrancar for what you have done I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" he shouts this last part and all of the sudden the power swells around him you feel a crushing weight on you but you know from the way that Aaroniero is reacting that he is its target

"To prevent Ryu from killing us all I think we should begin so FIGHT!" Kisuke says he then proceeded to go to the safest place which happened to be the Kage box

"DIE ARRANCAR!" Ryu shouts and he rushes the arrancar with a fury of blows and strikes that seemed to contain all of his fury after about ten minutes of pounding the crap of Aaroniero they separate

"What… have… you …become…kid?" Aaroniero asks breathing hard

"I AM THE LEGENDARY WARRIOR PURE OF HEART AWAKENED BY FURY I AM THE SUPER SAIYAN RYU KENPACHI!"

"Ok Mr. super saiyan we will indulge you but just know I am not impressed by what you are displaying"

"Bitch you just jealous of my super saiyan swagger"

"Ok now you die"

"Yea right"

"DIE!" but before he can react Ryu charges him swords drawn slashing at him switching up his combat style to confuse his opponent but then Ryu jumps back and takes to the skies

"TAKE THIS KA…ME…HA…ME…HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" again the blast fires from his hands and hit hits Aaroniero head on but as that happens you notice that Ryu's power drops but just as fast is spikes even higher well beyond what was ever expected of him

"What…what are you doing kid?"

"showing you results of my power BANKAI!" all of the sudden his swords start melting and attaching to skin and turning into golden lion's fur his body then expands a bit with budging muscles "Idaina shishi nakkuru (great lion knuckles)"

"Bankai eh this should be interesting but it seems we must get serous, Surge across the seas and skies Nejibana"

"That won't help you" Ryu replies nonchalantly

"What do you mean kid?"

"It is as I said that won't help you as you are already dead"

"What are you talking about?"

"This" he then rushes forward you see the Nibi's chakra around him and he is running at high speeds and you realize a moment before he does it that Ryu is going to use Lariat

"oh no you don't kid" Aaroniero says and thrusts the trident forward into an oncoming Ryu but before the tip of the blade reaches Ryu's chest he disappears and reappears behind Aaroniero and continues the technique

"LARIAT!"

"ACK" Aaroniero goes flying and smashes head first into the wall behind him it crumbles little bit but still hold strong

"WEEEEEEE" Ryu holds his hand up in the symbol that Killer B did when he used Lariat on you; out of the corner of your eye you the Shikage smack his hand against his mask in an obvious face palm. You then see Aaroniero get up his chest cavity is wounded and mostly missing and his mask is cracked and you see a glass tank with two floating balls with eyes and the number 9 on one of them

"Very good kid but we will not lose to you"

"Oh yes you will arrancar I am going to show you what I can do"

"Consume him Glotoneria" one again taking his resurreccion form Aaroniero stands before Ryu ready to strike him down but Ryu looks tense it is as if he is hearing voices telling him what to do he then nods his head and starts doing back flips and distances himself from Aaroniero

"Seems I have no choice but to end this with _that_ attack but I will if I must"

"Look kid your brave and all but now you don't stand a chance against me and my power"

"Fuck it. You die NOW!" he then gathers his hands together in what looks like the Kamehameha but then you see a lot of power coming from outside the arena to his palms and even more coming directly from the Nibi

"What on earth is this power?"

"LION CANNON, FIRE!" the red blast fires from his palms and shots towards Aaroniero who just laughs and says

"Do you honestly think that will work on me? I will show you power"

"I don't. I know it will finish you off"

"WHAT?"Just before the blast connects you think you see a small flash of lightning but disregard it. Then the blast connects and before your very eyes Aaroniero is blasted into atoms and the last of him vanishes Kisuke then jumps down from the Kage box and says

"Winner Ryu Kenpachi" you see something is wrong with Ryu and you see him breathing really hard Kisuke turns and says "Do you feel aright Ryu do you feel that you will continue or do you want to end here"

"I think I will end here that blast took a lot out of me"

"**Well done Ryu I knew you were strong but I never suspected you learned Bankai"** CJ says standing up

"Thank you father" Ryu responds bowing to his father he then jumps up into the Kage box and stands next to his father returning to his usual form. Lilly turns to you as if something is on her mind

"Hey Sasuke" she asks

"Yea" you respond

"You know how during the half-time show you asked for _whispers in the dark_ by skillet"

"Yea"

"I was wondering why you chose it"

"Simple" you respond with a smile on your face "I felt that song best represented how I feel about you"

"AWWWWWWWWWWW, Sasuke that is so sweet"

"I thought you would like that" just then Orihime appears next to you and says you notice she now has a sword at her waist and you think it's Nejibana but disregard it as impossible as you saw Aaroniero disappear and you know that from what Kirin told you of the nature of zanpakuto they die with their owner.

"Here let me heal that arm for you. Soten Kisshun I reject" once again the fairies appear and start regenerating your arm for you once it is fully healed she turns and leaves back for the Kage box


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-three: The Chunin Exams Fight Semi-Finals, Sasuke vs. Hinata

"ok we are now moving on to the semi-finals of the Chunin exams" Kisuke says drawing you back to reality "First match Sasuke Uchiha vs. Hinata Hyuuga" as you walk out you feel a hand on your shoulder and you can tell the by the pressure its Naruto's you turn and you see he has a stern look on his face

"Let's get one thing straight now Sasuke if you get anywhere killing Hinata I will never forgive you and I will ensure you have a one on one meeting with Kurama-sama" you pale instantly you know that a curtain Nine tailed demon lord would be more than happy to have you for a snack

"Alright Naruto but just don't get anywhere near killing Lilly either or I will have your hide" you respond then you walk out to face Hinata you are a little nervous as you don't know what Naruto might or might not have taught her.

"Sasuke vs. Hinata" Kisuke says "BEGIN" instantly you rush Hinata sharingan active in order to help avoid any Jyuken strikes you theory was correct and Hinata tried to strike you with Jyuken but you're ready for it and you duck the strikes and counterstrike her, for several minutes this continues after about 20 minutes you jump back and as you do you check your body for any disruption of chakra flow and see that Hinata indeed hit you a few times in both arms and a point or two on your legs but nothing major Hinata has a few bruises and a couple of cuts from your sword but other than that it was mostly block and strike kind of conflict between the two of you

"You're not bad Hinata" you say breathing hard

"Same to you Sasuke" she is only slightly winded she smirks and you feel something is off then something grabs you from below

"What the…" you say as your dragged underground with your head only showing

"Earth style head hunter jutsu" your eyes widen and you realize that the ground is shattered form the force of your and Hinata's conflict and you see a second Hinata climb out of the ground in front of you and you can tell it's a shadow clone because of your eyes

"So you learned Sensei's head hunter jutsu but you have made a mistake Hinata"

"And what is that"

"Lightning beats earth CHIDORI NAGASHI" and with that lightning coats your body and the ground below you and around you explodes and you get up and start wielding the hand signs for fire ball jutsu but Hinata then makes hand signs of her own and you recognize the last as a water style jutsu you finish your hand signs as she finishes hers "Fire style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"

"Water style: explosive water shock wave" water explodes from her mouth and rushes towards you in a wave "surfs up" she says smiling it engulfs your fire ball and hits you and your knocked underwater by the force of it you see its clear and Hinata stands on top and then does something different and slams her palm on the surface and you see her mouth 'summoning jutsu' and a you see a shark come swimming towards you and in desperation as you are running out of air you draw your blade and call its name out and slice the shark and returning it to smoke but you then use some chakra to shoot back towards the surface and you come up gasping for breath

"Not…bad…Hinata" you say breathing hard you remember Kakashi doing something back when he fought with Zabuza back in water country but to your surprise Hinata is a step ahead of you and has already started making the hand signs for water dragon jutsu

"Ox-monkey-hare-rat-boar-bird-ox-horse-bird-rat tiger-dog-tiger-serpent-ox-ram-serpent, boar-ram-rat-ninth-monkey-bird-dragon-bird-ox-horse-ram, tiger-serpent-rat-monkey-hare-boar-dragon-ram-rat-ram-bird, Water style water dragon jutsu" you finish the hand signs a second later with the same jutsu

"Water style water dragon jutsu" the two dragons collide but you see that your dragon is losing because of your unfamiliarity with the style and water is no one of your stronger elements

"Not bad Sasuke but I win" you see with shock it's the shadow clone maintaining the jutsu while chakra gathers in her palm "RASENGAN" she rushes you as you can do nothing to defend yourself and she slams the rasengan into your stomach and you go flying back

"THAT'S IT! BANKAI!" you rush her and she recoils in shock and your blade hits her but with the flat edge as to keep your promise to Naruto you then see the strike and chakra depletion have knocked out Hinata, the water starts to reside into the ground and the dragons disappear

"Winner Sasuke Uchiha" you then see Naruto rush over to Hinata and gather chakra in his palm as if forming a rasengan but you see his human chakra flow into Hinata and when her levels are restored she gets back up with a look of love on her face and she kisses Naruto with a 'thank you' Naruto walks her back to the fighters box and sets her down on the bed there and then turns to you and you think

"_Uh oh did I go too far"_

"Nice fight Sasuke but next time please don't sword slap Hinata" his voice is calm and to your relief he knows that Hinata was never in any life threating danger

"Thanks Dobe and I promise I won't" you respond you and he walk back to the fighters' box and wait there for the next match


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-four: The Chunin Exams Fight Semi-Finals, Naruto vs. Lilly

"Ok next fight Naruto Uzumaki vs. Lilly Kenpachi" Kisuke says drenched as he didn't get out of the way of Hinata's jutsu in time

"Alright" Naruto jumps out Lilly turns to you with an 'I am boned' look on her face

"What's wrong?" you ask

"ARE YOU NUTS I HAVE TO FIGHT THE KYUUBI JINCHURRIKI AND I AM ONLY THE SANBI'S JINCHURRIKI AND LAST TIME I CHECKED NINE BEATS THREE!" she yells at you

"I fought Naruto in his Kyuubi state before its nothing your sharingan can't track and if need be repress"

"Thanks for the confidence but now that they have merged it's a lot harder to suppress its charka"

"You will do fine" with that she jumps out of the box with her sharingan active and turns to face Naruto with a look of determination

"You have grown strong since we last met Isobuu but I assume that is mostly your host's work" Naruto says his voice is different like it is the Kyuubi's voice but a lot softer

"What are you…" Lilly trails off then she says "Kurama" the voice is different like Naruto's as if the beasts are directly communicating with each other "it has been a long time since we last met if you don't include the rampage I went on and the boy tried his best to stop me and got eaten and by the way he tastes a lot like ramen why is that?"

"He eats a lot of that I have tried expanding his diet but the leaf over charged him for everything so it was beyond my power to do so. However I hope with our time in the hidden shinigami I will get the opportunity I need."

"Really why is that"

"They hate and despise the kid for containing me even though he has only pulled innocent pranks but what's the harm in that"

"KURAMA! HOW DARE YOU TEACH THIS KID YOUR WAYS I KNOW YOU LIKE PRANKS BUT YOU DON'T HAVE TO TEACH EVERY JINCHURRIKI YOU HAVE TO PRANK THE VILLAGE THEY LIVE IN!"

"for once I am innocent this was all the kid's ideas as he is so like his father in that regard but enough small chat lets you and me say we give these people here a show"

"Fine by me what do you think Lilly"

"I am fine with it" Lilly replies

"What about you kit" Kurama asks Naruto

"Sounds good to me" he replies happy "Go wild Kurama" once again the sword flows with his demon chakra and he takes the form of the Nine tails

"AND WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO I DON'T HAVE A SWORD THAT DOES THAT!" Lilly shouts she pauses as if listening and you get Isobuu is telling Lilly what to do "alright Isobuu I will do that" she starts concentrating and your sharingan detects the Sanbi's chakra swirling inside Lilly and she sprouts a tail but like Naruto it isn't chakra it's a real tail then another sprouts and another and she grows into a gigantic turtle with only one eye open

"**Ah how it feels good to stretch my legs again" **this time it's Isobuu's voice and its dark as the Kyuubi's voice

"**I know right" **Kurama responds **"but I think we should be careful we don't step on anyone I know for one Naruto would kill me if I accidentally stepped on Ichiraku's" **he jokes

"**That he would" **

"o…ok… f…f…fight" Kisuke says shivering from both cold and fright Naruto/Kurama charges Lilly/ Isobuu and starts hacking and biting at her but obviously with less ferocity with when he fought Yammy Lilly starts clawing back this goes on for about 10 minutes then Naruto/Kurama grabs Lilly/ Isobuu with 4 of their tails

"**Isobuu you have grown soft since our last fight if that is the best you've got" **

"**SHUT UP KURAMA!"**

"**Just as touchy as ever I see"**

"**THAT IS IT! JINCHURRIKI BOMB!" **you see the human and demon chakra gather above her head you see Naruto/Kurama's eyes widen and you see he has to gather the same mixture above his own head and at the same time they fire and the blasts collide for a moment they are even but they Naruto/Kurama's starts to overwhelm Lilly / Isobuu's blast

"**Foolish Isobuu I am the Kyuubi the nine tailed demon lord if you think that your power will ever overcome mine then you are an idiot. Don't you remember Old man's warning NEVER CHALLENGE A SUPPERIOR DEMON LORD"**

"**I am sorry Nii-san I forgot in my anger now let's reduce back to our normal forms and duke it out like that"**

"**Fair enough" **with that Kurama and Isobuu shrink back into their human forms and Naruto and Lilly are unharmed by the conflict

"Alright Naruto let's see what your made of Shine on Seigyokuryu"

"Alright, Release" again a nearby chakra signature disappears and you know what Naruto has done he place multiple clones in the stands to gather nature chakra for him he then gathers more chakra around him and you see he intends to go full out and brings forth Kyuubi mode

"_Naruto what are you thinking"_ you ask yourself

"You intend to go full out against me" Lilly says "very well BANKAI, Idaina Kogayuku Seigyokuryu"

"well this is a surprise now let's see just how 'indestructible' that armor of yours is" Naruto grins cracking his knuckles

"how did you know about that" Lilly asks shocked

"when Kurama and I merged he gave me his enhanced senses and I heard you say that your spiritual pressure makes the sapphire stronger"

"where exactly where you when this happened"

"about 200 kilometers north"

"AND YOU DIDN'T HELP US" Lilly shouted at him

"I thought you could handle it so and I even asked my teammates and they agreed that the Shikage's daughter, the 'last Uchiha' and Yumichika could handle it. I know Sasuke's abilities and know he is strong Ikkaku knows of Yumichika's and as for yours I hadn't a clue but the moment I heard you say Bankai I knew you could handle everything"

"you don't know the first thing about Bankai do you"

"Nope"

"Bankai is the final sword release state which captains of the 13 court guard squads and a selected few have mastered but it is also our trump card shikai for some is incredibly powerful but when we need to we use Bankai"

"so you're saying you were in danger so you had to use Bankai? But am I really that much of a threat that you need to use Bankai on me?"

"You underestimate yourself Naruto I wouldn't use Bankai unless I felt I need to. In short I am prepared to go full out against you so let's say you and me give these people a show"

"Alright" he then charges Lilly who strikes and blocks Naruto's blows but you see that his punches are starting to crack the sapphire around Lilly

"seems I have to remove my eye patch after all" with that she takes the eye patch off and her spiritual pressure sky rockets then the cracks in the sapphire heal

"nice this is going to seem like a lot of fun" then he rushes Lilly all the while his palm swirling with power and you realize that he is charging up a rasengan Lilly notices and says

"Nice try Naruto rasengan will not work on me"

"not trying to form rasengan"

"WHAT!"

"What I am trying is to use my new power that Kurama-sama taught me"

"and what would that be"

"DEMON WAVE PULSE" then your sharingan eye detects a huge amount of demon chakra in his gloved hand and then Naruto slams it into Lilly's stomach and she goes flying into the wall and your sharingan detects something is off with her chakra system Lilly starts to get up but you see her sharigan has been deactivated

"What did you do to me? I can't activate sharigan and my chakra has stop responding"

"That is the power of my demon wave pulse it scrambles the chakra system and blasts my opponent away from me kind of like the almighty push but with more force. However I don't know what happens to a person's spirit energy as I have never used it on someone with that"

"That is surprising but my specialty relies on spiritual pressure" but then her armor breaks apart and she falls to the ground "what the"

"So that's what it does"

"What do you mean?"

"It seems that it cuts all spiritual pressure from the body. This fight is over"

"I agree. I see that in a fight of power and stamina you win in both categories, I surrender I can't fight any longer"

"Winner Naruto Uzumaki" Kisuke says the crowd cheers, Lilly and Naruto walk back into the fighter's box you walk up to Naruto and hit him over the head

"WHAT WHERE YOU THINKING DOBE! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" you shout at him

"I was restraining myself and the jutsu I used on her has already worn off"

"What?" you respond

"My demon wave pulse lasts only a few minutes so it's a sort of finish them off soon technique"

"Oh so she was in no danger of dying"

"Nope"


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-five: The Chunin Exams Fight: final match

Naruto vs. Sasuke

"Final fight of the Chunin exams Naruto Uzumaki vs. Sasuke Uchiha" you hear Kisuke say

"So the time has come at last" Naruto says to you

"Indeed it has let's see just who is the stronger of the two of us"

"We still need to keep our strength up for the invasion" Naruto adds in a low voice so that only you can hear

"I would assume that shikage-sama will give us some Senzu beans after the match"

"I hope your right" you then both walk out and you start to hear a song playing and you realize that the band Bullet for my valentine is back in the Kage box and they are playing a song you don't recognize but then the song starts up

I don't want to stand beside you

I'm going to try and feel the pain

You're going through

'Till the death you've see this through

Cold sweats, hallucinations

I want speed to stop the hell

I'm going through

The addiction taking you

Can you see me though bloodshot eyes?

Should I fight for what I right or let it die?

Now I am choking on force fed lies

Do I fight or let it die?

I will fight one more fight

Don't break down in front of me

I will fight will you fight?

I am not the enemy

Everyone is sick of caring

No silver lining

On the cloud that covers you

Let pour and soak you through

No hope just desperation

So sit and wait for death

And pray it takes you soon

The addiction's taking you

Can you see me though bloodshot eyes?

Should I fight for what I right or let it die?

Now I am choking on force fed lies

Do I fight or let it die?

I will fight one more fight

Don't break down in front of me

I will fight will you fight?

I am not your enemy

I will try one last time

Are you listening to me?

I will fight will you fight?

I am not your enemy

Can you see me though bloodshot eyes?

Should I fight for what I right or let it die?

Now I am choking on every lie

Do I fight or let it die?

I will fight one more fight

Don't break down in front of me

I will fight will you fight?

I am not your enemy

I will try one last time

Are you listening to me?

I will fight will you fight?

I am not your enemy

I am not your, not your enemy

I am not your enemy

"Really fits the mode right?" Naruto says to you

"Yea" you respond

"Let's give these people a show"

"Agreed"

"Final fight between Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. FIGHT!" Kisuke says as soon as you both get the ok you and Naruto charge one another and unleash a series of blows against one another but to your surprise Naruto's speed is too much for even your sharigan to track and he lands a lot of blows against you and you land quite a few blows on him. You then both separate your endurance has gone up significantly since you and Naruto met on the field of battle but Naruto's power has gone through the roof

"How are you so strong? You're not even channeling any energy from ANY chakra source" you ask

"I told you that I would be giving these people a show so I have undone all seals on my body that I created to lock my true power away"

"When did you do that?"

"As soon as I walk out of the fighter box"

"Wait since when did you master sealing jutsu"

"It was my dad's specialty and I asked shikage-sama to train me in sealing jutsu and so he did but enough talk lets fight all out no holds barred agreed"

"Yea. BANKAI!" Naruto gathers all of his chakra taking on Kyuubi/sage mode once more but for some reason he doesn't stop there you start to see chakra tails emerge and you realize without a doubt that Naruto will be fighting full out to prove to everyone the might of the fourth's legacy

"Senpo: Super Odama Rasengan" he says gather a lot of chakra into his hand forming a gigantic rasengan. You charge up the wall like in your fight with Gaara so long ago then channel you chakra for chidori but realizing it won't be enough to stop Naruto's jutsu so channeling more chakra and a bit of spirit energy from your Bankai the chidori becomes a gigantic eagle and it charges Naruto's jutsu as he slams the rasengan into it, after 30 seconds the two jutsu explode that sends you both skyward, but due to your aerodynamics you are able to fly down to the ground you look up a Naruto knowing full well he can't fly. Then your absolute surprise he vanishes in burst of golden light and then you hear the sound of someone landing behind you turning you see Naruto behind you with a 'beat that' look on his face

"How did you do that?"

"You really don't know what I just did do you"

"No what did you do?"

"And here I thought the famous Sasuke Uchiha would be able to recognize the fourth's jutsu"

"WHAT!"

"That's right Teme I learned the flying thunder god jutsu"

"So how did you get behind me I never saw you place a mark on the ground"

"I placed one on your back when we were blown into the air knowing full well you would take back to the ground and I could get back safely"

"Well that was actually well thought out. What happened to the Dobe I used to know and make fun of?"

"Kurama happened Sasuke"

"What?"

"he told me the truth of why he did what he did and in turn I told him about the stuff he didn't know about me but there wasn't a lot I could tell him when you have an all-powerful demon lord locked in your mind he tends to do nothing other than examine you memories to find a weakness to exploit and use to escape there prison. So in the end we formed a bond of friendship and he, in all sense of the word, schooled me taught me control of my emotions and all the things to make me the genius I am now. But don't worry Sasuke I still act like an idiot when I feel like it oh and by the way Sasuke…" he trailed off as something slammed into your back and you went flying into the wall "you shouldn't let your guard down"

"What happened there was no way you could have made a shadow clone without me noticing"

"I never did. I use one I had in the crowd gathering chakra but I decided to just teach you lesson about turning your back to your surroundings"

"Damn you Naruto, I think it is time we finish this"

"I couldn't agree more. Shadow clone jutsu" with that four clones appear and Naruto holds out both of his hand behind him and the clones start channeling chakra to form rasensuriken and when it appears it is the size of a small elephant

"WHAT ARE YOU CRAZY WITH THAT MUCH POWER YOU WILL BLOW US ALL UP"

"Good luck Teme" with that you activate your susano'o again and charge Naruto and he charges you

"NARUTO!" you shout just like at the valley of the end

"SAUSKE!"

"SUSANO'O"

"FUTON ODAMA RASENSURIKEN" and with that your two jutsu collide and in an enormous explosion you both get blown back you and Naruto flight into the walls on the opposite ends of the stadium when you get back up your vision starts failing

"_What's going on I am I going blind. No I am just out of chakra doesn't look like Naruto is any better off."_ Then Naruto gets up and starts limping towards you and he takes out a tri tipped kunai and he then gets on top of your back and holds the kunai to your throat and says

"I…win…Teme…" then he falls off you and rolls on his back clearly unconscious then everything goes black you wake up with a weird taste in your mouth and a the remints of a bean on your teeth and you see CJ standing over you and Naruto with a smile in his eyes and he says in a barely audible whisper

"You both did spectacular I couldn't be more proud of the both of you"

"Thanks CJ-sempai" Naruto says

"Thank you father" you respond. Then the three of you get back up and CJ says to the other kages

"**I think it is time we decide who to make Chunin don't you agree"**

"I agree lord shikage" Gaara says

"I am in agreement as well" Danzo says

"As am I" the Mizukage says

"As am I" says Raikage

"Same here" the Tsuchikage says

"All remaining gennin line up shoulder to shoulder" Kisuke says with that you and the others line up in front of the six kages

"Even though she didn't make it through to the final match I say that Temari should receive the promotion to Chunin as well as Kankuro" Gaara says

"Agreed" the Mizukage says

"Agreed" the Raikage says

"Agreed" Danzo says

"**Agreed" **CJ says

"Agreed" the Tsuchikage says

"Congratulations Temari and Kankuro you receive the promotion" Kisuke says. The rest of the promotions go off without a hitch until they reach Naruto

"**Finally I think that Naruto has more than earned his promotion for making it through the final round and the fact he won his match by barely."**

"Agreed" Gaara says

"Agreed" the Mizukage says

"Agreed" the Raikage says

"No" Danzo says

"Absolutely not" the Tsuchikage says

"**Why do you protest Danzo? I can understand the Tsuchikage's decision though I don't like it" **CJ asks confused

"I still say he should be punished for unleashing the Kyuubi on us all and should be turned over to my custody for abandoning this village"

"**Fuck you Danzo. I will NOT hand over Naruto because if we were going by your own justifications you would also demand to arrest my daughter and son but you only want the Kurama's container arrested out of spite for the Fourth Hokage. Plus considering your previous threat I will not tolerate Naruto have the caged bird seal placed on him simply so you can make the Kyuubi bow to your will."**

"Why you…"

"**THAT IS THE LAST I WANT TO HEAR ON THE SUBJECT DANZO! Despite yours and the Tsuchikage's protests the rest of us win by majority Naruto earns his promotion"**

"_Well Danzo seems you just gave Naruto another reason to call for you head" _you think to yourself CJ turns to the Tsuchikage and says

"**I am sorry you don't like the Fourth and I can understand where you're coming from with the hate you display for Naruto but lord Tsuchikage you are just to have to suck it up. If we are going to be allies I need you to put aside your petty rivalry with the fourth and his kin aside." **

"I understand lord shikage but I hope you understand I will still hate the fourth Hokage with all my heart to my dying day"

"**I think it is time to reveal to all of you here who I really am. Some of you may recognize me others may not but know this one way or the other most of you will hate my guts because of who I am"**

(A/n: from this point on the shikage will not be speaking in bolded words unless I say otherwise)

"What do you mean who you really are?" Danzo asks

"the man behind the curtain, or this case the man behind the mask" and with that CJ takes his mask off and crushes it in his hand revealing the face of a man who looks in his mid-20's with an eye that is slit but has the sharigan's commas and they look like the eyes of a cat (or in this case a dragon) with an eye patch over the right eye fang-like teeth and a scar running over his left eye he then dropped his shikage robes revealing the trench coat he wore when you saw him back at the battlefield CJ made a few hand signs and the sleeves unhooked from the coat as well as the chains that surrounded his legs and fell to the ground with a earth quaking crash like when Lee removed his weights then you saw weight seals on the chains and sleeves and the way they were positioned and how many there were he looked like he was wearing 15 tons in weight

"_That is impossible no human could withstand such weight and move as fast as he does"_ then you realized your mistake CJ isn't human he is and always has been a Hanyou or a half demon but the last time you say his half demon form he only had one tail but now he has all ten and you see the wings are a jet black his eyes hold a lust for battle that you only saw one other time; when you fought Naruto at the valley of the end

"Behold the man behind the mask CJ Kenpachi the First Shikage Hanyou of the Ten tailed dragon lord or as I call him 'the fallen dragon' and I am in complete control of the demon lord stronger than you all realize not even the sage of the six paths himself could stop me" with that the crowd gasped Danzo nearly had a heart attack but out of the corner of your eye you say Sakura's mother drop to the ground clutching at her heart

"_unsurprising this is the beast they fear more than Kyuubi no doubt some of the old council did have heart attacks"_ you thought to yourself but then a shout brings you out of your thoughts

"TRATIOR!" it was Danzo

"what are you talking about now you blind old fool. I was NEVER loyal to this village I was always undercover as the shikage the third, fourth and fifth knew this and welcomed me with open arms I was only here to learn and later after the fourth's death to protect Naruto even though I couldn't do so directly I talked to other clan heads and they all supported him even Hyuuga; Hashi was an old friend of the fourths and couldn't stand to his son treated like that so he and others I talked to tried to veto every action you took against him but because of the stupid civilian council they were over ruled." CJ smirked and the blood lust in his eye grew "AND NOW KONOHA I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU THE WORLD YOU WILL SOON CALL HELL! SHINIGAMI FORCES ATTACK!"


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-six: The fall of the leaf

(Last chapter: "AND NOW KONOHA I WOULD LIKE TO WELCOME YOU THE WORLD YOU WILL SOON CALL HELL! SHINIGAMI FORCES ATTACK!")

"YEA FINALLY!" you shout with joy then you hear the voice of the little kid you saw earlier

"Rain over the Frosted Heavens: Hyorinmaru (ice ring)" and with that his sword emits an ice cold aura and fires a gigantic ice dragon that freezes over everything that it touches and then you hear the man with the creepy face say

"Bankai: claw out Konjiki Ashisogi Jizō (golden Leg-cutting Jizō)" and a gigantic caterpillar in a red cap with a grotesque baby head and silver halo appears and starts destroying everything in its path and then it starts to spew a gigantic purple cloud but you are unconcerned as the shikage put a special seal on all of you to prevent you or your allies from succumbing the poison you see CJ walk up to the Tsuchikage and his anbu captain place the seal marker on them and then he beckons you forward you rush up bow to the Tsuchikage and Brady

"Greetings lord Tsuchikage and Captain Brady" you then turn to CJ and say "You needed me for something lord Shikage?"

"Yes I have one more order for you. Go nuts but don't kill Ino I promised her father I would spare her"

"Gladly lord shikage" you turn to the Tsuchikage and you notice that Brady isn't there anymore "Um lord Tsuchikage, where did your anbu captain go?"

"What are you talking about Uchiha he is right…" he turns to see an empty space where Brady was a few moments before "where did he go?" then you hear a shout

"BANZAI!" and a huge explosion in an ally way about 100 feet north you hear CJ bust out laughing

"I have a hunch" then you see CJ get a glare on his face and jump up to where Ichigo and Orihime are battling the Mizukage and you jump up too to see if there is any way you can help

"So Ichigo Kurosaki you have gotten much stronger since we last met" the Mizukage says

"That's right Aizen oh and FYI we knew it was you from the very beginning genjutsu may fool others but not us"

"That's right Aizen and you shouldn't let your guard down around me" CJ says with an evil smirk on his face

"But I know your weakness Ichigo kurosaki your love for Orihime" with that he flash steps over to Orihime and holds his sword against her throat "what will you do now I have her as my captive"

"Nothing" Ichigo said

"What?" Aizen asked in confusion

"You heard me I said nothing, you know why. Because Orihime doesn't need my help defending herself she is a very capable soul reaper"

"WHAT!"

"Surge across the seas and skies, Nejibana" Orihime says with a smirk

"Bankai. Tensa Zangetsu" Ichigo says

"After today the hidden mist and cloud will need new kages" CJ says with a malicious grin "Ichigo Orihime I leave Aizen and Ichimaru to you I have some unfinished business with Danzo"

"Wait lord shikage you're the only one who can break the control of his sword we need you to stay here"

"Alright"

"Aizen your mine" Ichigo then charges him after pulling his hand over his face activating his hollow mask

"You are a fool Ichigo Kurosaki" Aizen says

"Don't care GETSUGA TENSHOU!" with that a dark blast fires from the sword and knocks Aizen back about ten feet but then he knocks it away but not in time to see Ichigo charging in at speeds that surprise even you. Eventually when Aizen and Ichigo separate Ichigo looks mad and Aizen scared "That's it Aizen I am taking you down permanently"

"And what are you going to do you wouldn't dare use Final Getsuga Tenshou on me lest you lose your powers"

"Don't need to Aizen because I have a new power I have been waiting to try out"

"Ichigo you don't mean?" Orihime asks scared

"That I do my sweet hime but know this I am still the one in control not the monster you saw long ago."

"You don't scare me Kurosaki"

"I should terrify you especially what I am about to do." He then makes a hand sign and says "Release" with that a seal that is on his neck like the curse mark that was on your neck so long ago but this was different it was like a mini version of the reaper death seal when the black marks fade Ichigo looks completely different. In this form, Ichigo has long straight hair, reaching down to his waist and a Hollow hole smaller, decorated with markings stretching from the hole, across his chest and shoulders. He also has retractable claws on his fingertips and toes, small furry red tufts, two starting from his collarbone and stretching around his neck, and one each on his wrists and ankles, as well as seemingly white skin. In this new form, he has a different Hollow mask and his face is shaped the same, it covers Ichigo's entire head and its markings are different as it has four spike-shaped marks stretched, two of them stopping by the forehead, and the other two stretching past the eyes and teeth, going past his chin and joining with the marks on his chest. There are also small marks resembling a heart, but with the top and bottom open, extending from the inner corners of his eyes. The mask features two long forward-pointing horns with black strips extending from their center towards the tips.

"What are you?"

"Your worst nightmare"

"What?"

"You see Aizen this is my vasto lorde form I used to lose control of my soul when I took this form but now thanks to Shikage-sama I have slayed the conscious of my inner hollow and now have gained all that power"

"You can't be serious."

"Oh but I am Aizen" with that he lowers his head and he starts to charge a red light and you think to yourself

"_Aizen is fucked"_

"Cero." with that the blast fires and Aizen does his best to try and block but despite all his power he just can't and he is slowly disintegrated and then Ichigo reaches up to the seal marker on his neck and touches it and says "seal" the power he displayed started to retreat into the mark and after a few seconds he had returned to normal though his hair was a little longer "always that side effect if this keeps up my hair will be longer than Orihime's"

"I like it longer Ichigo it looks very sexy" Orihime purred

"Now let's say we kill Gin Ichimaru together"

"Lets" but then Ichimaru says

"Wait. I surrender just don't kill me"

"Give me one good reason why we should do that?" CJ says glaring at him

"I will step down as Raikage and join up with the shinigami but please just let me live I want to be with my Rangiku-hime I beg you lord shikage show mercy"

"Fine, but know this you WILL be monitored 24/7 if I get even the slightest hint you will betray me I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Deal" but then out of the corner of your eye you see a man in mask that you saw earlier rush over with the intent to kill Ichimaru you then run to intercept him you draw your sword and block

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU THINKING" you shout at him

"He betrayed Aizen-sama so he must die" the anbu says in a monotone

"That pride will be your fall. Mangekyou sharingan" with that you proceed to start trying to place him under Tsukuyomi but then he says

"That won't help I am blind therefore Tsukuyomi won't work on me"

"In that case strike Kirin"

"cry Suzumushi" with that a high pitched noise emits from the blade and a black light starts spreading you jump back close one eye and whisper so quietly that not even a dragon could hear

"Amaterasu" and the black fire shoots toward Tousen but the crackling of the fire alerts him to its presence but not in time for him to dodge it hits him full on in the chest and he starts to burn up and within a few seconds he is nothing more than a smoldering pile of ash. Then you clutch your eye in pain

"Even though the eternal mangekyou sharingan won't let you go blind over using it will still cause pain" CJ says

"Thank you for letting me know lord shikage" just then seven cloud ninja appear next to Gin and say

"Raikage-sama" they draw kunai and start to charge when gin says

"No, stand down"

"Raikage-sama"

"I am no longer the Raikage I am now a war prisoner of the hidden shinigami get A and B up here now"

"Yes lord Raikage" then a muscular man with huge golden arm bands and Killer B appear then B says

"Yo here is the akatsuki here to take the Jinchurriki. That just isn't cool ya fool" you see CJ walk over to B and sock him in the stomach A looks shocked that CJ would do that

"Why would you do that" A asks

"That, you bastard, was for teaching my son to do your symbol after doing lariat if he starts rapping every time he speaks I will skin you alive"

"you daddy, don't beat me badly." CJ's arms begin tensing and his eye start to twitch you know this look all too well he used to get that look when he was about to hurt someone or when he was ticked

"You know what I am about to say Killer B"

"What"

"SPEF!" with that he puts his whole force behind a strike to the jaw you hear bone break in his face and B goes fly off to the right

"Hey that hurt do I need to pound you into the dirt"

"CUT IT OUT!" CJ shouts then turning to Gin he says "well didn't you have something to say to A"

"Yes" gin says "as I have been captured and being held as a war prisoner you are from this day forth the 4th Raikage

"Yes"

"Yo bro happy day you're the Raikage" you walk up to B tap him on the shoulder and whisper in his ear

"If I were you I would stop talking _now_ the last time I saw CJ that angry well let's just say the Konoha graveyard got quite the amount of new guests"

"Why should I trust anything you say you're part of the akatsuki eh"

"Yea sorry about that"

"Sorry, don't think that will work on me"

"Look I joined up with CJ and the hidden shinigami I am not part of the akatsuki any longer I promise you that on my life" then you hear Ichigo say

"You were fantastic my sexy hime"

"Oh Ichigo you are so sweet" Orihime says with a purr

"Oh I show you just how sweet I can be later tonight"

"Ichigo-kun your being naughty I somehow knew you were a pervert deep down" Orihime says with a blush

"How can I not? With a beautiful woman by my side _who likes what I am saying_"

"Oh for the love of" CJ says "Can't you two control yourselves for just five minutes I know you constantly lust after one another and you have no idea how happy it makes me to see you two together after all this time but quite honestly this attitude it's getting on my nerves now control yourselves for the rest of the invasion please"

"Yes lord shikage" Ichigo and Orihime say simultaneously

"Now go and reinforce our forces to the south" Ichigo and Orihime bow and depart "Sasuke go have fun. Lord Tsuchikage let's say you and me team up to take down Danzo?"

"About time" the Tsuchikage replies "yes let's teach that bastard a lesson" then he and CJ jump after Danzo you jump into the town to do as much destruction as possible after about 10 minutes of cutting down everyone that was in your path that didn't have a shinigami headband on you see out of the corner of your eye a person jump at you with killer intent leaking and you jump out of the way as two girls with pink hair appear out of the dust from the explosion

"Sasuke Uchiha you are here by placed under arrest for the attempted destruction of Konoha and…" the older of the two starts

"Oh like two pink haired sluts can do anything against me" you cut her off activating your sharingan

"Be careful mother Sasuke is a tricky bastard" sakura says with rage on her face

"Don't worry dear one Haruno is trouble two is a disaster for our enemies" Sakura's mother responds

"feel the power of Uchiha" you say drawing your sword and charging sakura and her mother well at least that's what they thought while in reality it was only a shadow clone while you just sat from a far and watch. After about 10 minutes of a one sided fist fight your clone decides to end it and charges sakura with chidori and he is about to run her through when Sakura's mother jumps in the way of the charge and she gets run through instead

"MOTHER!" sakura shrieked

"Don't worry dear this is the way I wanted it to end. Defending my home and my daughter. NOW Haruno forbidden art: chakra disintegration jutsu" and with that your sharingan detects the levels in your clone and Sakura's mothers chakra rising and combining causing them to spike beyond the human ability to contain and sakura jumps back knowing what will happen next as do you then they both explode wiping out everything within a 20 foot radius when the dust clears sakura jumps over to where your clone and her mother exploded and she starts crying as she says

"I know you did what you had to for the village mom b-b-but that doesn't make it any easier rest in peace mother and know that your sacrifice brought down a great evil. You will always be remember by the village as a hero" then she breaks down into more sobs you decide to add insult to injury and you jump down and sneak up on sakura and you say

"Aw did mommy go boom. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha"

"SASUKE YOU BASTERD HOW DID YOU SURVIVE THAT!"

"Shadow clone that is what you and your mother were fighting I was up on the roof over there. I must say that's quite the jutsu too bad the line of the Hantaro clan ends here" with that you activate your susano'o and it grabs sakura and she tries to break out and as she tries you just laugh and you bring her to eye level and say "do me one favor before you die sakura"

"What is that Sasuke?"

"Scream" you say and with that your susano'o crushes the life out of her and all the while she cries and struggles until finally she is crushed and blood splatters everywhere then you drop the body and run off laughing like a mad man. A while later you see Lilly killing citizens and you grab her from behind and spin her around "sup sexy" you smile

"Oh hey Sasuke-kun" she replies just then a green portal opens up and a man with a blue outfit a mask and hood that is a dark red and black (think of Ermac's alternative costume in mortal Kombat 9) his right arm was a deep blue and made entirely of metal and he had a hat on that look like and akatsuki hat but it was gold and had horns in the front but what caught your attention the most was the eyes they were a light green completely no white or black to be seen then the figure speaks and it is with many different voices

"We are Omni you will serve us in the Netherrelm" but then you hear a voice you know all too well say

"DYNAMIC ENTRY!"

"oh for the love of" Omni say he then sinks into the floor just as Gai lands where Omni was then he reappears and punches Gai in the stomach then smashes Gai in the face and as Gai falls the ground Omni stomps with all his might on to Gai's chest breaking a few ribs but doing no life threating danger. He then fires a spear from his hand at Lee who comes to defend his sensei when the spear connects he says

"GET OVER HERE!"

"Amaterasu" you shout and the fire shoots from your eyes towards Omni who is forced to jump of the blast

"So you are our next opponent"

"Yes"

"THEN YOU SHALL DIE!" with that Omni charges you and you are forced to jump out of the way and you then charge and slice at him but when your sword connects with the metal arm to your surprise the blade doesn't go through even though you charged the sword with lightning you are then forced to jump back as said metal arm tries back hand you. Then you start making the hand signs for fire ball jutsu

"Fire style: grand fire ball jutsu" the fire ball shoots at Omni and when he dodges you rush in and grab him in a grip that makes him match your gaze "Tsukuyomi" with that you bring Omni into your heinous world "Seventy-two hours of torture begins now"

"This will not stop us" Omni says

"There is no escape from this world. Here I control time space and even physical mass" but then Omni does something weird and sinks right through the wall and into a portal then one opens up above you and he drops on you stomps on your stomach a few times and when you get back up he kicks you in the back of the head effectively braking the genjutsu

"We told you it wouldn't work"

"Ok Tsukuyomi didn't work time for plan B"

"And what would that be"

"Susano'o" with that your complete susano'o rises and looks down at Omni

"Oh…my…a…god"

"Susano'o bitch slap" and with that you Susano'o back hands him into a wall and the house crumbles on him "now to finish this. Amaterasu" again shooting your black flames at Omni knowing full well he couldn't dodge this time but just as it is about to connect he vanishes and leaves behind an after image but your susano'o blocks the oncoming attack then the susano'o grabs him and is about to crush the life out of him when CJ Ichigo and Orihime show up. You can tell that the CJ before is a shadow clone as the original must be busy

"Sasuke don't kill him. This man radiates a power that intrigues me. Drop him but don't drop susano'o." CJ says you drop Omni and quick as a flash CJ says "Bakudo number 99 Kin" and restrains Omni and CJ kneels down and looks at the man "who are you"

"We are Omni and who are you"

"I am CJ Kenpachi first shikage host of the fallen dragon and servant of the shinigami. What are you doing here"

"We don't know. One moment we were in Outworld fighting in mortal Kombat the next we were here. Wherever here is"

"You are in the hidden leaf village during an invasion" CJ says

"Why did you attack me" you ask

"We attacked you because we thought you were Shang Tsung in a different from and this all a trick meant to test us"

"Why do you speak as you are more than one person do you have multiple personality disorder" CJ asks

"What?" Omni responds

"You say 'we' instead of 'I"

"Oh that. We are many souls packed into one body and bound by Shao Khan's magic"

"Now there is a name I thought I would never hear again" CJ says with distain in his voice

"You know Shao Khan"

"Know him. Oh I know him alright I gave him his power and how does he repay me, by trying to kill me"

"Well that would suck"

"My village could use your skill and power you have my personal invitation to join us BUT you shall be monitored until I know I can trust you"

"We shall join. Under one condition"

"What is that?"

"You defeat us in a one round mortal Kombat"

"I accept but know this I am not the original I am a shadow clone however let's begin. Release" then the kido breaks and Omni gets up

"FIGHT!" you say. With that Omni charges in and throws a barrage of blows against CJ who easily dodges them and strikes back each blow that each warrior throws it dodged but the destruction they are causing is indescribable. After about ten minutes of fighting back and forth both sides finally landing blows on one another CJ backs up and preforms a few hand signs at lighting speeds

"Fire style: Searing inferno jutsu" CJ says then inhales and spouts a wave of fire towards Omni who can't dodge in time but when the wave of fire connects to your surprise nothing happens to Omni but he looks different

"Fire won't harm us we were forged in the fires of the Netherrelm"

"Well that's a first. In that case" CJ draws his sword and charges in at speeds not even you can track, he starts cutting at every part of Omni he can reach. CJ has a blood lust in his eye that you have never seen before it almost was identical to Zabuza's look all those years ago

"Your power is great but we are surprised at the bloodlust in your eye. Do you truly want us dead"

"Not at all it's just that. I AM HAVING SO MUCH FUN!"

"What?"

"It's been a while since I could cut loose like this and against a truly strong opponent I feel so alive"

"Ok that creeps us the F*ck out"

"It is a shame I must end this now"

"What do you mean? You don't think I am that easy to defeat do you?" then Omni charges CJ and grabs then freezes his stomach and crushes it and then slams his skull against CJ then CJ drops to the ground but to your surprise when Omni stands over him in victory CJ vanishes in explosion and you recognize Itachi's clone explosion jutsu then the other clone appears

"I don't think you're that easily defeated but I have other tasks to attend to so I must end this now. What your about to see should normally mean the end of your life but in this case it will mean my victory you should be proud it has been over 1000 years this is my last resort. BANKAI!" with that CJ gets coated in a golden armor his claws sharpen and his sword transforms into a Chinese broad sword that is coated in lighting and fire "Jigoku Inazuma Taihō (Inferno Lightning Cannon)"

"So this is your true power"

"not even close, now I am truly sorry and this will hurt a lot Storm blitz" with that CJ disappears you see cuts start appearing on Omni's skin you can sense CJ chakra but you can't see him he is just moving too fast then in a bolt of lightning CJ is on top of Omni's back sword at his throat "I win"

"Don't count chickens before they hatch"

"Your right. Bakudo number Sixty one Rikujōkōrō"

"Damn you"

"Now I win"

"Fine we concede but later we expect a rematch and we won't go easy on you"

"Deal" with that CJ gets off Omni but Omni is badly wounded and can't get up "Orihime heal Omni I have to depart Sasuke Lilly do whatever the hell you want. Bye" with that the clone disperses itself and Orihime says

"Soten Kisshun I reject" and heals Omni's wounds

"I am going to go support the shikage" you say and jump off to where you feel CJ's massive spiritual pressure. When you arrive on scene you see CJ has his sword drawn and the Tsuchikage next to him battling Danzo, who to your surprise had an arm that was a pale white and had 10 sharingan eyes on it and his bandages had been removed from his eye revealing another sharingan and your fury mounted and you activated your susano'o with a roar of rage you charge Danzo but then a CJ shadow clone stops you and say

"This is my fight I know you are angry and understand your desire for revenge but if you want to take it out on someone, take it out on others or stay here if you wish just don't interfere but if possible I will ensure that the final blow is yours to take"

"Yes father" you then sit down and watch this fight, CJ says

"Charge up, Inazuma Taihō" his sword takes it shikai form glowing with lightning

"So you know your swords name it won't stop the power of Izanagi" Danzo sneers

"You mean that genjutsu that allows you to alter reality" the Tsuchikage asked

"The same"

"Well then try to make this interesting Danzo I haven't been able to cut loose like this for a long time" CJ says with a grin on his face

"Oh really then come at me with all your supposed strength" Danzo replies sarcastically

"With pleasure" CJ then reaches up to his eye patch and removes it with that a torrent of spiritual energy encircles and takes the form of a dragon "THIS IS THE POWER OF THE SHIKAGE!" CJ roared and charged Danzo slashing at every bit of flesh with a wild look in his eyes after about 30 seconds CJ cuts Danzo in half diagonally and then something happened the body disappeared and he reappears about 2 feet to the right

"As I said your nothing compared to Izanagi"

"I don't care how many times I cut you down because eventually I WILL KILL YOU!"

"What interests me lord shikage is why you wear that eye patch I always assumed your where blind in one eye"

"This is a little something Kenpachi-sensei and I had the department of research and development whip up it's a small hollow that endlessly consumes spiritual pressure and it keeps my true power under wraps I only take it off when I want to fight full out or when I want end my opponent quickly"

"Oh really"

"Yea and you know what Danzo. Dead men tell no tales"

"What?" and then CJ slices Danzo's right arm then says

"Hadou number 88 Hiryu Gekizoku Shinten Raiho" and blasts Danzo's body into oblivion

"I would stop trying if I were you. You can't stop my power" then the unthinkable happens and Danzo runs the Tsuchikage through from behind who falls to the ground dead. Then the shadow clone of CJ says to you

"go and get anbu captain Brady and bring him here"

"yes lord shikage" with that you jump off and try to find him, as you run by an alley that is stained in blood and slash marks that look like they came from Brady judging by his fighting style you run down the street using your sharingan to try detect differences in the wall then you sense his power and say "Anbu captain Brady, Lord Shikage is in need of your assistance in his battle with Danzo!" then a rather large blood stain on the wall seems to get eyes and Brady then falls forward a bit and says

"tis a good day a good day indeed"

"Please come with me" you say and then jump off with Brady at your tail when you get back to where CJ is battling Danzo you see 7 of the 10 eyes have closed and they don't see that they will be opening again. Then Brady jumps down and stands next to CJ

"Greeting Brady" CJ says

"Greetings lord shikage" Brady responds

"Let's say you and I teach this old fart what it means to challenge the two most powerful ninja to be born since Madara himself"

"I couldn't agree more"

"By the way, Brady you have my deepest condolences"

"What?"

"War hawk over here killed the Tsuchikage"

"Grandpa, dead?"

"I am sorry" The Anbu Captain wipes a tear from his eye, and then turns toward Danzo with a look that would make Kenpachi Zaraki afraid.

"You! I WON'T FORGIVE YOU! Then he does something strange. He puts his arms in a position where one arm is above the others. Carefully, he slips each of his two blades underneath the chains that wrap around his arms. Everyone looks confused until He shouts out "BANKAI" then breaks his chains with a slice of his blade. A huge amount of reiatsu is released as the broken chain fragments begin to surround and fuse with his body. When the process is over, the anbu captain is standing there with a new suit of jet black armor and a look of pure rage. "Bankai: Unmei no ketsugō yoroi kusari no" (binding armor, chains of fate)

"let's take him down" with that Brady and CJ charge Danzo swords drawn slashing at him and trying their best to kill him but despite all their efforts Danzo always manages to avoid them using Izanagi eventually CJ roars in exasperation "dragon fire style: raging inferno typhoon jutsu" and a huge blast of fire shoots towards Danzo who can't dodge it and is forced to uses Izanagi to avoid death and when he reappears you notice another eye on his arm close leaving only two left. Seeing your chance to help CJ you activate your mangekyou sharingan and say

"Amaterasu" and the fire hits Danzo head on he then burns to a crisp only use Izanagi to escape and with that another eye closes _"one more eye left"_

"I have an idea" CJ says and then whispers something in Brady's ear and you see Brady's eye light up

"that could work" CJ then disappears in a flash of lightning and appears behind Danzo and starts channeling a lot of demon chakra around his body

"I am about to take a leaf out of an old friend of mine's book. Ready Brady"

"Yep" then both of them charge Danzo and when they get near him they say at the same time

"DOUBLE LARRIAT!" when they collide with Danzo they take his head off his body and he is forced to use Izanagi to save himself and with that the last eye closes

"What now Danzo. You can use your last eye for Izanagi for our next attack and never again use this power or you can die now. Your choice" CJ says with an evil smirk "Actually I have a better idea." with that he rushes forward and rips out Danzo's last sharingan eye and puts in in a vial

"AH MOTHER F*CKER. THAT HURT LIKE A MOTHER F*CKER YOU COCK SUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Danzo shouts in pain

"Shut up Danzo." Brady says "I think I will finish you off now." he turns to you and he says "I know you want to finish him yourself but he killed my granddad so I hope you understand I will make it up to you if need be."

"No need just so long as I know he is gone and my Nii-san is avenged I don't care" you say not revealing that Itachi is alive as he and Yukari were place under a fake alias

"Alright. Guess I will use this. Granddad would kill me if he ever knew I learned or used this for that matter oh well what's done is done, Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu"

"SINCE WHEN COULD YOU DO THAT?" CJ yells at Brady

"Um always." and with that he fires the box at Danzo and when it connects with him he is trapped inside of it and is turned to dust and true to its name he is disintegrated

"And with that Danzo is dead." CJ smirks

"One down Nii-san." you say to yourself

"Now let's get the hell out of here. Demon art: demonic transportation jutsu" and a moment later a gigantic flash of red light you and the rest of the invasion force along with many people from the different clans not guilty of tormenting Naruto when he was younger are transported to a hill that is miles away from Konoha but you can still see it from this high up when everyone is there CJ turns to all of them "now I have a question to ask all of you. How do you propose I destroy the leaf?"

"Why not use Bijuu-dama. But instead of one use four" Naruto says drawing his sword

"An interesting idea sure lets go with it" Lilly focuses Isobuu's chakra into her body and Ryu starts channeling the Nibi's chakra around him and takes the form of the two tailed cat then Naruto says

"Go wild Kurama" and once again takes the form of the nine tailed fox then CJ walks forward makes a hand sign and says

"Gentei Kaijo (limiter cancelation)." and then black marks spread all over his body like with the curse mark but instead it starts from the stomach and then CJ start to grow his wings turning a bright white his form shifting to that of a dragon and soon CJ stands as tall as the others and his tails have grown as well becoming wider and spiked at the end then he lets out a terrifying roar and once again shifting to his deeper voice says **"How good it feels to stretch these old dragon muscles of mine."** he then turns to the others and they nod and they then charge chakra to their mouths and the blast comes together forming one gigantic ball of chakra and then all four of them say at the same time

"**Bijuu-dama!" **and with that the gigantic blast fires from the center and flies towards the leaf and when it hits a building it explodes outward completely annihilating everything within the walls of Konoha leaving nothing behind except a gigantic crater where the leaf used to be and then Naruto Lilly Ryu and CJ all shrink down to their regular size and when they are back to normal you CJ has a sad look on his face and says in a barely audible whisper

"Forgive me Minato" and then he turns to the rest and says "Alright Hidden Shinigami village head out" and you and the rest start leaving but then you see Brady put his hand on CJ's shoulder and says

"Later you and I will have to have a meeting discussing our village's alliance"

"Of course lord Tsuchikage"

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa I don't think you should call me that yet"

"Why not you're the named successor to the Kage mantle right?"

"I don't know who granddad named successor. But for now we part paths" then CJ walks forward and you and the rest make your way back to the Shinigami


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-seven: camp

You are awaken by a noise outside your tent you get dressed look at the time and realize your shift is up in ten minutes you then walk over to where you're to relive the previous guard and to your surprise it's Naruto. When you get a little closer you see that Naruto is shaking as if he is crying then when you get within ear shot you hear him say

"Hinata I don't know what I would have done without you." you look around him to see if Hinata is with him but then you see its just him talking to himself you then put your hand on his shoulder it startles him but then he realizes who it is "Oh hey Sasuke."

"Sup Dobe."

"Sasuke could you not call me that I am kind of going through a rough time."

"Talk about it Naruto I always find that helps. You taught me that."

"Thanks Sasuke."

"So what's up?"

"I had a reoccurring nightmare."

"What about." you ask wondering what Naruto could have seen to make him react like this

"Well I was fighting Pein and he was about to capture me but then Hinata jumped in and started to fight him and break me free of his rods that pinned me to the ground and she succeeded in breaking some of them but every time she tried to break more Pein would toss her around like a rag doll and eveutally he started slamming her on the ground then he stabbed her with a chakra rod and killed her."

"Well it's just a nightmare right Naruto. So there is no need to worry."

"Oh it's no nightmare it's real."

"But how can she be alive."

"Nagato used a rebirth jutsu to bring back all he killed."

"Oh well the important thing is she is alive and well but I understand what is like to lose someone you love. Oh by the way did you really know that Hinata loved you."

"Yea."

"Why then didn't you return the feeling?"

"Because I didn't know how her father would react and I knew the villages would target her for being a demon lover."

"Oh well if it helps if you ever need to talk to me you know where to find me."

"Thanks Sasuke you really helped me." just then a man in a dark black cloak that covered his entire face said

"**Sasuke, Naruto the shikage needs to see you."**

"Of course but who will take watch."

"**No need I will take over." **the figure says

"Alright then." you and Naruto then walk towards CJ's tent but to your surprise more of the black cloaked figures guard the tent you walk in to see CJ pacing back and forth you see Amy in the bed but a sound proof barrier is erected around where she sleeps but the nature of the seal isn't to keep her from making sound but to prevent her from hearing it

"Ah Naruto Sasuke please have a seat." CJ says as he notices you both standing there

"You wanted to see us CJ-Sempai?" Naruto asks

"Yes Naruto I did. I wanted to tell you the truth about your parents Naruto."

"What do you mean the truth I thought they were dead?"

"They are dead but when they died they went to-"

"Let me guess heaven?

"As I was saying before I was interrupted. They went to the soul society which to answer your question it sort of is heaven but normally when a soul is taken into the soul society they remember nothing of their past life but with some _gentle_ persuasion I convinced dad to allow them to keep their memories and thus when we return they will remember you. After you get back you and Hinata will be moving in to the Namikaze estate and live with your mother and father."

"CJ-sempai you did that f-f-for me." Naruto says tears welling up in his eyes

"Yes I knew you loved them and I thought fate was cruel to separate them from you before you ever got to know them."

"Why did you need to see me CJ?" you ask

"Because Sasuke I need to know who you wish to marry you as I can't perform the ceremony."

"Hmm. Let me think on that." After a brief moment you say "Itachi."

"No surprise there." Naruto says under his breath

"Oh that reminds me Naruto. Do you mind being my best man?"

"Sure. No problem buddy."

"Thanks Naruto." as a thought struck you, you ask CJ "Where are the anbu captains CJ?"

"Gave them the night off. They're in their tent no doubt doing something naughty."

"Not to sound perverted, but doesn't _that_ make a lot of noise."

"I put a sound suppression seal on their tent as Orihime is a screamer she would wake up everything within a half mile if I didn't."

"Understandable. I will be heading back to my tent if that's ok CJ."

"As will I CJ-sempai."

"Alright. Oh and Sasuke you might want to let Itachi know you want him to marry you and Lilly. He should be getting off of his shift soon if I were you I would let him know."

"Ok CJ" with that you and Naruto bow and take your leave you walk over to where you, Lilly, Itachi and Yukari are staying and as you arrive you see Itachi walking back to his and Yukari's tent "Hey Itachi-Nii."

"What. Oh hey Sasuke" Itachi says

"Can I ask you something Nii-san?"

"What's up Sasuke?"

"You know that Lilly and I are getting married in about a week and I was wondering if you would marry us because Shikage-sama can't as he will be walking Lilly up the aisle."

"Sure Sasuke it would be my pleasure to marry you and Lilly." Itachi yawns and says "Now if you will excuse me I will get what little rest I can before Yukari wakes up and needs my help with pain tolerance I think she might deliver soon."

"Ok Nii-san." you walk into your tent and you see Lilly is up and she seems to be conversing with the Sanbi as she keeps nodding her head and you realize this is the perfect opportunity for a prank you tip toe up behind her and tickle her and she falls over laughing and you just keep tickling her and she says between laughs

"Sasuke ha, ha, ha, ha s-s-s-stop it ha, ha, ha, ha seriously cut it out ha, ha, ha, ha Sasuke I can't ha, ha, ha, ha breathe!" you smirk and say

"Not until you say it"

"Aw ha, ha, ha, ha come on."

"Say it or I won't stop."

"F-fine I am yours body and soul and always will be. Now please stop." you stop and kiss her and you both crawl back into bed and you say

"Itachi will be marrying us when the times comes." and with that you go back to sleep


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-eight: Minato and Kushina

After about a day of travel you and the rest of the invasion group return to the hidden shinigami you see many people living in run down houses but from what Lilly told you about the Rukon District they are living much better lives they cheer as you and the rest pass CJ smiles and waves when you reach the gate to the Seireitei you and the others walk through you see the squad barracks and you see the clan section where the Uchiha, Hyuuga and many other clans live everyone walks off to their respected houses but you, Lilly, Naruto, Hinata, Ichigo, Orihime, Omni, and CJ continue up to CJ's offices as you continue walking you feel a killer intent aimed at Lilly and you know from the chakra you detect its Ino you hear CJ sigh and turn around and say to where Ino is hiding

"Be thankful I even let you live Yamanaka and if I were you I would stop aiming your killer intent at my daughter or I will kill you, now go to your compound unless you want to be placed under arrest and held for Ibiki and Anko to _interrogate_, or even worse I send you off to the Squad 12 barracks for captain Kurotsuchi to experiment on and trust me when I say you don't want that, most test subjects don't come back." you hear Ino squeak in fear and run off

"Was that really necessary?" Omni asks

"Yes it was." CJ smiles

"Will you need us for any reason." he replies

"None that we can think of if we were you we would go to the squad one barracks and wait there then the other captains and we will evaluate you and place you in a squad where you seem to fit in." with that Omni departs and heads to where you saw the squad one barracks earlier. After 10 minutes you arrive at CJ's office when CJ opens the door and Naruto walks in first you hear a high pitched squeal and you see a woman with long red hair tackle Naruto and she starts hugging Naruto and you hear a voice say

"Kushina leave the poor boy alone he just got back from what must have been a tough battle."

"So what does a mother really need an excuse to hug her child, ya know." Kushina says with a smile when you walk in you see the Fourth Hokage standing there shaking his head and laughing and when Hinata walks in Kushina gasps and says "No way Hikari is that you?" Hinata simply stares at her

"I am sorry you must be mistaking me for my mother." she says

"Your mother?" Kushina asks "Does that mean…"

"That's right I am Hinata Hyuuga."

"You are the spitting image of your mother Hinata."

"Thank you Kushina-sama."

"Hey dad?" Naruto says

"Yes." the fourth responds just then Naruto disappears and reappears by the fourth on his right side where he is holding one of his infamous flying thunder god jutsu kunai and he taps him on the shoulder

"Tag." the fourth looks shocked and looks at his son

"You mastered my jutsu."

"Yep." Naruto then walks over to Hinata and says "Mom, Dad I would like to introduce you to my fiancée." Kushina squeals again and says

"Oh, my little Naruto is getting married."

"Mom." Naruto whines

"Sorry dear it's just I am so happy ya know." CJ then speaks up

"Minato, can you ever forgive me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I destroyed the very village you gave your life to protect."

"It's ok CJ I knew that no one in that place would honor my dying wish but I gave them the opportunity to prove me wrong and all they did was prove me right I knew deep down I should have just left but I needed to keep Kushina here for the birth."

"You could have named a successor and joined us here in the shinigami I would have welcomed you with open arms and I know a thing or two about sealing."

"Well that doesn't matter now the point is we are all here together."

"The Namikaze compound is to the left of the Hyuuga and to the right of the Uchiha all seals that you placed on them are still there Minato so you don't have to worry."

"Thank you CJ, will Hinata be staying with us?"

"Yes she will as far as I care you two are husband and wife but the ceremony isn't until two weeks from now at 4:00 pm." just then an Anbu bursts in and bows to CJ

"Shikage-sama, Lady Amy you are both needed at the hospital Uchiha sama your brother for you too."

"What's going on what happened?" CJ snaps

"It's Yukari-san she is going into labor."

"Where is Tsunade-sensei?" Amy asks

"She is already at the hospital."

"We're on our way." CJ grabs his shikage robes and you Amy and CJ run off to the hospital


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Thirty-nine: Arashi and Amane Uchiha

You, CJ, and Amy burst through the hospital doors the nurse at the counter directs you to Yukari's room you see Tsunade and Itachi next to the bed and you see Itachi has his Susano'o around his hand. Yukari is squeezing on the skeleton like hand and you can tell Itachi had to put it up or risk his hand being broken

"Breath, Yukari, breathe." Tsunade says Amy then walks over to where Tsunade and Yukari are

"Is there anything I can do to help Tsunade-sensei?"

"Yes apply a healing jutsu to Yukari I think this might be worse than we expected." Tsunade turns to Itachi and notices him using susano'o and yells at him "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING SUSANO'O ITACHI!"

"Sorry, she was going to rip my hand off otherwise had no choice." he replies

"I am sorry Itachi and Sasuke your both going to have to leave." Amy says

"Ok." you say and start to walk out then you hear Itachi whisper

"Be strong my love." and he kisses her on the forehead with that you and Itachi walk out you sit down and pick up a magazine and start reading while Itachi who can't sit still starts pacing around the room

"You alright Itachi?" you ask concerned

"Sasuke I won't lie, I am more nervous than I have been in my whole life."

"Why what's wrong?" Itachi turns to you and sighs as if trying to get something off his chest

"It's going to be twins."

"How can you tell?"

"When we did the ultra sound just now, we discovered not one baby but two, a boy and a girl."

"So do you want to talk about anything Itachi-Nii I find it always helps."

"Thank you Sasuke, but right now I am way too nervous to talk. This is more nerve racking then when I was ordered to kill the clan."

"That tough huh?"

"No kidding."

"Um Itachi."

"Yes, Sasuke."

"I was wondering."

"What Sasuke?" You start shuffling your feet

"Any suggestions on how to… you know." Itachi smiles in a way that makes you a little nervous

"I don't know what you're talking about Sasuke." he says innocently

"You know. _It._"

"You're going to have to be a little more specific than that." he says smirking

"You're enjoying this way too much."

"Oh big time."

"Come on, Itachi-Nii, this is embarrassing."

"Oh, I think I know what it is now."

"You do." you sigh in relief he walks up to your ear and whispers

"You want to know how to make Lilly feel like a real woman am I right."

"Yes." you say blushing

"I am not saying." he smirks

"Dammit, Nii-san, cut it out!" then Itachi says in a sing-song voice

"I know something you don't know."

"This is pay back for making you carry me back home when I was a little kid, isn't it."

"I don't know what you mean." he smiles

"Come on, Itachi, please." you give him the puppy dog eyes you used to give him to try and convince him to train you when you were younger

"Dammit, Sasuke, you still know my weakness. Look, I will tell you later, besides you won't be able to use anything I tell you for at least another week."

"Son of a bitch." you curse under your breath. After about 3 hours you see Shizune walk out and say to Itachi

"All three are fine you can come and see them if you want. That includes you Sasuke" she says to you. You and Itachi walk in and see Yukari holding two bundles one in a pink blanket the other in a blue one. Itachi walks over to his wife and smiles at her.

"Look Arashi, Amane its daddy" Yukari says smiling then you walk over and she says "oh look Uncle Sasuke is here too."

"Can I hold my nephew?" you ask

"Sure." she hands you Arashi "Remember to support his head."

"Right." you look at Arashi he looks so much like his father it's scary "You know, considering how much he looks like you, Nii-san. I am surprised you didn't decide to name him after you."

"I am sticking with Arashi but you know what Amane looks a lot like mom." You walk over and look at her and see to your surprise she looks a lot like your mom did when she was little. (A/N: I am making Yukari from the Hyuuga clan so that way there won't be any birth defects.)

"Hey Itachi, both Arashi and Amane have darkish pale eyes, almost like it's a mixture of byakugan and sharingan. It's too dark to be Byakugan, but too light to be Sharingan who knows maybe they might get both. That's a scary thought."

"Yea your right." Itachi says looking nervous again

"Itachi, Yukari, your both going to need to stay here for the night so we can make sure nothing happens to the children later on in life." Amy says

"Itachi, I am going to go home Lilly is probably worried sick" you say and with that you give Arashi to Itachi and walk out to return home.


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty: Chase Kenpachi

About ten minutes later you walk into the Uchiha clan mansion and you hear the stove beep and you know that Lilly must be making dinner you walk into the kitchen and say "Honey I'm home."

"Oh hey Sasuke, stir fry is almost done. I thought you might be getting home around now so I made some for us both."

"Sorry I am late but I wanted to see my new nephew and niece."

"It's alright Sasuke. Wait nephew and niece."

"Yea turns out it was twins and they might develop both Sharingan and Byakugan."

"Scary thought."

"That's what I said to Itachi." then you feel something inside you that you have never felt in your entire life you can't describe it but somehow you realize what it might be and think _"Oh god, I think I want her so badly but I know CJ would kill me if I did anything along those lines with her."_

"Sasuke are you alright?" she asks she seems a little red herself then she suddenly shouts "SHUT UP ISOBUU!"

"What, what?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"When you shout its doesn't sound like nothing."

"Oh it's just Isobuu she is taunting me that I want to do something naughty."

"Um Lilly I kind of want to do those things as well." you say, blushing dark red

"I know Sasuke, I could tell by the color of your emotions."

"Yea, but CJ would kill us if we did _that._" Just then a knock on the door distracts you and you go to the door to a young man that has an eye patch like CJ longish black hair and eyes that look like they are that of a dragon's, an under shirt, a jacket, and combat boots and then he says

"Greeting, I am Chase Kenpachi and I was wondering if you by chance know of what happened to Itachi Uchiha?"

"Who are you?" you ask in suspicion

"I am CJ's son oldest born." Then you hear a scream from the kitchen and you turn to see Lilly standing there wide eyed mouth open.

"N-N-Nii-san is that you?" she says crying

"Lilly is that you? I barely recognized you!"

"NII-SAN!" she shouts tackling him in a hug "It's so good to see you again I thought you were dead."

"I was for about 10 minutes then I was brought into the Shinigami's realm and there he trained me in the ways of our father and to control my powers."

"You mean?"

"Yes I have mastered the power of the dragon prince."

"Show me." her tone turns cold for some reason and you suspect that she thinks this is all a trick

"Gladly." and then he touches his stomach and says "Gentei Kaijo." and just as CJ did the black markings spread across his body and he grows 5 tails and wings and then the marks retract and Chase looks like a little CJ only with five tails instead of 10

"NII-SAN!" Lilly shouts again and starts hugging him once more. You walk up and hold out your hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha, soon to be husband of your sister." Chase holds out his hand and grasps yours.

"Good to meet you, now you never answered my question where is Itachi?"

"He is in the hospital with his wife Yukari and their two children. What do you want with my brother?"

"To see an old teammate of mine, of course."

"Wait Nii-san I don't trust that's your motive. You want revenge don't you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You feel Itachi abandoned you and left you for dead. Well he didn't. I know the details of the mission. You asked Itachi to leave you and take Yukari and the Fire Daimyo's daughter to safety while you held off her captors."

"So you do remember then I guess you've caught me red handed, or that's what I would say if that really was my motive."

"You mean it's not?"

"No, it isn't. What I am really here for is to tell Itachi not to regret my death and that I forgive him."

"Oh, well I am afraid you can't go see Itachi yet Nii-san, his wife just gave birth and they need to stay there but we should go see father after all he would be so happy to see you again."

"Where is father. I thought he would be in the tower but he isn't there?"

"You don't know what today is Nii-san do you?"

"What is today?"

"It's the anniversary of your death. Dad will most likely be at your grave."

"Then let's go see him" with that you Lilly and Chase leave the house after Lilly makes sure nothing will cause a fire, you lock the door and leave for where Chase's grave is. When you arrive at the grave you see CJ sitting there his feet over hanging the cliff the statue of Chase in gold standing there and you hear him say

"Oh son if only I could have saved you. I hope you can forgive an old fool. I should have known it was a trap."

"Already done father. I never held a grudge for my death even though I am not dead." Chase says

"WHAT THE!" CJ turns around to see you Lilly and Chase standing there

"Hey, Dad." Chase says

"Son ,is that you?" CJ says with tears in his eye

"Yea, Dad it is."

"Son, how is this possible… not that I am ungrateful but I would like to know how you survived."

"Shinigami sama brought me to his realm and said to me 'Boy you are not yet ready to die so instead of taking you I shall instead train you and teach you everything I had Tien-lung and Kenpachi Zaraki teach your father and after years of training I finally reached the power I am at now." Chase then smiles CJ tears up again and says

"Son come give your old man a hug." and then they do just that "Son, I would like to test your abilities. I want to see just how much you have grown." You, Lilly, Chase, and CJ then walk down to a grassy field. You and Lilly step far away from CJ and Chase as you know how CJ likes to fight and you don't want to get caught up in the cross fire. CJ draws his sword and smiles at his son and Chase draws his sword and they charge one another, swords clashing back and forth, each strike so fast not even your Sharingan can track it, but CJ and Chase block each blow, never relenting. After 20 minutes, they both jump back and start making hand signs Chase says

"Dragon Fire Style: Raging Inferno Typhoon." exhaling a huge wave of fire just like CJ did against Danzo.

"Dragon Water Style: Surging Tidal Wave Jutsu" and CJ draws in water from around him and thrusts his hand forward and a huge wave of water fires at Chase and snuffs out the fire and continues forward at insane speeds. The pressure of the wave is off the charts and when it hits Chase, he stands there and takes it but to Chase's surprise, he is knocked back then he pulls a move you never saw coming

"Summoning jutsu: Summoning of the 5 Tailed Dragon Prince." and gigantic white dragon with five tails appears and on top of the head of the dragon is Chase.

"So you gained a summoning contract with your dragon as well. Very well then Chase, I think it's time I ended this what do you think."

"I agree." with a cloud of white smoke the dragon he was on vanishes the both hold their sword and say at the same time.

"BANKAI!" CJ get coated in the gold armor again and his tails get reinforced with scale plating and so do his wings. Chase however gets coated in a blue armor similar to CJ's

"Jigoku Inazuma Taihō." CJ says

"Taifū Shio Taihō. (typhoon water cannon)"

"So you achieved Bankai as well."

"Yea."

"Then this will be fun." They once again charge one another slashing at one another at insane speeds

"Water gale!" Chase shouts and a torrent of water shoots at CJ and blasts him backwards "How do you like me now father?" Chase steps forward and he touches the water on the ground.

"Bad move son."

"What do you mean?"

"Storm blitz." all of the sudden a huge gale of lightning fires at Chase and shocks him full of lightning

"That's going to leave a mark." you say to Lilly

"This ends now son you are a very capable warrior Shinigami-sama trained you well."

"Father there is something I didn't tell you."

"What?"

"I can do much more than you think."

"What."

"Cyclone Typhoon jutsu!" a blast of wind fires from his hand it hits CJ head on it blasts him and he goes flying back he smack into a huge tree

"Ok that hurt a lot."

"I warned you father I can do much more."

"Looks like I will have to use that."

"And what is that?"

"Rikoho shenta." Chase's eyes widen in fear

"Father you can't be serious."

"Oh I am serious." then a huge amount of power shoots from CJ and Chase. You turn to Lilly and ask

"What's Rikoho Shenta?"

"Father's most powerful attack."

"What do you mean?"

"He takes all the power he and his opponent are exerting and converts it all to lightning and then blasts his opponent with every ounce he has."

"Surly that kind of power has a drawback."

"Two drawbacks."

"Two?"

"Yea on of them is he can only use it once every two weeks."

"And the second drawback?"

"If he uses it wrong it kills him."

"He is crazy what will the village do if he dies."

"No need to worry."

"But he could die."

"He would already be dead if he did it wrong."

"Then what happens to Chase."

"He is going to be in a lot of pain."

"RIKOHO SHENTA!" CJ shouts and then a hug blast of electricity shoots from everywhere around his blade and shoots toward Chase with speeds faster than 50 of your Kirins on meth then it collides with Chase

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" the lightning completely wipes out Chase's outline. When the lightning clears Chase's skin is singed a dark black, his Bankai armor is gone completely

"Sorry son but you forced my hand, the demon will heal you but it's going to hurt like a bitch."

"Ok dad I think I proved how strong I have become as if you had put anywhere near that power when we last met I would be nothing more than a pile of ashes."

"You've become strong son."

"Thank you father."

"I think I will nominate you my successor as shikage."

"No dad I am not ready for that kind of responsibility if I were you I would name Ichigo Kurosaki as your successor." Chase looks panicked

"Alright if you don't think you're ready."

"CJ can I asks you something?" you say

"Don't bother Sasuke I know your thought patterns and quite honestly I don't care just so long as my daughter isn't pregnant before the wedding I am fine with it."

"Of course CJ." you bow and then you start to leave but then CJ says

"Wait Sasuke."

"Yes CJ?"

"I want you to come with me when we go to the hospital."

"Why CJ?" you ask confused

"Don't you have something to ask Itachi." he replies slyly. You blush a dark red

"You heard that didn't you."

"Every word, when you have my hearing not much gets by you." with that the four of you return to the hospital both to see Itachi and get Chase to the ER. When you arrive at the hospital CJ takes Chase to the ER and when you go into see Itachi he is next to Yukari's bed his hand on her face

"Hey Itachi."

"Oh hey Sasuke."

"Can I ask you something?"

"My answer remains the same. I am going to milk this for every second I can."

"CJ gave me permission so long as Lilly doesn't end up pregnant."

"Ok then Sasuke if I can't milk this I will tell you." with that Itachi leans in and whispers in your ear (A/N: I am not making this a lemon it might be M rated for mass murder and cursing so if your think this this will have perverted stuff your wrong sorry for the disappointment) as he tells you new ideas you turn redder and redder

"Itachi." you turn to him shocked "you're a pervert."

"Well trust me when I say it works."

"Thanks Itachi." just then a nurse pokes her head in

"Yukari-sama Itachi-sama you have another visitor." just then Chase walks in limping slightly

"So Itachi looks like you finally got balls and asked Yukari to marry you." he says with a smile. Itachi however looks shocked

"Chase is that you."

"The one and only."

"I thought you were dead."

"Nope it will take more than that to kill me."

"How did you survive?"

"Shinigami sama took me into his realm telling me that I wasn't my time to die and so he trained me and I just finished training so I went to the hidden leaf so find father and tell him I was alive but when I arrived I found nothing more than a smoking crater so I followed the Reishi and it lead me to the shinigami village at that point I entered the Seireitei and searched for you and it lead me to Sasuke and Lilly then to dad and now here."

"What do you want we me because if you want revenge I will put you in the ER old friend or not."

"I didn't come here for revenge I came all the way here to tell you that I never held my 'death' against you or anyone Itachi you did what I asked and because of that we completed the mission. As for the ER been there done that dad just put me there with our fight that we just had."

"And you two fought because?" Itachi ask apprehensively

"So I could prove to dad how strong I am."

"And I take it you being here means you got your ass handed to you."

"On a silver platter" you then see Itachi smirk like he is going to do something really stupid

"So have you even talked to Hana at all since your 'death?' she was quite cut up about it when she heard"

"OH SHIT!" Chase shouts "Please tell me she didn't kill herself."

"No she didn't, she promised that she would never be with another man for as long as she lived"

"Oh thank goodness." he gets up and then starts to walk out "Father where is the Inuzuka compound."

"Near the squad 4 barracks I placed it there because Hana works there" CJ says smiling just then a loud crash jolts all of you and you hear Ryu's voice say

"WHERE IS HE!" then a timid voice that you recognize as Hanabi's say

"Ryu-kun calm down."

"Sorry Hanabi-chan." then a nurse responds

"He is this way Ryu-sama follow me." with that you hear footsteps and you see your little brother in law walking down with Hanabi holding his hand then Ryu walks in and he takes one look around and then he sees Chase

"NII-SAN!" he then jumps at his brother giving him a hug just like Lilly did

"There is the little tike I remember." Chase laughs and lifts Ryu up and puts him on his shoulders then Ryu jumps down and says

"Nii-san there is someone I want you to meet" Ryu then walks out and after 2 seconds walks back in with Hanabi by his side "Nii-san meet my very good friend Hanabi Hyuuga. Hanabi this is my Nii-san Chase."

"Greetings Chase-sama." Hanabi bows

"Please just call me Chase" Chase smiles kindly, he then turns to Ryu and says "Aren't you a little young to be calling her your girlfriend." at that comment Ryu and Hanabi blush a deep red

"Nii-san." Ryu whines "don't do that,"

"I have been gone for almost your entire life and that is what you say to me." then you see Amy walk in she is looking down at the clipboard and saying to Yukari

"Ok Yukari the children don't seem to be developing any faster than normal children so the four of you are free to…" she trails off as she looks up and sees Chase

"Hey mom" Chase smiles, Amy then drops the clipboard and it falls to the ground with a clatter, then she starts crying

"Ch-Ch-Chase is that really you?"

"Yea it is mom I am back."

"OH CHASE!" she runs at her son and starts giving him a big hug and you hear a few bones crack

"Mom too t-t-t-tight can't breathe."

"Honey let him go before you suffocate him." CJ smiles, Amy sees she is suffocating Chase and she lets go of him

"Sorry dear" she smiles tears still in her eyes. Then she gets a frown on her face and says "Come here young man you and I are going to go see Hana and let her know you are alive I am surprised you didn't see her first."

"Couldn't do know where she was." Chase says rubbing the back of his head. Then Amy and Chase walk out after a moment of silence you say

"Well if that's all Lilly and I are going back home. See you when you get back Nii-san, Nee-chan." with that you and Lilly walk out and start on the walk home. After about ten minutes of walking you arrive back home and you both walk in and you look at Lilly and she looks at you then she says

"Well after all the excitement of tonight we should probably eat then if you're a good boy we will enjoy something else." she says seductively

"Yes ma'am." you smile, Lilly then walks into the kitchen and you start to follow but you notice a small box by the front door you didn't see earlier and it has a note attached to it which reads

"_You will need these. Have fun Otōto. (little brother)  
Sincerely,  
Itachi Nii-san"_ you take the note off and see the box is a pack of condoms you blush then rush off to yours' and Lilly's room and place it next to your side of the bed. Then walk back into the kitchen to see Lilly reheating the stir fry then an idea strikes you and you say

"Hey Lilly."

"Yes Sasuke."

"Why don't we eat outside it's a lovely night and there's a full moon out."

"Sure Sasuke but do we have any picnic supplies."

"Yea we do" you then leave the kitchen and you grab a blanket some candles and candle holders and then bring them back into the kitchen and say "Ready to go my sweet."

"Yes lets go." you then hold out your arm and she hooks her's around yours and you walk on to the compound grounds and you notice a waterfall and lead Lilly over there and when you arrive you spread out the blanket and but the candles in the holders make a few hand signs

"Fire style: mini fire ball." and a small stream of fire no bigger than your pinky lights the candles

"Oh Sasuke I didn't know you could be so romantic."

"Just because I was an emo when I was younger doesn't mean I didn't learn up on romance." you then sit down and eat just enjoying each other's company with the occasional kiss when you are done you both head back inside and clean up

"Sasuke now that we are all done with dinner why don't we head off to bed." Lilly says with a wink you smile

"Sure my angel." you follow Lilly into your shared bedroom and close the door behind you. Needless to say it was a night to remember


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-one: Surprise double date with and old friend

The next morning you wake up and look at the clock which says 7:00 you see Lilly lying next to you after about 30 seconds Lilly wakes up and yawns

"Morning angel." you say

"Morning Sasuke." she responds

"You were fantastic last night." you smile she turns to you with a concerned look on her face you notice this and ask "What's wrong? Was it something I did or said?"

"No, No its nothing like that it's just you were so good I have to wonder have you done this before?"

"No not at all last night was my first time as well I just asked Itachi for a few pointers and personally I think they helped." you smirk at this last comment Lilly can't help but chuckle

"That they did."

"Well I think we should get up what about you?"

"Sure." you both get up and you get dressed for the day while Lilly heads off to the bathroom to take a shower. When you leave your room you see Itachi on the couch holding Arashi is his arms rocking him back and forth his eyes are blood shot and he has bags under his eyes

"Late night Itachi?"

"You have no idea." he replies tiredly "When you have kids pray you don't get twins."

"Why?"

"One child waking you up every 2 hours is bad enough but two is a head ache and Yukari absolutely forbid me from placing a genjutsu on them to make them happy so I could get a little sleep."

"Why don't you let me handle them for a little bit get some sleep."

"Would you Sasuke." he says looking hopeful

"Yea besides I think I should get some bonding time with my nephew/godson."

"Sasuke thank you so much. Do you know anything of child care?"

"Not really but I am sure Lilly does."

"So you will take Arashi and Amane?"

"You don't separate twins so go get Amane, and Lilly and I will take care of them while you and Yukari get some sleep. But Nii-san don't expect me to do this too often sure I will baby sit them if I need to but I am not going to be taking care of your kids for you."

"I was under no illusion that you would but what will you use to play with them?"

"I have an idea." you smile

"No snakes." he says sternly

"Wasn't going to." you seriously "I was going to let them play with some of my old toys."

"Make sure they aren't too small or they will swallow them."

"Don't worry I was talking about my building blocks. You know the big cubes with letters on them."

"Alright, by the way what will you be using as a play pen?"

"Do we still have the one you used to play in all the time cause if not I will go get one for them."

"We don't."

"Alright let Lilly know where went I'll be back."

"Alright Sasuke." with that you leave the house with some money and a sealing scroll to avoid carrying it back and leave to go to the store then you think to yourself

"_Why don't I get one of those things with the dangling objects as well oh and I am sure Itachi would appreciate it if I got him a twin stroller as well, oh and dippers lots and lots of dippers Itachi and Yukari will need those as well. Wow that is scary I don't have my own kids and I am already starting to act like a parent."_ when you walk into the store you read the you are here sign and find the baby objects store and head over there when you arrive you walk in and the door greeter says

"Greetings Uchiha-sama just let us know if you need any assistance finding anything" you continue on your way when you to your surprise you find Naruto in one of the rows

"Naruto what are you doing here, Hinata isn't pregnant is she?" You ask

"No not yet anyway." he smirks

"So then why are you here."

"I was actually coming here to wait for you."

"There is no way you could have known I was going to be here today."

"Actually I did, see when you live next door to people you tend to hear things."

"How much did you hear."

"Nothing over Arashi and Amane's crying but I assumed Itachi was unprepared, in his life for the first time and since he wasn't going to leave his wife I figured he would send you or Lilly to pick up some supplies for him."

"Why not just come to my compound and talk to me."

"Because I didn't want to have to put up with Arashi and Amane's crying as I said in the Chunin exams I have fox senses now so loud and annoying to you is 100 times worse for me I had to place sound rejection seals around my room and windows just so I could sleep."

"Oh so what did you want to talk to me about?" you ask

"Well ever since CJ-sempai move the Seireitei to the world of the living he has brought many of its sports here and he is hosting the first ever inter-squad baseball game and I heard about it and went to get tickets and I got one for me and Hinata and then I somehow won a contest and got two extra tickets and I was wondering if you and Lilly wanted to accompany us?"

"You mean like a double date?"

"Exactly so what do you say, for old times' sake buddy?"

"Well that depends what two squads are facing off tonight?"

"Squads 4 and 6."

"Yea we can go with you I will talk to Lilly about it and see what she says and get back to you."

"Ok Sasuke."

"do you mind helping get some stuff for Itachi?"

"Sure I'll help."

"Thanks."

"So what do you need."

"I need a twin stroller, twin play pin and two baby play areas one in pink one in blue."

"You might need dippers too."

"I am handling those with twins we will need a lot."

"Alright." Naruto then puts his hands together in his famous jutsu and says "Shadow Clone jutsu." and three other Naruto's appear before they leave however you say

"Wait when you have the objects met back here and wait for me here I might be a little bit."

"Alright." all four Naruto say simultaneously then they separate to go get what they need

"Alright, dippers." you walk off to the dipper section thinking _"the Uchiha clan funds are going to be taking a serious dip discount or not."_ when you get to the section you need and start selecting _"Man this would be sooooo much easier if I had mom here or Lilly." _you find a dipper brand that is super absorbent and the elastic band allows for comfort _"These will work." _you grab about 500 packs of them and pull out your storage scroll "Ok let's see if I still know how to do this." you write the kanji for seal and copy it perfectly using sharingan 500 times and seal the packs in them and then walk back to where you agreed to meet Naruto and his clones and you fine them there with the items you need

"Alright took you long enough."

"Well sorry when your sealing 500 packs of dippers it takes time baka." you then take the scroll out and write the kanji for seal four more times and seal the items in the scroll and you walk to the counter and un roll the scroll and let the woman at the counter scan all the items and she rings up the total which comes out to be much lower than you expected in confusion you say "Not to look a gift horse in the mouth why is the price so low?"

"Uchiha clan discount as well as shikage discount and being cute discount." the attendant says winking you then activate your sharingan and see it's Ino in a transformation jutsu

"Funny Ino really funny." you say sarcastically. Ino drops the transformation while whining

"Awwww Sasuke-kun you're no fun."

"Do you really work here?" you say raising an eyebrow

"Yea I do but my boss doesn't like the way I dress and the lack of pupils that my clan is known for creep her out so I have to use a hendge while I am at work." she then uses the jutsu again "So that's 30,000 yen will that be cash or should I charged it directly to the Uchiha clan account?" returning to her 'I am working' attitude

"Cash." you hand Ino the notes and walk off then Naruto asks

"I thought you work at your family's flower shop."

"I am working two jobs so I can get a place of my own because quite frankly my dad has no respect for my privacy."

"Ok then." Naruto says and walks off with you and you ask him

"What time does the game start."

"5:00 pm."

"So to get to our seats we should get there at..?"

"4:45 pm."

"Alright Lilly and I will meet you at the stadium at 4:30."

"Alright."

"Oh, Naruto."

"Yea."

"Do you have a summoning contract with Kurama?"

"Yes why?"

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind summoning up a small one tailed fox for Arashi and Amane to play with."

"I could but I would have to ask Kurama-sama first as he needs to approve of all actions I take when using foxes."

"Alright if you can just send the fox over if you can't I will talk to Kakashi if he will summon up pakkun." you then walk back to the Uchiha compound and there you find Itachi holding Arashi

"Oh hey Sasuke. Did you get everything?" Itachi asks

"Yes." you take out the sealing scroll and unseal the items you will need

"Sasuke did you get 500 toys or something?" Itachi asks looking the sealing scroll and noticing the large amount of items in the scroll

"No I got diapers."

"Oh good thinking." Itachi says impressed

"Thanks Nii-san." then a pair of hands cover your eyes and hear a voice say

"Guess who."

"Lilly you screw ball."

"Wow your good Sasuke first guess." Lilly says as she takes her hands off your eyes

"It wasn't hard Itachi was in front of me and Yukari is still too weak to move." then you see Arashi grab his father's pony tail

"Yes Arashi that is daddy's pony tail." Itachi says Arashi smiles and yanks "Ow, ow, ow, ow Arashi that hurts." Arashi only giggles and pulls harder "Ok Arashi time to let go of daddy's hair or you're going to rip it out." fortunately for Itachi Arashi gets bored with pulling on his father's hair and notices the play space you bought for him and he starts making noises and holds his hands out

"I think he wants to play with his new toys." you laugh Itachi walks over to the play area and puts Arashi down on the carpet and Arashi starts batting at the toys dangling there

"Thanks for all your help Sasuke I will go get Amane and maybe I can get some sleep."

"No problem Nii-san."

"What is he talking about Sasuke?" Lilly asks

"Oh I volunteered to take care of Arashi and Amane for a little bit so Itachi and Yukari could get some sleep."

"Do you know anything of child care?"

"Not really."

"Looks like I am helping." Lilly sighs

"Think of it this way it will be great practice for when you and I have kids of our own."

"S-S-Sasuke." Lilly blushes

"What?" you smirk and whisper in her ear "Still thinking about last night I see."

"Damn you Sasuke." she says with blood coming out of her nose

"Hope I am not interrupting anything." Itachi says with a laugh he walks over with Amane in his arms

"No not at all Nii-san." you say. you then summon up the other play area and then you hear a yell of pain

"Son of gum chewing funk monster why the fruit does all this funny stuff happen to me!" you turn to see Amane pulling on Itachi's hair, you laugh and say

"I think you should get that pony tail cut Itachi cause for the next few months your kids are going to pull on it."

"Duly noted." Itachi grimaces he then puts Amane down in her play area then he turns as an idea hits him "Hey Sasuke."

"Yea?"

"I have a couple of questions for you."

"Ok."

"One, do you know anything about barrier jutsu?"

"Nope but I am sure Naruto or Minato knows. Next question."

"How did my advice work for you." but to your relief you hear Yukari calling from the next room

"Itachi could you come here?"

"Sure honey." he walks off

"Well that would have been awkward." Lilly says

"Yea it would have." you and Lilly then start taking care of Arashi and Amane "Oh that reminds me."

"What?"

"Naruto wants to have a double date tonight at around 5:00."

"Where are we going?"

"The first ever inter squad baseball game with squad four vs. squad six."

"So Byakuya vs. Unohana this ought to be good." then you go back to taking care of your niece and nephew. Just then a poof of smoke appears a couple of feet away from the door into the room you're in and there you see a small one tailed fox

"**Greetings Uchiha, Naruto-sama said you wanted to have a fox play with your niece and nephew."**

"That I did. would you mind?"

"**Not at all I like babies they are so cute."**

"You're a female fox aren't you."

"**Bingo." **the fox then walks over to where Arashi and Amane are and they notice the fox and start giggling and the fox licks there feet and they giggle even more

"I hope you have a high pain tolerance." you say

"**Why is that?"**

"Because if you aren't careful they might pull on your tail."

"**Good point."**

"Oh when you go could you let Naruto know that Lilly and I will be going to the game with him and Hinata?"

"**Ok I will let Naruto-sama know." **after about 8 hours Itachi and Yukari wake up and the bedroom door opens up and Itachi and Yukari walk out and when they do the fox disappears looking very happy

"Have a good night sleep Nii-san?"

"Yea I did thanks again for doing this for me."

"No problem." you then look at the clock and see its 3:30 you turn to Lilly "We should probably get ready to go and we might want to take a shower."

"Aw but I already took one." Lilly complains

"Do you really want to go to the game smelling like you just walked out of a dumpster?"

"Good point." you both then walk to the your shared bedroom and close the door then walk off to the bathroom and you each get in one of the two showers. five minutes later you get out and walk off to your dresser and pull out a larger version of the outfit you always used to wear when you were a gennin and put in on then leave to give Lilly privacy when she got out. After 2 minutes later you hear the water shut off and you know Lilly is done and about a minute later Lilly walks out in a tight black t-shirt blue skinny jeans and small black boots but what surprises you most about her appearance is that she doesn't have her eye patch on then you notices she has the kanji for repress on the shirt it's hard to notice unless you were directly looking there. "Well, how do I look?" she says smiling

"You look uh um I mean I…" you trail off

"For once your life you're at a loss for words I see." she winks, one thing comes into your mind of how to describe her and you wolf whistle

"Wow you look hot."

"Thank you Sasuke." she says blushing

"Sasuke where exactly are you going?" you hear Itachi's voice behind you

"Lilly and I are going to a baseball game that have been set up with squad 4 vs. squad 6 with Naruto and Hinata as a double date."

"Alright."

"Well we have an about 45 minutes till we need to be there just how will we pass the time?" you ask Lilly

"I have an idea." she says

"What is that?"

"In case you didn't notice there is a bath house in the back room off the hall."

"I see where you're going with this." you smile

"Why not test it out?" she says with a seductive wink

"Hold on you two." Itachi says

"What?" you asked annoyed

"You two are going to wear bathing suits and that's an order of the clan head."

"But Nii-san."

"No buts." Itachi says sternly

"Fine." you and Lilly go back into your room and change into bathing suits and head off to the bathing area. When you both arrive you get in the warm water and Lilly gets in after you then she turns to you and says

"Sasuke"

"Yes?" you respond looking at her

"I was wondering do you think I should stop wearing my eye patch and just write the kanji for repress on my clothing or should I still wear the eye patch?"

"I think you look even hotter without the eye patch if that is even possible."

"Alright Sasuke I hope you help me set them up when we get back from the game."

"Of course" then Lilly gets an annoyed look on her face

"Fine."

"What?"

"Isobuu wants to play in the water give me a moment." she then performs the summoning jutsu and a small three tailed turtle appears "That is as big as you're getting." Lilly says in response to the look Isobuu was giving her

"**Aw come on please. It's no fun being this small." **Isobuu says with a pleading look

"No, no, no a thousand times no."

"**Fine I am just going to go swim over there in the small pool and leave you two love birds alone, just don't do anything naughty."**

"ISOBUU!" Lilly shouts blushing the Sanbi laughs and swims over to the small pool that was built for children. You then turn to Lilly and grab her waist and spin her around

"Now where were we?" you ask

"I think I know." and she kisses you and you kiss her back, it is a feeling of pure bliss and this goes on for so long you don't really pay attention to time until you hear a small cough and you see the Sanbi floating there

"**Not to interrupt this moment I think you two should get a move on as you have 15 minutes to meet Naruto and Hinata at the stadium."**

"Thanks Isobuu just for that I think I will let you stay here in the pool until we get back"

"**YAY!" **Isobuu swims around and dives under to mess around

"Just don't break anything." you add then you and Lilly get out and go to your room to change and then walk to the door "Bye Nii-san see you when we get back and if you see a small turtle in the bath house don't move it that's the Sanbi, Lilly is letting her mess around in the pool just so long as she doesn't break anything."

"Thanks for letting me know." you hear Itachi say then you leave your arm wrapped around Lilly's shoulder and you walk off to the stadium. After 10 minutes you get there to find Naruto and Hinata waiting there

"Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke." he says

"So ready to go?"

"Yea lets go." then you Lilly Naruto and Hinata walk towards the stadium and you get in line Naruto then hands you the tickets and when you get to the gate you hand the tickets to the ticket collector and head off to your seats and then the four of you sit down and wait for the game to start. (time skip) After the game

"That was a great game." Hinata says

"Yea I can't believe that Byakuya would use Senbonzakura to confuse the batter with three different baseballs at the same time." Lilly responds

"Hey anyone else hungry?" you ask

"Yea I am." Naruto says

"Yes." Hinata responds

"Really hungry." Lilly laughs

"Well I heard there is this new restaurant that opened up called 'The Jade Palace' and since you and Hinata treated us to the baseball game I was thinking I take us all to dinner." you say

"Sure." Naruto and Hinata respond at the same time

"Alright then. Let's go." you say then the four of you go to The Jade palace and when you arrive you see a woman in a shinigami outfit and she asks

"Seating for four?"

"Yes please." you respond

"Right this way Uchiha-sama." the waitress leads you and the others to a booth near the end "Our specials tonight include the teriyaki steak, Lo Mein noodles, and we have our wasabi challenge."

"Wasabi challenge?" you ask

"Basically what it entails is we make the wasabi and super spice it and see who can go the longest without having to drink the record time 45 seconds set by ikkaku madarame of squad 11."

"So what happens if we beat the time?"

"Your entire meal doesn't cost a cent." you look at Naruto and he looks at you and a spark of your old rivalry ignites and you both say at the same time

"Challenge Accepted."

"So we will have a contest between the two of you I see." the waitress says "and for the ladies?"

"I will take the teriyaki steak with a side of coleslaw." Lilly says

"Lo Mein for me please and a side of dangos." Hinata says

"And to drink?" the waitress asks

"Sake for me." Naruto responds

"I will take sake as well." you say

"Same here." Lilly says

"Sake as well." Hinata says

"Alright sake for all of you." and with that the waitress walks off and you look at Naruto and say

"You're going down Dobe."

"No you are Teme." he responds

"So how was life in the leaf without me?" you ask curious

"Well as soon as you left I went with Jiraiya to train for three years and in that time I master Odama rasengan and other techniques."

"Did you finally stop using that stupid sexy jutsu?"

"Nope. But I did stop after Hinata and I hooked up."

"Figures."

"I actually found it useful for infiltration."

"Well that makes sense."

"Then after Pein killed Jiraiya I went to Mount Myoboku for training in sage mode and while I was there I learned to throw my Rasenshuriken therefore minimizing the negative effects it causes to the cells."

"And when did you achieve Kyuubi mode?"

"I achieved that during the month training before the finals of the Chunin exams."

"What about the flying thunder god jutsu?"

"That I learned while as was on Mount Myoboku."

"So then why didn't you ever use it against Pein Naruto." Hinata asks

"I wanted to keep it a secret so that no one ever knew."

"When did you learn to generate the seals for it with your palm?" you ask

"That Kurama-sensei helped me learn while I was training in Kyuubi mode."

"Why did he even take you under his wing in the first place I though he hated your guts?"

"He did but you know what I am going to let him explain." he then preforms the summoning jutsu hand signs and with a poof a small nine tailed fox appeared in his lap

"**You better have a good reason for doing this kit I was in the middle of a nap." **he snapped

"You were not and I know it when you sleep you snore and it feels like my head is shaking."

"**Ok you got me. So what do you want?"**

"Do you mind explaining why you actually took me under your wing?"

"**Oh that. Well you see I hate having to admit two things, one that I am NEVER getting out of this kit and two that he has a lot of potential but when everyone in your village hates you and tries to make every attempt to stop your growth it makes it hard to become powerful. At first I kind of liked the kit being weak so he would have to call on my power and I could slowly break free but when he got stronger under that pervert sage I had to think of a new strategy and thought why not fake Naruto gaining control over my power so the pervert would think it was safe to weaken the seal and to my enormous joy the pervert fell right into my trap and I managed to push the seal into berserk mode and I almost got to kill that stupid pervert but he is a tenacious little bastard and I only managed to wound him but it was a close shave. Then the kit here only continued to get stronger I knew I had to play my trump card and so I thought I would show him a dark genjutsu of my own creation to show him a world in which he killed all of his loved one and the power of this genjutsu would allow him to feel as if he did kill them all the blood on his hands and the guilt in his mind his friends last words but just before I was about to put my plan into action Pein appeared and pushed Naruto to the point and beyond that I had ever dreamed for. I was able to take control of the kit and almost had him break the seal on my cage but Minato had anticipated my tricky ways and to my absolute horror had implanted an fail safe mechanism, that should the seal weaken to beyond the eight tail he would appear in his psyche and repair the seal finally realizing that I would never get out I offered to teach the kit everything I knew and then when I thought Minato was all out of surprises she appeared, my previous host Kushina Uzumaki" **at Kurama's next words there was collective gasp

"Naruto's mother was your last host." you say in shock

"**Yes and she taught the kit to control my power and helped him to learn to enter Kyuubi mode. She even had the tenacity to teach him her chakra chains ability call it a Kekkei Genkai of the Uzumaki clan I don't know exactly what it entails as Kushina forbade me from listening in and even know her charka guards the memories even though I keep trying to tell her that I am done trying to take over Naruto. So that's the story oh and just in time too looks like your food is here now kit if you wouldn't mind I would like to stay and watch it looks like fun."** Then Kurama shouts at Naruto** "NO WAY KIT ARE YOU INSANE!"**

"What?" Naruto asks

"**Do you have any idea what that oil is they have in the bottle?"**

"No, what?"

"**Bhut Jolokia chili pepper oil that is the spiciest pepper on the planet and the oil is where the spices is located."**

"I think it is part of the challenge."

"**What challenge?"**

"See they have this wasabi challenge where they see how long you can go without drinking after you eat the food if you beat the record your meal is free."

"**This ought to be good."**

"Yea it will."

"Alright two Wasabi challenges for the gentlemen, one Lo Mein and a side of dangos for the lovely lady in lavender and for you madam Lilly your teriyaki steak with a side of coleslaw."

"Thank you." all four of you say just before you start digging in the waitress says

"One moment please gentlemen we need to spice it up and then we will get the timer."

"Alright." you and Naruto say. the waitress pours 1/5th of the bottles on each and then pulls out a timer

"Alright ready set go." you and Naruto look at one another and you eat your portion and smile for a second but then it feels like you swallowed lava and by the look on Naruto's face he is experiencing the same thing for what feels like forever you sit facing one another waiting for the other to break and then what feels like a long way away "Congratulations gentlemen you beat Madarame's time." but you are determined to go even further and you push it to your very limits after about 2 minutes you can stand it no longer and take your sake bottle and chug it down in one gulp and you feel the burning pass and you use Naruto do the same about 12 seconds later, you then hear a snickering and you look to where the Kurama is sitting an you see him barely holding in his laugh

"For the gentlemen in blue we have 2 minutes even and for the gentlemen in red with the weird snickering fox with nine tails we have 2 minutes and 12 seconds."

"HA eat it Sasuke." Naruto laughs

"Dang 12 seconds 12 lousy seconds." you curse

"I have to ask what was your secret for wining?" the waitress asks "After 45 seconds 3rd seat Madarame was chugging every liquid he could find."

"For me it is the power of the white snake or what remnants of the power is left from when I killed Orochimaru." you respond

"And for me its Kurama here." Naruto grabs him by the scruff of the neck

"**Hey put me down." **Kurama growls

"Kurama is the nine tailed fox demon of fire so for me hot food is nothing but that was unlike nothing I have ever experienced."

"Ah nice to meet you Mr. Kurama." the waitress says "I must say though I thought you would be taller."

"**Blame that on the kit here he summoned me this size and that is as tall as I can get unless he says otherwise."**

"Well would you like something to eat?" the waitress asks

"**Um hey Lilly what did you get that smells good?" **

"Teriyaki steak with a side of coleslaw." she responds

"**You know what that sounds good could I get that without the coleslaw."**

"Sure coming right up would you like it rare?" the waitress asks

"**As rare as the chief will make it." **

"And for you two would you like anything else?" she asks

"You know what I will take the Lo Mein." Naruto says

"After that flaming heart attack no thank you." you say

"Alright then." she walks away

"**Kit I have to say of all the humans I have meet both in my own form and in my hosts you are by far the weirdest and you are also the kindest to me you even redesigned your mindscape so that way I would feel more comfortable."**

"No problem Kurama."

"**I hope you can forgive me for all the times I tried to kill you."**

"Already done pal already done."

"**Pal, does that mean something to you humans? You tend to say it a lot."**

"It means friend." you say

"**You consider me a friend Naruto?" **Kurama's eyes widen in shocked

"Yea." then the food arrives and Kurama eagerly digs in to his and so does Naruto. After the meal you all leave after letting the waitress know but she simply rips up the check and you all leave Kurama ridding on Naruto's shoulder occasionally hiccupping "Told you that you shouldn't have drank that much sake."

"**Aw hicc shut up hicc kit."**

"He did tell you." Hinata giggles

"**Who are you again?" **Kurama looks at her cross eyed **"Are you Isobuu's host I can't remember."**

"No that's me." Lilly laughs

"**That's right hicc. How is the old turtle hicc but don't tell her I said that hicc."**

"Last time I checked swimming in our bath house back home."

"**You hicc got to be careful of her hicc she is a hicc pervert."**

"Kind of calling the kettle black there." Naruto murmurs

"I know already but thank you." Lilly laughs

"**And you kit hicc." **Kurama nips Naruto on the ear **"When are you actually going to hicc bang lavender eyes over there."**

"Not until after marriage as Hashi would kill us," Naruto says blushing and you see Hinata blush too

"**Hicc yes dying bad hicc." **Kurama laughs **"No more you means hicc no more me hicc and I rather like me hicc."**

"I think you should go back into my mind and rest up you're going to have one hell of a hangover when you wake up."

"**What's a hicc hangover?"**

"You'll see."

"**Aw come hicc on hicc tell me."**

"Sasuke please tell me your recording this."

"I wish I was, a drunk demon, Nii-san will laugh his ass off when he hears about this."

"**Who is your hicc brother again?"**

"Itachi." you smirk

"**I hicc though you hicc hated him hicc."**

"Not anymore Madara told me the truth about what really happened and that he did it all for me."

"**Oh hicc do you mean the hicc human with the bird hicc fetish hicc is that your brother hicc?"**

"Yea." you smile

"**Any way kit I am going to take a hicc nap do hicc not hicc disturb hicc." **with that Kurama vanishes in a plume of smoke

"Any way this is our stop see ya Sasuke, Lilly." Naruto says

"Good night and thanks again for dinner." Hinata says

"Night." you and Lilly say. then Naruto and Hinata walk into the Namikaze clan mansion and you and Lilly walk into the Uchiha to find a waist size Isobuu curled up waiting for you to return

"How did she get that big?" you whisper

"Probably wasn't paying attention to her size limiter and she grew to this size then I started paying attention subconsciously and so she stopped growing." Lilly whispers back just then Isobuu wakes up

"**About bloody time you two got back." **she growls **"Do you have any idea what time it is?" **Isobuu vanishes then you and Lilly walk quietly to your room and sit on the bed you turn to Lilly and say

"Hey Lilly is it hot in here." you take off your shirt "Or is it just me?" Lilly gets a nose bleed and takes her shirt and pants off

"Oh I don't know it could be both of us." she winks and she laughs as you get a nose bleed you climb into bed and resume last night's activities


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-two: The wedding

You are pacing around in circles in a side room, it is 5 minutes to the ceremony and you're in a black tux and so is Naruto

"Calm down Sasuke everything is going to be fine." Naruto says

"I AM COMPLETELY CALM!" you yell at him

"Yea and I am a purple monkey." he replies rubbing his ears "Everything is going to be fine."

"How can you be sure what if I mess up during the vows what if I say the wrong thing what if I forgot the ring what if-" just then Naruto walks up and smacks you across the face and grabs your shoulders and turns you to face him

"Get a hold of yourself Sasuke."

"Thanks Naruto I needed that." he smacks you again "I needed that too."

"Always happy to help. What I find helps is deep breaths." you take a few deep breaths and instantly your nerves calm

"Thanks Naruto."

"No problem." just then Itachi pokes his head in

"Sasuke, its time." he says

"Right." then you and Naruto walk out and you take your place on the left side of the alter then the music starts and a couple of seconds later Lilly walks down the aisle arm and arm with CJ when you look at her she looks absolutely stunning her hair is straitened her dress flows down and trails behind her, to describe her in one word would be angel and you think _"There is my angel among women." _when Lilly reaches the alter CJ lets go of her arm and places her hand in yours then Itachi speaks

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of Sasuke Uchiha and Lilly Kenpachi in holy matrimony. I have known Sasuke all of his life and even though I wasn't always there for him when he needed me I tried to protected him from anything that would harm him and I eventually had to leave and betray the only person I held dear to my heart. Lilly I haven't known that well but from when I met her to today I have always thought she would be perfect for Sasuke and I hoped that one day they would end up together and so far I couldn't be happier with my soon-to-be-sister-in-law when I had to kill my whole clan I just couldn't bring myself to kill Sasuke not only because I won't ever try to harm my brother but I couldn't stand the thought of leaving Lilly with that kind of heart break. Any way time for the vows, ready." you and Lilly nod

"I, Sasuke Uchiha, take you, Lilly Kenpachi, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Kami, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"I, Lilly Kenpachi, take you, Sasuke Uchiha, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of Kami, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"Ring bearer do you have the ring?" Itachi says

"That I do" Ryu says stepping forward

"Good present the rings" Itachi says when Ryu hands you and Lilly the rings Itachi says "Sasuke, Lilly repeat after me" you nod "with this ring thee I wed"

"With this ring thee I wed" you say and slip the ring on to Lilly's finger

"With this ring thee I wed" Lilly says and slips the ring on your finger

"Does anyone here have a reason why these two should not be wed? If so speak now or forever hold your peace." out of the corner of your eye you see Ino about to say something then CJ glares at her and his spiritual pressure flares the warning is clear

'Say a fucking word and I rip you limb from limb.'

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." Itachi says and turns to you "you may kiss the bride." and with that you pull Lilly into a deep passionate kiss and this lasts for 2 minutes. "May I present Sasuke and Lilly Uchiha."

"I love you." you say to Lilly

"I love you too." she replies. Then Lilly throws the bouquet many girls crown where they think it is going to land but then you see Hinata spring up and catch it and do a summersault in the air and land gracefully next to Hanabi. Many girls complain that she cheated but you just laugh and walk hand and hand with your new wife


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-three: the after party

After the wedding the after party was moved to CJ's house and everyone said congratulations and you and Lilly said thank you after everyone had said there congrats Lilly turns to you and she says

"I love you so much Sasuke."

"I love you too Lilly." you respond and for a moment or two you just stare into each other's eyes and then a slow song starts playing up and you hold out your hand "may I have this dance?"

"Of course." and you two walk out onto the floor and start dancing all the while ignoring everyone around you just enjoying each other's company then others start dancing on the floor and you pass by Naruto and Hinata

"Can't wait for your wedding." you say to Naruto

"I know I can't either." he responds and then you dance away with Lilly

"So Sasuke." Lilly says

"Yes?"

"Where do you plan to take our honeymoon?" she asks curious

"I have heard of this place out to the east called Hawaii supposed to be really beautiful so after the party is done I will go talk to CJ and ask."

"Sounds romantic."

"Oh that's not the best part, the best part is from what I have read about it there sunsets are amazing."

"Oh I can't wait to see." Lilly's eyes glaze over imagining it. Then the song ends and an idea pops into your head and you say to Lilly

"Hang on I will be right back." you walk over to the stage and request a slow song like the one before but slower and walk back over to Lilly and then the song starts up and you dance with Lilly just gazing into one another's eyes. 2 hours later mostly everyone leaves except close friends and your new family, Itachi however had to depart shortly after the ceremony to attend to Arashi and Amane finding this the perfect opportunity to ask, you walk up to CJ and ask

"CJ could I request a one week leave?"

"Why?" he responds

"I want to take Lilly to Hawaii for our honeymoon."

"Ah I see sounds like the perfect getaway. Will you be traveling by boat or through the Senkaimon?"

"Senkaimon."

"I see I will set it up for you. When will you depart?"

"Later on this evening."

"Alright just let me know when and I will allow you to use the Senkaimon." you walk back over to Lilly and say

"We should pack our bags."

"Why?"

"We're leaving for Hawaii via the Senkaimon later tonight."

"But what wear?" she replies frantic

"My suggestion shorts and t-shirt." CJ's voice from behind you. You and Lilly turn around and see CJ and Amy standing there "It's where your mother and I got married Lilly. Nice place but usually pretty warm."

"Then we should get packing right away." Lilly says grabbing your hand and drags you back home

"Good luck Sasuke." Naruto snickers

"See you we get back." you reply, then you and Lilly walk back home and see Itachi standing there holding Amane

"Hey Sasuke hey Lilly or should I say sister." Itachi smiles

"Hey Itachi-Nii." Lilly says

"Hey Nii-san." you say

"Where do you plan the honeymoon?" Itachi asks

"Lilly and I are going to Hawaii in about 2 hours. We just need to pack"

"then you should hurry." Itachi laughs, you run off to grab two sealing scrolls and write your name on one and Lilly's on the other then head back to your room Lilly is grabbing shorts and t-shirts. You then unroll the scrolls and start writing the seal kanji on them

"Pack what you need but only what is necessary for a week."

"Oh I know but what are we using for luggage."

"Sealing scrolls so we can get souvenirs."

"But what about money they don't use yen in Hawaii from what dad said."

"Good point."

"I know what to."

"What?"

"TO THE BANK!" Lilly says

"That won't work. We will have to make the exchange in Hawaii."

"Oh ok." just then there is a knock on the door and you go to get it and when you open it to see CJ standing there with the fire Daimyo

"Greetings Uchiha-sama." the Daimyo says

"Greetings Lord Daimyo." you bow

"Am I to understand you killed the S rank missing ninja Orochimaru."

"Yes I did."

"Then you have my thanks on behalf of the land of fire Orochimaru was a menace."

"Sasuke the Fire Daimyo is here to pay the bounty to you for his head I know you can't provide the body as you absorbed his essence and then it was captured by Itachi's Totsuka blade but you where the one that stuck the killing blow."

"Here you go Sasuke Uchiha a check 7,000,000 yen."

"_WHAT THE FUCK!"_ you thought then you said calmly "I was unaware the bounty on Orochimaru was so high."

"It was that high."

"My thanks lord Daimyo." you bow again

"Now Fire Daimyo shall we go to my office and discuss the new fund alliance of the Land of Shadows and the Land of Fire."

"That we shall lord shikage." when they leave you close the door and walk back to where Lilly is packing her stuff

"Who was at the door."

"The Fire Daimyo giving me my reward for killing Orochimaru and that reward money is seven million yen."

"How much is that in American dollars?

"Somewhere around $ 84,935"

"Wow so we have a week to spend in Hawaii with almost 85 grand."

"We are not blowing it all I want to try and save some."

"I know I know Sasuke I won't blow it all. But where are we going to keep it we will need to keep it with us at all times but I don't want it to interfere."

"I have a plan." you take one of the wrist bands and seal the check in

"Smart."

"Now are you all packed and ready to go."

"Yep."

"alright lets go see CJ." you pack up your things and walk towards CJ's office and when you arrive at the tower a man in anbu mask escorts you to the office and just as you arrive you see the Fire Daimyo leaving

"So it is settled." CJ says

"Yes I will start supporting the hidden shinigami and land of shadows with financial aid along with the soul king and in return I move my compound into the land of shadows" the fire Daimyo responds

"And in exchange for the effort and time it will take my dragons to move it you will have to agree to be under guard of squad zero"

"Squad 0?"

"Royal protection squad all members are ex captains you will be under there direct protection in order to make sure you are safe. The will serve as your new guard"

"Understood"

"Alright you will receive a message from one of my dragons when we are ready to move the compound"

"Ok" the Daimyo leave then the anbu next to you says

"CJ-sama your daughter and son-in-law are here to see you"

"Thank you Omni your service is appreciated"

"Omni you're an anbu?" Lilly asks

"We are"

"So what did you want to see me about?" CJ asks

"We are ready to depart for our honeymoon."

"Alright."

"Should we accompany them?" you get a look of horror on your face at the very thought of Omni accompanying you

"No Omni there is no need to do that."

"But CJ-sama your daughter will be in direct danger."

"No Omni, do you understand the concept of a honeymoon?"

"what exactly is a honeymoon last we check the moon isn't made of honey" CJ sighs

"A honey moon is when a newlywed couple goes for a vacation of choice _alone_" CJ stresses the word alone "and spends about a week there and returns and usually in the case of teen couples the bride usually ends up pregnant" you and Lilly blush a deep scarlet "which island do you want to attend?"

"Maui." you say almost at once

"Ah The Grand Wailea catch your fancy." CJ smiles

"Yes."

"Nice place rates are sort of expensive."

"That is why I chose it. Only the best for my new bride"

"Take good care of her Sasuke." CJ says "you know something Sasuke."

"What."

"Itachi was right about you and Lilly."

"What about?"

"How you two were made for one another I can see no one else I would be happy to see my daughter with"

"Thank you dad." Lilly blushes

"Any way lets go." with that you Lilly Omni and CJ begin your walk to the Senkaimon and when you arrive you see two guards standing beside it and when they CJ they bow and the door opens and you start walking forward but then you feel a hand on your shoulder "Sasuke stop there are things of which I must make sure of before you depart."

"Like what CJ?"

"Can you drive?"

"Yea I can drive."

"Do you have a license?"

"Yea Orochimaru taught me to drive and I got my license first try. Plus with my sharingan I can judge everything around me much easier."

"Alright under no circumstance are you to use your shinigami given powers just relax if you release no spirit energy no hollows will be attracted."

"Alright." then CJ hands you a body that looks exactly like you and a body to Lilly that looks like her

"Father why do we need Gigais?"

"Because if you are in your soul reaper forms you will attract hollows this is a honeymoon not an assignment go relax see back by Monday. Oh and you will need these too." he hands you two small pamphlet-like object you open them up and see your picture staring back at you and underneath it has your date of birth, eye color and when you look at age it shows you as 23 instead of 18 you look at the Gigai and it matches the picture exactly

"CJ why did you give us 23 year old bodies?"

"In the United states the drinking age is 21."

"And what are these things?" you say pointing at the pamphlet like object

"Passports. Even though you're not going by plane no one in America has the name Uchiha they will recognize it as a Japanese name as such you will need passports."

"Alright do we have everything we need to enter the United States."

"Yea you do."

"Good then my love lets go." you say to Lilly then you and she enter you Gigai and walk forward into the light and out of the corner of your eye you two butterflies with pink on the wings

"Hell butterflies." Lilly says answering your questioning look

"Where are we exactly."

"The Parsing World is the border between the world of the living and the soul society. Now two things that you should know one if you see a yellow light run as fast as you can in the opposite direction and DON'T turn back and second don't touch the purple goo it's the restrictive current if you touch it you'll be stuck here to get run over by the cleaner"

"What's the cleaner?

"The source of the yellow light. If you get hit by the cleaner your dead, End. Of. Story."

"Alright. Don't touch the purple goo and run from the yellow light"

"Right." you then get an idea and cast a small genjutsu on Lilly and set your plan into action you turn around like there is something there and say "Lilly there is a yellow light following us."

"WHAT!" she turns and the genjutsu shows her the yellow light "RUN SASUKE!" she then does something you didn't expect and activates her sharingan "Really funny Sasuke." she says sarcastically

"Sorry couldn't resist."

"Never. Do. That. Again." with each word she pokes you in the chest

"Alright." you then see a white light ahead "Lilly what is that?"

"The exit." then you and Lilly walk into the light


	43. Chapter 43

I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-Four: Honeymoon

The Senkaimon opens up and you and Lilly walk out and you are at the check point for the island a small genjutsu makes it look like you arrive on a private boat then a man in a uniform walks up and says

"Passports" he holds out his hand and you and Lilly hand him the passports and he says "Sasuke and Lilly Uchiha. Strange names where in from japan are you"

"The Land of Shadows" you say

"Haven't heard of that place"

"It isn't commonly known place to those who don't live in Japan it's a small place. Well known for hauntings of dead family members"

"Creepy"

"You get used to it after a while"

"Well I won't keep you, welcome to Maui" you and Lilly walk off hand in hand off to the car rentals and you see the cars and your jaw drops there in the center of the aisle is the car you have always dreamed of a black and red Mustang Saleen

"Please tell me we can rent that car." you whisper

"I think so but first we need to exchange that check you got."

"Right" you walk over to the Bank of America stand check in hand

"Welcome to the Bank of America how can I help you today" the person behind the desk says

"Hi my name is Sasuke Uchiha my wife and I are visiting from Japan and I need a check exchanged for American money"

"Certainly. Can I see the check please?" you hand her the check and her jaw drops "Sir if I may ask how did you get that much money?"

"_I can't very well say I killed and S-rank missing-nin what to say what to say?"_ you think "It was part of my inheritance."

"Oh ok then." and she exchanges the check and hands you the American money

"Thank you very much" you walk off bag of cash in hand then walk over to a private area and seal most of it in your wrist except for the amount you need to rent the car and walk up and ask for the red and black Mustang Saleen the man rings up the amount and you pay for it and walk off and you get in the car "so looks like I am finally going to get the chance to drive my dream car"

"So that's why you wanted to get this one"

"Now let's see how I drive with my sharingan"

"YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW!" Lilly yells

"Of course I know how I drive with sharingan. I was just pulling your leg now any way lets go" with that you drive off sharingan activated you have sunglasses on only so it doesn't look like your high. When you reach a field an odd smell reaches your nose

"What is that smell" Lilly asks

"from what I read online Hawaii is known for growing sugar maybe that's it"

"doesn't smell like any sugar I have tasted"

"probably in the raw form"

"anyway lets hurry I am getting tired"

"alright" after about 10 minutes you arrive at the hotel a valet parks the car and walk to the front desk

"greetings and welcome to the Grand Wailea, room for two I assume"

"Yes" the teller hands you the key to your room and you take the elevator up to the room and see a king sized bed

"oh this is going to be a nice week" Lilly says and drops on the bed you look outside and see basically a water park below you

"a nice week indeed" you look at the time and then back outside and see it is almost sun set "hey Lilly

"yea Sasuke" she looks at you

"remember how I said the sunsets in Hawaii are the best sight to behold"

"yea"

"well its time I proved it come one we don't have much time" about 3 minutes later you and Lilly are in bathing suits and headed down to the beach you and Lilly head towards the water

"wow the water is so clear"

"well what do you expect"

"let's go swimming for a little"

"sure" after about swimming for 45 minutes you both get out of the water and dry off you then blindfold her

"Hey" Lilly says

"it's all part of the surprise" you say watching the sun get into the perfect position

so let's see this awesome sunset" Lilly says you then remove the blind fold and Lilly gasps "Sasuke it's so beautiful"

"I told you" you smile

"I never dreamed it would be like this. Sasuke this is incredi-" suddenly she stops as you kiss her and you feel her melt into you then you lead her back to the hotel room and you change into night cloths and lay down on the bed and Lilly soon follows suit. (time skip) A week later on Sunday evening and you still had yet to have real intercourse with Lilly you know you want to and she does too yet something always seems to get in the way you know it won't be the last opportunity but it was too perfect, you and Lilly are leaving in the morning 85 percent of the bounty from Orochimaru still remains you think to yourself

"_fuck it. We leave in the morning if I am going to do this I am doing it tonight" _just then Lilly walks in in nothing but a thin evening dress you jaw drops

"Sasuke-kun like what you see?"

"_I need her now"_ you think you pounce on her like a tiger and pin her on the bed "this will truly be a night to remember" you smile and indeed it was. The next morning you wake up will Lilly next to you and you remember the events of last night and then you remember you need to get home you reach over to Lilly and gently shake her "Lilly, Lilly wake up" Lilly just groans

"hm what's going on?"

"Lilly we need to leave."

"what happened?"

"it's Monday we need to get back to CJ and the hidden shinigami."

"can't we just stay here one more day?"

"I promise we will come back." you smile

"really?" she asks with puppy dog eyes

"of course." you kiss her and you both get up and get changed into your cloths and you head downstairs for one last meal in paradise. You enjoy the meal and then leave for an abandoned area after returning the car and you turn to Lilly "can you open the Senkaimon I don't know how yet"

"sure" she then draws her sword and stabs it forward and it looks like it sinks into an invisible object she then turns it "unlock" and then a door opens up and you see the white light again and then you and Lilly walk forward and begin the trip home


	44. Chapter 44

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-Five: Resurrection of the Juubi

3 weeks after you honeymoon you wake up in your room next to your new wife and you just lay there for a few moments and then decide to get up, you get up and get changed and walk out of your room and you see Itachi and Yukari sitting on the couch Arashi and Amane in their laps then there is a knock at the door

"I'll get it Itachi." you say

"Thanks Sasuke." He responds. You get up and walk to the door and open it and you see Hashi standing there along with the clan elders that CJ didn't kill

"Greetings Uchiha-sama." Hashi says

"Greetings Lord Hashi." You bow "Please come in come in." then he and the other elders walk in and they see Itachi, Yukari, Arashi and Amane sitting there

"Ah good you are home." One of the elders says

"Greetings Uncle." Yukari says

"Greetings Hashi-sama." Itachi says "To what do what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

"It is about your children." Another elder speaks. You get a bad feeling you know what this is about

"What about them?" Itachi says in his monotone you know instantly that Itachi is pissed he only uses that tone when he is trying to conceal his emotions it doesn't hurt that you notice his sharingan activate as he says this

"Itachi." Yukari warns him placing a hand on his shoulder and tries to calm him

"We feel we have delayed long enough." The same elder from before speaks

"With what?" Itachi's chakra flares

"We need to place the caged bird seal on your children." The elder says, instantly Itachi's mangekyou sharingan activates and the skeletal outline of his susano'o appears

"ABSOLUTLY NOT!" he roars you see the elders tremble at the force of Itachi's rage all but Hashi that is. Itachi looks mad enough to kill but just then Arashi and Amane start crying and Itachi calms down for the sake of his children

"My apologies for not speaking to you earlier on this Itachi-sama but it must be done." Hashi says by the tone of his voice you can tell nothing but in his eyes is regret

"You're lying." You speak. The others gasp but Hashi remains calm

"What makes you say this?" Hashi asks

"I can see it in your eyes. You don't want to do this do you?"

"If I had my way we wouldn't be here." Hashi surprises you "But my hands are tied I can't do anything as these _bastards_ forced me in a 7 to 1 vote to place it on them."

"No." Itachi says flatly

"Won't happen." Yukari says shocking everyone

"But Yukari you know better than anyone the risks your father paid the price that proved this." An elder says responds

"My children are Uchiha not Hyuuga as such they are not bound by Hyuuga clan traditions even try and I can't promise I will be able to stop Itachi-kun's wrath."

"Are you threatening us?" An elder says he holds his hand up and Yukari flinches "Do I need to…" he trails off you don't understand but instantly see a flash of yellow light and standing behind you are CJ and Naruto

"Yo." CJ says "Hope I am not interrupting anything." His tone is ice cold

"S-Shikage-sama." One of the elders says trembling

"Greetings sensei." Itachi says smiling

"I thought I made it clear that Amane and Arashi won't be getting the cage bird seal under any circumstance." CJ says a bit of his spiritual pressure flaring

"Of c-c-c-course you did S-S-S-Shikage-sama." the same elder says barely withstanding CJ's power

"So why am I receiving word that your trying to place it on them?" CJ's tone makes it clear that he is in a bad mood and anyone who pisses him off will kill that same person in a brutal fashion

"W-w-we are only trying to make sure that the Hidden Cloud doesn't try to steal Itachi-sama's children."

"We have an alliance with the Hidden Cloud and I made it perfectly clear I won't tolerate any attempted kidnappings of any kind."

"Thank you Sensei but I have everything under control." Itachi says

"Besides what will you do if they break that and steal one of the children." An elder speaks

"I am sure that the combination of the sharigan's ability to predict movements of their opponents coupled with the Gentle fist style of fighting will thwart any attempted attacks."

"How do you know they will have both?" Itachi asks

"I can see it."

"I am sorry sensei I don't understand." Yukari says

"Well it is obvious they have byakugan I can tell that much by looking at their eyes and as for sharingan by my calculations when Arashi or Amane achieve byakugan they will automatically achieve sharingan as they have both genes and the activation of one will force activate the other as they are two eye powers locked into one eye." CJ says

"So what you're saying is that when my children activate their byakugan the sharingan will activate?" Itachi asks

"Exactly."

"Sweet." Itachi smiles. CJ turns to Yukari and he says

"Yukari could you please remove your head band?" Yukari looks hesitant but then sees the kind look on CJ's face and removes it showing the caged bird seal on her forehead "As I suspected."

"YOU BASTARDS!" Itachi roars again his chakra flares

"Itachi calm down." CJ says in a commanding tone. Instantly Itachi calms down you see CJ preform a hand sign and your eyes detect his dragon's power but for some reason the evil behind it you expect to feel isn't there he then walks over to Yukari and place his hand on her forehead and you see the chakra that maintains the caged bird seal start to falter and the seal starts shimmering and then it breaks and the seal pattern vanishes "There we go." The elders look shocked and scarred at the same time

"How did you do that?" Yukari asks

"Simple, I overloaded the chakra maximum the seal can handle before breaking."

"Whoa thanks sensei." Yukari smiles

"And as for you 7." CJ turns on the elders "You are all here by placed under arrest for disobeying a direct order from the shikage." instantly 12 Anbu appear and place chakra suppression seals on them "Take them away." Then the Anbu lead the elders out and when the leave the compound Hashi says to CJ

"Thank you old friend you really helped me out today I hope that you will do something for me before returning to whatever duties you need get to."

"What is that Hashi?" CJ asks

"Would you please come to the Hyuuga compound and remove the cage bird seal from all the branch members that have them?"

"Sure." With that Hashi and CJ walk off towards the Hyuuga Compound and you turn to Naruto

"Thanks buddy for all your help." You say

"You have my thanks Naruto you helped my family so much today." Itachi says smiling

"No problem now if you'll excuse me I have my wife to attend to." Naruto responds with his signature goofy smile

"Do you mean what I think you mean?" you ask

"That depends what do you think I mean?" Naruto responds with a snicker

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Ok you caught me Hinata is pregnant and she is going through the same situation that Yukari went through."

"What do you mean how did her pregnancy get accelerated?" Itachi asks

"Kurama and I merged meaning I have a larger chakra capacity but the down side is our merging is in my DNA so the power of Kurama will live on in my children but the chakra I gave her marking her as my mate accelerates anything to do with pregnancy meaning I will be a father sooner than expected now if you will excuse me" he vanishes in a flash of yellow light

"I will never understand how he manages to be so happy all the time." Itachi shakes his head

"If he wasn't he wouldn't be the Dobe I know and have come to respect." You say laughing just then Lilly walks rubbing her eyes

"What's all the yelling about?" she yawns

"Hashi and the Hyuuga elders came here to place the caged bird seal on Arashi and Amane. Well Itachi-Nii didn't like that and he got angry at them and almost killed them sorry if we woke you."

"It's ok Sasuke by the way dad just sent a dragon he needs to see us in his office now."

"Ok let's go." You grab Lilly's hand and walk with her up to the tower and when you arrive Omni walks you in and there sitting there is CJ and Brady

"Ah Sasuke good you're here."

"Brady-san what are you doing here?" Lilly asks

"That's Tsuchikage to you Shikage's daughter or not."

"I thought you would get the tittle." You smile

"Well now that you're here we can get started." CJ says

"Get started with what?" Brady asks

"The recreation of the Juubi"

"I thought you never wanted to see that thing alive." You say

"Normally you would be right, but now I see that its rebirth is inevitable so I have decided to recreate it but in a ninja I can trust one who I know will stand by my side no matter what."

"So who did you decide?"

"I decided on the new Tsuchikage I know he will be able to handle this power."

"I am honored you would trust me with such power, but how will you accomplish this most of the tailed beasts have been sealed in the Gedo Mazo?" Brady responds

"Well its simple I have a summoning contract with all of them but it is a one-time thing I can temporarily summon them all regardless if they are sealed or in a host but the only time I can do this is during the full moon."

"So is that when you intend to resurrect the Juubi?" you ask

"Yes. Oh that reminds me I need to get Naruto in here and Minato so I can restore Kurama to his full power or what I have in mind won't work." He presses a button on his desk and says to his secretary "Bring in Naruto and Minato Namikaze in here right now."

"Yes sir" seconds later Naruto and Minato appear in a yellow flash

"You called CJ-sempai?" Naruto says

"Yes I did." CJ responds he then starts making hand signs Dog, boar, bull, rabbit, bird, rat, sheep, rabbit, snake, dragon "Come forth governor of death, the container of all souls my lord and master I ask of thee a favor I ask if thy shall grant my request." The room darkens and it seems the shadows themselves have come to life they pull together and then the shinigami appears he is dressed in white robes he has a purple face and a blade in his teeth he looks down at CJ and he gets on one knee you and the others follow suit "Master."

"**Arise CJ Kenpachi." **The shinigami responds in a dark voice

"Yes master." CJ gets up

"**So what do you want?"**

"Master I ask if you will bring forth the yin chakra of the Nine tailed fox"

"**So you think the boy is ready?"**

"I would not have asked you to this realm if I didn't."

"**Which one of you is the Nine tailed container?" **Naruto raises his hand

"I am Shinigami-sama." He says

"**Arise, wait a second Naruto Namikaze is that you?" **the shinigami asks

"It is lord shinigami."

"**That means the tall man besides you is your Father Minato Namikaze. Long time no see."**

"Long time no see lord shinigami" Minato says

"**I see you still have the yin chakra locked in you but it is unusable."**

"That it is."

"**We need to go somewhere I can safely call forth the chakra. Follow me."**

"Yes master." CJ says and he bacons all of you and you follow you walk out to an area of a tall dense forest and the shinigami turns to Naruto and says

"**Summon the Nine-tails in his full size that is the only way it will work."**

"Yes sir." Naruto summons Kurama to his full size and the nine tailed fox looks around and then see the Shinigami looking at him

"**HOLY CRAP!" **Kurama yelps and jumps back looking in fear at the shinigami

"**Relax Kurama I am here to reunite you with your other half."**

"**Oh ok then but kit next time you have a meeting with the shinigami and I am needed give me a little warning next time."**

"Alright Kurama sensei." Naruto laughs

"**Alright then let us summon Kurama's other half." **The shinigami then reaches inside of Minato and pulls out the Nine tailed charka sealed inside of him you see that this chakra is a darker color of red then what you have seen before when the form emerges an almost black nine tailed fox stands there (A/N: I will be calling the new nine tails just nine tails while the old will be called Kurama)

"**So why have I been brought here?" **the dark nine tails says

"**You were brought here so that you and I could once more become one." **Kurama speaks

"**Kurama, you have become soft without me I can't believe you would even begin to bow to the whim of humans."**

"**Watch your tone Nine tails this kit is strong he beat me fair and square."**

"**HA! That's a laugh you are weak compared to me."**

"**We are two halves of the same whole we are only as half as strong as we are together but I refuse to allow you free reign any longer."**

"**ENOUGH!" **CJ roars

"**And who are you to command ME!" **the nine tails roars

"**I will show you. Gentei Kaijo" **once more the black marks spread across CJ's body transforming him into the ten-tailed dragon Tien-Lung

"**T-T-Tien-Lung. How is this possible I thought you dead?"**

"**FOOL! I CAN'T BE KILLED SO EASILY!" **CJ's voice is darker than ever before as if the dragon himself is speaking

"**Then why would you side with humans I thought you hated them?"**

"**My host is strong he is always in control of our mind and when we merged I mutated his DNA making the very core of his being stronger and his endurance is beyond human level his strength is that of a Saiyan elite I don't think anyone can stand up to him well except his master." **

"**Why do you want me at my full power?"**

"**BECAUSE FOOL WE INTEND TO RESERECT THE JUUBI AND WE NEED YOU AT YOUR FULL STRENGTH!"**

"**I WON'T BE KILLED JUST TO BRING BACK SOME STUPID MONSTER!"**

"**I AM NOT ASKING YOU TO! I JUST NEED YOU AT FULL POWER TO BRING BACK THE TEMPERARY FORM THEN I CAN USE MY OWN POWER TO RETURN HIM TO FULL STRENGTH!"**

"**Oh."**

"**Now that we have that established can we get back to the merging?" **Kurama asks

"**Let's proceed." **The shinigami says he then claps his hands together and the two nine tailed foxes change color Kurama turns white and the nine tails turns black and they then startpulling together and their chakra starts merging and then in a flash of black and white light they finish merging and then the true nine tailed fox appears

"**Ah how it feels good to be at my full power again. Don't worry kit I am still the same pervert fox you know and love I am just stronger while the other me had a mind of its own when separate he no longer has that mind now we are one." **Kurama then shrinks down to the size of a dog and rubs against Naruto

"Kurama cut it out." Naruto laughs

"**alright kit just know that was a ONE time thing not happening again GOT IT!"**

"Got it"

"**Now that we have this all settled I shall take my leave." **the shinigami says

"Farewell master." CJ bows

"**But before I go, Sasuke Uchiha step forward."**

"Yes lord shinigami." You say bowing

"**Am I to understand you know yours swords name?"**

"I know it lord shinigami."

"**Then I hereby grant you a place as one of my servants like your wife you will never age once you hit 23."**

"Thank you lord shinigami." You bow

"**However my pervious gift upon you is revoked or you will never die."**

"I understand." Then the shinigami departs

"Alright then let's get started." CJ says

"What about the tailed beasts that are in hosts should we let them know that they are going to be leaving their hosts temporarily." you ask

"They already know. I sent them a message via dragons."

"Oh ok then." (Time skip 5 hours) You, CJ, Lilly, Brady, Naruto, and Ryu are in an empty field with a clear view of the full moon Brady is chained to a huge flat rock

"Tell me why I am chained to a rock again." Brady says

"So the sealing can begin, but before we start there is something I must do." CJ says then he pulls forth one of the bodies of Pein and he rips out his eyes and then burns the corpse

"What are you doing with the Rinnegan?"

"You will see." CJ then preforms a jutsu to add the Rinnegan to Brady's eyes his eyes shut in pain then Brady's eyes open and they are the Rinnegan fused with sharingan they have nine pinwheels and three sets of circles "Do you see the Juubi?"

"Do you mean the gigantic black monster inside the moon then yes I see it."

"Good phase one complete."

"That wasn't so bad."

"Now for phase two. Forbidden summoning: 9 Bijuu summoning" CJ slams his hand on the ground and before you stand the Nine tailed beasts "You know what to do."

"**So it's time?" **Shukaku asks

"It is."

"**Let's do this." **Kurama says he then starts channeling a large amount of chakra by human standards but small by demon as do the others and it takes the form of a small black beast with ten tails it has one eye that is identical to Brady's the beast then jumps at Brady who's eyes widen in panic then it falls into his stomach and a seal appears that is like the seal on Naruto but it has a small beast face on it meaning it is more powerful

"Alright Brady here comes the really painful part."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PAINFUL!" Brady shouts then CJ starts chanting in a language you can't understand his chakra shoots beyond human levels and all of the sudden Brady's eyes and stomach start glowing

"Well looks like it has started Sasuke I need you to activate your sharingan same with you Lilly I need you to trap the beast under a genjutsu just in case." A shadow clone of CJ says

"Of course." You and Lilly say activating your mangekyou sharingan then you see a beam of light fire from Brady's eyes and stomach

"So it has begun." The clone says you look at the moon and see the beam of light hit it and all of the sudden you see the moon turn transparent and you see a gigantic version of the monster you saw form the basis of the seal and you see the monster let loose a roar and start to dissolve the chakra starts flowing into Brady it is a red but deeper than what you have seen come from Naruto. "I won't lie to you Brady the chances of success are 20 out of 100 if this fails you will die but you must remain strong or it will fail. I know that this will work if you had been unworthy of this power you would have burned up after phase 1." Brady only nods unable to speak due to the pain you look back to the moon to see the monster almost completely gone

"For a tailed beast the sealing didn't take long." You say

"Most of its power is in the 9 tailed beasts but I will restore it to its full strength with my own power as much as I don't like to." CJ's clone says they the black beast in the moon vanishes and CJ's clone disappears CJ's eyes snap open "It is time. Brady go now and defeat the Juubi make him summit to your will."

"Right I will just go do that." Brady whispers in sarcastic tone

"I never said it would be easy use whatever powers you can to win." Brady closes his eyes and all goes still for about 2 hours nothing happens then Brady's eyes snap open and he starts breathing heavily

"It is done he submits to my will."

"Alright." CJ starts channeling a lot of his demon chakra into Brady and his demon chakra flares in response

"**I AM RISEN!" **Brady's voice changes to a demon voice

"**Calm yourself Juubi I still have more power than you do even though a lot of it has channeled into you." **CJ"s voice also switches. Brady starts breathing heavily

"Well that was…Unpleasant." Brady says

"Well it's over the Juubi Jinchurriki is reborn" CJ smiles then one of his tails flicks and back hands Brady and he goes flying and hits a tree

"WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" Brady shouts

"Sorry my tails sometimes have a mind of their own our beasts don't like one another."

"Oh that makes sense." Then Brady fires a mini Bijuu dama at CJ and it hits him dead on and he goes flying backwards

"Ok I deserved that. But if this is to work we will need to _get_ _along_." CJ seems to direct the last words at his beast and Brady's beast. CJ turns to the tailed beats "your assistance is appreciated thank you." The tailed beasts then vanish to return to where they belong then CJ turns to Naruto "Can you still access Kyuubi mode?"

"Let me try." Naruto says and channels Kurama's chakra around him and once again enters Kyuubi mode but for some reason the glow is stronger, then Naruto jumps up and yells "HOLY CRAP!"

"What, what?" CJ asks

"I have nine tails." True to his word he turns around and nine tails are there but they are still made of chakra but the same yellow as the rest of him

"Sweet." You say

"Well if everything is done here can I go back to the Hidden Stone?" Brady asks

"Well it isn't lord Tsuchikage you and I need to talk about something." CJ says

"What?"

"Follow me." then you all walk off but Ryu decides to go to the Hyuuga compound to visit Hanabi. Back in CJ's office "Well I would like to formally invite you to dine with our family what do you say?" CJ smiles

"Sure." Brady says

"Naruto go get Hinata I want her here too."

"Yes CJ-Sempai but you might want to make a lot of food Hinata is getting cravings."

"Oh I see." CJ smiles Naruto then leaves in a flash of yellow light. Then you, Lilly, CJ and Brady start walking towards the Kenpachi compound and when you arrive you see Ryu, Hanabi, Naruto, Hinata, Minato, Kushina, Chase and Hana Inuzuka sitting at the table while you see Amy busying herself with pots and pans cooking, CJ sits down at one end of the table with two empty chairs next to him you sit down closer to Ryu and Chase, Brady sits down in one of the chairs next to CJ, he turns to CJ

"So what did you need to talk to me about?" Brady asks

"A couple of things. One I think it is high time we call a five Kage summit the threat of the Akatsuki and Madara must be dealt with."

"I Agree. What was the other thing you needed to ask me?" Brady responds

"This is more of a suggestion than a question.

"What is that?

"If I were you I would get a wife and FAST because once the people in your village hear about you containing the Juubi you will get swarmed by fan girls and the fact that judging by the many looks from girls you got on the way here you are very appealing to the opposite sex."

"Well who do you suggest?"

"Maybe Yoruichi Shihōin."

"You mean the Captain of squad 2 that Yoruichi Shihōin."

"How long you have been gone from the court guard squads several captains were betrayed by Sōsuke Aizen and turned into Vizards and Yoruichi, Kisuke and Tessai were banished then 101 years later Aizen betrayed us again and sought to kill my father but Ichigo beat him he was imprisoned but somehow came back along with Gin Ichimaru and Kaname Tousen and the Arrancars to take revenge, now there have been changes in our captain system."

"Oh I see."

"Any woman catch your fancy?"

"Well there is one. She is a short woman around four foot eight with long braided hair with rings at the bottom."

"Ah Soi Fon captain of squad 2 and head of stealth force."

"Really she replaced Yoruichi as captain of squad 2"

"Yep."

"Ok that is just weird the Tsuchikage likes my captain." Lilly says

"No kidding" you say

"Well dinner is ready." Amy says there is a lot of food on trays

"Here let me help." Naruto says activating Kyuubi mode his nine tails stretching out and taking trays and placing them on the table

"Thank you Naruto I must say the control you have over the nine tails chakra is phenomenal."

"Thank you lady Amy." Naruto smiles. When everyone is sitting down CJ says

"I would like to make 2 toasts, first to the Tsuchikage Brady for managing to take the ten-tails in with almost no trouble." Everyone echoes around him 'to Brady' "and second to the memory of Jiraiya-sensei may he rest in peace." Everyone echoes 'to Jiraiya' then everyone eats you notice something seems off with Lilly she is shoveling food into her mouth like it she hadn't eaten in days

"_Must have been the ritual probably took a lot out of her." _You think but when you look over at Naruto to see if he is showing the same signs but to you shock and absolute horror he isn't and the meaning of Lilly's behavior hits you and you think _"oh kami help me she is pregnant."_

"Lilly slow down you're going to choke." Chase says

"F*CK YOU!" She shrieks then she covers her mouth "I am sooooo sorry Nii-san I don't know why I said that."

"I do." CJ laughs

"Enlighten us dad." Ryu says

"A certain somebody got your sister pregnant." Then you fall out of your chair and black out


	45. Chapter 45

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-Six: The Five Kage Summit

You awaken to find yourself in your house you see a small note that reads

_"Sasuke, gone to market to buy food for the house going to need it Isobuu and I eat a lot with the newest member of our family, at 11:45 we need to go to dad's office to discuss squad placement for you here is to hoping you are placed in squad 2 we also might be departing today or tomorrow for the land of Iron and the Five Kage summit, the akatsuki has become a serious threat and needs to be dealt with, with all my love Lilly"_

"So looks like Lilly isn't the dependent type I hope Isobuu doesn't cause any problems with the child." Your say to yourself then you then see another note

_"Sasuke there is a book in the department of research and development I have reserved for you trust me when I say you will need it. Good luck, CJ"_

"Looks like I am going to squad 12 to pick up a book." You get up and get dressed grab Kirin and walk out of your room

"Sasuke where are you going?" Itachi asks

"Going to the department of research and development to check out a book that CJ reserved for me he says I will need it."

"Ok." You walk out and blink in the sunlight and once your eyes adjust you walk towards where you saw the squad twelve barracks earlier and you open the door and see people in white lab coats running around then a girl walks up and says

"Welcome to the Department of Research and Development my name is Nemu how may I help you?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha I believe Lord Shikage reserved a book for me written here."

"Ah that book follow me." You both walk towards where the books are and you see a book entitled 'Demons/Jinchurriki and Childbirth: A guide to how to ensure both mother and child are safe.'

_"That makes a lot of sense." _You read the author to your surprise its written by CJ. There is a small reserved sticker on it and Nemu hands it to you

"Here you are Uchiha-san." Then a voice you don't recognize comes from your right

"Do my ears deceive me? A living Uchiha…. how fascinating."

_"Uh oh."_ You turn and see the pale faced man you saw earlier at the captain's meeting

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Mayuri Kurotsuchi captain of Squad 12 and head of the department of Research and Development. I understand you have unlock your mangekyou sharingan and eternal mangekyou sharingan."

"That I have." You say trying to be polite but inside you are nervous as heck

"Excellent. With your permission I would like the opportunity to examine you and see what exactly the sharingan can do." Just then you feel a spiritual pressure hit and you can tell its CJ

"Mayuri how many times to I have to tell you, you aren't to experiment on anyone of the Uchiha clan." CJ says exasperated

"I wasn't going to I just want to see what the mangekyou sharingan does and what side effects it could cause and I want to see how effective it is against a soul reaper."

"Ugh fine but I am staying within reacting distance during the entire process and know if you try and do anything funny and know I will hurt you, badly." CJ's power flares to emphasize the point

"Of course lord shikage." You hear Mayuri mutter under his breath "Spoil-sport" then the three of you walk into a private lab set up. "ok Sasuke Uchiha just stand over there I want to run a few tests." He then turns on a few machines, CJ is standing in the corner leaning up against the wall but the entire time ready to react if need be. "Ok I just need to place a few sensors here and then and alright first test I want to see any adverse effects on you spiritual energy when you have susano'o is active."

"Alright." You say "Susano'o" your susano'o rises around you. The computers start pulling up readings that are incomprehensible to you

"Interesting very interesting." Mayuri says

"What?" CJ says walking over "Whoa look at those readings."

"It seems that his spiritual energy capacity increases when his susano'o is active."

"Fascinating." CJ says a look in his eye like Mayuri's "Wait why didn't you every run these tests on me?"

"Your spiritual energy is off the charts as it is if I were to try to measure the max you could put out the machines would explode."

"Good point."

"Alright next test. Sasuke please activate your Bankai I want to see the effects."

"Bankai." You see the several other machines activate to channel the results

"Incredible it seems your susano'o strength is increased 20 fold with the activation of your Bankai."

"But the chakra costs of keeping it active are also increased." CJ says looking at a different monitor

"Well now this is interesting." Mayuri says "Ok let's test the effects of Tsukuyomi on a soul reaper."

"Should we use an active member or use the full 72 hours on someone _there_?" CJ says

"I want to see the effects of the full 72 hours."

"Alright." CJ snaps his fingers and 3 anbu appear "Go to the hornet's nest and bring me a hornet." The Anbus' eyes widen at first then they seem to understand

"Yes lord shikage." They depart and a few seconds later they return with a man who looks terrified

"Alright hook him up to the machines." Mayuri says then a couple of lab assistants hooks the man up to a machine like the one you are hook up to Mayuri turns on a few more machines "Alright Sasuke we are all set you may begin." You walk over to the man and stare the man in the eyes

"Tsukuyomi" and you pull the man into the heinous world he is strapped to the wall you draw a blade and start stabbing him in his limbs and really digging the blade in "here in Tsukuyomi time, space, even physical mass are mine to control. I will keep cutting you like this for the next 72 hours." Then you continue with cutting him the man screams with every cut and after a while he looks desperate for it to end "71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." The man only screams more as you continue. After the procedure is over you leave Tsukuyomi and the man slumps to the side "It is done."

"Well this is interesting the man seems to no longer exhibit brain activity yet his vitals are still strong."

"At this point only Tsunade could hope to fix him and even then I am not sure of her chances of success as all aspects of anything the mangekyou sharingan are enhanced when one achieves eternal." CJ says

"Now Sasuke if you could sit down in the chair over there I want to see the effects on your retinas." You sit down and Mayuri takes out an odd device and moves them over your eyes. "Interesting very interesting there is no retinal damage done to Sasuke's eyes."

"With eternal mangekyou sharingan there is no retinal damage while with regular there is high damage and eventual blindness."

"Oh that I will need to add to my notes. Someone write that down." Mayuri snaps he then goes back to the desk and pulls out a needle "Now for the modifications." He walks over to you and is about to plunge the needle into your arm when CJ flash steps next to him and grabs his arm

"What did I tell you?" His look is fierce

"Right, right sorry couldn't help myself."

"Of course you couldn't." CJ roles his eye "Come on Sasuke I need to speak to you in my office." you and he walk out and walk towards his office when you walk in you see Lilly standing there "Alright we are all here. We will be departing to the land of iron for the five Kage summit to discuss the threat of the akatsuki each Kage is only allowed to two guards with him and I have decided upon you two. I chose you Sasuke for your visual jutsu prowess and Lilly for you need to be there as you are a Jinchurriki and I think it important that you are there so you can inform your fellow Jinchurriki of our decision. Also I have decided to place Sasuke in Squad two as his visual powers will be a great asset to the interrogation and infiltration for assassinations."

"YES!" you shout and kiss Lilly and spin her around

"Alright you two calm down also Lilly after the five Kage summit I will be placing you on paid leave."

"So I won't be fighting the Akatsuki?" she asks

"No I am not risking my grandchild you need to stay safe. With your abilities I am making you temporary head of the Kenpachi clan while I am gone."

"Alright but what about Chase?"

"He will be fighting with us. Now we need to depart for the five Kage summit." Then CJ gets on his Shikage robes and you, Lilly and CJ walk out of the office you notice people out on the streets looking nervous but when they see CJ they cheer and wave CJ smiles and waves really connecting with them you then leave the village gate "we have a long trip ahead of us we can't use the Senkaimon as it is forbidden to arrive in a hidden way."

"Alright lets go." Lilly smiles. (Time skip 3 days) the three of you enter the land of Iron it is snowing and you can see your breath

"Why is it so cold here for the land of iron it sure as hell snows a lot?" You remember your mission to the land of snow to save that land

"I know right I don't like the cold." Lilly says shivering

"I can fix you being cold." You say and wrap your arm around her pull he towards you and kiss her "Better?"

"Much thank you."

"You two remind me so much of Amy and I when we were your age." CJ says smiling. After about 30 minutes of walking the three of you arrive a tower hidden behind the mountain

"Finally." You say

"I never liked this trip no matter how many times I made it." CJ grimaces

"Welcome Lord Shikage you are the second to arrive the others will be here shortly." A man in a samurai outfit says

"Thank you." CJ responds and the three of you continue walking inside and walk up the tower to see seven chairs one with a different symbol CJ sits down at the one with the shinigami symbol on it and you and Lilly take your position behind him you see the Tsuchikage there as well but he is the only other Kage there as of yet. After about 3 minutes Gaara Temari and Kankuro arrive

"Greetings Lord Tsuchikage, Lord Shikage." Gaara says

"Greetings Lord Kazekage." CJ says

"Greetings Lord Kazekage." Brady says as well. Then the Mizukage and Raikage walk in with their respective guards and then an old man sits in the chairs separated from the rest

"Good we are all here." CJ says smiling

"What do you mean the Hokage isn't here yet." The older man says

"The hidden leaf no longer exists they fell not one month ago."

"Ah that would explain the commotion reports I received." The older man says "You had better have a good reason as to why you took down the leaf village without provocation."

"That I do." CJ pulls out a sealing scroll there is a symbol there CJ wipes blood on it and out pops a man with the palest skin you have seen apart from Orochimaru "Allow me to introduce for those who don't know him Sai of Danzo's root who was until recent events Hokage of the hidden leaf." Sai is bound in seals that prevent him from moving

"Why did you bring him here?" the Raikage asks

"So he could answer any questions you might have regarding my decision to destroy the leaf village."

"How do we know he will be telling the truth."

"I place a seal on his tongue that prevents him from telling lies or he will suffer excruciating pain."

"Ok."

"Sai please tell the kages of why I destroyed the leaf village."

"Danzo-sama was planning to capture all remaining Jinchurriki and placing the Hyuuga's caged bird seal on them then uses their power to destroy all of the villages and establish one ninja world where Danzo-sama was the absolute ruler of it all."

"How did the shikage know this?" the Mizukage asks

"He learned it from a member of Root he captured when Danzo-sama attempted to send spies into the hidden shinigami he used the informants to lure the Root members into a trap and then captured them and most likely extracted information via torture and mental assaults."

"How do you know all of that?" Brady asks

"I was accompanying the two members as back up should they be attacked but I failed my mission as I was attacked sent back to the leaf just before the other members of Root where captured."

"Did Danzo ever suspect CJ knew of his plan."

"No he didn't until recently my memories were severed by electrical currents that not even Inoichi could see through. The same holds true for the Root members captured by the hidden shinigami."

"Thank you Sai your usefulness has come to an end. Sasuke would you like to do the honors." CJ says

"Yes Shikage-sama. Tsukuyomi" you say

"Where am I?" Sai asks

"In my world welcome to the end of your life. 72 hours of torture begins now" You then slice open Sai and cover the wounds in salt and rub the salt in the wounds and you continue to do this over and over and after a time of his yelling

"If any part of you is still human Uchiha you will end this now!" Sai yells

"71 hours 59 minutes and 59 seconds to go." You smile and continue your tirade of attacks eventually the pain ends and Sai drops to the ground "Amaterasu." You then incinerate Sai's body

"Well Lord Shikage your attack on the leaf was well justified if you found out this from the horse's mouth." The samurai leader says

"Now we should get to the reason we are here, the akatsuki." CJ says

"Agreed." Everyone says

"First things first we need to combat them before they can strike I think we should form a grand alliance of all the shinobi villages to combat the Akatsuki" Brady says

"I second that motion." CJ says

"I third it." Gaara says

"I agree." The Raikage says

"As do I." the Mizukage says

"Agreed." The samurai leader says "So far as we know 7 of the nine Jinchurriki have fallen."

"That is incorrect." CJ says

"How so?"

"Gaara has Shukaku in him once more my youngest son has the Nibi sealed in him and my daughter has the Sanbi sealed in her."

"Does the Akatsuki know this?"

"Most likely as they both showed that power during the Chunin exams as for Gaara I can't be sure my guess is not."

"Alright who shall lead this alliance?" Gaara asks

"Well, all of the hidden villages have akatsuki members."

"The hidden cloud doesn't." the Raikage speaks

"Neither does the hidden shinigami as leaving is impossible they all swear an oath of loyalty to my master when they gain their powers and it can be easily revoked." CJ says "as such I recommend my village to lead I have had experience leading people also I am by far the strongest." The Raikage slams his hand on the table and it the impact zone splinter

"YOU CAN'T LEAD YOU HARBOR TWO FORMER AKATSUKI!"

"I don't harbor them they joined of their own accord Itachi was a double agent spying for the leaf. Sasuke however no longer trusts Madara and he would never betray Lilly."

"Why not have the hidden cloud lead."

"Lord Raikage with all due respect that wouldn't be advisable while you power is not in question you have a short temper and let your emotions rule your actions that is dangerous for a leader." The samurai leader says "if you let your emotions cloud your judgment we could end up like that table."

"Why not just lead it as five generals then." CJ says

"Ok that works." Brady says

"Why not." Gaara says

"Sure." The Mizukage says

"I can live with that." The Raikage says. Just then a gigantic plant spiral opens up and you see Zetsu but for some reason you don't see the black half

"HELLOOOOOOOO!" he says, you rush forward in front of CJ as does Lilly the other guards do the same with their Kage. "Sasori and the others have infiltrated the building I wonder where they could be hiding."

"Who is that?" the Mizukage says

"Akatsuki agent eh." CJ responds coolly

"Let's go look for them together YEA!" just then you see the Raikage grab his throat

"Where are they. SPEAK!" When Zetsu remains silent "If you won't talk then I will show no mercy." The then breaks Zetsu's neck

"Sasuke, Lilly stay here. Lord Raikage lets deal with this threat." CJ says then he and the Raikage and his guards run off. You activate your sharingan and look around for the slightest sign of anyone suspicious after a few minutes you see Suigetsu burst into the room

"Suigetsu." You say drawing your sword

"Ah good to see you again Sasuke never got you back for almost killing Karin."

"What do you mean almost?" you ask suspiciously "You know what on second thought it doesn't matter." You charge him sword ablaze with lightning and start slashing at him your sharingan keeps track of his movements to counter when necessary just then Suigetsu notices CJ isn't there

"Karin where is the shikage he is a threat?" he says

"Below fighting Sasori and the others." Karin responds

"LETS GO!" he shouts just then the Mizukage spits lava over where CJ and the Raikage burst through the wall

"I don't think so." She snarls

"Ah Mei long time no see your hotness." He mocks

"Die Suigetsu." Just then one of her guards leaps forward his sword drawn and chakra charging through it he then slams Suigetsu through the wall "Nice shot Chojiro."

"Thank you my lady."

"With all due respect lord Mizukage let me handle Suigetsu I know the extent of his abilities and how to directly counter them." You say

"Alright." She responds. You then rush forward activating your susano'o partially to protect you from the lava wall you see Suigetsu about run backwards but you flash step in front of him

"Nice try Suigetsu but your fight is with me now." You sneer

"Oh is that a fact well then it will be a pleasure taking you down a notch."

"If you can. Strike, Kirin." You sword once again takes its shikai state "Zabuza's sword it weak against lighting attacks as Killer B proved against us so long ago and my sword is powered by my lightning chakra and spiritual energy your as good as fucked." You charge him slashing at him at inhuman speeds

"You're not bad Sasuke but I had Madara placed wind seals on this blade as such your lightning won't cut it anymore."

"Then this will be fun." You laugh "but this is not all I can do."

"What else can you do then."

"Inferno style flame control." Your amaterasu shoots from the tip of your blade at Suigetsu

"When did you learn that?" Suigetsu panics and jumps out of the way

"A while ago you know very little of my power."

"Well then you die Sasuke Uchiha. Water style: Water Dragon Jutsu"

"Earth style: head hunter jutsu" you sink into the ground and grab Suigetsu's leg and pull him under the ground

"Nice try Sasuke." He then converts to his liquid form and slips out and reforms into a solid state in front of you

"What makes you think that wasn't a trap?" You smirk knowing full well Suigetsu is as good as dead

"What are you talking…about..? OH SHIT!"

"Gotcha. Tsukuyomi. Roam in your nightmares for 72 hours."

"DAMN IT SASUKE!" (A/N: I am not going to put in the Tsukuyomi just because it gets old.) After Suigetsu drops down on the ground you start feeling weak and you notice then Suigetsu getting back up to which you don't understand but then you notice a small coating of white and see Zetsu fall off and hit the ground and you think

_"I see that Zetsu clone took the hit for Suigetsu but shifted his form to make it look like Suigetsu. But that doesn't explain the weakness I feel."_ You then look to the right and see another Zetsu leached on to your leg _"Damn he is draining my chakra looks like I have no choice." _

"Well looks like our plan worked." Suigetsu smiles

"I want to show you a technique I learned. Inferno style: Black phoenix." At your words a phoenix that is made out amaterasu flames rises up and incarnates the Zetsu attached to your leg. Suigetsu snarls and says

"Well looks like we go to plan B." he starts weaving through hand signs and stops on a hand sign you know all too well "water style: Explosive water shockwave."

"Not so fast, Suigetsu." You say and flash step behind him "Gotcha." You run him through and send a sharp burst of lightning though him

"AHHHHHH!" he yells in pain as you shock him full of lightning and toss him through the wall of lava and you walk through the door after him. You smile and look at Brady and say

"I think you should finish him even Suigetsu can't regenerate something he doesn't have."

"Right. Particle Style: Atomic Dismantling Jutsu." He holds his hands out and blasts Suigetsu and traps him

"SUIGETSU!" Karin yells with, to your surprise, concern when the box clears Suigetsu is gone "What's wrong I can't sense his chakra at all?"

"That is my power he has been destroyed at the atomic level he won't be coming back."

"That is where you are wrong." Said a voice you knew too well. You turn to see Madara standing there and his eye swirls and Suigetsu appears "Karin heal him." Then he absorbs Karin and Suigetsu into his eye

"Madara." Your voice drips with anger

"What is your plan?" the Mizukage asks

"Simple you all know that long ago the sage of the six paths was the first ninja ever to rise and you know there are 9 tailed beasts but, that was not always so you see once they were all one the where the Juubi but the Sage of the Six Paths uses a special jutsu to undo its creation and made instead 9 tailed beasts and sealed what was left of the Juubi in the moon. My plan is simple capture and seal all nine tailed beasts recreate the Juubi and use my sharingan to trap the world in an infinite Tsukuyomi but instead of torture it will a long lasting peace where I am the ruler of it all. All I need is the last four Jinchurriki and my plan will be complete. Imagine a world without war in all peace a world where no one will hate and all will know to coexist, well under my eye at least."

"You expect us to believe any of that?" Lilly yells "We will never follow you!"

"Very well then if that is the case as leader of the Akatsuki I hereby declare war on the five shinobi nations." With that he vanishes just before you chuck a kunai at his head

"Damn missed."

"Sasuke, Lilly go get the Shikage and Raikage we need to discuss this new development." The Samurai leader says

"Lilly stay here I will go get Shikage-sama." You kiss your wife and run off after where CJ went. When you reach where he is you see Sasori's dead body in puppet form with a hole is his chest, Kakuzu's body with his masks shattered, Jugo unconscious against the wall and a man with red hair and the Rinnegan in CJ's hand held by the throat.

"Good bye Nagato it has been nice knowing you." CJ snarls then snaps his neck. You see Konan standing there "You have my condolences Konan it had to be done he was under control of a seal placed on his forehead it wasn't Edo Tensei (Reanimation) but it still bound him to Madara's will I will break the seal on your head and let you live the others I had to kill as my master ordered it for cheating death." he then channels chakra into his hand and it touches the seal on Konan head and it breaks "You are now free to live your life. Here is Nagato's body give him a proper burial." CJ smiles, paper then encircles Nagato's body and floats towards Konan and she flies off to bury the body.

"That is a surprise CJ I thought you would destroy Nagato's body to ensure no one ever got the Rinnegan." You smile. CJ's eyes widen

"DAMN YOU HINDSIGHT! Oh well what's done is done and I don't regret my choice."

"Oh well. We need to go back to the meeting there is an update you and the Raikage need to hear."

"Alright." Then you CJ and the Raikage walk back to the meeting hall

"Lord Shikage, Lord Raikage the Akatsuki has declared war on the five nations for the Jinchurriki." The Mizukage says

"Well sucks to be the Akatsuki only Zetsu, Karin, Suigetsu, Madara and Kisame remain."

"Wait I thought Kisame was dead." You say

"No turned out to be a Zetsu clone I went to examine the body and it was Zetsu."

"Just how many Zetsu are there!" Lilly shouts in exasperation

"Dunno." CJ shrugs "Anyway we need to return to our separate villages and report to our Daimyos and we need to ask for approval, I will set up the communication."

"How will you do that?" Brady asks

"Tenteikūra (Heavenly Void Net)."

"Ah, that makes sense."

"Alight let's depart." The Mizukage says

"Hold on you will need to report to your separate lands as fast as possible, I will escort you via the Senkaimon." CJ says

"That won't be difficult for me but the rest…" Brady trails off

"I understand but I can lead us through safely." CJ then draws his sword and stabs it into the air as Lilly did to get you home from Hawaii "Unlock." CJ then opens the Senkaimon "follow me stay close and DON'T touch the purple goo and if you see a yellow light run like hell in the opposite direction or get behind me I can stop it." Then you all walk through the door of light and enter The Parsing World.

"What is this place?" Mei asks

"The Parsing World the barrier between the soul society and the human world just stick close. When you all get back to your respective village please alert your Daimyo that the land of Shadows and the Soul king requests a Daimyo conference."

"Ok." Then your group exits the world and you find yourself in a mountain terrain everything is made of rocks

"This is my stop." Brady says he walks off along with his guards. The rest of you turn around and walk back into the Senkaimon and start walking down a different path and when you reach the next exit everyone is in a sort of depressing land covered in a fine mist

"Ok I am next." Mei says walking off with her guards. Walking back into the Senkaimon you exit to find yourself in a village high up in the sky

"Alright were next." The Raikage says as he and his guards walk back you hear cheering and see a stage and you feel the familiar charka of Killer B and turn to CJ and the rest and say

"Back inside the Senkaimon NOW you don't want to hear Killer B rapping." You then push everyone back inside and you start walking off toward a new path and it opens up to a desert

"My stop next." Gaara says walking off with Temari and Kankuro

"Now can we go home dad?" Lilly asks

"Yes princess." CJ smiles

"DAAAAAAAD!" Lilly whines "Don't call me that!"

"Why not?" he smiles "You used to call yourself that all the time."

"I WAS FIVE!" she yells at him

"Alright, alright I get it I won't do it again."

"That's better." Lilly pouts

"Alright lets go home." You say and then the three of you walk into the Senkaimon and start heading down the path towards the hidden shinigami. When you all reach the end of the tunnel you walk out into the Seireitei the guards bow to CJ and say

"Shikage-sama." CJ smiles and waves to them and continues on his way towards his tower when the three of you walk in to CJ's office instantly CJ's face changes into a look of loathing as he reaches into his desk and pulls out a small key puts it into a key hole in his desk which opens up a small panel with a small button in it CJ presses the button and a projector pulls up of an image of a man in a black robe with blond hair like CJ's he has a golden crown on his head

"Father." CJ says in a monotone

"Son." The man says

"Hey grandpa." Lilly smiles and waves

"Lilly how are you?" the man smiles

"I am good I want you to meet someone."

"Who?"

"My husband." She giggles and then pulls you into sight of the man

"Who are you?" the man tilts his head.

"Sasuke Uchiha sir." You bow your head

"You be good to my granddaughter you hear."

"Of course sir."

"He seems like a nice young man I am sorry I couldn't attend the wedding but next time I visit I will make sure to come and say hi. Where do the two of you live?"

"In the Uchiha compound Mr..?" you trail off

"Suron." He replies. He then turns to CJ and his voice turns cold "So why did you call?"

"Can't I call just talk to my dad every once and a while?" CJ asks pretending to be hurt

"Don't bullshit me I know you would rather cut your tongue out than call just to talk."

"Fine got me there but what I really need to ask is will you represent The Land of Shadows in the Daimyo conference."

"Sure fine are you using Tenteikūra?" Suron ask

"Yes I am father."

"Ok then use this form of display but Tenteikūra for talking to the other Daimyos."

"Of course father. You know something dad I think we should patch up our relationship I rather don't like this hostilities between us."

"Son I sent you away for a reason."

"Because you hate me." CJ glares

"No."

"Say what?" CJ looks confused

"I sent you away so you could become strong and your fight against your brother proved I made the right choice I couldn't be prouder of you son." Suron's eyes tear up

"D-dad." CJ's eye tears

"I am so sorry I pretended to act cold toward you but I only did it so you would have a reason to become strong I feel the time has come for the spirit king to become a force to be reckoned with instead of the weaklings we have become, train my grandkids make them strong I feel this is a new time for the royal family and you will be its revolutionary."

"My children are already strong dad Lilly has a lot of untapped potential as does Ryu, Chase however I am not sure just how strong he has become but I have a feeling that he will make a fine spirit king one day."

"Don't get ahead of yourself son I still have some life in these old bones of mine."

"I hope so dad I sure hope so."

"Now you needed a representative for the Daimyo conference so here I am set it up son."

"Yes sir." CJ smiles clamps his hands on desk he presses the same button he pressed when he called Suron then starts speaking an incantation "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo number 77 Tenteikūra!" just then four other face appear on the other screens

"Lord Shikage. I had not expected our Daimyo conference to be so soon." The daimyo with a beard and mustache with a brown cloak

"My apologies Tsuchi-daimyo but the conference needs to take place now while we still have a tactical advantage over the akatsuki." CJ says

"The man in the black robes who is this." The daimyo next to Suron says the man has a depressed look about him

"My father and Shadow Daimyo Suron." CJ responds

"Ah." The man says

"Anyway as mediator for this Daimyo meeting the five great ninja nations have come together and proposed a grand alliance to fight the akatsuki they are a constant menace the leader of the akatsuki Madara Uchiha has declared war on us to retrieve the remaining Jinchurriki the ones that remain are my daughter Lilly who contains the Sanbi my son Ryu who holds the Nibi Gaara of the Desert who once more holds Shukaku Killer B who still holds his Hachibi and Naruto who still contains the Kyuubi they are strong and all but Gaara have gain complete control over their beast.

"Really Naruto gained control of Kyuubi?" the daimyo next to the Tsuchi-daimyo says he looks rather fat and his eyes are like that of Gin's and you wonder how it is he can see

"Yes he has Lord Wind daimyo." CJ says then the last one speaks and you know via process of elimination that this one is the lightning Daimyo

"What happened to Yugtio? Why is you son the new Nibi host?"

"She was captured by the Akatsuki and I managed to steal the Nibi, Sanbi and Ichibi back and give Nibi and Sanbi new hosts and return Shukaku to Gaara there is also a piece of news I have had hidden from most of the other kages I intended to tell them at the five Kage summit but we were interrupted but the fact remains that we have a secret weapon."

"Oh and what is that?" Suron asks

"The Tsuchikage has become the new Juubi host as I said before I intended to tell the other kages but we were interrupted and I no longer had the opportunity I needed so this must remain a secret between the 8 of us you can't tell anyone it would jeopardize everything I have worked for. Madara's project Tsuki no Me (Moon eye plan) will fail without the power of the Juubi he hopes to recreate it but he doesn't know I have already done this, in the days to come I will train Brady control right now the Juubi only submits to the will of Brady but will work to escape we CAN'T allow this to happen if it does Madara will succeed and our efforts will have been for not. Now I ask you to approve of the grand shinobi alliance so we can begin fighting the akatsuki while we still can." The five daimyos look at each other, then Suron speaks

"Shadow approves."

"Lightning approves." The lightning daimyo says

"Wind approves." The wind daimyo says

"Earth approves." The Tsuchi-daimyo says

"Water approves." The mizu-daimyo says then the smell of burning flesh reaches your nose and you look to see CJ's arms singed

"I can't keep this up much longer under normal circumstances I could keep this up for an eternity but I have used a lot of power both in my fight against the akatsuki that attacked the five Kage's and bring the other kages back to where they needed to be drain most of my power now that we have reached a decision I ask you alert your Kage to your decision." With that CJ lets go of his desk his arms burned black "Wow this stings." He says grimacing in pain

"Let me heal your arms father." Lilly says read to channel her chakra

"No wait." And then a blue fire erupts around his arms and they start to heal "Ah the healing power of water." CJ sighs then he presses the same button on his desk and Brady appears on the screen

"Lord Shikage, to what do I owe the pleasure." He says

"I need you to travel to the hidden shinigami alone, we need to begin your training in controlling your tailed beast."

"How long did it take you to control your beast as they are on the same level?"

"3 years."

"We don't have that kind of time."

"Ah but we do I have a time chamber I can use to train you."

"Alright I will travel there at once via the Senkaimon."

"I will alert the guards." The screen then turns off and the button hides itself under the panel once more. He then summons Omni

"You called us?" he asked

"Yes, please alert the guards for the Senkaimon we will be expecting a visit from the Tsuchikage soon."

"Consider it done." Omni then walks off

"Ok now that is done and out of the way. Ichigo, Orihime get in here." They then walk in

"You called CJ-sama?" Ichigo asks

"Yes I need to you bring me Captain of squad 2 Soi Fon, Naruto Namikaze and Hinata Namikaze for and SS ranked mission."

"Yes sir." Orihime says and she and her husband dash off to gather those needed a few seconds later the five of them walk in the door

"Thank you Ichigo Orihime you are dismissed." They walk out with a bow

"You called Shikage-sama?" Soi Fon asks

"Yes I did the five of you are departing on an SS ranked mission to infiltrate the known akatsuki base of operations to gather information on the akatsuki fighting strength. You will be traveling in your soul reaper forms to avoid detection." CJ then walks forward and pulls out a glove with the symbol of the shinigami on them he then pats you, Lilly, Naruto and Hinata on the head and you fall backwards and you see your body lying there along with Naruto, Hinata and Lilly's. You look down and you're in black robes Kirin at your side the others are in the same attire.

"Whoa." You say "Nice threads." Just then there is a knock on the door and you hear Ichigo's voice

"CJ-sama, Brady-sama is here to see you."

"One moment I am just finishing up a mission briefing but send him in." the door opens and Brady walks in and looks around sees Soi Fon and blushes slightly you see his appearance causes the same reaction with Soi Fon

"Greetings CJ." Brady says

"Brady good you're here. Captain Soi Fon may I introduce former lieutenant of squad 13 and current Tsuchikage Brady."

"Greetings Lord T-Tsuchikage." She says

"Greetings Captain Soi Fon." Brady responds

"Alright, Naruto, Hinata, Soi Fon, Sasuke and Lilly of you are to head out now and make sure not to use anything that would send off a chakra signature as it will be picked up. I am making Soi Fon captain of this mission as she is head of the stealth force." CJ says

"Yes Lord Shikage." The five of you say simultaneously then you all walk out and start heading towards the Senkaimon.


	46. Chapter 46

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-Seven: The Fourth Great Ninja War

(A/N: this will be a long ass chapter and after this chapter I will make one last chapter after this entitled 20 years later. Thank you for barring with me this whole time. )

The Senkaimon opens up and You, Lilly, Naruto, Hinata, and Soi Fon find yourselves in a dense forest area and below you is the bones of the Sanbi, Lilly shudders beside you. You put your hand on her shoulder and smile she smiles back with a look that says 'thank you.' Then Soi Fon speaks

"Alright we need to get closer but still avoid detection Naruto, Hinata, Sasuke, Lilly follow my lead."

"Yes Captain." You all say. Then Soi Fon leaps down landing lightly on her feet the four of you do the same making sure to land softly as not to stir up wind you know that your invisible but your presence can still cause wind if you run too fast. Slowly your group walks forward and off to your right you see two figures one is in a hooded red robe the chakra you feel from him is too familiar you know that it is Orochimaru but you also feel Kabuto's chakra as well. The second figure looks eerily like Kimimaro just as your remember him but this persons hair is shorter and she has and under shirt. Naruto clenches his hands together

"Calm down Naruto-kun." Hinata says

"Thanks Hinata-hime." He says. Just then the figures jump down and land on the Sanbi skeleton then you see Madara walk out and you see Kabuto smile and says

"You should really greet someone before attacking Tobi. Oh wait you go by Madara now."

"Good job finding this place."

"You underestimate Orochimaru-sama's spy network I also worked for the akatsuki for a little bit."

"You were one of Sasori's spies you a traitor to the akatsuki." Madara leaps forward to attack the second figure starts forward but Kabuto puts a hand on her and he jumps back to avoid Madara's attack and lands on the ground and claps his hands together Madara leans back and 5 coffins rise up in quick succession "This is-" Madara then the coffins open up one at a time except the first "Reanimation."

"This forbidden jutsu was created by the second Hokage and only he and lord Orochimaru were able to use it and I am the third I have surpassed the other two by far. Don't be alarmed neither I nor Tohru are here to fight I simply want to show my power."

"So why are you here exactly?"

"I want to form an alliance."

"What do I get out of this alliance?"

"You are going to war I am offering military might. Tohru open the first coffin."

"Yes Kabutomaru-sama." she says. When she opens the coffin it reveals a face you know all too well it is the face of your father Fugaku Uchiha. You clench your teeth and your spiritual pressure flares but then Lilly lays a hand on your shoulder and you calm down

"Fugaku I didn't expect you to use him." Madara says

"He is replacing Itachi as he is no longer among the dead."

"What if I refuse your offer?"

"This. Summoning jutsu: Reanimation." A sixth coffin rises up and reveals the dead body of a man you read about in the Uchiha clan archives

"Bastard where did you find that?"

"Oh here and there."

"No way that can't be." You say

"Who is that Sasuke?" Lilly asks

"Madara Uchiha."

"But isn't that the guy in the mask?"

"I was sure of that he was until 20 seconds."

"We must report this to shikage-sama." Soi Fon says

"Hang on they are talking again."

"You really think I would come without an ace in the hole?" Kabutomaru says."

"You bastard." Tobi spat and the girl appeared in front of Kabutomaru with a sword in hand and the tip next to Tobi's neck.

"You will not talk to Lord Kabutomaru that way." She said calmly, staring at the hole in his mask.

"DO YOU KNOW WHO THE FUCK I AM!" Tobi shouts

"Status doesn't matter."

"Mangekyou-" before he finish she cuts off his head

"Stand down Tohru."

"Why he's dead."

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch." Tobi says

"WHERE THE FUCK DID YOU COME FROM!" Tohru shouts

"Izanagi."

"Izana what now." She asks

"The power I hold in exchange for loss of sight in the eye used I can undo all damages done to me." as Tobi says this his left eye shuts.

"And this where I stop caring."

"Stand down Tohru." Kabutomaru says

"Yes sir."

"Stupid bitch. Thanks to you I know have to go find another EYE!" Tobi yelled.

"Can we get back to business?" Kabutomaru asks annoyed, "Or are you just going to yell pointlessly at Tohru."

"Fine, I accept your offer." Tobi spits at the same time Tohru coughs up something red, blood.

"I appreciate doing business with you." Kabutomaru smiles then throws something at Tohru, a small bottle. She opens it and swallows it quickly.

"Someone sounds like she's in pain." Tobi said.

"It doesn't matter." Kabutomaru says pushing the matter aside,

"And what do you want in exchange for this offer."

"You capture Sasuke Uchiha and deliver him to me but this can be done after the war."

"Fine."

"Hinata, I know the properties of reanimation that it demands a sacrifice can you check below the base to see what they have cooking." You say

"Sure." She replies. "Byakugan." After a few seconds she gasps

"What is it Hinata-hime?" Naruto asks putting his arm around her shoulder

"There are hundreds, no hundreds of thousands white Zetsu down there they will most likely use them for sacrifices. As well as a fighting force."

"And from what they did at the five Kage summit they can duplicate another's form and chakra and that might be a problem for the other villages but I am not so sure about the hidden shinigami as Reishi is impossible to duplicate." You say just then Tobi speaks and you stop talking

"From what I heard many of the leaf have perished bring back one of them I don't care who." Tobi says

"Summoning jutsu: Reanimation." A seventh coffin rises and opens to reveal a pink hair bitch you know all too well

"Ah Sakura Haruno will work from what I know of the Kyuubi host he has a crush on her and he probably doesn't even know she is dead she will be able to lure him into an ambush and we can capture him."

"I call bullshit I wouldn't even look twice at that pink haired bitch anymore." Naruto says "Anyway we should get back to shikage sama and report this at once."

"Agreed." Soi Fon says and she opens up the Senkaimon and you depart to deliver your report. 20 minutes later you are in CJ's office finishing up your report

"Disturbing, most disturbing." CJ says "I must alert the other kages of this at once." Once more CJ opens the secret panel in his desk and pulls up 3 other screens "Black and white net. Twenty-two bridges, sixty-six crowns and belts. Footprints, distant thunder, sharp peak, engulfing land, hidden in the night, sea of clouds, blue line. Form a circle and fly though the heavens. Bakudo number 77 Tenteikūra!" the three screens pull up Mei's, A's, and Gaara's faces

"What has happened Lord Shikage and where is Lord Tsuchikage?" Mei asks

"Lord Tsuchikage is training to control his tailed beast and as for what has happened Kabutomaru and Tobi have teamed up and are bringing back fallen ninja from the villages and planning to use them against us we must prepare our best sealers as that is the only way to stop someone brought back using Reanimation."

"Wait who is Tobi?" Gaara asks

"The man in the orange mask who attack us at the summit."

"You mean Madara?"

"I don't know who he is but I know he isn't Madara as my recon team saw with their own eyes the resurrected body of Madara Uchiha. Also Tobi can use Izanagi he has already used it once meaning he can't risk using it again or he will go blind and be killed. That is all just alert your best seals to prepare at once." The CJ ends the communication then he gets up and starts pacing around in a circle

"Something wrong CJ-sama?" you asks

"I am thinking how best to approach this. I have five women out of action all capable warriors and now we face an army of the resurrected."

"Five? Who are they?" you ask

"Orihime, Lilly, Hinata, Rukia and Yukari."

"That is difficult. When do you think Brady will be done with his training?"

"Three days from now."

"What do we do till then."

"We wait and we also prepare the squads to march. Ichigo get in here."

"Yes lord shikage." Ichigo's voice says and he walks in from outside

"Send a message to all captains of the 13 court guard squads and the heads of clans to prepare there clan or squad for war."

"Yes sir." Ichigo then runs off to deliver the message

"And so it begins." You say

"So it begins." CJ responds (Time skip 3 days later). You wake up in your room next to Lilly the sunlight pores into the room and then a black butterfly with purple stripes floats into the room and you recognize it as a hell butterfly you hold your hand out and it lands on your finger with your other hand you wake Lilly up she looks at the butterfly and instantly she snaps out of bed and you begin reading the message.

"All squad members and able body fighters report to Sokyoku hill for immediate departure to the hidden cloud."

"Well this is it Sasuke-kun. Time for you to march to war." Lilly says looking at you with a concerned look on her face

"I will be fine." You smile and kiss her and when you break apart your grab you Kirin and walk outside your estate and you see Itachi standing there waiting for you

"Ready Sasuke?" he asks

"As ready as I will ever be." You respond

"I will warn you Sasuke war is nothing to play at this will be my second war and quite honestly I am not looking forward to it I thought the third great ninja war was bad but this one will just right out suck."

"Let's go." You and Itachi start walking toward Sokyoku hill and you see other soul reapers and clan members walking towards Sokyoku hill as well. You see Minato and Naruto and you run to catch up with them and a second later Itachi is next you "Hey Naruto."

"Hey Sasuke." Naruto says he has a concerned look on his face

"What's wrong?"

"I am worried about Hinata-hime. I hope this war goes well so I can return to my wife and unborn child."

"I am worried too Naruto but we will be fine after all who can stop 'The Number One Hyperactive Knucklehead Ninja' and third seat of squad 2 Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Good point." Naruto laughs Minato looks at Itachi

"I know you don't like him but you look so much like your father." Minato says

"I see I must say your son look a heck of a lot like you." Itachi replies

"Well he got his mother's eyes." Minato responds laughing

"Naruto I have to go meet with my squad see ya." You say

"Same here." Naruto responds and he heads off Captain Kuchiki and you head over to Captain Soi Fon

"Third seat Sasuke Uchiha reporting Captain." You say and bow

"Where is lieutenant Lilly?" Soi Fon asks

"Maternity leave, captain."

"Oh. SQUAD FALL IN!" she says then a bunch of soul reapers dressed like ninja's line up behind you in wide line 9 rows wide Soi Fon beacons your forward "Until lieutenant Lilly returns the new lieutenant of squad 2 is Sasuke Uchiha you are to follow Sasuke and my orders but should the Shikage give you an order you are to follow it. End. Of. Story. Understand!"

"YES CAPTAIN!" the squad responds then you see CJ, Chase and Brady walking towards the squads instantly all the squads fall silent CJ stops looks at the squads

"From this moment until the defeat of the Akatsuki I am no longer Shikage I am Captain of squad 0. Get ready to march! This will not be an easy war to win but we will win. 13 court guard squads MOVE OUT!"

"YES CAPTAIN CJ!" everyone responds and they start moving towards the land of lighting. (Time skip One day) 1 day's march later you and the rest of the squads arrive at the land of lightning you see the other 3 kages and the five other armies. The stone awaits Brady to arrive when they see him they bow greeting him. Then he and CJ jump up to where the other kages are and they walk into a room and start talking you can read their lips with your sharingan but you decide not to bother with it. You start walking around camp all the while worrying about Lilly back home you just wish there was some way you talk to her you know she would help calm your nerves finally deciding that you need something to do or you'll go insane you walk over to Naruto and ask him

"Do you mind sparing with me I am going to go insane if this keeps up?"

"Sure Sasuke I have a few techniques I want to test out against the sharingan as Tobi will come after me and I want to be prepared."

"Ok." The two of you walk off to a training area you both taking fighting stances you activate your sharingan and Naruto channels Kurama's and enters his new Kyuubi mode you wait for him to make the first move then he vanishes completely then you feel a kick connect with your back and you go flying forward. You start flipping with the impact to land on your feet you see Naruto standing there, you start weaving hand signs "Fire style: Dragon flame bomb." The fire shoots at Naruto but he simply smiles and you instantly realize your mistake Kurama is a fire type demon Naruto grabs the fire shot and channels chakra into his hand the fire instantly turns a deep blue and absorbs into his skin and Naruto starts weaving unrecognizable hand signs

"Kitsune fire style: Fox fire jutsu." The blue fireball shoots from his mouth and you activate your susano'o when the fireball connects with the susano'o the ribcage starts cracking your eyes widen in shock and then the susano'o shatters apart and the fireball connects with you and you fly backwards fire burns at your skin but then Naruto snaps his fingers and the fire extinguishes

"What was that?" you ask shocked that anything could destroy susano'o

"One of my new jutsu it is something Kurama taught me now I want to test something try putting me under Tsykyomi."

"WHAT ARE YOU NUTS!" you shout at him

"I know I can break it but I want to see how I will react."

"How do you know that it is unbreakable to anyone without the sharingan and Kekkei Genkai?"

"You will see."

"Alright but if you can't break it within 1 minute of me placing it on you I will break it for you understand."

"Deal"

"Tsykyomi." You look into Naruto's eyes and instantly you both find yourself in that realm and just as it sets up the scene breaks and you find yourself in a dense forest area with a large den and you then start getting pulled forward and after a few seconds you see the face of someone you never wanted to see again

"**Well, well, well if it isn't the little Uchiha brat." **Kurama smiles his fangs exposed

"So this is Naruto's counter to Tsykyomi."

"**Yea if Madara or Tobi tries pulling that on us they will be brought before me for me to eat."**

"Scary thought, are you going to eat me?"

"**As tempting as that is no I am not, you see both Naruto and I wanted to see if this would work and to our pleasure it works just fine."**

"So Naruto didn't know if this would work."

"**He was about 95 percent sure."**

"Well that makes sense."

"**I will send you back to your world now." **And with that the cave fades around you and you are standing in place and Naruto looks at you and smiles

"Well told you it would work."

"You were right now you can defeat Susano'o and can't be placed under Tsukuyomi what was the last thing you wanted to test?"

"My Hanyou form."

"You can enter that too?" you asked shocked

"Yea. CJ-sempai taught me many things but the one thing he gave me was complete control over Kurama but I don't treat him like a slave I treat him as a friend."

"Ok then."

"Alright here goes nothing." He channels even more of his demon chakra into his body and slowly the tails turn from chakra into actual tails his finger nails extend and started looking like actual claws his eyes turned purple and had slits his canine teeth extended looking like fangs and then small tips appear out of his hair but they keep growing you see Naruto regular ears melt and the fox ears extend fully out of his hair "Whoa this power is incredible." Then Naruto starts roaring in pain you see his chakra going haywire then his chakra explodes outward and when the dust settles Naruto is still in his half demon form but for some reason he looks concerned.

"What's wrong Naruto?"

"I can't transform back." He looks at you with pain in his eyes

"Don't worry I don't think Hinata will mind." You smile

"You don't understand now that the Kyuubi has become part of my DNA his power will be passed on to my children all except my first born but if I have changed that means Hinata-hime has changed which means my first born might have as well."

"That is concerning."

"I need to go talk to CJ-sempai as soon as possible."

"That is true we should talk to him." You and he walk towards where the five kages are talking you knock on the door and CJ comes over and opens it

"Sasuke, Naruto we're in the middle of a meeting unless it is incredibly urgent and must be attended to right now it will have to wait." CJ says. Then he notices Naruto's changed appearance "WHAT IN BLAZES HAPPENED TO YOU!" he shouts

"That is what we came here to talk about CJ-sempai." Naruto responds

"Come in come in the other kages must see this and then we can discuss what has happened."

"What is going on Lord Shikage?" you hear A ask

"You will need to see this for yourself." CJ responds then the three of you walk in and the other Kages gasp at what happened to Naruto then CJ turns to Naruto and asks "So what happened?"

"Sasuke and I were training and I was testing out a few new moves and when I accessed my Hanyou form I transformed into the state I am now but then when it was finished I felt a horrible pain in my entire being and then my chakra exploded outwards in a small burst and when everything came back under control I asked Kyuubi what happened he said that my DNA and his had merged trapping me in this form, and then the seal on my neck burned a light purple and I somehow knew that Hinata had transformed as well and now she and I can communicate telepathically as we both host the Nine tails' conciseness but I worry for my child I need to know if it will be born normal or like his/her parents."

"Well that is an interesting question normally if two Hanyous breed the child is born a Hanyou but if what has transpired her has occurred the child will most likely perish." CJ says Naruto's then looks down and you see tears coming out of his eyes "However if both parents are marked by the demon of one of the parents depending on who is the demon host then the child will be born a Hanyou with all the powers of his/her parents meaning that your child will also house the Nine tails' conciseness as will all other children that you have." (A/N: I am giving Naruto the byakugan only because of the mark on Hinata that shares the nine tails' conciseness. I mean Hinata just became a half demon with the byakugan so I am giving it to Naruto as well, after all he should get something in return.) "Naruto come here for a second."

"What is wrong?" Naruto asks

"It's your eyes

"I know they are purple."

"No it's not that."

"Then what is the problem?"

"Channel some chakra into your eyes."

"Ok I don't see what the point is." You see Naruto's chakra flow increase in his eyes

"What do you see?"

"I see…HOLY CRAP!"

"What, What?" you ask

"I see CJ's chakra coils, and chakra points, and yours and Brady's and A's and Mei's and Gaara's and I can see everyone within a 2 mile radius." (A/N: Naruto has Hinata experience with Byakugan due to the mental communication as such it is like all those years she trained in byakugan and gentle fist he did it right alongside her.)

"Whoa." You respond then CJ says to Naruto

"Naruto remember that with this blessing comes a curse being a Hanyou means that your emotions are more easily agitated and as such your power can swing dangerously at one moment you could have everything under control the next you could destroy everything you hold dear but you're going to need to talk to Kurama about your children as we can't have them accessing his power over the smallest things understand."

"I understand we will set up a seal so that way Kurama can decide if a child is able to tap into and control his power."

"Alright. If that is all you should report to your squads as we will be announcing how we are going to divide up the forces."

"Ok CJ-sempai." Then you and Naruto walk out of the room and you go your separate ways to report to your squad. Just then the five kages walk out and stand on the balcony and start dividing up the troops you squad gets placed into the stealth strike squad but you get placed in close combat squad with Neji and Naruto. Neji keeps looking at Naruto with a concerned look on his face that Naruto has the byakyugan. "Hey Neji could I ask you something?"

"What do you want Naruto?" Neji asks

"Could you tell me how to control my gentle fist to the point I can channel my fox fire jutsu on my hands without burning myself."

"Sure Naruto but be warned this is going to take A LOT of chakra control something you have always sucked at."

"That is true I stink at chakra control with low level techniques, but high level are just fine."

"Then maybe it won't be as hard as from what I have heard of your fox fire jutsu it takes a lot of chakra but Jyuken takes precision too much chakra and you can destroy the point completely instead of closing it."

"I know I have Hinata's memories and experience using Jyuken and I know how much chakra I need to channel into the strikes exactly and just as I can take chakra from fuzz ball he can take some from me it's how Kyuubi mode works."

"Ah so Kurama can take chakra from your reserves and store it away thus taking away the dangers of large chakra in Jyuken strikes."

"Yep."

"That is one smart fox."

"I know right."

"Alright Naruto first channel your chakra out of the chakra points in your hands and envision them as a sort of second layer of skin."

"Alright." Naruto starts channeling his chakra and you see a layer of blue chakra encircle his hands

"Excellent. Now channel the fire fox jutsu into around your index and middle finger." Naruto focuses his demon chakra into the blue fire you saw before channel around his index and middle finger and for a second it looks as if Naruto has it but then the chakra flares and the fire ignites on his whole hand Naruto looks disturbed but then focuses his chakra into his two fingers again and the flames die out in all but those fingers "Good very good you didn't panic when your chakra flared now strike a few point on this shadow clone. Naruto hits a few locations on the clones body "Close very close but you put a little too much chakra into that strike."

"Little by my standards or by regular ninja?"

"By regular ninja which means you have excellent control from what you had before."

"Well now that I have Kurama merged with my DNA his chakra basically became mine but he controls a lot of the flow to stop me from exploding."

"Alright try again." You eventually decide to walk away and let Naruto and Neji practice you walk over to a nearby stream and pick up a stick and start drawing pictures in it not really paying attention to what you are doing eventually you hear foot steps behind you then you hear Itachi's voice

"You really miss her don't you Sasuke."

"What?" you look at what you have drawn and see it's a picture of Lilly "Yea I guess I do."

"Don't worry you will see her again."

"Itachi I have to ask you something honestly and I don't care the response."

"Go ahead."

"Do you think I am weak?"

"W-What?" Itachi looks shocked

"I mean my wife has a demon locked in her she is a lieutenant and my best friend holds the most powerful of the nine tailed demon lords and now he has byakugan."

"No Sasuke I really don't think your weak I really think your strong Sasuke not many people can manage what you have. You became strong in your efforts to kill me then not only did you not kill yourself when you learned the truth you simple planned to get stronger but quite honestly I had hopped you wouldn't attack the leaf. but I implanted a failsafe inside Naruto so that should you two ever fight and you implanted my sharingan in your eye that another would stop you and implant the order 'defend Konoha' oh that reminds me I need to get Shisui's other eye back from him then I must find Chase and give him those eyes. See you later little brother." Itachi smiles and walks a way you look down at the ground and then you hear a small splash and you look towards the sound and see a small turtle swimming towards your location, you sigh and think

"_I am getting paranoid thinking every little noise is an enemy attacking. Wait a second what is a turtle doing here and what turtle swims willing towards a human? Oh I get it Lilly you sly fox or turtle. Whatever."_ The turtle walks on shore looks at you and you see its Isobuu the she speaks

"**Lilly-sama sends her regards and her love and she wants you to know that she is getting along fine and a friend of hers arrived at the house she smelt of Kurama and she wish to know of her 'Naruto-kun' she knows something has happened but the fox apparently has yet to explain it to her. So what happened?"**

"Well Naruto and Kurama's DNA merged and Naruto apparently has Byakugan and is training a little bit before the war apparently Naruto and Hinata now have a mental link you should tell her this I am sure she would be thrilled to hear it."

"**Hinata also wishes to know if the child will be affected by the transformation."**

"The child will become a Hanyou just as the parents are but other than that no."

"**I will alert Lilly-sama."**

"Why do you call her that I have never heard you say that before?"

"**Kid she is scary when she is mad."**

"I will take your word for it. Also tell Lilly I miss her and I will be home as soon as possible." Then Isobuu vanishes and after 3 minutes a small explosion draws your attention and you run over to where it came from and when you arrive you see Naruto standing in a small crater. Slightly smoking

"Heh, heh, heh looks like I put much power into that strike."

"Baka." Neji shakes his head

"Sorry Hinata just shocked me."

"What?"

"We have a mental connection and she said something to me that shocked me."

"Alright I think we are done with this."

"Yea thanks for the help Neji."

"You're welcome Naruto."

"Naruto what does your fox fire 64 palms do?" you ask

"well apart from shutting down chakra systems if I channel a little more chakra into each strike I can actually destroy someone's chakra system and stop them from using jutsu forever, and if I channel a little more than that I can burn someone from the inside out."

"Scary."

"I know right."

"Can you use regular 64 palms?"

"Yea I can."

"Ok that is scary."

"Watch your back Teme."

"I will."

"Alright we should probably report to our groups as it seems we are getting ready to march."

"Yea." You and Naruto walk over to the second squadron of the united shinobi army then you CJ's voice

"LISTEN UP! WE ARE GOING TO MOVE OUT. OVER ALL COMADER IS GAARA. THE RAIKAGE TSUCHIKAGE AND I WILL BE IN THE FIELD HELPING OUT! THIS WAR WON'T BE EASY BUT IT WILL END AND THE AKATSUKI WILL LAY DEAD AT OUR FEET! FOR THE SHINOBI WORLD!" CJ trusts his fist in the air everyone cheers at his words and then everyone starts moving out. After 10 minutes your group is moving through the nearby forest you enter a wide open area then Naruto and Neji's eyes widen

"Bellow us." They say at the same time you draw Kirin and activate your sharingan then next to you a rock ninja then says

"Earth style: earth shatter jutsu." The ground below you shatters and about 300 white Zetsus come flying out from the ground you start slice them into pieces using your inferno style to burn the remains a gold light catches your attention and you see its Naruto in his Kitsune mode and you see chakra gather in his finger tip

"Futon: mini Rasenshuriken." He then throws the small orb and it hits seven Zetsus in the chest and explodes and destroys them he smirks then you hear a voice say

"Lariat!" you then see Killer B with Kisame's sword strapped to his back and he slams into one more of them you wince at the memory of that attack "WEEE!" he holds his hand up. Naruto's expression turns cold

"B-san drop the blade and Kisame you can stop hiding now."

"What are you talking about did you hit your head that Kisame character is dead?"

"Well I must say you figured out my trick I wonder though how you were able to detect me my chakra is the same as Samahada's." Kisame voice resonates from the blade and then it jumps off B's back and then Kisame emerges.

"I will not tell you as I don't reveal my secrets to dead men. And now I show you the final secret of and then you die."

"Oh right what could that possibly be."

"8 trigrams." Kisame's eyes widen in horror "Kitsune foxfire 64 palms." Naruto's index finger and middle extend and burst aflame then Naruto rushes forward an starts hitting Kisame "2 strikes, 4 strikes, 8, strikes, 16 strikes, 32 strikes, 8 trigrams 64 strikes." Then Kisame starts glowing the same blue as the fire on Naruto's hand and then he catches a blaze and starts screaming and in a second Kisame is nothing more than a pile of ash

"So that is what you meant by incinerating your opponent from the inside out."

"Yep." Naruto smiles

"Ok remind me never to piss you off." Then you hear another voice say

"Well, well, well what do we have looks like you get the rematch you wanted Haku." You turn towards the sound of the voice and see a face you thought never to see again.

"It seems I do. Secret jutsu Crystal ice mirrors." Then you and Naruto find yourselves reminiscing in an old trick."

"You should know that won't work on us any longer Haku I have byakugan and Sasuke here has unlock his true sharingan."

"Then I must finish you quickly." Haku's voice resonates all around you

"I don't think so." You glare then Naruto does something weird and he focuses his chakra into his entire body

"Sasuke. Shield your eyes."

"What?"

"Shield your eyes I am going to try something I learned."

"Alright." You close your eyes and you wait then you feel Kurama's chakra around Naruto and then wave of it hits you but as Naruto instructed you left your eyes shut when the wave hit connected you started hearing a bunch of sounds then you hear Lilly's voice

"Don't Sasuke why would you betray me?" but leaving your eyes shut the sounds quickly fade.

"You can open your eyes now Sasuke." Naruto's voice sounds stressed and slightly demonic

"I can't trust this yet I want to know what you did."

"My Kitsune genjutsu remember the one Kurama told us about, that was me unleashing it the reason I told you to shield your eyes is you would be hit by it and not even the sharingan can protect you against it." Then Kurama's voice resonates in your head

"_**It's safe now Uchiha and don't worry about me being in your head this is a onetime thing you will never hear my voice in your head again. The illusion has ended."**_You open your eyes to see Haku on the ground a look of horror on his face

"What was that power Naruto?"

"This is a forbidden technique and it is the origin of Tsukuyomi. You see Kurama used this technique on Madara Uchiha and that is what drove him into darkness and when he unlocked mangekyou sharingan he sought to recreate the technique Kurama used on him but no matter how hard he tried he could never perfect it so he settled on what he had created and thus Tsukuyomi came to be."

"So that's why it didn't work on you."

"Yep." Then you see Haku get back up to your surprise but Naruto doesn't react instead he charges his chakra into his hand forming a rasengan but it has regular fire surrounding it then he rushes Haku faster than you can track "Hell fire Rasengan!" he slams it into Haku's stomach and he goes flying back and then the rasengan explodes "Your next Zabuza I want to see just what you can do." Naruto gets a feral look on his face

"Don't count your victory yet Namikaze." Zabuza smiles as Haku gets up

"Naruto draw your sword this is an impure resurrection they are souls. What are we?"

"Soul reapers." He smiles drawing his sword and rushing in at Haku and he slices off the arm and as soon as Naruto's zanpakuto connects with Haku he screams in pain Naruto then steps around slicing off each leg then a chain emerges from Haku's chest Naruto grabs the chain and says "By the power invested in me by the shinigami I hereby grant you freedom may you pass on never to return to the world of the living." Then Naruto shatters the chain and Haku starts to dissolve in a blue light

"Thank you Naruto." Haku says smiling as he vanishes

"You're next Zabuza." Naruto turns on him just then 6 other coffins rise up and then they open to reveal six men you have never seen before then Kakashi gasps

"Those are the previous generation 7 swordsmen of the mist."

"Oh hey Kakashi sensei when did you get here?" Naruto asks

"Naruto don't turn you back on Sasuke it will be you death."

"He is with us Kakashi don't worry." Then Zabuza charges you and to your surprise his sword is on his back seals and all he swings at you with a wide ark slash that you easily counter and slash with Kirin at him but Zabuza dodges easily

"You are good with a sword kid but you're nowhere near my level." Zabuza says

"But you can't beat me or the sharingan."

"I have battled the sharingan before I know how to counter it. Hidden mist jutsu" then the mist that he used back in wave swirls around."

"But have you faced mangekyou sharingan before seeing as so few even know of its existence I will guess not." You then activate your mangekyou sharingan and that allows you to see what you needed to but then you feel a sword pierce you and you see Zabuza has run you through "nice try Zabuza but…" you trail off bursting apart in a bunch of crows. "I am much stronger than you will ever be."

"Damn you!" Zabuza shouts you then break the genjutsu to give Naruto to the distraction he needs

"NOW!" you shout then Naruto appears behind Zabuza and he says

"Game over Zabuza it was nice knowing you." Naruto runs him through where he remembered the chain was located and you see the chain appear then shatter and Zabuza starts dissolving Naruto then turns to see the others glaring at him "The fuck ya looking at?" he glares with a 'bring it' sort of look then Kakashi says

"Naruto, Sasuke I am picking up two large chakra signatures to the west one of them I never thought I would feel again."

"Who." you asks

"I can't tell you. You will just have to see for yourselves but I have a feeling that only you, Itachi, Naruto, and Killer B can deal with them."

"Someone say my name?" Itachi asks appearing next to you

"Yea I did." Kakashi responds

"Alright let's go." You say "I will explain on the way." You grab Itachi's arm and pull him off then you Naruto, Itachi and B start leaping through trees after 4 minutes you land in an open clearing and you see a man in white hair being supported by of all people your father

"Nagato." Naruto glares his demon chakra flaring dangerously

"Hello again Naruto how are you." Nagato responds kindly

"Just. Fine. Thank you." Naruto's body is twitching with rage just then a dark yellow gem glows on the inside of Naruto's outfit and the outline of orange appears around his eyes again "Nagato."

"Naruto I hold no ill will for you but the man controlling me does." You turn to your father and he then notices you

"Sasuke you have grown up to be a fine young man."

"And you are still the man whose respect I wanted but now I see you want me dead."

"I don't but again as is the case in Nagato I have no choice in the matter."

"Hello father." Itachi says emotionlessly

"Itachi." You father turns to him a cold look on his face. "You betrayed your clan."

"No I didn't I was protecting my village like you should have but you paid for your crimes now it seems I must kill you once more." Itachi activates his sharingan

"Don't think you will beat me." You dad activates his sharingan as well

"Now Naruto shall see just how strong you have gotten let's see if your pain as forced you to grow up." Nagato says his hair turning red once more. "Let's see how you face against the six paths of pain." Nagato charges Naruto a machine armor coating his body

"And let's see how you face against the power of Kyuubi sage mode." Naruto responds running at Nagato fighting him with what taijutsu he knows but Nagato slams his hand out and says

"Almighty push." At first it looks like Nagato will win but Naruto slams his hand onto Nagato and he says

"Nice try but, DEMON WAVE PULSE!" Nagato goes flying back and starts preforming the summoning jutsu but when he slams his hand nothing happens

"What did you do to me?"

"Cut off your chakra flow also you should know." Naruto vanishes in a yellow flash. "That you can't stop me RASENGAN!" he then slams his hand into Nagato's stomach and sends him flying backwards and slams into a tree nearby.

"You have gotten strong Naruto."

"Don't patronize me I am going to rip a new one." Naruto growls

"Naruto look out he is going to use gravitational pull." Your dad says and when he says Naruto pumps chakra into his feet to stop him from moving

"Nice try Nagato that won't work on me twice."

"Good you have learned from your past."

"YOU WON'T WIN!" Naruto draws his sword and starts swinging at Nagato going at him with the intent to kill.

"DON'T UNDERESTIMATE ME!" Nagato shouts drawing a chakra rod and charges Naruto striking him blade to blade

"Dance of the crimson rose." (A/N: yes I made that up, I don't know any so I am making them up) Naruto then slashes at every piece of flesh he can then he vanishes and attempts to run Nagato through but Nagato blocks and slashes back at Naruto but Naruto dodges

"You not bad with a sword Naruto."

"My mother trained me and she is a fifth level blade master."

"Who is your mother? You once bore the name Uzumaki and that clan specialized in swordsmanship, tell me I want to know."

"If you must know her name is Kushina Uzumaki."

"AUNTY KUSHINA IS YOUR MOM!" Nagato yells

"Aunty?" Naruto looks confused

"COUSIN!" Nagato runs at Naruto and gives him a big hug

"Ok now I am really confused."

"I am an Uzumaki just like you I never knew Aunty Kushina had a son and you dad is Minato Namikaze I am so glad aunty Kushina married the man of her dreams. But I am sorry cousin I must capture you I can't stop myself." Nagato makes a slight movement with the hand that held the chakra rod Naruto notices this and in a flash is by your side

"Nice try cousin Nagato but I am just too fast for you."

"Naruto kill me use your sword kill me like you did the others please cousin I don't want to do this."

"Wait there is another option." Itachi speaks from your right

"What?" Naruto and Nagato ask

"Naruto can you get Chase?"

"In a heartbeat. Why?"

"I can't explain as the enemy will know but just bring him."

"Alright." Naruto vanish in a flash of yellow light and reappears seconds later Chase in toe

"Itachi what is the meaning of this I want an explanation." Chase looks pissed

"You're going to free Nagato and my father from the enemy's control."

"And just how do you propose I do that?"

"With a gift I gave you not too long ago."

"You can't be serious." Chase looks shocked

"I give you permission." Itachi says in dead tone then a flare of chakra emanates from Chase's eyes and they shift into sharingan but like CJ's eyes they have a dragon pupil mixed in.

"Alright then if I am going to do this lets. Mangekyou sharingan." Chase's eyes shift into a four bladed sharingan. Your dad's eyes widen

"How do you have Shisui's eyes."

"Itachi gave them to me but you will never get them Kabutomaru as I have the strength of the dragons on my side. I AM THE DRAGON PRINCE!" Chase roars and locks eyes with Nagato and your father "Destroy the akatsuki." Then Nagato and your father look as if they were hit with a mallet and they look at the five of you standing there and Nagato says

"Thank you Chase for saving us." Nagato then drops the chakra rod and walks over to Naruto and says "I am so happy you're doing well cousin and by the way I am sorry for killing Hinata but I brought her back to life so how is life treating you."

"Good, heck I am a father."

"YAY! I AM AN UNCLE!"

"Nagato please stop shouting it really hurts my ears."

"Oh sorry cousin. Do you know where Konan-chan is?" just then a blue blur tackles

"Right here Nagato-kun." The shape says

"Don't do that please Konan-chan." Nagato smiles

"I think Mom will be really happy to see you." Naruto says smiling

"That or she might kill me for trying to kill you." Nagato laughs

"I am sure she won't I will talk to mom about it."

"Alright then let's show these assholes who is boss." Your dad says

"I couldn't agree more." Nagato smiles

"Let's go." Naruto says and the eight of you run off heading towards the sounds of battle when you arrive you see Gaara battling a man who looks a hell of a lot like him and you put two and two together and realize that the man is his father

"Sand Tsunami." Gaara shouts

"Gold dust wave." The man says a blast of gold fires from the ground to counteract the sand Gaara uses to attack

"Yo Gaara need some help?" Naruto smiles

"That would be appreciated." Gaara responds

"On it just help me get close."

"Got it."

"Sasuke ready to fight for old time sake."

"Just don't slow me down Dobe." You smirk

"Not a problem."

"Reign over the frosted havens Hyorinmaru." You hear a voice say and then a gigantic ice dragon shoots from Toshiro's blade and it flies toward the 2nd Mizukage and when it connects the Mizukage is frozen solid. "Eat it."

"Nice try but that won't work on me." the second Mizukage says as he bursts out of the ice

"Then try this on for size. Bankai. Daiguren Hyorinmaru."

"Ah you're a very powerful midget." Hitsugaya's eye twitches

"Midget. NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" an ice white aura surrounds him and starts expanding outward his power sky rockets and the sky above you gets clouded

"Watch closely Sasuke this is captain Hitsugaya's power." Rangiku says next to you. Hitsugaya raises his blade and pillars of ice start rising up around the second Mizukage

"Vanish." Hitsugaya twists his blade "Sennen Hyourou." (Thousand year ice prison) the pillars crash in around the second Mizukage and he freezes solid then the ice breaks apart revealing his shattered body "Got you." The ice starts dissolving around his body in a blue light signifying he is gone. You and Naruto then turn to the older man with a lightning bolt scar on his chest he is coated in lightning chakra armor

"Let's do this Naruto." You say

"Yea." He responds. Then he holds his hand out "Sasuke, Gaara keep them busy I need to charge something."

"Won't be a problem." You respond

"I'll see what I can do." Gaara says you then charge the 4th Kazekage sword drawn slashing at him but every time he blocks using gold dust. Gaara tries attacking when you distract him but again he blocks. Eventually you manage to cut off the 4th Kazekage's arm and then you pull a tri tipped kunai out of your back pocket and stab it into his foot and you see Naruto vanish in a flash of gold light then reappear right in front of the 4th Kazekage

"PLANETARY RASENGAN!" Naruto jams the five rasengans into the 4th Kazekage's chest and it blasts him away

"Naruto let me finish this." Nagato says

"Alright."'

"Human path." Nagato says then he rushes up to the 4th Kazekage and grabs his head and pulls his soul out from his body

"Nice work cousin." Naruto smiles

"Thanks Naruto."

"How did you break the control I had over your mind Nagato?" the 3rd Raikage says in Kabutomaru's voice

"Kabutomaru." Naruto growls

"Naruto calm down." You say placing a hand on him

"Ah Naruto how are you it is good to see you again."

"Wish I could say the same. Oh wait I DON'T!" Naruto unleashes a feral roar and leaps forward sword drawn and start slashing at the 3rd and succeeding only in get even angrier until you see a second yellow flash and you see Minato place a hand on him

"Naruto calm down." Minato says

"Ok dad." Naruto starts breathing deeply calming himself down

"Well, well, well if it isn't The Yellow Flash himself I must say I am surprised to find you alive." Kabutomaru chuckles

"Shut up you snake!" Naruto shouts

"Naruto." Minato says

"Your right dad I should just kill him." Naruto throws a tri tipped kunai at the 3rd and tenses but the 3rd dodges Naruto simply smiles and warps to it and then you see the tip of his blade pierce the shirt over his heart and then you see a chain appear and then it breaks

"Thank you." The 3rd says in his own voice then disappears in blue light

"HA EAT IT!" Naruto shouts then a man in bandages voice changes

"I must admit Naruto I didn't see that coming I had no idea you learned your dad's other signature jutsu." Kabutomaru's voice resonates from the man

"Son of a."

"Oh don't worry Naruto I have many more play mates for you."

"But can you handle the might of the death god himself." You hear a voice behind you and you turn to see CJ and the other kages standing there

"Ah ha so the mighty shikage has chosen to show himself." Kabutomaru mocks

"Don't tempt me snake I see you and I will strike you down." CJ growls

"Oh really then I better kill you hope you have a successor in mind." Then the 3rd Tsuchikage claps his hands together and then a second coffin rises up and opens and Madara appears

"So these are the five kages but where is the Hokage unless the man in the dark robes has replaced him." Madara says

"I am the shikage Madara I am sure you remember me." Madara's eyes close and then he opens them up to reveal the Rinnegan

"Ah you unlocked Rinnegan this is a surprise." Kabutomaru says

"I almost had it before my death but it doesn't matter." Madara charges CJ and the others then scatter and CJ makes some hand signs

"Dragon wind and ice style: Winds of the arctic." Then an ice cold wind flies from CJ's mouth and Madara dodges only to see Chase above him

"Dragon fire style: Erupting blaze." Chase roars and dark red flames shoot from shoot from his mouth blasting him down into CJ's previous jutsu freezing him solid

"Nice work Chase."

"Thank you Captain." Chase refrains from calling CJ father to not give Madara the upper hand in any way

"Naruto, B, Sasuke I am picking up Tobi's chakra to the north. GO end this war the rest will handle Madara."

"Yes Captain." You and Naruto says but at first B doesn't say or do anything

"B go with them." The Raikage says

"Okay Brother." Then the three of you run off to the north to confront Tobi. After about 25 minutes of leaping through the trees you see 7 people jumping towards you and you see Naruto and B look in shock and surprise at six of them

"Naruto you know who those people are?" you ask him

"They are the pervious Jinchurriki the Nibi's previous host Nii Yugtio, the previous host of the Sanbi, the host of the four tailed monkey, the Gobi host, Ukataka host of the Rokubi and the host of the Nanabi."

"They all have sharingan and Rinnegan." You notice

"That means if one sees you they all see you." Then you look at Tobi and see his mask has changed it is now like the sharingan only white and his left eye has been replaced with a Rinnegan like the resurrected Jinchurriki

"Tobi." Naruto snarls

"Hello Naruto it is time to end this surrender and I promise I won't harm anyone."

"No way in hell." Naruto rushes in and you think to yourself.

"_Baka you always rush in without thinking." _You weave hand signs preparing for a jutsu you learned from CJ a long time ago "Lightning style: Black lightning." And then a black lightning bolt fires from your hand and blasts towards Tobi but then he dodges and it hits the one Naruto called Ukataka

"Nice hit Sasuke."

"Well someone has to watch your back."

"I know what I am doing."

"Right and I am a 4 eyed donkey." You respond sarcastically

"What am I chopped liver." Tobi glares at you Naruto and B

"You sure smell like it." Naruto pinches his nose

"Tobi ya fool we gonna end this war and you're going to be in blood pool." Killer B says

"_Why did I get stuck with a rapping Jinchurriki as a partner to stop Tobi, I trust Naruto more than most people but still why can't he take this seriously for once?" _You think to yourself

"So you are the Hachibi's host." Tobi says

"What's it to you foo?"

"Son of bitch." Naruto face palms and charges Tobi sword drawn but then out of nowhere Yugtio slams into him and Tobi makes a few hand signs and says

"Summoning Jutsu: Gedo Mazo." Then a gigantic statue emerges from the ground

"Oh my a god." You say

"Well… Crap." Naruto says. Then next to you B channels his demon chakra and you see him start transforming into the Hachibi and when he is complete with his transformation he looks at Tobi

"**You're going down fool ya fool."**

"So the Hachibi has come out to play. If that is the case." Tobi starts channeling chakra into his hands and then the previous Jinchurriki start reacting and demon chakra starts flowing through bodies except the small boy and the blond hair girl they look confused and you take advantage of their confusion to attack and move in with your sword drawn but they dodges and counter you jump back and look at Naruto and say

"Naruto any flying thunder god jutsu kunai?"

"Yea a few why?"

"Hand them to me."

"Alright."

"Keep them busy."

"Alright." Naruto hands you the kunai and you wait for Naruto to move but he just he stands there for a minute then his demon chakra flares and his skin starts shifting to a dark red and a fox skeleton coats his body nine tails and the beast Naruto rushes at the other Jinchurriki

"So much for my plan but Naruto has never been one to plan things out." Then the other Jinchurriki change into the same form as Naruto varying in shape and tails but the basic form is the same then B shifts to the same form while you charge the small boy and Yugtio sword drawn determined to at least kill them they watch your movements and use flash step to get behind the smaller boy and attempt to run him through but he swiftly dodges not even looking at you _"How the hell did he dodge he didn't even look at me? Oh wait a minute I remember what Naruto said 'if one sees me they all see me.' Just fucking perfect."_ You then try to figure out how to attack without both of them seeing you and then you try something you think will work _"Let's try this out." _You think channeling chakra into your palms "CHAKRA FLASH!" using your chakra you release a flash that blinds both Yugtio and the small boy long enough to run the small boy through and shatter the chain and you then turn to Yugtio and activate your mangekyou sharingan. She turns to you blinking and taking advantage of her confusion to throw a bomb kunai at her and she dodges but then it explodes and part of her shirt rips and you see a small lump by her left breast and immediately you blush slightly then you hear Kirin say

_("Pervert.")_

_("OH LIKE YOU WEREN'T THINKING A NAUGHTY THOUGHT OR TWO!") _you yell back at him

_("Ok you got me there.") _he responds

_("This stays between the two of us and we never speak of it again, deal?")_

_("Deal. But I did notices something through your eyes that wasn't flesh it was a black rod.")_

_("What do you mean?")_

_("Ask Naruto I have no idea but seeing as Naruto knows so much about the Rinnegan I think he might have seen those before.")_

_("Alright we never speak of this to ANYONE!")_

_("Alright, Alright, I get it.") _then Kirin stops talking and moves to the recesses of your mind

"Naruto." The nine tailed beast leaps over

"**What Sasuke?"**

"They have black rods on their body in different locations what does that mean?"

"**Oh I get it now I thought I saw one of them but I thought I was imagining it."**

"What are they?"

"**Chakra receptors. Tobi is controlling them using his own chakra and the rods also are receiving the demon chakra Sasuke I am sorry but let me and B handle the demons you're going to have to back us up."**

"Fine." You reply grumpily Naruto charges off swinging with his claws you turn to Yugtio and move so fast that not even a 3rd level sharingan could track it and run her through from behind and shatter the chain and you turn to Tobi a glare in your eye and you rush at him but then the seven tailed form slams into you snarling then and 8 tailed form charges in and hits the seven tail with the skeleton

"**LARIAT." **B says **"WEEEEEEE!"**

"Damn." Tobi curses "Guess it take it up a notch." Then the other host react growing larger and they take their true beast form

"**Ready B?" **Naruto asks

"**Ready." **B responds then their demon chakra flares and they both taking their demon forms you are surprised as Naruto no longer needs to call out his sword then you see Naruto's sword start fading and you realize that his sword must either no longer need to exist or its name has changed and therefore its relationship with the demon has changed. When there transformation its complete the Nanabi the Gobi the Yonbi Rokubi Hachibi and Kyuubi stand there then the Monkey speaks

"**Well this is a surprise long time no see Kurama."**

"**I know Son Goku." **Kurama responds

"**I am sad it had to come to this but I have no control over my body." **The five tail says

"**I am sorry too Kokuō and I see that Saiken is still fat as ever." **Kurama laughs

"**HEY!" **the six tail yells

"**He has you there Saiken." **The seven tail laughs

"**Not you too Chomei." **Saiken turns to the 8 tail** "Please tell me you don't think I am fat Gyuki."**

"**You do need to lose weight but I can't expect you to change." **Gyuki responds

"**Hey where is Shukaku Matatabi and Isobuu?" **Kokuō asks

"**Matatabi is somewhere I feel him around here as for Isobuu she is preoccupied and Shukaku is fighting somewhere else." **Kurama responds

"**Time for you to surrender Kurama." **Chomei says then Kurama gets on his hind legs and holds his arms out to the side

"**Come at me Bro!"**

"**Why you little." **Then Chomei charges Kurama and he grabs Chomei with one of his tails and slams another into Chomei and says

"**You will have to do better than that." **The demons start battling their power shakes the very landscape itself while you turn to Tobi

"Well it looks like this will be a battle fought with the eyes."

"Please your nothing compared to my visual prowess."

"Really is that a fact." You sneer and charge him as the Bijuu fight in the back ground you draw your sword and slash at him but Tobi takes the huge guitar like object off his back and blocks your sword and swings the object and smashes it into you, you fly backwards and start weaving hand signs "Fire style fire ball jutsu."

"Fire Release: Great Fire Destruction." Tobi says exhaling a huge wave of fire

"Water Release: Water Encampment Wall." The water collides with the wave of fire and steam enshrouds the area and suddenly you get an idea remembering Kakashi's fight with Zabuza long ago "Water style: Hidden mist Jutsu." Using the steam to create a fine mist and using it to your advantage you rush Tobi knowing he can't see you but you feel out his spirit energy it is low but you know it is his and you blaze your chidori and bum rush him "CHIDORI!" you yell as you collide with Tobi the water around you and him amplify the electricity he looks at you and says

"Ow now DIE!" then he starts absorbing you into his eye just then Kokuō lands right next to you shaking the ground allowing you to escape you flash step away and start weaving hand signs

"_Let's try this one on for size." _you think "Wind style: Air bullets." Exhaling gigantic pressurized gusts of air and they fly towards Tobi but he dodges them and weaves hand signs of his own

"Fire style: Flame bullets." As you and Tobi battle back and forth the tailed beast suddenly go quiet then the statue reacts and chains attach to the beasts except Naruto and B and they get retracted into the statue and the Jinchurrikis' bodies lay on the ground and they aren't moving then Naruto and B shrink down into their human forms. For a moment Tobi and you just stand there and look in awe then Naruto throws a flying thunder god kunai at Tobi and you are brought out of your stupor and you charge Tobi in an attempt to kill him when he goes solid but Tobi simply dodges both attacks but something confusing happens when Tobi draws a small sword from his waist and runs and Naruto simply smiles and fades in a rainbow of colors "What the?"

"Ha, ha missed." You see Naruto standing nearby holding a new sword in his hand it is like his old one but it has a purple thread around the hilt the guard is in the shape of a gold coin but has three points in a peace angle and it glows with a purple fire

"How did you do that you don't have sharingan and you can't use Izanagi."

"This is the power of my new Zanpakuto Muramasa (Village-Just)"

"Muramasa?"

"I have fucked up your sensory perception. I could be in front of you or…" Naruto trails off and all of the sudden Tobi's arm falls off in a spray of blood "I could be behind you." Tobi brings his hands together and puts them in the ram seal and says

"Release." When nothing happens Tobi looks confused

"I am not stupid enough to think a genjutsu would work on you besides I can't cast them for crap as I have too much chakra and none of the control to cast it." You smile inwardly knowing Naruto has relatively good control

"So what is this?"

"Whisper Muramasa." A purple fire fires from his blade and you hear Kirin

(_"Sasuke close your heart let me be your eyes or he will take control of me.")_

_("AND HOW DO I DO THAT!")_

_("Activate emo mode.") _Kirin jokes

_("Funny. But that might just work.") _You go around closing your heart and then the purple fire washes over but nothing happens. Then a dark figure appears next to Tobi

"You are the idiot I must call master." The man says

"Who are you?" Tobi asks

"Who I am doesn't matter as my instincts are telling me to kill you."

"Your instincts?"

"What are you stupid as well as weak." The man says slicing at Tobi the same short blade in his hand

"WHAT!" Tobi shouts running forward slicing at him but then when the blades connect both shatter the spirit disappears

"What was that Naruto?" You ask him

"Making him lower his guard." Naruto whispers to you then he rushes Tobi and slams his gloved palm into Tobi's stomach "Demon wave pulse." Tobi goes flying back you see his sharingan deactivate and Naruto jumps over to you "Distract him we are going to finish this I am going to hit him with my fox fire rasengan you hit him with chidori."

"Got it." You whisper back then Naruto throws a flying thunder god kunai at Tobi who dodges but gets away from it

"Ha missed."

"Wasn't aiming for you." Naruto smirks then warps to the kunai as you charge Tobi sword drawn sharingan ablaze attacking with everything you have Tobi knocks you back and you see Naruto's fox fire rasengan is finished and you use chidori and you charge Tobi and he looks scared as his chakra won't respond

"CHIDORI!" you yell and ram you hand into his chest as you hear Naruto yell

"FOX FIRE RASENGAN!" and his rasengan connects with the same spot behind Tobi and Tobi screams in pain as you see him start burning up and you see an after image of the first Hokage then it disappears in a burst of blue fire and then the explosion of your two techniques colliding sends both you and Naruto flying backwards while Tobi just blows up and his remains burn up. You look at Naruto and say

"We did it we killed Tobi." You are breathing heavily Naruto walks over and holds out his hand

"Yea we did but this war isn't over yet."

"What do you mean?"

"We still need to kill Kabutomaru and stop reanimation any ideas?"

"I have one maybe CJ will be able to stop it."

"That's assuming all the resurrected souls haven't been killed."

"Yea." You Naruto and B laugh

"Come on lets go and end this war." B says

"Alright let's… HEY WAIT A MINUTE!" you yell at B

"What?"

"You just spoke without rapping."

"I can be serious when I want to, Foo."

"Ugh never mind let's just go." Then the three of you leap off toward where Madara and the five kages were battling when you arrive you see CJ has transformed into Tien-Lung and you see Brady has taken the form of the Juubi and Madara is holding his own because of his Susano'o but his chakra is dropping and finally Brady breaks the Susano'o and CJ delivers the final blow then the shrink back to their regular size and then CJ turns to you and says

"So Tobi is dead."

"Yea and this time we made sure he won't come back Naruto and I burned him to ashes." You say

"Alright."

"Captain CJ we need to get to Kabutomaru and figure out to make him end Reanimation." Naruto says

"So any ideas?" you ask

"Follow me." CJ says CJ, you, Itachi, and Naruto jump off to where you remember where Kabutomaru was hiding out. After a few minutes when you arrive you see the girl who was with Kabutomaru earlier defending a cave entrance

"I will allow you to go no farther." She says two bone picks in her hands "Kabutomaru-sama will not be disturbed." Then CJ steps forward and puts his hand on his sword and he looks at the three of you and says

"Go I will cover you." Then CJ rushes Tohru sword drawn and his sharingan active in his eye. You guessed the other eye had it active too but then Naruto drags your arm

"Come on lets go now." He says then you Naruto and Itachi run into the cave after Kabutomaru outside you feel a rush of spirit energy and you hear a roar of power you silently shiver at the power CJ is emitting. Then the three of you arrive in the center of the cave you see a small board with beads on it and Kabutomaru just sitting there

"So you have arrived and I see the nine tails has tagged along as well." Out of the corner of your eye you see the Nine Tails' chakra leaking off of Naruto. Naruto rushes forward sword extended but Kabutomaru simply leaps back and yells "Naruto stop or the one you love dies." Holding forward Sakura with a gag over her mouth and a blindfold on and a kunai at her throat you run forward and put a hand on his shoulder and whisper in his ear

"Play along and when you see an opportunity make him look into Itachi's eyes."

"Alright." Naruto walks forward

"Drop your sword." Kabutomaru says, Naruto drops it "Now that's a good boy." Kabutomaru sticks his tongue and splits Sakura's cloths "Such a beautiful body I wonder what she tastes like." Kabuto then puts his fingers near her forbidden realm at this point Naruto can't stand this façade any longer and flash steps behind Kabutomaru whispering in his ear

"I know she is a resurrected body and FYI I hate sakura and am in love with another woman and you just fell right into my trap." Naruto then rasengans Kabutomaru's back and he flies forward then you rush forward and stab him in the chest but disperses in a shroud of snakes you look over to where you detect his chakra and rush him but he simply dodges

"You're a dirty little snake aren't you." Itachi smirks

"No I am a dragon!" Kabutomaru charges the three of you but then the entire wall collapse and you see Tohru on the ground and CJ standing over her a hollow mask on sword in hand and a few cuts and bruises but nothing serious however Tohru looks like she has been from hell and back

"Now to finish her." CJ holds out his finger and a dark gold light charges at his finger tip and then the small cero goes right through Tohru's chest and Kabutomaru says

"Tohru are you alright."

"I have a fucking hole in my chest. DO YOU THINK I AM ALRIGHT!" she shouts coughing up blood

"It's weird how she is still talking I could have sworn I hit a lung." CJ says then Tohru coughs up more blood "There we go."

"Listen Kabutomaru sama as these will be my last words. FUCK YOU!" then Tohru goes still then you say

"Pwned." You smile Kabutomaru looks at you "What too soon? Aw what the fuck do I care now you die."

"DIEEEEEEE!" Kabutomaru charges the four of you and you all dodges and CJ slices his arm off and Naruto starts beating the crap out of him but then sakura flies in nowhere and smashes the ground where your feet where

"SASUKE! I WILL KILL YOU!" She yells

"You mean like I killed you?" you laugh then sakura turns to Naruto

"Naruto kun will you help me kill Sasuke I promise I will make it worth your while." She says seductively

"Sorry bitch I am married and Sasuke is my friend so go kill yourself besides I am not into necrophilia." Naruto snarls and charges sakura and start attacking her sword drawn and no matter what sakura does she just can't hit him "Whisper Muramasa." Naruto splits into several

"Shadow clones won't stop me Naruto and I know you can't use regular clones."

"Oh sakura these aren't shadow clones nor are they are regular clones this is my new power the power of my Muramasa. I have fucked up your sensory of perception you don't know where I am I could be anywhere sakura." Then a sword point emerges from Sakura's back

"Nar...uto…why….Naruto then the chain appears and shatters

"Because you don't get to live in this world where you might threaten my children or Sasuke's now die." Then a gate appears with skeletons and opens up and a hand appears and runs sakura through and starts dragging her in

"Naruto help me Naruto please ." The hand pulls her though the gate and it shuts

"Wow of all the people I thought would be dragged into the pits of hell Sakura was not one of them." CJ shakes his head then he says "Well I guess she can lick the devil's ass." Then he laughs

"Your fight is with me and you can't kill me because if you do my Reanimation will never end." Kabutomaru says smiling

"But most of your forces are dead we have purified them as is our job as soul reapers." CJ says "So I am thinking I will just kill you and let those who I want live remain."

"Yea right I have the power of Lord Orochimaru and I am a dragon you can't beat me."

"You think you are a dragon I will show you the true power of a dragon." Then CJ's seal spreads over his body and he is coated in a dark red armor his wings grow and his tails become sharper "Level two Hanyou form. Behold its power." Then CJ disappears and reappears behind Kabutomaru "DRAGON DROP!" the six powers of the dragons surround his leg and then CJ drop his foot on Kabutomaru's back instantly shattering his neck and the rest of his spine and rupturing his internal organs then Kabutomaru explodes in a shower of blood and guts

"Ouch." Naruto says "He blew into more pieces than Grimmjow."

"Dude Naruto, too soon." You say shaking your head.

"At any rate we should head back to the village the war is over before it even truly began." CJ smiles then the four of you walk back to where everyone is waiting Nagato and your father are in chains and the head captain walks forward

"Captain CJ should we kill them as well?" Yamamoto asks

"No let them live they have been freed of the control of Kabutomaru."

"Yes sir."

"At any rate let's go home we have a lot of celebrating to do." CJ smiles and opens up the Senkaimon and the hidden shinigami forces walk through and then it opens up into the Seireitei you see Lilly waiting there for you and you see Hinata waiting for Naruto

"SASUKE!" Lilly yells and runs forward and tackles you kissing you on the lips you feel like your brain is melting.

"Hey Lilly." You say after the two of you separate "Can I introduce you to my father? Dad get over here and meet my wife." Your father walks forward and he sees Lilly and wolf whistles

"Well son I must say I am impressed you landed yourself quite the goddess." You start blushing

"Greetings Lord Fugaku." Lilly says. Then your vision goes black and you hear a voice say

"Guess who Sasuke." It is a voice you never thought you would hear again

"M…Mom?" you ask tearing up

"Hey son." Your mom says then you turn around and hug your mom

"Mikoto is that you?" your dad asks

"Hello Fugaku." Your mom smiles after many heartwarming hellos you and Lilly walk back to the Uchiha compound with Lilly just enjoying each other's company back in your room then your mother and father walk in

"Hey dad." You say smiling

"Hello son." He says smiling then Itachi walks in and then sees your father

"Father I thought you would like to see your grandchildren."

"My what?"

"Yukari come in here and bring Arashi and Amane with as with you."

"Ok Itachi-kun." You hear Yukari say from the other room then you see her walk in Arashi in one arm and Amane in the other Amane looks at your father for a moment and starts holding out her arms and you dad and he looks at Itachi and Itachi smiles and says

"Go right ahead dad she is your granddaughter after all but be careful she might pull on your hair." Itachi laughs Yukari holds out Amane and your dad takes her and cradles her in his arms and Amane starts giggling and while they are distracted you see a hell butterfly float into the window and you hold out your hand and you read the message aloud to everyone

"All members of the hidden shinigami report to Sokyoku hill for an announcement regarding the shikage position." Itachi looks at Yukari and says

"Stay here and take care of the kids, honey we will fill you in as to what was said when we get back." Then you Itachi Lilly your dad mom walk out and head to Sokyoku hill where everyone has gather at the base while CJ and Ichigo are standing at the top the hill for some reason seams lower but then you feel a power coming from around the hill and your realize CJ has lowered it with the power of Tien-Lung

"Citizens and fellow Soul reapers I have called you hear today to announce that I am stepping down as shikage." There is a collective gasp at CJ's words "I have led this village since I founded it almost 100 years ago I feel I must step down but know I wills still fight to protect my village as head of the Kenpachi clan and as Captain of Squad 0." You see Amy walk up and hold her husband's hand smiling "I also have decided on my successor I nominate Ichigo Kurosaki my anbu captain and an old friend." CJ turns to Ichigo "Do you accept the nomination."

"I do Shikage sama." Ichigo responds

"Then as my last act as shikage I present your nidame Shikage, Ichigo Kurosaki." CJ holds his hand to Ichigo and Ichigo grabs it and they shake hands. You then see Orihime run up and embrace Ichigo and kiss him. Then the whole crowd cheers its new Shikage as Ichigo walks forward and says

"As shikage I swear on my honor I will defend this village from all threats until I see fit to pass the title on." Ichigo holds Zangetsu forward and the physical form appears beside Ichigo. Once again the whole crowd cheers as Ichigo takes up the mantle of Shikage then he and CJ walk down and when they are close you hear CJ say

"It's about time I stepped down I am getting too old for this shit." Ichigo starts laughing

"Old or not you were a powerful shikage I am surprised you haven't aged like old man Yamamoto."

"I like my 23 year old body besides this was when I was at the peak of my power so I like how it feels."

"Well at any rate CJ I hope you will help me with being Kage."

"Of course old friend." Then you, Itachi, Lilly, your mother and father walk back to the house in order to fill Yukari in about what has happened.


	47. Chapter 47

Disclaimer: I own none of these ideas this is a pure work of fiction. I have added my own characters into the story the most characters are owned by Bleach and Naruto and a few references to dragon ball, z and gt. This fan fiction is a Bleach, Naruto and small bit of dragon ball crossover. There is also a couple Mortal Kombat reference as well as Street fighter, god of war III a quote or two from Monty Python and the Holy Grail and some quotes from Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z abridged. I also got a lot of ideas from _Naruto: rise of the lord of foxes_ and one character idea from the fan fiction _Toshuriou's little Rangiku _but for the most part this is my own work.

Chapter Forty-Eight: 20 years later

You and Lilly are sitting on the back porch your five year olds Ana, Ayumu and Naruto's youngest daughter Ayako are running around playing tag Ayako has a small red fox tail but your children aren't freaking out because they know she can't uses the nine tails' power for another 7 years at least. Lilly is holding little Fugaku who is two in her lap. Captain Soi Fon left the village to be with her husband Brady and Yoruichi took her place as captain of squad 2 once more. Arashi and Amane where now Anbu and your oldest Daichi who was 19 walked in to the compound with Naruto's oldest daughter Kushina with him holding his hand they saw you were looking and immediately let go you smiled inwardly knowing full well they were dating because you heard them kissing one night in your son's room then Daichi walked up to you and said

"Dad I have something to tell you."

"What is it son?" you ask playing dumb but knowing full well what he was about to say. Daichi takes a deep breath

"Kushina and I have been going out for the last 3 months in secret because we were afraid of what you and Naruto-sama would say."

"Son you know that Naruto and I are good friends and I don't think anything would make him happier than seeing his daughter dating my son for what it's worth I approve but you will need to talk to Naruto about it." You see Daichi's eyes shrink in fear at the thought of talking to Naruto about his relationship with his daughter

"It will be fine Daichi-kun." Kushina says to him holding his hand "Father likes you and quiet honestly I think he already knows about us it's hard to hide things from him especially with fuzz ball always eavesdropping on us." Daichi's eyes widen in horror

"You mean to tell me that the nine tails knows of our relationship, and the fact he knows means that Naruto-sama must know has he been acting any differently as of late."

"No he hasn't in fact he is pretty happy."

"Ok then we should go talk to him." Then Daichi and Kushina walk away then you look at the time and get up and say

"Well I have to go meet my new team." You kiss Lilly goodbye and walk off to the Shinigami academy to meet your new team you walk into the class room then a bucket lands on your head "My first impression I hate all of you." You laugh inwardly remembering the prank Naruto pulled on Kakashi the first day he meet you

"Serves you right for being late." You hear the voice of Minato, Naruto's second oldest laugh

"Minato you loser." You hear your second oldest say who you named Sas seeing as he acted like you a lot. You expected to hear a voice say 'Sas-kun is right Minato such an idiot.' But then you remember you had an all boy squad and you hear the third say

"Well Sas you have to admit it was a good prank seeing as Minato's father pulled the same prank on their sensei when they were younger." You hear Chase's son say he had the facial markings of the Inuzuka and sense of smell of that clan too but he had a dragon tail and wings his name was Daiki. You then take the bucket off your head only to trip on a small wire and fall face first into a cream pie

"Ok that was a good one." You laugh the rest of your squad laughs with you then you get up and before taking another step you use your sharingan to detect any more traps. Seeing none you walk forward and say "Alright enough with the pranks you three and Sas you know I had to deal with the kids today as your uncle and grandpa are on missions and the four kids are too much for Lilly to handle alone."

"LIAR!" they all shout

"_Wow deja vu."_ You think "Well believe me or not it's the truth."

"So Sasuke-sensei what are we going to do first." Daiki asks

"Well first I am going to give you three a test."

"But we already passed the Academy test." Minato says

"Yes but now you must pass my test."

"Ah damn." Daiki murmurs

"Bring it on." Sas says. You smile and say

"So I shall. Follow me." then the four of you walk out to an abandon section of field then you hold out two bells and smile saying "you have until lunch take theses bells from me the people who get the bells get lunch and the one who doesn't get sent back to the academy."

"WHAT!" your student shout

"You heard me. I will give you until 9 to decide on a plan." You look at the clock "which is in 20 minutes." The three of them look at one another and start arguing amongst themselves

"No you guys grab the bells I will stay behind." Minato says

"No I will." Daiki retorts

"You know what I have a plan." Sas says and then he pulls them out of ear shot so you can't hear them and they you

"Seems they already get it but what the heck I want to screw with them." You smile then your students walk over and Sas asks

"Sasuke sensei are you going to use your sharingan?"

"I will if I have to but odds are I won't."

"Good because I have something to tell you."

"Oh what's that?" then you feel someone grab the bells at your waist and you turn around to Sas standing there then he throws the bells to his team mates

"Gotcha."

"Son of a." you say as the Sas in front of you vanishes in a cloud of smoke

"Well I must say you all passed marvelously so let's go report to Shikage-sama that team 7 is a go." You smile your team cheers and starts walking towards the Shikage tower and you look at the stone faces of CJ and Ichigo "Thanks for everything CJ." You say and run off to join your team

The End


End file.
